Love The Way You Lie
by Dramione18
Summary: Freddie y Carly son novios desde que tenian 15 años, pero lo que no se imaginaba Carly era que Su mejor amiga y su novio la engañan. Ahora tienen 16 y Sam y Freddie se ven a Escondidas desde hace meses, algo que nadie se imaginaba
1. COMENZANDO CON LA REALIDAD

Hola chics, es primera vez que utilizo el fanfiction, espero que puedan leer mi historia...

* * *

><p>COMENZANDO CON LA REALIDAD (CAPITULO 1)<p>

-Fredo te dije que no me besaras cuando estoy distraída- decía ella alejándolo

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas Fredo, mi nombre es Freddie-dijo el sonriendo

-Pero no te parece mejor Fredo?, como que Freddie se escucha muy ñoño

El enarco sus cejas y le dedico una sonrisa

-Nunca te ganare verdad?-dijo el tomándola de la cintura

-No lo creo ñoñito, yo siempre te ganare-le dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios

-Tu si me puedes besar cuando estoy distraído y yo no lo puedo hacer?

-Claro que si Fredo

El volvió a sonreír, sabía que esa chica lo traía loco

-Quien se iba a imaginar esto, tu y yo, besándonos y enamorados-dijo el sonriendo

-Tienes razón, antes prefería darle un beso a un cerdo que dártelo a ti

El volvió a sonreír

-Yo fui quien te dio tu primer beso, que acaso no te gusto?

-Claro que sí, pero antes de ese beso no sentía nada por ti

-Estás segura?-dijo el pegando su cuerpo al de ella y acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo

-Claro que lo estoy

-Y yo no te gusto?

-No yo te odio-le decía ella robándole pequeños besos

-Mañana cumpliremos un años 3 meses desde que estamos juntos-le dijo el besándola de nuevo

-Vaya, te he soportado tanto ñoñito?

-Y creo que me soportaras más tiempo señorita Puckett-dijo el sonriendo

-Estás seguro?-dijo ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

-Claro que si

-Quiero que me lo demuestres-dijo ella en tono pícaro

El solo comenzó a sonreír

-Claro que si te lo demostrare-dijo el comenzando a besarla y acercándola lentamente a la cama

-Quiero que seas cuidadoso porque será mi primera vez-dijo ella sonriendo

El soltó una carcajada

-Si claro-dijo besándola de nuevo

-Claro que si-dijo ella poniendo cara de enojada

-Sam tenemos más de 1 años juntos, y créeme que esta no será tu primera vez-le dijo sonriendo

-Y quien fue el primero?-dijo ella quitándole su camisa

-No lo sé tú dímelo-dijo el desabotonando su blusa

-Creo que lo he olvidado, necesito mas besos para recordarlo-dijo ella sonriendo

-Con mucho gusto-dijo el tumbándola en la cama y comenzándola a besar-Aun no lo recuerdas?-dijo el volviéndola a besar

-Creo que un poquito cara de albóndiga-dijo ella sonriendo

-Porque siempre me tocan esos apodos?

-Porque si, así me gusta decirte, algún problema?

-Claro que no-dijo el besándola de nuevo

-Creo que ya estoy recordando

-Enserio? Quien fue?

-Gibby!

-Jajajajajaja-el soltó la carcajada-si claro

Ella lo volvió a besar

-Quien fue? Me lo puedes recordar?

-Que me darás a cambio?

-Un golpe-dijo ella con cara de enojada

-Enserio?-dijo el un poco asustado

Ella comenzó a sonreír

-Como crees que te haría eso cara de albóndiga-dijo ella besándolo

-Antes lo hacías, puede que quieras hacerlo ahora

Ella lo beso de nuevo y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón

-Ya estoy recordando quien fue

-Quien fue?-dijo el besándola de nuevo

-Un chico muy guapo de cabellos castaño, ojos color marrones y se parece a amm

-A quien?

-Se parece a ti-dijo ella sonriendo

-Ya lo sabía-dijo el besándola de nuevo

-Si claro

El la comenzó a besar, esos besos que tanto había deseado desde que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, aun no creía que ahora ella estaba con él, que ahora ella la chica que siempre lo había odiado estaba con él y era solamente de él.

No podía creer lo que esa chica le hacía sentir, esas sensaciones que no podía comparar, el solo estar con ella le hacia estremecer, el solo tocar su piel lo hacía volverse loco, era como si estar con ella fuera una necesidad.

La mañana había llegado rápidamente, el primero en abrir los ojos fue el

-Sam es hora de levantarse-le dijo el dándole un beso en la frente

-Qué hora es?

-Las 8

-Freddie, son las 8 de la mañana, como se te ocurre levantarme-dijo ella tapándose de nuevo con la cobija

-Mi mama no tardara en venir a despertarme, y si te encuentra en mi cuarto tendremos problemas

Ella se levanto y se comenzó a vestir

-No te enojes-dijo el abrazándola

-No t preocupes-dijo ella terminado de vestirse-nos veremos en el ensayo de Icarly

-Claro-le dijo el dándole un beso

Ella salió por la ventana, Y él se quedo en su habitación cambiándose

-Freddie, hijo estas despierto?-le dijo su mama del otro lado de la puerta

-Si mama, que se te ofrece?

-Carly al teléfono

Freddie abrió la puerta y tomo el teléfono

-Hola amor como estas?-le dijo ella


	2. CELOS

Me da gusto que les haya gustado el Capitulo anterior

Encerio se los agradesco

Espero que estee capitulo tambien les gustee

Muchos besos

By Dramione18

PD: Por si quieren agregarme al facebook

el mio es jennette Michelle potter

* * *

><p>El contesto el teléfono<p>

-Hola Carly como estas?

-Muy bien Freddie, quiero verte, cuando lo puedo hacer?

-No lo sé, que te parece mañana en la noche?

-Eso estaría perfecto

-Sabes algo Freddie? Estoy feliz, me haces demasiado feliz

-Tú también me haces feliz, y sabes algo? -Dijo el sonriendo

-Qué?

-Nunca me imagine que tú aceptaras ser mi novia

Carly solo sonrió del otro lado del teléfono

-Entonces nos veremos mañana en la noche?

-Sí, pero ahora ay ensayo de Icarly

-Ya lo sé, y mañana será el programa, pero después de que termine el programa estaré solo contigo

-Está bien nos vemos en el ensayo

-Te amo Freddie

-Yo también Carly

Después de esas palabras Carly colgó el teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto

"Sam creo que no podre estar contigo mañana en la noche, que te parece si salimos el viernes? Te quiere Freddie"

Busco el número de Sam y envió en mensaje esperando a que ella contestara

1 minutos después ella contesto

"Está bien freddo, entonces será el viernes en la noche, te quiero solo para mi

PD: Me encanto pasar la noche contigo

Te quiere Sam"

Freddie sonrió al leer el mensaje, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sam terminaría amándolo y él a ella

Yo también te Quiero-Contesto en el mensaje

Después de eso entro de nuevo a su cuarto

-Freddie te toca tu baño anti piojos-le dijo su mama del otro lado de la puerta

-Mama nooooo, ya tengo 16 años, no crees que soy demasiado grande para el baño anti piojos?

-No, aun eres mi bebe, y harás todo hasta que yo diga

-Pero mama casi cumplo 18

-Pero cuando cumplas 18 aun faltan 2 años y para ese tiempo aun vivirás conmigo

-Y si me llego a casar?

-Yo me iré a vivir contigo

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco

-Mamaaaaa

La tarde había pasado entre peleas de Freddie y su mama

-Ya son las 5 de la tarde y Sam no llega-dijo Carly mirando su teléfono

-En cualquier momento llegara no te preocupes-le dijo Freddie besándola

-Me gusta que me beses-le dijo ella

-Umm umm, acaso llego tarde al espectáculo?-dijo Sam entrando al estudio de grabación

-No solo estábamos ammm- Carly se había puesto nerviosa

-Pasándose las babas, eso ya lo mire-dijo Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Porque llegaste tarde?-le pregunto Freddie

-Mi mama tenía cirugía, pero eso no quiere decir que por llegar tarde ustedes van a comerse entre sí-dijo Sam

Freddie y Carly se voltearon a ver completamente rojos

-Bueno ya comencemos en 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 -dijo Freddie

-Hola amigos de Icarly, este es el programa que te mantiene despierto todo el día

-Así que mejor no duermas que viene el monstro de la sopa

-El monstro de la sopa?-dijo Freddie

-Sí, es escalofriante, es escalofriante, llega y se come tu sopa

-Sam ese monstro no existe

-Claro que si

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco

Entonces Sam se dio cuenta de las miradas de Freddie y Carly, se miraba que Carly estaba enamorada de Freddie y no lo soporto más

-No tengo ganas de hacer esto-dijo Sam

-Pero porque no?-dijo Carly

-Solo porque no tengo ganas

-Pero Sam no puedes hacer esto-dijo Freddie tomándola del brazo

-No me toques cara de albóndiga

-Pero Sam que es lo que te pasa?-dijo Carly

Entonces Freddie se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba celosa por lo que había pasado y se sintió mal

-Sam por favor tenemos que terminar el ensayo-le suplico Carly

-Ya les dije que no quiero-dijo ella saliendo del estudio

-Que le pasa?-dijo Carly preocupada

-No lo sé, iré a ver qué le pasa-dijo Freddie comenzando a seguir a Sam

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos, hasta llegar casi a donde se encontraba Lewbert (el portero del edificio)

-Qué te pasa Sam? Porque te comportas así?-le dijo Freddie sosteniendo su brazo

Pero cuando Sam volteo Freddie se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando

Ahora Freddie se sentía estúpido, nunca había visto a Sam llorar, y ahora por su culpa estaba llorando.


	3. Love The Way You Lie PARTE 1

_Love The Way You Lie (PARTE 1)_

-Perdón Sam, enserio yo no quería que te molestaras-le decía Freddie apenado

-Molestar, que no querías que me molestaras? Freddie que acaso no te das cuenta? Me duele todo esto, me duele que cada vez que entre a los ensayos tu y Carly siempre se estén besando, me duele que la prefieras a ella primero que a mí, y sobre todo me duele que yo solo sea tu premio de consolación cada vez que Carly se molesta contigo

-Sam tú no eres mi premio de consolación, yo….. Te quiero mucho

-Si me quisieras no me hicieras esto, si me quisieras estuvieras conmigo y no con ella

-Sam entiende tu y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, si queríamos estar juntos teníamos que hacer esto a escondidas

Sam no soporto escuchar esa palabras" a escondida" eso era verdad los 2 había llegado a un acuerdo, y ninguno de los 2 se podía molestar, pero estar con Freddie a escondidas era demasiado doloroso

-No lo soporto Freddie, no puedo seguir con esto-le dijo ella abrazándolo

En ese momento Freddie no se preocupo por si alguien los veía abrazados, solo quería que ella se sintiera bien

-Nunca me había sentido así por alguien, nunca había hecho tantas locuras por alguien, y por ti las estoy asiendo, solo por ti, y mira como me tratas

-Sam por favor-le dijo el tomando su rostro con sus manos-si queremos estar juntos tenemos que seguir así

Sam quito la mano de Freddie y comenzó a caminar

-A dónde vas?

-A un lugar donde no estés tú

-Pero Sam por favor

Sam salió del edificio dejando a Freddie

PENSAMIENTO SAM

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

Había caminado durante horas, no quería regresar a la casa y mucho menos a la casa de Carly a seguir ensayando, me sentía fatal, quería morirme en ese instante, que acaso a Freddie no le importaba lo que yo sentía? Que acaso no se daba cuenta de que me estaba quemando por dentro? Que acaso no se daba cuenta que lo amaba con todo mi corazón?, no sabía que pensar de él, pero lo único que sabía era que amaba la forma en que me mentía.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido

-Hola

-Sam por favor necesito hablar contigo, no quiero que peleemos-me decía Freddie

-Porque demonios me hablas de otro teléfono?

-Sabía que si te hablaba de mi teléfono no me contestarías, por favor necesito hablar contigo

-No quiero hablar contigo

-Por favor Sam, ahora en la noche iré a tu casa, por favor tenemos que hablar

Yo suspire, sabía que no podía hacer nada, lo amaba demasiado, no podía vivir sin el

-Iré a tu casa a las 9, y quiero que recuerdes que te quiero

Yo colgué el teléfono, que acaso me gustaba sufrir? Que acaso me gustaba llorar por él? Me sentía mal, pero sabía que lo amaba

Llegue a mi casa, eran las 8:30, tan solo faltaban 30 minutos para que el llegara

-En dónde estabas?-me pregunto mi mama

-Eso no te importa

-Claro que si me importa jovencita

En verdad no quería pelear con mi mama

-Perdón mama, estaba en el parque

Después de decir eso entre en mi habitación y la cerré con seguro

-Sam, saldré, no sé si venga ahora en la noche-me grito mi mama

No era raro que mi mama se fuera y me dejara sola en las noches, yo ya estaba acostumbrada

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
>High off of love, drunk from my hate<br>Its like I'm huffing paint  
>And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate<br>And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me  
>She fucking hates me and I love it, wait<br>Where you going, I'm leaving you  
>No you ain't, come back<br>We're running right back  
>Here we go again, it's so insane<br>Cause when it's going good it's going great  
>I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane<br>But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped  
>Who's that dude I don't even know his name<br>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
>I guess I don't know my own strength<p>

En verdad no podía decirle lo que

realmente sentía por ella, no podía decirle que la amaba con todo mi corazón, solo le decía que la quería, que acaso me gustaba sufrir? No entendía lo que sentía por Sam, que acaso me gustaba el dolor? Cada vez que intentaba morir de dolor ella llegaba y acaba con todo

Comencé a caminar hasta llegar a su casa entre por la ventana de su habitación, ella estaba sentada en su cama mirando sin rumbo fijo, me sentía demasiado mal, yo era el que la hacía sufrir, me sentía realmente estúpido, pero que podía hacer?

Ella solo volteo a verme y camino hacia donde yo estaba y me beso, esos besos a los que no me podía resistir, que acaso a los 2 nos gustaba sufrir? Que acaso nos gustaba quemarnos de amor por dentro y aun así esconder lo que en realidad sentíamos?

Cada vez que estaba con ella sentía que estaba en el cielo, sentía que no quería irme de su lado.

-Sam yo lo siento….

Antes de que terminara de hablar había sellado mis labios con uno de sus besos, esos besos que me volvían loco

-Mi madre no regresara en toda la noche, te quieres quedar?-me dijo mirándome fijamente

Yo la bese, ese era un si


	4. Love The Way You LiePARTE 2

Love The Way You Lie(PARTE 2)CAPITULO 4

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie

La mañana había llegado Demasiado rápido, sabía que cuando amaneciera  
>el se iba a marchar de mi cuarto, siempre había pasado eso, cada vez<br>que el venia a mi casa y estábamos juntos, el siempre se iba antes de que  
>amaneciera<br>Me tenía que resignar, ya que estaba acostumbrada a pasar siempre por lo mismo  
>pero entonces algo extraño comenzó a suceder, sentí una respiración en mi cuello<br>que acaso freddie se había quedado aquí conmigo?,  
>me voltee y lo primero que mire fue su rostro, aun tenía sus ojos cerrado<br>se miraba tan lindo dormido, estaba segura que siempre lo iba a amar, aunque  
>siempre fuera la otra, la que siempre está para él, cuando él lo quisiera<p>

que acaso me gustaba caer tan bajo? que acaso me gustaba sentirme una cualquiera?  
>Siempre lo pensaba, antes de estar con él siempre pensaba en todas esas cosas<br>y sobre todo él lo horrible que sentiría Carly al descubrir la verdad sobre su novio y su mejor amiga, yo no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para terminar con él, cada vez que quería hacerlo terminaba cambiando de opinión cada vez que el me besaba o me tocaba ,era como una droga para mi, era como si no me pudiera resistir a estar a su lado, pero esto tenía que terminar, yo no quería continuar, pero el solo verlo acostado a un lado de mi, hacia que todo mi mundo se moviera, que todo dentro de mi comenzara a estremecerse, lo amaba con locura y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo

-Freddie, despierta, son las 7 de la mañana-le dije tocando su rostro  
>-No mama aun no me quiero levantar a que me des mi baño anti piojos, 5 minutos mas-Dijo el tapándose el rostro<br>yo sonreí al verlo, era tan tierno  
>-Freddie enserio despierta, ya es tarde, tu mama se va a preocupar<p>

cuando dije la palabra mama, el se despertó inmediatamente  
>-Demonios, me quede dormido-dijo levantándose rápidamente<br>Que hora dijiste que era?  
>-Las 7<br>-Demonios, demonios, mi madre me va a matar-dijo asustado  
>Yo solo sonreí<br>Freddie comenzó a ponerse su ropa y cuando termino se sentó a un lado mío  
>-Recuerda que te QUIERO-me dijo dándome un beso en la boca y después saliendo rápidamente por la ventana<br>Me quede de nuevo como una estúpida, me sentí demasiado mal, me acosté de nuevo  
>Entonces escuche un celular, cuando lo encontré me di cuenta que era el de Freddie<br>Tenia un mensaje de Carly  
>No podía quedarme con la duda, tenía que leerlo<p>

"Aun no puedo creer lo que paso la otra noche, enserio me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, quiero estar en tus brazos de nuevo y ser yo a la única persona que le digas que la ama, y que siempre estarás conmigo"

You ever love somebody so much  
>You can barely breathe when you're with 'em<br>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<br>Yeah them chills used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting fucking sick at lookin at 'em<br>You swore you'd never hit 'em  
>Never do nothing to hurt 'em<br>Now you're in each others face  
>Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em<br>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw  
>Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em<br>So lost in the moments when you're in them  
>It's the craze that the corporate controls you both<br>So they say it's best to go your seperate ways  
>Guess they don't know you<br>Cause today, that was yesterday  
>Yesterday is over, it's a different day<br>Silent broken records playing over  
>But you promised her next time you'll show restrain<br>You don't get another chance  
>Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again<br>Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
>I guess that's why they call it window pane<p>

Cuando termine de leer ese mensaje mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, era insoportable ver ese mensaje, él y Carly había estado juntos, estaba segura de que esa había sido la primera vez de Carly, aun no lo creía, ahora las 2 habíamos estado con Freddie, el había sido el primer chico en la vida de las 2  
>Quería estrellar el teléfono en la pared, quería matar a Freddie por lo que nos estaba asiendo, pero no podía, me quede mirando fijamente el teléfono y entonces me di cuenta de que Freddie estaba en la ventana de mi cuarto, Estaba mirándome fijamente<br>-Porque llorar?  
>Yo solo levante la mirada y le tire con su teléfono en la cara<br>el apenas alcanzo a esquivarlo  
>-Que te pasa Sam?<br>Yo me envolví en la sabana y comencé a caminar a donde él estaba, quería matarlo, quería, no sabía lo que quería, estaba furiosa  
>Freddie Tomo su teléfono y miro el mensaje que Carly le había mandado<br>-Leíste el mensaje?-me dijo un poco asustado  
>Lo primero que hice fue acercarme a darle una bofetada<br>-Eres un estúpido, como te atreves me dijiste que cuando estuvieras con Carly me lo ibas a decir, pero tu no me dijiste nada, al contrario tu te revolcaste con ella y después viniste conmigo  
>-Sam por favor esto ya lo habíamos platicado<br>-Lárgate de mi cuarto freddie, no quiero que nunca más regreses  
>-Sam por favor<br>Lo comenzó a golpear en el hombro y el cuello, pero el alcanzo a tomar mi manos y me tumbo en la cama  
>-Sam por favor entiende<br>-Eres un estúpido, te odio, ojala nunca te hubiera conocido, y mucho menos haber terminado enamorándome de ti, el día que ese camión te arrollo hubiera preferido que hubieras muerto  
>-Sam no digas eso por favor<br>-Quítame las manos de encima-le dije quitando  
>El no me hiso caso, siguió encima de mí, yo lo escupí y solo así logre quitarlo<br>-Lárgate Freddie  
>-Sam por favor<p>

-Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas podías respirar?  
>Freddie solo volteo a verme<br>-Yo te amaba así, yo sentía que tú eras mi aire, mi sol, mi luna, mi todo, pero ahora no, ahora ya no eres nadie  
>Mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir<br>-Lárgate-le grite  
>-Sam por favor no grites, tu mama nos escuchara<br>-Mi madre-dijo yo riendo-mi madre no está, nunca se a donde va, siempre estoy sola, que acaso eso es lindo? yo nunca he tenido el cariño de mi madre, y mucho menos conocí a mi padre, yo no tengo nada que agradecerle a nadie, ya que yo sola he salido hacia el mundo real, sin ayuda de nadie, y nunca voy a necesitar de nadie  
>-Sam<br>-Lárgate, no quiero verte aquí  
>Freddie se acerco a mi, tomo mi rostro entre su manos y me dio un beso, yo quería besarlo, quería decirle que lo amaba, pero el odio me cegaba, no podía decirle nada, solo lo mordí lo más fuerte que pude<br>-auuuch-grito fuertemente, después me di cuenta de que su labio estaba sangrando  
>La cara de Freddie lo decía todo, estaba preocupado, pero yo no iba a volver a ser débil con nadie y mucho menos con el<br>-lárgate  
>Me acerque a el y tome su brazo y lo lleve a la ventana<br>-No quiero que regreses  
>Cuando Freddie salió por la ventana pude ver su mirada de preocupación, cerré las cortina<br>Mis lagrimas ahora salían mas que antes  
>-Te amo Freddie, te amo demasiado y lo que dije acerque de nunca haberte conocido es una mentira, es una gran mentira<br>Me deje caer en la cama y llore mas  
>-Amo la forma en que nos mentimos<p> 


	5. Love the way you lie parte 3

Love the way you lie parte 3 (CAPITULO 5)

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

Habia regresado a la casa, talves ni si hubiera olvidado las llaves en casa de Sam me hubiera evitado  
>que mi madre me regañara<p>

-Que hora son estas de llegar Fredward Benson? Que acaso crees que no me preocupe por ti? que acaso quieres  
>que me muera de un susto?<p>

-Mama perdoname encerio

-Donde estabas Fredward No me mientas

No podia decirle la verdad, no podia decirle que habia pasado la noche con Sam

-Madre, son cosas de chicos, no siempre te contare todo, tienes que entender que ya no soy un niño y que ya creci  
>y no seguire siendo el niño de mami y tienes que entenderlo<p>

Ella solo puso cara de desepcion, yo nunca le habia dicho nada de eso sabia que habia herdido sus sentimientos

-Esta bien-dijo un poco triste- a la otra me marcas para ya no estar preocupada

Despues de decir eso mi madre salio a la cosina

Que acaso todo me estava saliendo mal?, primero Sam y ahora mi madre

PENSAMIENTO SAM

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie

Solo me quedaria aqui acostada y ver como me quemo por dentro, pero en realidad me gustaba quemarme  
>ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor, estaba acostumbrada a llorar, pero aun asi amaba como me mentias.<p>

Me levante de la cama y comenze a vestirme, entonces escuche el tiembre, y fui a abrir la puerta

-Ahora que quieres te dije que te largara... Carly que haces aqui?

-Hola Sam, ayer me preocupe por ti, saliste asi sin decir nada, tu eres mi mejor amiga, y me preocupa que  
>te sientas mal-despues de decir eso me abrazo<p>

Me sentia fatal, como podia mentirle a mi mejor amiga? como podia acostarme con su novio y lo peor como podia estar  
>enamorada de el?<p>

Trate de no llorar, trate de no sentirme una basura frente a ella

-No te preocupes Carly, si me siento bien, solo estaba algo furiosa porque mi mama esta saliendo con otro tipo

Carly comenzo a sonreir

-Menos mal que era eso, encerio ya comenzaba a sentirme mal, creo que me ire, a por sierto ahora no habra ensayo

-Y eso?

-Saldre con Freddie, que te parece si dejamos en ensayo para mañana?

-Es...taa Bi..enn- no queria llorar, no queria llorar

-Nos vemos Sam

Despues de que Carly se fuera no pude evita que las lagrimas salieran, sentia que hiba a morir, ella se hiba a ver con el  
>Sentia como me quemaba por dentro, sentia que mi corazon hiba a salir, pero no podia hacer nada, solo llorar y sufrir<p>

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

Tenia que buscarla, no podia permitir que esto se nos saliera de las manos, la amaba y no podia negarlo, pero mi corazon  
>tambien le pertenecia a Carly, las amaba de la misma manera, pero sabia que la que mas sufria era Sam<p>

La noche habia llegado y comenze a resivir varias llamadas de Carly, en realidad no estaba de humor para contestar  
>Toda la noche me la pase pensando en la palabras que Sam me habia dicho<p>

*******************flach Back¨********************* ***********  
>-Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas pordias respirar?<br>Yo solo voltee a vermla  
>-Yo te amaba asi, yo sentia que tu eras mi aire, mi sol, mi luna, mi todo, pero ahora no, ahora ya no eres nadie<br>Sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir  
>-Largate-me grito<br>********************Fin del flach Back*********************

La mañana habia llegado demaciado rapido y asi de rapido habia pasado, asta que llegaron las 4 de la tarde, no lo soportaba  
>tenia que verla, tenia que pedirle perdon, sali de mi casa, y comenze a caminar en direccion de su departamento, me di cuenta<br>de que la mama de Sam acaba de subir a un auto, eso queria decir que Sam estava sola

Subi las escaleras de emergencia y pude llegar asta su departamento, por suerte la ventana no tenia llave, y pude entrar  
>Entonces la mire, estaba ahi acostada en el sillon, aun dormia, sus ojos parecian estar irritados e hinchados talvez habia llorado<br>toda la noche, sin que se diera cuenta me sente a un lado de ella

y la comenze a observar, se miraba tan hermosa dormida, no podia  
>evitar dejar de pensar en ella,<p>

me di cuenta de que comenzaba a despertar y yo solo sonrei al ver como sus ojos se cruzaban con los  
>mios,<p>

ella no pudo evitar sonreir, yo lo sabia ella me amaba al igual que yo, y ninguno de los 2 podiamos estar separados.

Me hacerque a ella y comenze a besarla, sabia que ella me habia perdonado, sabia que lo que me habia dicho acerca de que me odiaba,  
>que ojala nunca me hubiera conocido, y mucho menos haber terminado enamorandose de mi, y el dia que ese camion me arrollo hubiera<br>preferido que hubiera muerto, todo eso era mentira ella me amaba.


	6. Hermana

HERMANA- LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE (CAPITULO 6)

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

Habia despertado de nuevo en su cama, pensaba que ahora ya no abria vuelta atras, pensaba que esto ya no volveria a suceder, pero estaba equivocado, ella sentia  
>los mismo que yo sentia por ella.<br>Sabia que ella nunca se alejara de mi y que siempre estaria conmigo.

-Sam es hora de que despiertes pequeña ogro-grito la mama de Sam del otro lado de la puerta

Ella desperto inmediatemente y volteo a verme, estaba palida, ninguno de los 2 nos habiamos imaginado que la mama de Sam tocaria la puerta, Rapidamente  
>comenzamos a vestirno<p>

-Sam, estas ahi?

-Si mama, me estoy cambiando

-Puedo entrar?

Cuando ella dijo eso, Sam y yo nos volteamos a ver

-Nooo-grito ella-apurate- me decia poniendose su ropa

-Ya voy, no encuentro mis pantalones-le decia buscando como loco por todas partes

-Sam voy a entrar-dijo su mama

Antes de que lo pensara Sam me habia empujado y habia caido a un lado de la cama, alcanzando a esconderme debajo de ella

-Por dios Sam, mira este cuarto, quiero que lo limpies ahora mismo

-Despues lo hare mama, ahora no tengo tiempo

Por debajo de la cama podia ver como la mama de Sam comenzaba a caminar en direccion de donde yo estaba, entonces me di cuenta de que uno de mis zapatos  
>sobresalian de la cama, trate de tomarlo, pero en ese momento la mama de Sam piso mi mano, trate de no gritar y de no mover la mano, pero ella no se quitaba<p>

-Sam mañana quiero que vayas a la casa de Carly a dormir?

-Pero porque?

-Tendre una pequeña reunion, y pues no puedes estar- despues de decir eso ella se quito y pude tomar mi zapato

-Una reunion con quien? con uno de tus tantos novios?

-Eso a ti no te importa niña

Ahora me daba cuenta del porque Sam siempre se habia comportado tan ruda, y nunca habia mostrado algun sentimiento, la culpable era su madre, ella nunca le habia  
>demostrado cariño y siempre habia traido a hombres a su casa sin importarle que su hija estuviera ahi.<p>

-Me da igual, ahora quiero que salgas de mi cuarto-dijo Sam empujandola

-Estabien, pero quiero que vayas a casa de Carly a las 6 porque

Sam no dejo que su madre terminara de hablar ya que habia cerrado la puerta en sus narices

-Ya puedes salir, mi madre se ira a dormir

Sali de debajo de la cama y termine de vestirme

-Creo que me ire

-Tienes razon, no quiero que mi madre te vea aqui, ya que si lo hace me corre de la casa

-Yo no quiero eso-le dije sonriendo

Ella se acerco a mi y me dio un beso, esos besos por los que siempre habia sentido que moriria, esos besos que te hacian decear mas.

-Nos vemos despues-dijo separandose de mi

Sali a escondidas de su madre, trate de cerrar la puerta lentamente, cuando sali comenze a correr, tenia miedo de que su madre se levantara y me viera

Comenze a caminar asta llegar a la casa, sabia que mi madre me regañaria de nuevo por llegar tarde, asi que cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta me di  
>cuenta de que habia una hermosa señora pelirroja, y una pequeña niña rubia sentadas en el sillon<p>

-O por dios! el es Freddie?-dijo la señora emocionada, pude ver como sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas

No sabia el porque esa señora lloraba

-Esta muy grande y guapo-dijo ella acercandose a abrazarme, no entendia el porque ese señora estaba tan entusiasmada

-Freddie ella es tu tia Marie-dijo mi madre

-Mi tia? yo no la conocia

-Soy hermana de tu padre

Cuando ella dijo la palabra padre quede sorprendido, desde que yo habia nacido mi madre nunca habia mencionado nada acerca de mi padre, y ahora pasaba esto

-Si, Me llamo Marie, ay mirate, como te pareces a el, eres identico-decia tocando mis mejillas y apretandolas- Scarleth Puedes venir?-le dijo a la pequeña  
>niña<p>

-Recuerdas que te presentaria a una personita especia?

-Si-decia la pequeña

-Pues es el, se llama Freddie

-Mucho gusto me llamo Scarleth y tengo 9 años -dijo la pequeña dandome la mano

-Yo me llamo Freddie y tengo 16, Ella es su hija?-le pregunte a la señora que ahora resultaba ser mi tia

-No, esta pequeña niña es hija de Jonathan, tu padre

Cuando escuche eso senti que me desmayaria, acaso estaba soñando?

-Ella es tu Hermana...


	7. TE PUEDO DECIR HERMANO?

-Cuando escuche la palabra hermana, no pude reaccionar, eso como si una parte de mi estuviera  
>paralizada, era como si yo no estuviera en ese momento, como si mi mente hubiera viajado a<br>un lugar lejano.

-Como es posible?-grite yo furioso

[click to unzoom]

Mi madre y la señora solo se me quedaron viendo

-que es lo que pasa hijo?

-que es lo que pasa? que es lo que pasa?, que acaso no te das cuenta? como es posible que me hubieran ocultado todo esto durante tanto tiempo,  
>porque no me lo habian dicho? -gritaba furioso<p>

-Freddie tu padre

-Mi padre que? que acaso el no habia muerto cuando yo naci?-le grite a mi madre

-Eso no es realmente lo que paso, porfavor hijo dejame explicarte

-No me vas a explicar nada, absolutamente nada, eres una mentirosa, todo este tiempo me estuviste mintiendo

-Freddie porfavor controlate-dijo mi madre levantandose y tratando de abrazarme

-No lo hagas, no quiero que me toques

-Freddie porfavor

-Comenze a caminar en direccion de la puerta y mire como mi madre comenzo a correr detras de mi y me detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta

[click to unzoom]

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Dejame explicarte las cosas

-No necesito que me explique nada, absolutamente nada-dije abriendo la puerta

Pude escuchar una tierna voz que hablaba a pocos metros de donde yo me encontraba

-Tia yo tuve la culpa?-le preguntaba la pequeña Scarleth a Marie

-No pequeña tu no tuviste la culpa-le decia ella

En ese momento me senti culpable, la pequeña no tenia la culpa de nada, pero mi odio estaba creciendo y no podia permanecer un momento mas con mi madre  
>camine en direccion de donde se encontraba la pequeña<p>

-Scarleth quieres ir a caminar conmigo?-le dije agachandome asta quedar a su altura

La pequeña volteo a ver a Marie y ella dijo que si

Tome la mano de la pequeña y comenze a caminar por la puerta

-Hijo ten cuidado con la niña ella no puede...

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer-le dije muy molesto, despues de eso sali por la puerta

Comenze a caminar en direccion del parque, ese niña que tenia tomada de mi mano era lo que tenia mas cercano a mi, ella era mi hermana, alguien que tenia  
>la misma sangre que yo, alguien que tenia que querer y proteger con mi propia vida<p>

-Quieres un helado?

-Claro-me dijo sonriendo-quiero uno de fresa con chocolate

-Te gustan las fresas y el chocolate?

-Claro, soy una princesa-dijo ella sonriendo

Cuando ella dijo princesa, rapidamente penso en Sam, recordo el dia que le habia puesto princesa Puckett

-Yo tengo una amiga a la que aveces le digo princesa

-Es una princesa de verdad?

Comenze a sonreir, para mi era una princesa de verdad, aunque a ella no le gustara que le dijera princesa, pero cada vez que haciamos el amor,siempre le decia  
>princesa y parecia no importarle, parecia que le gustaba, eso era algo que me gustaba de ella, que siempre cambiaba de humor.<p>

-En que piensas?

-En nada, no te preocupes-le dije sonriendo

-Entonces si es una princesa?

-Claro-dije yo riendo

Cuando pague el helado de la pequeña fuimos a sentarnos en una banca, y pude ver el parecido que la niña tenia a mi, la misma forma de los ojos, y la misma  
>nariz,la forma en que sonreia y la forma en que cerraba sus ojos a la hora de sonreir aunque ella fuera rubia y de ojos color azul,<br>se parecia demaciado a mi

-Entonces eres una princesa?

-Si, mi papi haci me decia

Cuando dijo la palabra papa senti un nudo en la garganta

-Y tu papa donde esta?

-Mi mami y mi papi estan en el cielo y siempre me cuidaran, asi me dijo mi tia

Entonces el habia muerto, mi padre habia muerto, pero porque no me habia dicho nada, porque no me habian dicho que estaba vivo?

-Entonces tu te llamas Freddie y por lo que veo somos hermanos?

-Asi es pequeña

-Y porque nunca te habia conocido?

Esas eran el tipo de preguntas que no podia contestar, ya que ni yo sabia la respuesta

-No lo se

-Te puedo decir hermano?

-Claro que si-le dije sonriendo

-oye quieres ir con una amiga mia?

-Claro-dijo ella sonriendo

Espere a que Scarleth terminara su helado y despues la tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar

-Crees que le vaya a caer bien a tu amiga?

-Claro que si-le dije sonriendo

Cuando llegamos ahi comenze a tocar la puerta, ya que no podia entrar por la ventana como estava acostumbrado

-Quien es?

-Soy Freddie

Escuche como la puerta se abria y la señora Puckett salia

-Ahh Hola Franco

-Me llamo Freddie

-Como sea-dijo comiendo patatas fritas- entra Franco

Entre a esa casa y se me hiso tan extraño entrar por la puerta principal, ya que siempre habia estado acostumbrado a entrar por la ventana  
>y ocultame asta llegar a la habitacion de Sam<p>

-Y que te trae por aqui Franco?

-Es Freddie y vine a ver a Sam

-Ay esa pequeña ogro esta encerrada en su habitacion desde la mañana y no ha querido salir, oye Franco

-Es Fred... olvidelo que se le ofrece?- no tenia caso seguir diciendole mi nombre ya que siempre seria la misma, la señora Puckett siempre  
>habia confundido mi nombre con el de Franco<p>

-Le puedes decir a Sam que siempre no quiero que se quede en casa de Karla

-Es Carly

-Karla, Kim, Carly es la misma, quiero que le digas que me ire y que regresare asta mañana

-Acaso ya se ira?

-Asi es, y este pequeña de quien es?

-Es mi hermana

-Me llamo Scarleth

-Mucho gusto Scarleth, ya me voy, te cuidas Franco

Ya no dije nada, yo lo unico que queria era ver a Sam


	8. ALGO MALO TENIA QUE PASAR

ALGO MALO TENIA QUE PASAR (CAPITULO 8)

Escuche cuando la señora Puckett cerro la puerta y comenze a caminar en direccion de la habitacion de Sam y toque la puerta

-Ya te dije que no voy a salir, que acaso no entiendes?

-No soy Tu mama soy Freddie

Cuando dije eso rapidamente Sam abrio la puerta

-Freddie como entraste? mi mama esta en la sala acaso te miro...

Cuando sam abrio la puerta se dio cuenta de que Scarleth estaba conmigo

-Y esta pequeña?

-Es mi hermana

-Tu hermana? pero tu eras hijo unico que no? o acaso la monjigata de tu mama tuvo un amorio con alguien y nunca te dijo que habias tenido una hermana?

-No sam, esta niña no es hija de mi madre

-Y entonces?

-Es hija de mi padre

-Pero tu padre no murio cuando tu naciste?

Cuando dijo eso senti como mis lagrimas salian, y comenze a abrazarla, me sentia tan bien en sus brazos, olieron su aroma, teniendola tan cerca de mi

Ella me ayudo a llegar asta la cama y nos sentamos en ella

-Pequeña si quieres puedes ir a ver la tele, y en el refrigerador ahi unos grasitos- escuche que le decia a mi hermana

- Sam la niña no puede comer eso

-Son bajos en grasas, no te preocupes

-El se siente bien?-dijo Scarleth

-Claro que si, no te preocupes

La niña cerro la puerta y nos dejo solos a mi y a Sam

-Lo siento Freddie no sabia nada

No queria que ella me viera llorar, me sentia tan estupido, tan debil delante de ella

-No te preocupes-le dije limpiandome mis lagrimas- yo tampoco lo sabia

Ella se acerco a mi y me dio un tierno beso en los labios- tu eres fuerte, podras superarlo

-Eso es lo que quiero hacer, eso es lo que intento, pero lo unico que quiero es gritarle a mi madre por no haberme dicho la verdad, por haberme  
>ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo<p>

-Tu madre sabia hacerca de la niña?

-No lo se, no la deje que me explicara bien las cosas

-Pero Freddie, la hubieras dejado, tal vez asi hubieras entendido el porque ella te habia mentido durante tanto tiempo, talves ella lo hiso  
>porque te queria y por eso te oculto todo<p>

-No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora, estoy furioso-le dije abrazandola mas a mi

-No te preocupes, yo te apoyare en todo-me decia acariciando mi cabello

Yo creo que habian pasado talvez 3 horas desde que habia salido furioso de mi casa, Scarleth se habia encariñado rapidamente conmigo y con Sam y se habian  
>hecho buenas Amigas<p>

-Y ustedes 2 son novios?

Cuando Scarleth dijo eso, Sam y yo nos volteamos a ver completamente Rojos

-No pequeña, el y yo solo somos amigos-le dijo ella sonriendo

Entonces comenze a escuchar el celular sonar, era un telefono extraño

-Quien es?

-Freddie, que bueno que contestas, estaba muy preocupada por Scarleth, soy Marie

-No se preocupe, ella esta conmigo, en una hora mas la llevare a casa

-Ok, Freddie, oye pequeño, porfavor deverias de regresar tu madre esta muy preocupada

Supire un poco, y me di cuenta de que lo que sam decia era cierto, talves mi madre me lo habia olcultado para no lastimarme

-Digale que ire mas tarde

-Esta bien Freddie, cuidate

-Esta Bien Marie

-Dime tia

-Ok tia-dije sonriendo, despues colge el celular

-Hermano tengo sueño

-Creo que es hora de que esta pequeña jamonsitha se vaya a dormir-dijo Sam

-Jamonsitha?

-Si, asi le dire de ahora en adelante, tu sabes que me encanta el jamon y si algun dia se me olvida el nombre de ella, lo recoradre por jamonsitha

Yo sonreir al escuchar eso, Sam queria demaciado a mi hermana aunque solo la conociera muy poco tiempo

-Solo ire un momento al baño y despues nos iremos

Entre al baño y cuando sali me di cuenta de que Scarleth estaba completamente dormida

-Talves deverias dejarla aqui, y mañana venir por ella

-Pero esque mi tia esta preocupada por ella y si llego sin ella me va a querer matar

-Hablale por telefono y dile

Comenze a marcar el telefono de mi nueva tia

-Tia

-Si Freddie

-Scarleth se quedo dormida en casa de mi amiga, creo que seria mejor que la dejaramos dormir aqui

-Pero esque no conosco a tu amiga

-No te preocupes ella la cuidara

-Ok, pero dile que mañana a primera hora ire por ella

-Esta bien

Colge el telefono y tome a Scarleth en los brazos y la llebe a la cama de Sam

-Que ironia, ahora el que dormira en tu cama no sere yo, si no mi hermana

Sam se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-Es como si tuviera un pedazito de ti en mi cama-me dijo sonriendo

Yo la bese, eso esos besos me hacian perder la razon, olvidar lo que pasaba a mi alrrededor

-Te quiero-me susurro en mi oido

-Yo te quiero mas-le dije besandola de nuevo- creo que tengo que irme

-Estabien, te espero aqui mañana

Despues de salir de su casa, no podia estar mas contento, ella me hacia que todo a mi alrrededor se volviera mejor, estaba contento, algo asi no podia  
>arruinar mi felicidad<p>

Cuando llege a la puerta de mi casa pude ver como Carly salia de su casa con los ojos totalmente empapados de lagrimas

-Que te pasa Carly?

Ella lloraba demaciado, estaba comenzando a preocuparme

-Perdon Freddie, yo no queria que esto pasara

Yo no entendia lo que ella me decia

-Que pasa Carly exlicame Bien

-Yo yoo

-Tu que Carly dimelo?

-Yo estoy embarazada...  
>-<p> 


	9. LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS Y LA CHICA DE MI

LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS Y LA CHICA DE MI VIDA

PENSAMIENTO SAM

Mi madre no había llegado a casa, sabía que no regresaría en toda la noche, típico de Pam Puckett, dejar sola en casa a su hija de 16 años, sin importarle si come o si esta bien, ya que, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, esa era la causa por la cual Melanie se había ido al extranjero a estudiar.

Me comencé a poner pijama, aun era temprano, pero me sentía un poco cansada, voltee a la cama y me di cuenta de que la pequeña Scarleth estaba dormida, la observe detenidamente y me di cuenta que dormía en la misma forma en la que Freddie dormía, con la boca abierta y con una mano siempre sostenía su almohada

Me acosté a un lado de ella y me dispuse a dormir, pero entonces me di cuenta de que la pequeña empezó a toser y a ahogarse, me desespere en eso momento no sabía qué hacer

-Pequeña que te pasa?- reacciona

Pero me daba cuenta de que la niña no reaccionaba y comenzaba a ponerse pálida

-Por dios, por dios, no pequeña, tome mi teléfono rápidamente y llame a un hospital

-Buenas noches hospital de…..

-No quiero sus sermones-le grite al que estaba al otro lado del teléfono- aquí hay una pequeña que está mal

-Está segura, me puede decir cómo está la niña?

-Que no entiende pedazo de animal que la niña está mal, que no pueden venir por ella ahora misma

-No sea tan grosera señorita, Solo quiero saber sus datos

-Mis datos? Mis datos se lo pueden poner donde más guste, quiero una ambulancia ahora mismo

-Ok, ok, deme su dirección

Le di mi dirección y colgué rápidamente, no sabía qué hacer la niña se ponía cada vez peor

-Scarleth por favor reacciona-le decía asustada, mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir, aunque tenía pocas horas de conocer a esta niña la quería demasiado y no quería que le pasara nada malo

Salí de mi departamento y corrí al departamento del señor Bill Johnson, doctor apestoso ese era el apodo que yo le había puesto, el había salido con mi mama un par de semana y sabía que era doctor

Toque la puerta desesperada

-Quién es?

-Soy Sam por favor lo necesito

-Que es lo que pasa Sam?

No podía hablar de lo desesperada que estaba

-Que pasa Sam, dímelo?

-En mi habitación

-Que pasa en tu habitación?

-Una niña, ayúdela por favor

El rápidamente fue por su maletín y corrió a mi departamento

Entre a la habitación y la niña ahora estaba retorciéndose en la cama y estaba mas pálida que antes

-La niña esta convulsionando-dijo el doctor

Yo estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así, ahora que iba a pasar? Que le iba a decir a Freddie si esa niña moría?, me Salí de la habitación y me senté a un lado de la puerta puse mis manos en mi rostro y comencé a llorar, quería que esto pasara, quería que el doctor me Bill me dijera que ella estaba bien, entonces pude escuchar que la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude ver a varias personas con uniforme, era los paramédicos

-Donde está la niña?-me pregunto uno de ellos

Yo no podía hablar, solo les apunte a la habitación, ellos entraron rápidamente y en pocos segundo Scarleth ya estaba en la camilla de los paramédicos

-Sam y tu mama?-me preguntaba Bill

-No está, yo estoy sola

-Creo que debes de ir con esa niña-me dijo Bill ayudándome a levantarme

Aun estaba sorprendida y no sabía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el hospital

-Toma esto-me decía Bill dándome unas pastillas para los nervios

-De quien es esa niña?

-Es hermana de un amigo

-Ya le hablaste y le dijiste lo que pasaba?

-No

-Creo que debes de hablarle y decirle lo que le paso a la pequeña-dijo Bill prestándome su teléfono

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

-Que te pasa Carly?

Ella lloraba demasiado, estaba comenzando a preocuparme

-Perdón Freddie, yo no quería que esto pasara

Yo no entendía lo que ella me decía

-Que pasa Carly explicarme Bien

-Yo yoo

-Tú que Carly dímelo?

-Yo estoy embarazada

Cuando ella me dijo eso yo me quede paralizado, no sabía que decirle, que iba a hacer ahora?, todo se nublo, en ese momento no pensé nada

-Freddie enserio perdóname-podía escuchar que Carly me decía pero yo no reaccionaba

Entonces pude sentir que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero no conteste, no podía contestar en ese momento, no ahora, deje que el teléfono dejara de sonar, pero entonces comenzó a sonar de nuevo pero ahora fue Carly la que tomo mi teléfono y contesto

-Bueno quien habla?

-Sam, Sam, espera, no te entiendo nada, no hables tan alterada

-Era Sam, pero porque me hablaba?

-Si, Freddie aquí esta, si ya voy ,ya voy-decía ella un poco desconcertada-Freddie, Sam quiere hablar contigo-me decía Carly dándome el teléfono

-Freddie, Freddie, estas ahí?-me decía ella un poco asustada

Yo aun no podía responder, aun estaba sorprendido

-Con un demonio Freddie contesta, es urgente-me decía ella alterada

-Que. Qué pasa?

-Es Scarleth

Cuando ella dijo el nombre de mi hermana, pude reaccionar,

-Que le paso Sam, que le paso a mi hermana?

-Freddie, no lo se

-Como que no lo sabes Sam, dime qué fue lo que paso?-le decía desesperado

-Cuando tu te fuiste yo solo fui al baño a cambiarme y cuando me acosté a dormir me di cuenta de que ella comenzó a ahogarse y yo no sabía que hacer Freddie

-Y ella? Donde esta? Como está la niña?

No lo sé Freddie

-Como que no lo sabes, dime como está la niña?

-Llame a una ambulancia, y ahora esta en el hospital

-Por dios, en que hospital Sam,? dímelo por favor

-El que está cerca de mi departamento

-En unos minutos llego, si pasa algo me dices

-Si Freddie, por favor llega rápido, no sé qué hacer

-No te preocupes, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible

Colgué el teléfono y corrí a la casa

-Mama, tía-dije alterado

-Que es lo que pasa Freddie?-me decían las 2 al mismo tiempo

-Scarleth está en el hospital

-Qué pero que paso?-decía mi madre asustada

Entonces pude ver que mi tía se desmayo

-Marie por dios que te paso?-decía mi madre tratando se levantarla

-O mi dios, mi nenita, mi pequeña, que le paso Freddie, que le paso?

-Vamos el hospital-dijo mi mama alterada

-Yo puedo ir?-dijo Carly que estaba en la puerta

-Claro que si-dijo mi madre

Yo aun no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera podía hablarle

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital y pude ver que Sam estaba sentada junto con un doctor, pero cuando me miro corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazo fuertemente

-Perdón Freddie, no sabía que esto iba a pasar-me decía llorando desconsoladamente

-Donde esta mi niña dime donde esta?-le decía mi tía a Sam

-Ella aun esta en urgencias-le dijo Bill

-Y como esta ella doctor?

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero asemos lo posible por ayudarla

Yo aun tenia a Sam abrazada de mi, ella lloraba demasiado, sabía que estaba muy asustada, pero ahora que iba a hacer? Como le iba a ocultar el embarazo de Carly? No podía decírselo, no podía lastimarla de esa forma, yo la amaba demasiado, más que muchas cosas en mi vida, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, tenía que dejarla ir, pero no podía, no quería dejarla ir, no quería que se alejara de mi

Entonces me di cuenta de que Carly se acerco a Sam, y Sam la abrazo

Ahora estaban las 2 abrazadas, las 2 chicas que mas amaba en el mundo, Sam la chica de mis sueño y Carly la chica de mi vida


	10. Chapter 10

CONFUNDIDO (CAPITULO 10)

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

Me encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, junto a mi tía y a mi madre, a un lado de mi se encontraba Sam, parecía estar demasiado nerviosa, no podía dejar de moverse, y podía mirar como de sus ojos salían unas lagrimas

-No te preocupes Sam, todo saldrá bien-decía tomando su mano

-Si algo le pasa a esa niña yo seré la culpable

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-le decía tratando de calmarla, pero en realidad yo estaba mucho mas nervioso que ella

Entonces voltee a mirar a Carly, ella estaba recargada en la pared que estaba frente a nosotros, me miraba fijamente, podía ver en su rostros tristeza, tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que arreglar las cosas, yo no podía hacerme a un lado, yo iba a ser papa y no podía evitarlo, y mi responsabilidad estaba en cuidarlo, pero entonces mire a Sam, que demonios le diría a ella? Acaso me acercaría y le diría" quiero terminar contigo, porque Carly está embarazada" no podía hacerlo, yo no podía decirle eso, yo estaba completamente enamorado de Sam, pero lo mismo me pasaba con Carly, que era lo que iba a hacer, que demonios podía hacer, ahora Carly estaba embarazada de mi y si Sam se llegaba a enterar perdería la para siempre a , por mi cabeza pasaban miles de pensamiento a la vez, pero todos fueron interrumpidos ya que un doctor se habia acercado a donde estábamos sentados, entonces pude sentir las manos de Sam, presionando mis manos, me di cuenta de que estaba asustada.

-Como está la niña, dígame por favor doctor?-le decía mi tia desesperada

-Por fortuna la pequeña esta bien-dijo el doctor

Cuando dijo eso todos suspiramos aliviados, Sam se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me daba cuenta de que ahora estaba mas calmada

-Pero que fue lo que paso doctor, porque le paso eso a la niña?-le preguntaba mi madre

-La niña tubo fiebre hasta llegar a los casi 40 grados, y eso causo las convulsiones

-Puedo verla doctor?-le decía mi tia

-Ahora esta en observación les recomendaría que vinieran mañana a verla

-Marisa tu y los chicos se pueden ir, yo me quedare a esperar en el hospital-le decía mi tia

-No Marie no te dejare sola, Freddie tu y las chicas tomen un taxi, me quedare con tu tia

-Esta bien mama-le dije acercándome para despedirla a ella y a mi tia

-Todo estará bien tia, no te preocupes-le decía dando un abrazo

-Gracias Freddie, eso espero-dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Vendré mañana a primera hora, cualquier cosa me avisan

-Esta bien hijo, vayan a descansar-me dijo mi madre

-Carly, Sam y yo salimos del hospital y pedimos un taxi, cuando llego subimos y nos fuimos en dirección de nuestros departamentos, Carly seguía sin hablar, y eso me hacia sentir incomodo, Sam tampoco hablaba aun estaba sorprendida por lo que habia pasado, llegamos al departamento de Sam y yo baje a acompañarla, Carly se habia quedado en el taxi, el camino asta su departamento fue silencioso, ella no dijo ninguna palabra, asta que llegamos a la puerta de su departamento

-Gracias por traerme-me dijo volteando a verme, yo no lo soporte, me acerque a ella y la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude

-Perdón Freddie, yo soy la culpable de que tu hermanita este en el hospital

-No es tu culpa, ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de que la niña se sentía mal

-No Freddie, yo soy la culpable, yo casi hago que te quedes sin hermana, apenas la comenzabas a conocer y yo ya casi hacia que ella muriera

-No Sam no te preocupes, la niña ya esta bien-le decía tomando su rostro con mis manos- todo esta bien , Scarleth ya esta fuera de peligro-le decía dándole un beso en los labios, esos labios que no sabia cuando seria la ultima vez que los besara

-Tienes que irte, Carly te esta esperando en el taxi-me decía abrazando

Cuando menciono Carly la palabra padre se vino a mi mente, yo seria padre a los 16 años, esto era demasiada responsabilidad para mi, pero tenia que aceptarla, pero lo que no aceptaría seria perder a Sam para siempre

Ella me abrazo mas fuerte y me dio un beso de despedida

-Te amo

Acaso estaba escuchando bien? Ella había dicho que me amaba, yo me quede paralizado, ella nunca me habia dicho eso

Ella comenzó a sonreír y volvió a darme otro beso, después de eso abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro dejándome a mi afuera aun paralizado

-Me ama-dije sonriendo como estúpido- ella me ama, ella nunca me habia dicho eso, o por dios- dije bajando por las escaleras-ella me ama, ella me ama

Pero entonces todo se desvaneció al ver a Carly en el taxi, que iba a hacer? Estaba muy confundido, subí al taxi y no dije ninguna palabra, podía ver que ella volteaba hacia otro lado evitando mi mirada, cuando llegamos al edificio, bajamos del taxi y comenzamos a caminar en dirección de nuestros departamento, cuando llegamos a las puertas de nuestras casas me arme de valor para hablarla

-Carly yo…

-No tienes que hablar Freddie

-Pero Carly yo quiero hablar

-Hablemos de esto después

-Pero Carly yo quiero decirte que….

-Nada Freddie, después hablamos, por ahora estoy cansada y quiero descansar

-Pero Carly yo…

Carly no me dejo hablar ya que ya había cerrado la puerta

Ahora estaba como al principio, confundido y sin saber a quien elegir, amaba a Sam pero también a Carly, y ahora ella estaba embarazada, que era lo que iba a hacer? Entre a la casa y me puse a cenar algo, la verdad no habia comido en todo el dia, y sentía como mi estomago comenzaba a gruñir, cuando mi estomago hacia esos ruidos comenzaba a recordar a Sam

**********************flash back**********************

Los 2 nos encontrábamos sentado en el sillón viendo una película

-Que película tan mas cursi-dijo Sam cambiándole a la tele

-Sam pero lo quitaste en la parte mas emocionante

-Ya me canse de ver tanta cursilería, mira que te parece esta película?- dijo poniendo en canal de comida

-Sam eso no es una película, eso es el canal de comida

-Ya lo se, pero esto es mas emocionante que la película del diario de una pasión

-Esa película estaba emocionante

-Yo no creo en eso, a la vieja se le olvido su esposo porque tiene Alzheimer y el todos los dia intenta hacerla recordar todos los días que la ama, eso es aburrido

-Yo si lo haría

-Ay Freddie no seas cursi, te hace daño ver las películas romanticas-dijo riéndose

-Tu eres muy anti romántica

-Jajajaja, y cuando he sido romántica?

-Pocas veces

Ella comenzó a sonreír y se acerco a mi para darme un beso, un beso que se había vuelto intenso y después casi habíamos acabado de quitarnos la ropa, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a los más intenso ella me detuvo

-Espera-dijo deteniéndose

-Que pasa Sam?

-Tengo hambre

-Y por eso detienes lo que estábamos apunto de hacer?

-Freddie cuando yo tengo hambre tengo que alimentarme

-No puedes esperar un poco

-Que acaso nunca has escuchado a mi estomago?

-Sam tu estomago no puede escucharse…..

Pero entonces Sam tomo mi rostro he hiso que pusiera mi oído en su estomago

-O por dios, tienes un monstro ahí- le dije escuchando un fuerte sonido que venia de su estomago

-Mama tiene que comer-dijo sonriendo- que tienes en tu refri?-dijo levantándose y dejándome con ganas

*************** fin del flash back*********************

Yo comencé a sonreír, sabia que esos momentos nunca los olvidaría, termine de cenar y después me fui a poner pijama y a cepillarme los dientes.

Entonces entre a mi habitación y la mire ahí sentada en mi cama, se miraba tan hermosa ahí sentada, era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, era imposible olvidarla, por mas que quisiera Sam formaba parte de mi vida.

-Acabo de llegar, no te importa si duermo aquí? Es que no quiero dormir sola

Yo me acerque a ella y la abrase

-Mi cama es tu cama-le dije sonriendo

-Tengo sueño, nos podemos dormir?

-Claro que si, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir al hospital

-Yo te acompañare-me dijo metiéndose entre mis sabanas

-Esta bien-dije acostándome a un lado de ella

-Abrázame, quiero sentirte cerca-me dijo acercándose a mi

Ella se volteo y quedo con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, yo pase mi brazo por su cintura y la acerque más a mi

-Yo también te amo-le dije en el oído, después le di un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a dormir


	11. Chapter 11

DESCUBIERTOS (CAPITULO 11)

La mañana había llegado algo rápido, tenía que levantarme temprano para ir al hospital, cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver sus ojos cerrados, eran tan increíble despertar con ella a un lado de mi, ese perfume que tenía su piel, ese aroma que tenía su cabello, esa hermosura de sus rostro que no se podía comparar con nadie, ella abrió sus hermosos ojo azules y comenzó a verme, me mostro una de esas sonrisas que producía cada vez que me veía.

Ella se acerco a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y después se levanto de la cama

-Iré a mi casa a cambiarme, en 20 minutos estaré aquí-dijo saliendo de mi habitación

Ahora que haría? ,Ahora que la tenía solo para mi, que sabía que ella me amaba y que siempre estaría a mi lado, sabía que todo se desvanecería, cuando ella se enterara del embarazo de Carly, ella se alejaría de mi para siempre, pero yo no quería eso, yo quería que estuviera para siempre a mi lado, que nunca se fuera, pero eso era solo un sueño, un sueño que nunca se realizaría, me quede sentado en la cama por varios minutos, pensaba en mi situación, cuando mi madre se enterare de que Carly está embarazada me obligaría a casarme con ella, en ese momento sacudí mi cabeza, aun era demasiado joven para casarme, pero que haría? No podía dejar a Carly sola.

-Ohh demonios-dije cayendo de espaldas en la cama- que hare? Que hare?

-Freddie, aun no te has quitado la pijama-me decía Sam entrando por la puerta

-Oh lo siento, es que estoy pensando en varias cosas

-Cosas de que?

-Solo cosas

-Dime que es-decia acercándose a mi y abrazándome

-Contigo tan cerca ya no me acuerdo-le dije besándola

.Freddie tenemos que irnos

-Aun faltan 30 minutos para las 9, aun tenemos tiempo-le dije sonriendo

-Ay no sabia que los ñoños fueran tan apasionados-dijo subiéndose en mis pernas

-Aun no me conoces bien Sam Puckett-le dije besándola de nuevo

La bese, la acaricie y la hice mia, con tanta intensidad, ya que no sabía si esta seria la ultima vez que estaría con ella, que tal si esto pasaba, que tal si era la última vez que estaba con ella? No quería ni imaginármelo, no quería que esta fuera la última vez que la besara, no quería eso.

-Fredward tenemos que irnos-me dijo levantándose rápidamente-quiero ver como esta tu hermana

-Veo que le tomaste mucho cariño?

-Claro, los niños nunca me había agradado, pero con tu hermana fue diferente, como que ella me enseño a tolerar a los pequeños-dijo sonriendo

Entonces una imagen vino a mi mente, era Sam, ella estaba de espaldas y yo entraba por la puerta de una habitación, ella volteaba a verme y yo quedaba sorprendido, ella estaba embarazada, se veía tan hermosa.

-Freddieeeeee- dijo Sam gritándome cerca de la cara

Yo me asuste y caí de la cama

-Que paso?-dije levantándome

-Te quedaste como bobo viéndome, anda cámbiate tenemos que irnos

Yo tome un pantalón y una camisa y me lo puse rápidamente

-Vámonos-dijo ella tomando mi mano, era algo raro, ya que ella nunca había hecho eso, pero cuando salimos de la casa ella me solto la mano y comenzamos a caminar asta llegar al ascensor, ella me empujo contra el ascensor y comenzó a besarme, pero entonces pude ver a alguien mirándonos

-Que pasa fredo?

-Me pareció ver a alguien, pero creo que solo lo imagine-dije volviéndola a besar

Salimos del ascensor y salimos a la calle a tomar un taxi, y cuando subimos ella volvió a tomar mi mano, en realidad era una sensación demasiado extraña, ya que eso nunca lo habíamos hecho por miedo a ser descubiertos, pero ahora estaba pasando algo que no entendía, pero a la vez me gustaba, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo bese su frente, entonces la imagen de Sam embarazada vino a mi mente de nuevo, y si hubiera sido ella la que estuviera embarazada? Que hubiera hecho? Claro que me hubiera casado con ella, pero y Carly?, Talves la hubiera dejado aunque me doliera demasiado ya que también la amaba y no me hubiera atrevido a lastimar a Sam

Pero que era lo que estaba asiendo ahora? Solo ilusionaba a Sam, pero al final tendría que dejarla, no quería eso, en verdad no quería eso, nunca dejaría a Sam, yo nunca lo haría, pero cuando Sam se enterara del embarazo de Carly ella me dejaría.

-Freddie que te pasa? Te noto extraño desde anoche-decia ella mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules

-No te preocupes no me pasa nada-le dije sonriendo

En pocos minutos llegamos al hospital y mi tia y mi mama nos estaban esperando

-Como esta la niña?

-Muy Bien, Esta preguntando por ti Freddie-me dijo mi tia sonriendo

-Enserio?

-Si anda ve a verla-me dijo ella

Yo comencé a caminar en dirección del cuarto de mi pequeña hermana, y cuando la entre pude ver como ella jugaba con una pequeña muñeca, eran tan inocente, tan linda

-Scarl- le dije para que volteara

-Freddie-dijo ella volteando a verme

Yo me acerque a donde ella estaba y la abrase, en verdad si me habia preocupado por ella, y si algo le hubiera pasado? Nunca me hubiera perdonado no haber pasado mas tiempo con ella

-Te extrañe hermano-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Eso hiso que unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaran por mi mejilla

-Yo también pequeña-le dije abrazándola- como te sientes?

-Bien, me dijo mi tia que muy pronto saldré de aquí, es que ya me quiero ir

-No te preocupes muy pronto estarás fuera de aquí

-Podre vivir contigo?

-No lo se, veremos que dice tu tia

-Quiero vivir contigo y con sam-dijo ella sonriendo

Sam no puede vivir conos otros, "aunque si quisiera"-dije demasiado despacio para que Scarleth no escuchara,- pero vendrá a visitarte siempre

-Encerio?

-Si, sabes algo yo siempre quise tener un hermano, y ahora que te tengo quiero que siempre estes conmigo

-Siempre estaremos juntos hermano, promesa-dijo mostrándome su meñique

-Promesa-dije juntando mi meñique con el de ella

-Hola buenos días, como se siente esta hermosa muñequita-decia una enfermera entrando

-Muy bien-dijo Scarleth sonriendo

-Que bien, debes de descansar un poco

-Puede quedarse mi hermano?

-Claro, pero tienes que descansar-dijo la enfermera

-Yo la cuidare no se preocupe

-Esta bien jovencito, cuide a esta hermosa niña-dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación

-Te quedaras conmigo hasta que me duerma?

-Claro que si pequeña-le dije tomando su mano

Ella se acostó en su camilla y en pocos minutos quedo profundamente dormida, yo sonreí, se sentía tan bien tener a alguien a quien querer mas que nada.

Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar y me di cuenta de que era un número desconocido

-Bueno quien habla?

-Hoooolaaaaa Freeeeddie Benson

-Quien eres?

-Soy Nevel

-Que quieres Nevel?

-solo preguntarte algo

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Quiero preguntarte si te gusta jugar con las mujeres, porque parece que si ya que te vi besándote con Sam y que yo sepa tu eres novio de Carly Shay


	12. Chapter 12

UN CORAZON ROTO DE NUEVO (ALEX ARCHIVALD)_(CAPITULO 12)

-Bueno quien habla?

-Hoooolaaaaa Freeeeddie Benson

-Quien eres?

-Soy Nevel

-Que quieres Nevel?

-solo preguntarte algo

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Quiero preguntarte si te gusta jugar con las mujeres, porque parece que si ya que te vi besándote con Sam y que yo sepa tu eres novio de Carly Shay

-Que? Yo no juego con nadie-dije un poco nervioso

-No mientas Freddie benson, yo te mire a ti y a esa carnívora de sam puckett besandose en el ascensor

Este era el fin, nevel me habia descubierto, y ahora que hiba a hacer, que demonios hiba a hacer si carly se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con sam, mientras la veia a ella

-Veo que te has quedado muy callado benson, eso quiere decir que estoy en lo correcto

-Eso no es cierto, sam es solo mi amiga

-estas seguro? ese beso que se dieron no era de amigos

-mira estupido...- entonces me di cuenta de que carly acababa de entrar a la habitacion

-Hola Freddie

-Hooo..la Carly

-Vaya, miren quien acaba de llegar, es Carly verdad? me la quieres pasar, tengo mucho que no hablo con ella-decia nevel

-cállate-le dije hablando despacio

-con quien hablas?-me pregunto ella

-Anda Freddie, dile que conmigo, no tiene nada de malo que se entere de que estas platicando conmigo-decia nevel del otro lado del telefono

-con un amigo

-Freddie puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro que si carly

-Freddie pasamela, es mas no te preocupes, yo se donde vive, mañana ire a visitarla-me decía Nevel

-Carly me permites un momento?

-Claro freddie-dijo ella acercandose a donde se encontraba mi hermana

Yo sali de la habitacion

-que demonios quieres nevel?

-Ay freddie benson, te metiste con la persona equivocada, carly shay es mi amiga y no debiste haberla engañado pero podemos hacer algo

-que cosa?

-deja a Sam

-qué?

-solo te pido eso, deja a Sam, y yo no dire nada

-pero yo...

-no me importa lo que tu pienses, deja a Sam, ya que no quiero que carly salga lastimada

-Yo no puedo dejarla

-claro que si puedes

-Nevel porque me haces esto?

-Tu sabes lo que vas a hacer Benson, te doy 1 semana para que termines con sam, o si no yo mismo me encargare de decirle a Carly.

Yo solo me quede callado, ahora que demonios hiba a hacer, no queria dejar a sam, pero que hiba a pasar con carly, que haria ahora

-Piensalo bien Benson, tienes una semana para dejar a Sam-despues de decir eso colgo el telefono

Yo me quede callado por un momento, que haria, que demonios haria, yo no podia dejar a Sam, la amaba demaciado como para dejarla, pero carly estaba embarazada, que hiba a aser ahora, no podia decirle a sam que carly estaba embarazada, que haría, que demonios haria, le di un fuerte golpe a la pared, en verdad estaba desesperado y furioso

-Freddie estas bien-dijo carly saliendo un poco preocupada

-si no te preocupes

-podemos hablar?

-Claro

Tenia que afrontar mi responsabilidad, yo la habia embarazado y me tenia que hacer cargo de ese bebe.

Ella se sento en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca de donde estaba acostada mi hermana y se sento bajo su mirada, comenzo a entrecruzar sus dedos, y despues suspiro

-Carly yo..

-Freddie no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo del bebe,

-Carly pero..

-Pero nada Freddie, yo sola puedo hacerlo

-Carly tu crees que yo te voy a dejar sola con tanta responsabilidad? no soy un desalmado como para dejarte sola con un bebe

-Eso quiere decir que me ayudaras?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-claro que si carly, yo te ayudare con el bebe

Ella se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo

-Te amo freddie

Despues de decir eso me beso

-

PENSAMIENTO SAM

Habia pasado 1 hora desde que freddie habia entrado al cuarto con su hermana, la verdad ya no soportaba a su mama, la señora benson era tan irritante, entonces me di cuenta de que carly acababa de llegar

-Hola sam-me dijo un poc rara

-Hola carly, como estas? te ves muy nal que tienes?

-un poquito enferma

-estas segura, te ves muy palida

-no te preocupes sam estoy muy bien-dijo sonriendo

-Te creo-le dije sonriendo tambien

-Y freddie donde esta?

-Esta platicando con su hermana en su habitación

-La niña ya se siente bien?

-Si, la niña ya esta mejor

-Me alegro, oye en un momento regreso ire a hablar con Freddie

-Ok, aqui estare Carls

Mire como carly comenzo a caminar en dirección de donde estaba la habitación de Scarleth, aunque sabia que carly era mi mejor amiga no podia dejar de sentirme molesta, ella era la chica con la que compartia al chico que mas amaba.

Me volvi a sentar en el sillon, esperando a que Freddie saliera, en realidad no sabia como soportaba todo esto, como soportaba tener que compartirlo, y aun asi seguir con el.

Los minutos pasaban y me di cuenta de que ni freddie y ni carly habian regresado, ya me estaba comenzando a irritar la señora Benson asi que decidi ir a la habitacion de Scarleth, pero al abrir la puerta mire algo que rompio mi corazon de nuevo, Freddie y carly se estaban besando, Porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi? porque permitia esto, porque era tan estupida al permitir que freddie me hisiera esto, queria matar a freddie en ese momento, pero lo amaba demaciado que le permitia hacerme esto

Pude ver que Carly me miro cuando estaba en la puerta y rapidamente se separa de Freddie

-Ohh Sam no mire que estabas aqui-dijo ella mirandome nerviosa

-No te preocupes, ya me ire para que sigan besandose

-Sam espera-me dijo Freddie

Pero no le hise caso, y segui caminando sin importarme nada, lo primero que hise fue subirme en un taxi, y pude ver como freddie intento detener el taxi

-Sam Espera porfavor-me grito

Pero yo no queria escucharlo, mientras que el taxi se alejaba del hospital, podia sentir como unas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Llege a un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de mi casa y decidi bajarme ahi.

Comenze a caminar por ese parque, queria despajar mi mente de todo, no queria tener en mi pensamiento a Freddie, ni tampoco la imagen del beso que no podia sacar de mi cabeza.

Estaba un poco distraida y no me di cuenta de que choque con alguien

-porque no te fijas por donde das bobo

-pero el chico en vez de molestarse comenzó a sonreír

-no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo el sonriendo

Yo solo lo mire y continue caminando

-oye espera, porque lloras? acaso te lastime?

Yo rapidamente limpie mis lagrimas

-eso no te importa-dije yo un poco enojada

-Acaso alguien te hiso llorar? Una chica tan bonita como tu, no merece que nadie la haga llorar

Cuando el dijo eso yo sonreir

-Ya ves, te miras mas hermosa si sonries

Lo comenze a mirar y me di cuenta de que era parecido a freddie, solo que el tenia los ojos de color

-Me llamo Alex y tu?

-Me llamo Sam

-Samantha

-Si vuelves a decir samantha te golpeo

-vaya Que simpatica-dijo riendo

-Solo dime sam

-ok solo sera Sam

-

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

De nuevo lo habia hecho,, de nuevo le habia roto el corazon a sam, porque era tan estupido, porque segui haciendo esto?

No queria lastimarla, pero si en verdad la amaba tenia que dejarla

-Freddie, y cuando le diremos a tu mama?

-No lo se

-Que te parece si nos esperamos a que yo tenga 4 meses de embarazo

-Estas embarazada?- fue lo que dijo mi madre antes de caer desmayada al suelo


	13. Chapter 13

PROBLEMAS(CAPITULO 13)

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

De nuevo lo había hecho,, de nuevo le había roto el corazon a sam, porque era tan estupido, porque segui haciendo esto?

No queria lastimarla, pero si en verdad la amaba tenia que dejarla

-Freddie, y cuando le diremos a tu mama?

-No lo se

-Que te parece si nos esperamos a que yo tenga 4 meses de embarazo

-Estas embarazada?- fue lo que dijo mi madre antes de caer desmayada al suelo

Ahora si estaba en problemas, que era lo que iba a hacer?, corrí rápidamente a levantar a mi madre, y ella aún seguía desmayada  
>Freddie, perdón, enserio no sabía que se iba a enterar tan pronto-me decía Carly tratando de ayudar a mi madre a levantarse<br>-No te preocupes, de alguna manera se tenia que enterar, ve por una enfermera y dile que te den alcohol por favor  
>-Claro-dijo ella levantándose<br>Ya no podía hacer nada, ahora que mi madre se había enterado del embarazo de Carly estaba seguro de que perdería para siempre a Sam. Ahora me había dado cuenta que había sido un estúpido, como me había atrevido a jugar con las 2, como me atrevia a hacerle esto a Sam y a Carly  
>-Donde esta la señora?-dijo una enfermera llegando con el alcohol<br>-Aquí-dije señalándoles a mi madre  
>La enfermera puso un algodón con alcohol en la nariz de mi madre, y esta reacciono al instante<br>-Como se sienta señora?-le dijo la enfermera  
>-Decepcionada-dijo mi madre levantándose<br>-Eso quiere decir que esta bien?-le pregunto la enfermera a Carly  
>-Esa es su forma de decir gracias-dijo carly<br>-Ok si necesitan algo estare aquí cerca-dijo la enfermera  
>-Yo si necesito algo, y es un hijo del que me pueda sentir orgullosa y que no me esconda nada-dijo sacudiéndose<br>-Mama yo…  
>-No digas nada Freddie, hablaremos en la casa, y en cuanto a ti carly no tengo palabras para decir lo molesta que estoy contigo-dijo mi madre dándonos la espalda y saliendo de la habitación<br>-Esta muy molesta-dijo carly agachando la mirada  
>-No te preocupes hablare con ella<p>

PENSAMIENTO SAM  
>-Me llamo Alex y tu?<p>

-Me llamo Sam

-Samantha

-Si vuelves a decir samantha te golpeo

-vaya Que simpatica-dijo riendo

-Solo dime sam

-ok solo sera Sam  
>-Ok, creo que me tengo que ir-le dije comenzando a caminar<br>-Si quieres te acompaño?  
>-No gracias, no necesito a nadie que me acompañe<br>-Vaya que bonito carácter tienes-dijo el sonriendo- es difícil encontrar a chicas que se comporten asi  
>-Eso no te importa-dijo molestándome un poco- a mi me gusta mi carácter y si a los demás no les gusta pues no me importa<br>-Yo no dije que no me gustara tu carácter, al contrario me gusta tu carácter  
>-Me da igual-dije caminando<br>-Espera sam-dijo corriendo a donde yo me encontraba  
>-Lárgate, no quiero ver a nadie<br>-Amm creo que no, yo voy a esa misma dirección  
>-A pues vete tu solo-dije tomando otro camino<br>-O creo que me he equivocado de camino, tenia que tomar este-dijo caminando por donde yo estaba  
>-Mira niño bonito si no quieres que te rompa la cara será mejor que te vayas-le dije enseñándole mi puño<br>-Golpéame, no importa, pero si solo asi me vas a hablar adelante-dijo poniendo su cara en mi puño  
>Yo solo baje mi mano y seguí caminando<br>-As lo que quieras  
>-Pues te seguire, Y cuantos años tienes?<br>-16, muy pronto cumpliré 17  
>-Igual que yo y cuando es tu cumpleaños?, el mio es…<br>-El 17 de abril-dijimos al mismo tiempo  
>-Vaya cumplimos años el mismo dia, no crees que eso es algo del destino<br>-Si claro piensa lo que quieras-dije dándole la espalda  
>-Me caes bien, quizás podemos ser amigos<br>-Tu no me caes bien y quizás no podemos ser amigo  
>El comenzó a reir, y algo en mi hiso que yo también comenzara a reir<p>

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

Había pasado casi todo el día en el hospital, sabía que si regresaba a casa mi madre me estaría esperando con un sermón demasiado grande. Asi que decidi ir a buscar a Sam, tenia que pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado, sabia que le había roto el corazón de nuevo, siempre era un estúpido, siempre terminaba haciendo eso, siempre era yo el que la lastimaba, me sentía realmente culpable.  
>Llegue a la puerta de su departamento y toque la puerta<br>-A eres tu, pensé que era el señor electricista-dijo la mama de sam  
>-Esta sam?<br>-A esa pequeña ogro no le he visto desde la mañana  
>-Si regresa le dice que vine a buscarla<br>-A tu eres…..  
>-Freddie su amigo<br>-A si franco el tecnicucho de Ikaren  
>-ICarly y me llamo Freddie<br>-Me da igual, yo le aviso adiós-dijo cerrando la puerta  
>Pero si no había regresado en donde había pasado todo el dia? Me sentía demasiado culpable, y si algo le había pasado? Tome rápidamente mi teléfono y comencé a marcar, pero entonces pude escuchar una risa que era inolvidable, era ella, ella estaba riendo, eso quería decir que estaba feliz y no le había importado lo que había pasado, pero entonces escuche otra risa, y era la de un chico.<br>- si y recuerdas la cara de esa señora cuando derrame el licuado en su vestido?-decia ella feliz  
>-Si nunca olvidare esa cara<br>Entonces me di cuenta de que Sam venia acompañada por un chico  
>-Freddie que haces aquí?-dijo ella molesta<br>-Solo venia a disculparme-dije mirando con odio a ese chico que venia tan cerca de ella  
>-Lárgate de aquí Freddie, yo no quiero tu disculpas<br>-Sam porfavor entiende, quiero que me disculpe-le dije acercándome a ella y tomando su mano  
>No me toques, quiero que te largues-dijo empujándome<br>-Sam yo….  
>-Que no entiendes que ella quiere que te largues-dijo el chico poniéndose entre sam y yo<br>-Tu no te metas estúpido-dije empujándolo  
>-Ya basta-dijo sam metiéndose entre el chico y yo<br>-Porque estas con un chico? Tu no tienes que estar con nadie- le dije molesto, no soportaba que nadie más mirara a Sam, ella era solo mia, ella me pertenecía solo a mi y nadie me la quitaría, y ahora este chico quería interponerse entre nosotros  
>-Tu no tienes derecho a decirme con quien debo de estar<br>-Claro que si sam, yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo-le decía molesto  
>Entonces pude sentir una cachetada<br>-Lárgate con tu novia, no se que demonios haces aquí-me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos  
>-Sam pero yo…<br>-Pero nada lárgate-dijo empujándome de nuevo  
>-Que pasa aquí?-dijo su mama abriendo la puerta<br>-Nada-dijo sam tomando de la mano al otro chico y entrando a su casa  
>-Sam espera yo…..<br>Pero no termine de decir nada porque había cerrado la puerta en mi cara


	14. Rio de lagrimas

RIO DE LAGRIMAS(CAPITULO 14)

-Que pasa aquí?-dijo su mama abriendo la puerta  
>-Nada-dijo sam tomando de la mano al otro chico y entrando a su casa<br>-Sam espera yo…..  
>Pero no termine de decir nada porque había cerrado la puerta en mi cara.<br>Ahora si estaba todo perdido, sabia que la había perdido para siempre, ahora que demonios haría?, había decidido dejar entrar a un extraño en ves de a mi, lo había preferido a el, eso hacia que estuviera furioso, golpee con todas mis fuerzas la pared que estaba frente, pude sentir como gotas de sangre salían de mi mano, el dolor no me importo, comenze a caminar en dirección de mi casa, estar ahí un minuto mas hiba a hacer que regresara a romper esa puerta y golpear a ese chico.  
>Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar<br>-Holaaaaa Benson  
>-Que quieres Nevel ? Acaso mas problemas, por cuasa tuya voy a perder todo<br>-Ja. Ja, eso te mereces y mas  
>-Mira estúpido si no quieres que entre por el teléfono y te golpee será mejor que te quedes cayado<br>Freddie este día ya se va a terminar, eso quiere decir que te quedan 6 dias  
>Yo no lo soporte, asi que colge ese estúpido telefono<p>

PENSAMIENTO SAM  
>Acababa de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Freddie, eso me había dolido demasiado, pero acaso a el no le había importado lo que yo había sentido al verlo besarse con Carly, que acaso eso no importaba?<br>-Sam ire por ahí con alguien, regreso mas noche-me dijo mi madre  
>-Buenas tardes señora, soy alex<br>-A mucho gusto Axel adiós  
>-Es alex<br>-Me….. da…. Igual-dijo mi madre saliendo por la puerta  
>-Vaya que simpática tu mama-dijo alex riendo<br>-Eso viene de familia-dije volteando a verlo  
>-Sam te puedo preguntar algo<br>-Que?-dije revisando el refrigerador viendo si había algo de comer, últimamente habían comenzado a llegar a mi antojos que nunca había tenido, si antes comia mucho ahora comia demasiado casi el doble, talves eso explicaba las 2 veces que había vomitado ahora  
>-Quien es ese chico? Acaso es tu novio?<br>Novio, una palabra que siempre quise decir, pero sabia que eso nunca se cumpliría.  
>-Tierra llamando a sam, estas aquí?-me decía alex<br>-Perdon es que estaba pensando y no, ese chico no es mi novio  
>-Y porque parecio comportarse como si si lo fuera?<br>-Solo porque es un estúpido, y no sigas asiendo preguntas porque la puerta de mi casa también se estrellara en tu cara, asi como lo hise con el  
>-Ok, ok, ya no are mas preguntas-dijo el riendo- me caes muy bien, encerio si quiero que seamos amigos<br>-A pues te deceo suerte  
>-Oye, tengo que irme, a por cierto toma-dijo sacando un papel de su saco- aquí esta mi numero de teléfono por si ese chico te vuelve a molestar de nuevo<br>-Ok-dijo yo mirándolo  
>-Adiós-dijo saliendo por mi puerta<br>En cuanto el cerro la puerta de la casa yo no aguante por mas tiempo y mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir

"Tu eras mi sol  
>Tu eras mi tierra<br>Pero no sabías todas las maneras en las que yo te amaba, no  
>Así que tomaste una ocasión<br>E hiciste otros planes  
>Pero apuesto a que no pensaste que tu cosa se vendría abajo a estrellarse, no"<p>

Eras tal vez lo que más llege a amar en en mundo, tu eras mi todo para mi, que acaso nunca pensaste en lo que yo sentía? Que acaso nunca te diste cuenta de que todo se vendría abajo?

"No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste,  
>Ya lo sé, lo supe por él<br>Ahora simplemente no hay ninguna oportunidad, para ti y para mi, nunca la habrá  
>Y ¿No te hace sentir triste eso?"<p>

Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de lo que hisiste? Que acaso nunca te diste cuenta de que con el amor no se juega, ahora ya no te daría ninguna oportunidad, ahora seria la ultima vez que me verias la cara de tonta, ninguna oportunidad te mereces, que acaso no te da lastima verme asi?

"Tu me dijiste que me amabas  
>¿Porqué me dejaste, completamente sola?<br>Ahora me dices que me necesitas  
>Cuando me llamas, por teléfono<br>Chica me niego, me debes de haber confundido  
>Con algúna otra chica<br>Tus puentes fueron quemados, y ahora es tu turno  
>De llorar, un rio de lagrimas"<p>

Me lo dijiste varias veces, tantas que comencé a creerlas, que acaso no me amabas? Y ahora me quede sola, y ahora después de todo me dices que me necesitas, que necesitas de mi, que acaso siempre fui una estúpida al acudir a tu casa cada vez que me hablabas por teléfono, sintiéndome como una cualquiera, eso ya no volvería a pasar, ahora te tocara a ti llorar

"Sé que se dice  
>Que es mejor dejar algunas cosas sin decir<br>No era como que tu solamente hablaste con ella y lo sabes  
>(No actúes como si no lo supieras)<br>Todas éstas cosas que la gente me dijo  
>Siguen metiendose con mi cabeza<br>(Metiendose con mi cabeza)  
>Debiste haber escogido la honestidad<br>Entonces podría ser que no lo hubieras acabado (Sí…)"

Tu siempre la preferiste a ella, siempre sobre mi, Carly, Carly, esa palabra siempre sonaba en mi cabeza, ella es mi novia decía frente a todos mientras yo solo escondía detrás de mi sonrisa el dolor y retenía las lagrimas, y no vengas a decirme que nunca te diste cuenta de lo que yo sentía cada vez que tu la besabas frente a mi, esos eran recuerdos siempre estarían en mi mente, esos besos, esas miradas, esas sonrisas que siempre se dedicaron frente a mi, siempre estarían guardadas en mi mente, debiste haber dicho la verdad, debiste haber escogido a una de las 2, si talves la hubieras escogido a ella, talves me hubiera dolido, pero hubiera intentado superarlos, pero no, tanto tu como yo somos culpables, yo al ser una estúpida ilusionada conque algún dia fueras solo mio, y tu un desgraciado que te encantaba estar con las 2.

"Oh (Oh) El daño está hecho  
>Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)<br>El daño está hecho  
>Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)<br>El daño está hecho  
>Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)<br>El daño está hecho  
>Así que supongo que me… iré"<p>

Ahora me había dado cuenta de que ya había decidido, y no había sido yo la que habias elegido, había sido ella, el daño ya estaba hecho, asi que no había forma de que yo te diera otra oportunidad, desde ahora Freddie Benson no eras nadie para mi, y lo mejor que podía hacer era irme  
>Tome mi teléfono y comenze a hacer una llamada<p>

-Bueno-pude escuchar desde el otro lado del teléfono  
>-Melannie<p>

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE  
>Habia llegado a mi casa, sabia que al llegar mi madre me diría un enorme sermón acerca del embarazo y los métodos anticonceptivos, pero tenia que afrontar mi responsabilidad<p>

Abri la puerta y lo primero que mire fue a mi madre sentada frente a la puerta  
>-Te he estado esperando todo el dia Fredward Benson<br>-Mama yo…  
>-No digas Nada Fredward, sabia que desbloquear el canal del mundo salvaje y esos elefantes con sus<br>-Mama ya basta, quiero que me digas todo lo que tengas guardado para mi  
>-Esta bien Fredward-dijo mi madre levantándose del sofá y mirándome con ojos de decepción- Aunque nunca hubiera querido esto te casaras con Carly<p> 


	15. desciciones

**hola! aqui Nettie McCurdy (no se si algunos me conoscan) no soy Carolina solo la ayude por que no habia actualizado en meses :o , aqui les traigo otro disffruten :**

DESICIONES (CAPITULO 15)

Abri la puerta y lo primero que mire fue a mi madre sentada frente a la puerta  
>-Te he estado esperando todo el dia Fredward Benson<br>-Mama yo…  
>-No digas Nada Fredward, sabia que desbloquear el canal del mundo salvaje y esos elefantes con sus<br>-Mama ya basta, quiero que me digas todo lo que tengas guardado para mi  
>-Esta bien Fredward-dijo mi madre levantándose del sofá y mirándome con ojos de decepción- Aunque nunca hubiera querido esto te casaras con Carly<br>Eso fue como su cayera un balde de agua fría sobre mi, me quede paralizado no sabia se desmayarme o salir corriendo de ahí  
>-Tu eres responsable de tus actos, asi que ahora te haras responsable de ese bebe, y no me importa lo que digas, y si no te quieres casar con ella yo te obligare<br>-Pero mama yo no me quiero casar  
>-No me importa lo que pienses, lo harás por ese niño, demonios como permití que fueras novio de ella<br>Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y era Carly  
>-Carly que paso<br>-No nada, solo quería hablar contigo  
>-Pasamela-dijo mi mama queriéndome quitar el teléfono<br>-No mama  
>-Si pásamelo-dijo quitandomelo<br>-Si esta bien tómalo-dije con sarcasmo  
>-Tu, y simplemente tu eres la culpable de todo, tu eres la culpable de que a mi hijo le interesaran las niña y no me importa lo que digas, si piensas que te libraras de mi tan fácil no lo creo, cuando tu y Freddie se casen… si cuando tu y el se casen escuchaste? Te casaras con mi hijo y todos los días de tu existencia estare con ustedes…. Si claro que si se casaran y no digas que no… como me dijiste? …. Esas no son palabras de una señorita, te pareces a sam con ese vocabulario<br>Cuando mi madre menciono a sam algo dentro de mi comenzó a decirme que tenia que verla, que tenia que estar con ella.  
>-Y digas lo que digas te casaras con el Carly shay… claro que si… ahhhh estas diciendo que no?<br>-Mama ya pásame el teléfono-dije quitándoselo  
>-No pero aun me falta decirle muchas cosas a esa muchachita<br>-Ya basta mama-dije encerrándome en el cuarto  
>-Aun no creas que me tienes muy contenta, sal en este instante Fredward Benson-me gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta<br>-Carly perdón por lo que te dijo mi madre  
>-No te preocupes<br>-Ella quiere que nos casemos  
>-Y tu que piensas de eso?<br>Yo me quede callado, toda mi vida había deseado casarme con Carly y ahora que estaba pasando ya no estaba seguro.  
>-No lo se<br>-Yo tampoco lo se, tenemos que hablar de esto  
>-Ya lo se, ven a la casa<br>-Ahora no estoy en la casa, me encuentro en Yakima con mi abuelo  
>-Ya sabe?<br>-No, ni el no Spencer lo saben  
>-Y cuando les diras<br>-En un mes mas, ahora en la noche estare en Seattle, ire a tu casa  
>-Esta bien<br>-Te amo  
>-No….os vemos en la noche<br>-Esta bien-dijo tristemente después colgó el telefono  
>Me sentía mal, ella me había dicho que me amaba y yo no le había contestado, y ahora lo entendía todo, ahora me daba cuenta de todo, a la única que le había dicho que amaba había sido a sam, ella era la única chica a la que amaba, ahora todo estaba tan claro, sam era la chica de mis sueños y también la chica de mi vida, ella y solo ella hiba a ser a la única que amara y no habría a nadie que amara mas que a ella, ni siquiera Carly.<br>Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar  
>-Bueno<br>-Freddie soy tu tia Marie, dile a tu mama que Scarleth ya fue dada de alta  
>-Encerio, en este momento le dire<br>Colge el teléfono y abri la puerta  
>-Asta que abres la puerta aun tengo muchas cosas que decirte de…<br>-Mama, Scarleth ya va a salir del hospital tenemos que ir por ella  
>-Ahhh vamos-dijo tomando su bolso rápidamente<br>Salimos rápidamente al hospital y en menos de una hora ya estábamos de vuelta con Scarleth  
>-Les tengo que decir algo-decia mi tia mirándonos<br>-Que pasa?-pregunto mi mama  
>-Es que no se si quisieran, o no seria mucha molestia<br>-Que cosa  
>-Esque la única familia que ahora tiene Scarleth soy yo y Freddie y me gustaría saber si ella se puede quedar a vivir con ustedes?<br>-Que? Encerio-dije emocionado  
>-Si tia-decia Scarleth corriendo a donde yo estaba- estaré contigo hermanito-me decía abrazándome<br>-Solo si ustedes lo permiten-dijo mi tia  
>-Claro que si Marie, la niña se puede quedar conosotros<br>-Gracia Marisa-dijo mi tia abrazando a mi mama  
>-Estaremos juntos por siempre hermanito-me decía abrazandome con muchas fuerzas<br>-Claro que si ahora estaremos juntos para siempre  
>-Me prometes que nunca me dejaras de querer y que siempre sere tu consentida?<br>-Claro que si pequeña, siempre te voy a querer y siempre seras mi consentida-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla  
>Entonces la puerta comenzó a sonar<br>-Yo ire-dije bajando a Scarleth de mis brazos  
>Abri la puerta y me di cuenta de que era Carly<br>-Quien es hijo… a eres tu-dijo mi madre mirando con desprecio a Carly  
>-Yo estoy bien gracias señora Benson-dijo Carly con sarcasmo<br>-Quien es hermano?-dijo Scarleth acercándose  
>-Me llamo Carly y tu?<br>-Scarleth-dijo mirándola  
>-Si quieres tu y yo podemos ser grandes amigas<br>-No, tu no eres mi amiga, yo quiero a sam-dijo Scarleth caminando al sillón  
>-Perdón Carly es que…<br>No te preocupes la entiendo, creo que este no es buen momento para hablar, que te parece si mañana lo hacemos?  
>-Esta bien<br>-Scar ven a despedirte de Carly  
>-No quiero-dijo ella<br>-Pero Scarleth  
>-No la quiero a ella, yo quiero a sam<br>-No te preocupes Freddie, mañana hablamos, adiós Scarleth-dijo Carly diciéndole adiós, pero ella no le hiso caso- adiós Freddie  
>Cuando Carly salio de la casa fui a hablar con Scarleth<br>-Que tienes scar porque no quisiste ser amiga de Carly?  
>-Ella no me cae bien, yo quiero a sam<br>-Oo por dios Freddie seras papa!- dijo mi tia abrazándome


	16. Chapter 16

**aqui Nettie otra vez , espero que les guste:**

PERDIDA (CAPITULO 16)

-Oo por dios Freddie seras papa!- dijo mi tia abrazandome  
>-Mama ya le dijiste?<br>-Tenia que hacerlo  
>-Y porque no me presentaste a la chica?<br>-No creo que sea buen momento  
>-Mañana si quieren hare una comida y quiero que la inviten<br>-Y para que, ella es la culpable-dijo mi mama  
>-Ya mama ya basta<br>-Ay seras abuela Marisa, abra otro niño aquí en la casa  
>-Otro niño?-dijo Scarleth mirándonos<br>-Si Scarleth Freddie va a tener un bebe  
>-No, tu no, yo soy tu única bebe, no puedes tener otro bebe-me dijo llorando y después corrió a encerrarse al baño<br>-Scarleth espera-dije corriendo detrás de ella- pequeña abre la puerta  
>-No, yo no quiero otro bebe en la casa<br>-Pero Scar tu vas a jugar con el, además tu seras su tia  
>-No, yo no quiero ser tia de nadie<br>-Carly te va a querer mucho  
>-Yo no quiero a Carly, yo quiero a Sam y si llegara un bebe a esta casa preferiría que fuera de Sam<br>Me dolían las palabras de mi hermana, pero ya no podía hacer nada  
>-Yo también quisiera que el bebe fuera de Sam, pero no pequeña Sam es mi amiga y me casare con Carly<br>-Casate con sam  
>Claro que si lo haría, claro que si me casaria con sam, pero ya había cometido un error, y ya no podía estar con sam<br>-No puedo Scar, yo me casare con carly  
>-Tu me vas a dejar para irte con ella<br>-No pequeña, yo nunca te dejare  
>-Si lo haras, mi papa también me dijo lo mismo, el me dijo que nunca me dejaría y ahora ya no esta<br>-Scarleth yo nunca te abandonaría, porfavor créeme  
>-No te creo<br>-Scarleth porfavor abre  
>-No<br>-Dejala, en unos minutos se le pasara- me dijo mi tia  
>-Pero es que ella<br>-No te preocupes  
>Me levante del suelo y podía escuchar aun como lloraba<br>Me dolia mucho que ella llorara, pero ella tenia que saber la verdad aunque le doliera.  
>Paso el tiempo y mi madre abrió la puerta del baño y me di cuenta de que Scarleth estaba dormida<br>-Yo la llevo-dije tomándola en los brazos y llevándola a la habitación de huéspedes  
>La puse en la cama y me sente a un lado de ella<br>-Yo también quisiera lo mismo que tu, yo también quisiera que el bebe que viene fuera de Sam, y también quisiera haberme casado con sam, pero las cosas muchas veces no suceden como uno quiere-decia acariciando su cabello- espero que algún dia me entiendas-dije levantándome  
>Me dolia que mi propia hermana estuviera sufriendo por mi culpa, pero yo no podía hacer nada, me acosté, y comencé a tener un sueño<br>Estaba en una habitación vacia y completamente en blanco, entonces todo se volvia obscuro y aparecia una luz al final de la habitación, y era sam, mi hermosa sam, vestida con un vestido rosa, y abria sus brazos como esperando a que yo fuera a abrazarla, yo corria tras de ella, pero la luz se miraba cada vez mas lejos, pero yo seguía corriendo tras de ella, pero entonces algo me detenia, y era Carly, ella tenia algo en sus manos, entonces me lo daba y me daba cuenta de que era un bebe, y cuando quería correr a alcanzar a sam, su luz ya había desaparecido  
>-Ahhhhhh Scarleth- podía escuchar lejos de aquí-freddie despierta-me dijo mi madre levantándome de la cama<br>-Que pasa mama?  
>-Scarleth desaparecio<br>-Queeeee?

PENSAMIENTO SAM

Después de haber hablado por telefono ayer con Melanie estaba decidida a dejar Seattle e irme lejos de aquí. En verdad no tenia caso que siguiera mas tiempo aquí, sabiendo que Freddie jamás estaría a mi lado, sabia que eso seria lo mas doloroso que hiba a hacer, pero no tenia otra opción, si quería olvidarlo tenia que irme lo mas lejos posible de el, sin importarme nada. Entonces comencé a tener un mareo horrible, y unas ganas de vomitar, no lo soporte mas, asi que me fui directo al baño y comencé a vomitar  
>-Estúpidos grasitos, eso me pasa por comer demasiado, ya no los comeré, y tampoco comeré tanto, últimamente me dan demasiadas ganas de vomitar-entonces mire en la mesa un plato con jamón - no es cierto, no me puedo resistir-dije comiendo<br>Entonces la puerta comenzó a sonar  
>-Quien será?<br>Entonces abri la puerta  
>-Scarleth que haces aquí?<br>-Ya no quiero vivir con Freddie, ahora quiero vivir contigo-decia abrazándome  
>-Pero porque pequeña?<br>-El ya no me quiere  
>-Claro que si te quiere, el es tu hermano<br>-Ya se, pero el quiere mas a Carly que a mi  
>-No nenita, el no puede querer mas a Carly que a ti, el te ama<br>-No es cierto, sam porfavor casate con Freddie  
>Esa palabra hiso que mi corazón se destrozara, yo nunca estaría con Freddie y mucho menos nos casariamos<br>-No puedo nena, no puedo casarme con el  
>-Porfavor yo no quiero que Freddie se ca….<br>-Nenita no te preocupes, Freddie siempre te va a querer- no me gustaba que nadie mencionara o dijera que Freddie amaba a carly- ya desayunaste?  
>-No aun no<br>-En la nevera ahí helado y galletas, puedes comer  
>-Esta bien<br>Tome mi teléfono y marque a un teléfono que no debería de marcar, pero no podía dejar que se preocuparan por Scarleth  
>-Hola<br>-Sam que pasa, voy para tu casa es que la niña- decía Freddie alterado  
>-Ya cállate, hablas demasiado, me dolió la cabeza, aquí esta la niña, acaba de llegar ahora en la mañana, y quiero que me explique porque demonios esta tan triste, no podía dejar de llorar<br>-Sam esque la niña esta celosa de Carly  
>-Ok, ok, ya no quiero escuchar nada, ven por ella<br>-Esta bien, sam tengo que decirte algo, yo te am…  
>-Pero no lo deje terminar porque había colgado el teléfono<br>Fui a ver donde estaba Scarleth y me di cuenta de que estaba dormida en el sillón  
>-Pobrecita-dije tocando su cabello, entonces en lo que llegaba Freddie, me meti a bañar, cuando termine me cambie y fui directo a la sala esperando a que el llegara<br>Entonces la puerta comenzó a sonar y cuando abri la puerta me di cuenta de que era el  
>-Sam donde esta Scarleth?<br>-Esta dormida en el sillón  
>-Ok, muchas gracias por cuidarla, encerio en la casa están muy preocupados por ella, en este momento les llamare-dijo el tomando el teléfono<br>-Mama ya la encontré… si, la niña esta bien, pero esta dormida, cuando despierte la llevare….. ok mama, nos vemos en la casa, adiós-dijo colgando su teléfono  
>-Sam encerio no sabría como agradecértelo, yo quiero demasiado a esta niña, y si algo le pasara me muero<br>-Pues no se porque dices que la quieres, si ella llego llorando a tu casa  
>-Es que no quiere a Carly, Sam olvidemos eso, quiero hablar contigo-dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba<br>-No te acerques mas fredbobo., o te lanzo con este plato, asi que mantén tu distancia  
>-Pero sam<br>-No creas que porque te hable para que vinieras por tu hermana, eso quiere decir que las cosas entre tu y yo están bien, en cuanto la niña se despierte tu te largaras de aquí y nunca mas entraras a esta casa  
>-Sam no me puedes hacer esto, que acaso no crees que me puse furioso cuando mire que preferiste que otro chico entrara a tu casa y a m me dejaras afuera<br>-Pues por primera ves te pusiste en mi lugar y sentiste lo que yo sentía todas las veces que te miraba con Carly  
>-No es lo mismo, esa chico se atrevio a gritarme y tu lo defendiste<br>-Mira tu viniste por tu hermana, y no quiero hablar de nada, tu y yo no somos nada, asi que no quiero reclamos, asi que cállate, porque ya me duele la cabeza  
>-Sam, no estoy para tus jueguitos, no me vengas conque te duele la cabeza<br>Entonces le di una cachetada  
>-Lo estoy diciendo enserio Benson, me duele demasiado la cabeza, asi que deja de hablar-decia yo sosteniendo mi cabeza, no sabia porque me dolia tanto, entonces comencé a marearme, pero antes de que callera sentí que Freddie había logrado sostenerme<br>-Que te pasa sam?  
>-Eso no te importa llévame a la cosina<br>El paso uno de mis brazos por el cuello, y con el otro tomo mi cintura y me ayudo a llegar a la cosina  
>-Déjame aquí, solo quiero un vaso de agua-dije recargándome en la mesa<br>-Que te paso?- pude ver su cara de preocupado  
>- Esque no he desayunado, y cuando no como nada me siento mal-dije comenzando a caminar en dirección del refrigerador para tomar algo de agua, pero cuando cerre el refrigerador pude sentir que unas manos rodeaban mi cintura, y se acomodaban en mi estomago<br>-Porfavor sam, perdóname-decia Freddie  
>Cuando sentí sus manos en mi estómago, sentía una sensación extraña, como si algo quisiera que se quedaran ahí, como si hubiera algo que quisiera que el y yo estuviéramos juntos<br>-Suéltame Benson-dije volteándome y quedando frente a sus ojos cafes, esos ojos que siempre me habían enamorado, esos ojos a los que no me podía resistir


	17. Chapter 17

EL REGRESO DE MISSY Y UNA TRAGEDIA (CAPITULO 17)

-Porfavor sam, perdóname-decia Freddie  
>Cuando sentí sus manos en mi estómago, sentía una sensación extraña, como si algo quisiera que se quedaran ahí, como si hubiera algo que quisiera que el y yo estuviéramos juntos<p>

-Suéltame Benson-dije volteándome y quedando  
>frente a sus ojos cafes, esos ojos que siempre me habían enamorado, esos ojos a los que no me podía resistir<p>

Mire como comenzó a acercarse a mi, quería besarlo en ese momento, quería decirle que quería estar con el para siempre, que el era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, sus labios estaban tan cerca de mi, pero algo dentro de mi me hiso voltearme, no recibir ese beso que tanto deseaba, era como si mi interior me dijera que estaba mal.

-Quítate-le dije empujándolo  
>-Sam no puedo creer que hagas esto-me dijo un poco molesto<br>-No tengo tiempo para reclamos Benson tu has venido por la niña, y espera a que despierte y te la puedes llevar  
>-Pero sam….<br>-Si no te molesta estare en mi habitación, puedes ver la tele mientras la niña se despierta  
>-Sam encerio yo<br>-Saaam-dijo Scarleth gritando  
>-Aquí estoy pequeña-dije yendo al sillón donde estaba-que pasa?<br>-Scarleth estas bien-dijo Freddie acercándose a ella  
>-Yo no te quiero-decia la pequeña abrazandome<br>-Scarleth porfavor perdóname  
>-No, tu la quieres mas a ella<br>-Scarleth yo te quiero mas a ti, tu siempre seras mi nenita  
>-No te creo<br>-Si pequeña, te lo prometo, no habrá a nadie que quieras mas que a ti  
>-Pequeña créele, tu hermano te quiere mucho, no lo hagas sentirse mal-le decía viéndola<br>-Encerio?  
>-Claro que si, tu siempre seras su consentida<br>-Es cierto lo que sam dice?-dijo Scarleth volteando a ver a Freddie  
>-Claro que si, me perdonas-dijo el extendiendo sus brazos<br>Entonces Scarleth volteo a verme  
>-Anda ve-le dije con una sonrisa<br>-Si te perdono-dijo ella abrazandolo  
>-Creo que deberías de ir a tu casa, tu tia debe de estar preocupada<br>-Es verdad Scarleth, mi mama y mi tia están preocupadas  
>-No se van a molestar conmigo?<br>-Claro que no pequeña-le dijo el con una sonrisa  
>-Bueno entonces es hora de irnos-dijo Freddie volteándome a ver<br>-Freddie, porque no te casas con sam?

Cuando Scarleth dijo eso, pude sentir como el color subio a mis mejillas, yo hubiera querido que eso pasara, pero sabia que esa no era una realidad, yo nunca me casaria con el, entonces mire la cara de Freddie, creo que estaba igual de rojo que yo

-No linda, Freddie y yo solo somos amigos, ven aquí para darte un abrazo-le dije sonriendo  
>Ella me abrazo y pude ver la cara de Freddie, me di cuenta de que estaba triste, como si me quisiera decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo<br>-Tenemos que irnos pequeña-dijo tomando a Scarleth de la mano-muchas gracias sam-dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome

Cuando lo hiso no quería que se alejara de mi, quería que se quedara en ese lugar, asi de cerca conmigo, pero sabia que no lo podía permitir, tenia que dejar que se alejara

-Adiós Freddie, adiós Scarleth-dije alejándome de el  
>Adiós-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, después cerre la puerta<p>

No pude aguantar derramar unas lágrimas, me dolia tano hacer esto, tenia que dejarlo, tenia que alejarme de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el, pero mi estúpido corazón no me lo permitía.  
>Me fui a acostar, ya que me sentía demasiado mal, algo me había caído mal, y había hecho tener unas nauseas horribles. Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y era Carly<p>

Cada vez que hablaba con ella, me sentía como una basura, ella era mi mejor amiga y yo le pagaba acostándome con su novio

-Hola Carly  
>-Sam en toda la semana no has venido a los ensayos, y ahora en la noche es el programa, no vas a venir?<br>-Si.. sii Carly si ire  
>-A por cierto quien crees que regreso?<br>-Quien?  
>-Missy<br>-La que intento matarme con chocolates persa rancios, esa regreso, y que demonios quiere?  
>-Sam, Missy ya se disculpó contigo y conmigo, dice que ese crucero al que se fue le hiso recapacitar de lo mal que se porto conos otras, y si te llega a hacer algo yo te creeré mas a ti<br>-Encerio  
>-Sam eres mi mejor amiga, yo confio en ti, y no me atrevería a ocultarte algo<br>Yo si te oculto algo-pense  
>-Yo tampoco te ocultaría nada-le dije sintiéndome demasiado mal<br>-Ok nos vemos en la noche

-Esta bien, adiós carls-dije colgando el telefono  
>Me volvi a acostar a esperar a que fuera la hora de ir a la casa de Carly, talves este seria el ultimo programa de icarly que hisiera, ya que en menos de una semana me iria a vivir con mi hermana a Francia<br>Las horas pasaron rápidamente, tome un suéter y Sali en dirección de la casa de Carly y en el camino me puse a pensar varias cosas, como que le diría a mi mama, sabia que no me despediría de Carly ni de Freddie, pero aun asi me sentía demasiado mal, pero sabia que si les decía que me iba a ir, ellos intentarían detenerme y eso era algo que no quería, Asi que saque todos esos pensamiento de mi mente. Llegue a la puerta del apartamento de Carly y abri la puerta como de costumbre

-Hola niña-me dijo Spencer  
>-Hola adulto sin vida<br>-Tenia mucho que no te miraba, claro si te pasas aquí casi todos los días y todo el dia y últimamente no has venido, quieres jamon?  
>-No<br>-Queeeee-dijo con su voz chillona-dijiste que no querias?-dijo acercándose a mi y tocando mi frente-te sientes bien, acaso estas enferma?  
>-No lo se, esque comí algo rancio y me cayó mal<br>-Esto es extraño, sam no va a comer jamon, que va a pasar después, noc noc de la guerra estelar toque la puerta  
>-Deja de soñar, madura Spencer<br>-Si tienes razón-dijo Spencer tomando jugo- quieres ver a mi pececito?  
>-A mariano<br>-No este se llama panchito, mariano se escapo de su pecera  
>-Se te olvido alimentarlo?<br>-Si-dijo tomando jugo de nuevo  
>-Y Carly?<br>-Fue por Missy al aeropuerto, hace rato marco y me dijo que en unos minutos llegaría, pero Freddie esta arriba  
>-Ok, ire a arriba<br>-Esta bien, dile adiós panchito-decia Spencer mirando a su pececito- mira sam se hace el muertito, o por dios, no esta jugando-dijo volteando a verme  
>Yo sonreí, sabia que ya nunca mas volvería a escuchar a Spencer y a sus peces y sus citas, la verdad si lo extrañaría demasiado.<p>

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta me dieron unas ganas de vomitar, tome un bote de basura y comencé a vomitar, entonces entre al estudio aun con el bote de basura en las manos.

-Que te pasa?-dijo Freddie un poco preocupado  
>-Nada-dije tratando de vomitar de nuevo- asi que no te metas fredbobo<br>-No lo entiendo, ahora no puedo preocuparme por ti? Que acaso no te das cuenta que te a…  
>-Sam estas bien?-dijo Carly entrando por la puerta junto con Missy<br>-Si no te preocupes-le dije tratando de no vomitar  
>-Volviste a lamber un columpio cochina?<br>-No claro que no, ya no volvi a hacer eso  
>-Yo no hise nada, yo acabo de llegar-dijo Missy<br>-A ti nadie te pregunto-le dije un poco molesta  
>-Sam no seas grosera<p>

-Ya pues, continuemos, ya me siento mejor-dije bajando el bote de basura, pero entonces me comencé a marear y caí de rodillas al suelo, y Carly alcanzo a tomar mi brazo para detenerme, entonces pude sentir que Freddie tomo mi otro brazo y me ayudo a levantarme

-Sam estas embarazada?-dijo Missy sonriendo  
>Yo abrí mis ojos completamente, eso no podía estar pasando<br>-No-dijo Carly rápidamente  
>-Acaso estas loca-le grite<br>-Que es lo que te pasa sam? Te ves muy mal-me dijo Carly un poco preocupada  
>-Nada, no te preocupes<br>Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar  
>-Bueno<br>-Sam, eres tu-me decía Melanie llorando  
>-Que paso Melanie?<br>-Y sigues con Melanie-dijo Freddie levantando su ceja-cuanto tiempo mas seguirán con esa mentira?  
>-Cállate Benson -le dije topándole la boca<br>-Sam nuestra mama-me decía desesperada  
>-Que paso, acaso esta en la cárcel?<br>-Sam nuestra mama esta muerta  
>-Queeee?-fue lo último que dije antes de desmayarme <p>


	18. Chapter 18

LA DESPEDIDA Y EL REGRESO DE MELANNIE

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE  
>Pude ver que el teléfono de sam comenzó a sonar<br>-Bueno  
>-Que paso Melanie?- dijo ella muy preocupada<br>-Y sigues con Melanie-le dije un poco molesto, a estas alturas aun seguían con lo de melannie -cuanto tiempo mas seguirán con esa mentira?  
>-Cállate Benson -me dijo topándome la boca<br>-Que paso, acaso esta en la cárcel?  
>Entonces pude ver como sam se puso palida<br>Queeee?-fue lo que dijo antes de desmayarse, alcance a detenerla, antes de que callera en el suelo  
>Entonces Carly corrió a ayudarme<br>-No te preocupes, yo puedo-dije levantándola en los brazos  
>Carly tomo el teléfono de sam<br>-Melannie que fue lo que paso, que le dijiste a sam, porque se desmayó?-le pregunto Carly  
>-Que?, ay melannie, lo siento, encerio, no porfavor no llores, como paso?<br>-No sabia que era lo que había pasado, pero pude ver que comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos de Carly  
>-No te preocupes melannie, ahora mismo le dire a Spencer que vaya a la funeraria, estabien adiós, y encerio lo lamento mucho-dijo ella cerrando el telefono<br>-Que paso Carly?  
>-La mama de sam murió<br>-Que, pero como paso eso?  
>-Parece que estaba ebria y quizo cruzar la calle, y no miro al auto<br>-Eso es horrible-dijo Missy  
>-Missy ven conmigo, iremos a la funeria a reconocer el cuerpo, le dire a Spencer que nos acompañe, Freddie quédate con sam, no creo que quiera ir-dijo Carly mirando con tristeza a sam<br>-No te preocupes, me quedare con ella-decia aun sosteniéndola en los brazos  
>-Cuando mire que Carly y Missy salieron del estudio me sente en el sillón y aun tenia a sam en los brazos<br>-Demonios-dije golpeando el sillón- todo lo que a sufrido por mi culpa y ahora le pasa esto-decia mirándola  
>Con mi mano quite uno de sus mechones rubios de la cara, se miraba tan frágil, ella siempre había sufrido, nunca había tenido el amor de su mama, esa era la razón por la cual ella era agresiva, pero eso no quería decir que ella no tuviera sentiemientos.<br>Entonces pude ver que comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que hiso al verme fue abrazarme con todas su fuerzas  
>-Mi mama Freddie, mi mama esta muerta-decia llorando desconsoladamente<br>Yo no sabia que decirle, no tenia las palabras necesarias para decirle que lo sentía, nada en ese momento podía calmarla  
>-Mi mama, ya no esta aquí-decia llorando<br>Yo solo la abrazaba, no sabia que hacer, ella siguió abrazada a mi por mucho tiempo, entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar  
>-Que paso Carly?<br>-Ya estamos en la funeraria, pero nos dicen que debe de ser un familiar el que identifique el cuerpo, debe de ser sam la que venga, ya que melannie aun no esta aquí  
>-Pero no creo que sam quiera ir<br>-Tiene que hacerlo, dile porfavor  
>-Estabien-dije colgando<br>-Sam-le dije tomando su rostro-debes de ir a la funeraria a identificar el cuerpo de tu madre  
>-Yo no quiero ir<br>-Porfavor sam, tienes que hacerlo  
>-No puedo-decia ella abrazandose de nuevo a mi<br>-Porfavor sam, tu mama tiene que ser reconocida, acaso quieres que se quede en la funeraria y que nadie la reconozca  
>Ella solo negó con la cabeza y después se bajo de mis piernas<br>-Vamos-dije lavantandome y tendiéndole la mano  
>Ella la tomo y comenzamos a caminar, asta llegar a un taxi<br>Cuando llegamos a la funeria sam miro a Carly y corrió a abrazarla  
>-Mi mama Carly, mi mama-decia ella abrazándola<br>-Ya lo se, lo siento demasiado-decia Carly llorando  
>Yo me voltee la verdad esto que le hacia a ellas 2 era realemente horrible, yo era el que merecia morir, yo era el que merecia no estar aquí, no me gustaba verlas sufrir, pero lo estaba haciendo.<br>Entonces cuando voltee mire algo que nunca me había esperado ver, era sam, pero traía un vestido café obscuro y unos zapatos altos, ella nunca se vestiría asi, pero entonces voltee y me di cuenta que sam estaba abrazada de Carly, que era lo que estaba pasando? Acaso estaba alucinando  
>-Freddie-dijo ella abrazandome y comenzando a llorar- mi mama Freddie, mi mama esta muerta<br>-Melannie-dije volteando a verla  
>Melannie y sam se miraron y se comenzaron a abrazar<br>-La siento hermana-le decía melannie  
>-Estamos solas-decia sam<br>-No están solas-dijo Spencer acercándose a ellas- se pueden quedar en casa el tiempo que quieran  
>-Gracias-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo, y después abrazaron a spencer<br>Era increíble el parecido, eran exactamente idénticas, como 2 gotas de agua, entonces era verdad lo que sam me había dicho, que yo había besado a Melanie, todo este tiempo había pensado que ella era solo una mentira, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que era una realidad.  
>Todo el dia la pasamos en la funeria, melannie y sam reconocieron el cuerpo de su mama, después de eso sam y melannie se quedaron a dormir en casa de Carly.<br>Yo me quede solo en mi casa, ya que mi madre cubriría el turno en la noche, mi tia Mary estaría con  
>Me acosté en el sillón de la sala y comenze a mirar al techo, que haría ahora? La mama de sam había muerto y estaba seguro de que la perdería para siempre ya que solo me quedaban 3 dias, esos estúpidos 3 dias que nevel me había dado para terminar con ella, cerre mi ojos y quise soñar que nada de esto había pasado, que yo no había sido el imbécil que había comenzado a salir con sus 2 mejores amigas, entonces comenzaron a tocar la puerta, mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 12 , quien estaría llamando a la puerta tan tarde, cuando abri la puerta me di cuenta de que era sam, era mi sam la que estaba ahí.<br>-Veniste-le dije con una sonrisa  
>Ella solo me sonrio y comenzó a besarme<br>-Te extrañe demasiado-decia besándome  
>Yo la tome en mis brazos y la lleve directamente al sofá y la comenze a besar<br>-Pensé que nunca me perdonarías-le decía quitándole su blusa  
>-Yo nunca me molestaría contigo-dijo quitándome el cinturon de mi pantalón<br>No lo podía creer, por fin estaba de nuevo en mis brazos, por fin la estaba besando, pero había algo raro en sus besos, en el olor de su piel, pero no me había importado, yo quería que ella estuviera conmigo en ese momento.  
>Los minutos pasaron y cada vez nuestra ropa comenzaba a quedar en el suelo<br>-Sabes algo, desde que te mire, ese dia en el que te mire quede completamente enamorada de ti-me decía sonriendo  
>Yo la comenze a besar, delicadamente, ella era la chica que mas amaba en el mundo<br>-Que esta pasando aquiiiiii?-grito mi tia Mary al vernos casi desnudos en el sillon


	19. Chapter 19

UN FUNERAL, Y UNA SORPRESA QUE NADIE SE ESPERABA(CAPITULO 19)

-Sabes algo, desde que te mire, ese día en el que te mire quede completamente enamorada de ti-me decía sonriendo  
>Yo la comenze a besar, delicadamente, ella era la chica que mas amaba en el mundo<br>-Que esta pasando aquiiiiii?-grito mi tia Mary al vernos casi desnudos en el sillon  
>Rápidamente tome mi camisa y me levante del sillón<br>-Que es esto, quiero una explicación Freddie?-me decía mi tia muy molesta  
>-Creo que tengo que irme-dijo sam levantándose y poniéndose su blusa<br>Pero entonces note algo, como había sido tan estúpido, porque no me había dado cuenta de eso, me sabia perfectamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de sam, cada beso, cada caricia, y porque no lo había notado?, ella en su espalda tenia una pequeña cicatriz, esa cicatriz no la tenia sam, eso quería decir que….  
>-Lo siento mucho-dijo ella pasando por un lado de mi tia<br>-Melannie-le dije y ella se detuvo, pero después continuo caminando y cerro la puerta de la casa  
>-Que paso? Acaso esa no es tu amiga? Acaso no acaba de morir su mama?<br>-Ella no es mi amiga  
>-No es tu amiga? Ahora me vas a decir que no es tu amiga, que acaso crees que soy tonta Freddie? A esa chica la he visto en el programa donde sale, siento mucho comportarme asi, pero es la verdad<br>-Ella no es mi amiga, ella no es la chica que sale en el programa donde yo salgo  
>-Y entonces quien es Freddie?<br>-Es su gemela  
>-Gemela, pero tu mama nunca me dijo que ella tenia gemela?<br>-Creeme que yo tampoco lo sabia asta ahora  
>-Que, como que asta ahora, eso quiere decir que la acabas de conocer y ya te hibas a …..<br>-Tia, tia, ya basta si, porfavor no le digas a nadie  
>-Porque no? Esto lo tiene que saber tu mama Freddie, tienes que respetar esta casa, además tu te vas a casar con Carly, que acaso no recuerdas que la embarazaste? Que acaso no la quieres<br>Entonces el teléfono de mi tia comenzó a sonar  
>-Es tu mama, ella tiene que saberlo<br>-Tia, no tia porfavor  
>-Hola marissa.. si aquí esta…. Si aun esta despierto y creeme que muy despierto…. Si claro, pero no esperaba que yo llegara… porque? A esque lo…<br>Entonces le quite el teléfono a mi tia  
>-Freddie dame ese telefono<br>-Hola mama, como estas?-decia yo corriendo por un lado de la mesa tratando de que no me alcanzara mi tia  
>-Muy bien Freddie, dime que haces despierto tan noche?-me decía mi mama<br>-Esque no podía dormir pero en un momento mas me ire a dormir  
>-Freddie, dame ese teléfono ahora mismo-decia mi tia siguiendome<br>-Y tu tia?  
>-Mi tia, esta muy bien, a de hecho ya se fue, adiós-dije colgando el teléfono<br>-Dame ese teléfono-me decía mi tia molesta  
>-Porfavor tia, no hagas esto<br>-Claro que si, que acaso no te sientes mal por esto? Que acaso no te das cuenta que vas a ser papa, y tu acostándote con otra chica, acaso te gusta?  
>-Tia es que no lo entiendes<br>-Que es lo que no entiendo Freddie? Aun no te casa y ya estas engañando a Carly  
>-Tia yo confundi a la chica que estuvo aquí con su hermana<br>-Como que la confundiste? No entiendo  
>-Tia la chica que estuvo aquí era melannie, la hermana gemela de sam, melannie tiene tiempo enamorada de mi, pero yo no la amo, yo amo a sam<br>-Como? Entonces quiere decir que pensabas que la chica que estuvo aquí era Sam, osea que tu y ella ….  
>-Si tia, sam y yo tenemos mas de un año juntos, y salimos a espaldas de Carly<br>-Pero Carly es tu novia, ella esta embarazada, que acaso no la amas?  
>-Amo a sam, la amo como jamas nadie pudo amar a alguien<br>-Pero y Carly?  
>-Me casare con ella solo por el bebe<br>-Pero Freddie, no puedes hacer eso, tu no la amas  
>-Lo hago por el bebe, solo por esa razón dejare a sam<br>-Pero  
>-Tia tu eres la única que sabe esto, porfavor te lo pido, no se lo cuentes a nadie<br>-Esta bien Freddie, te lo prometo, no se lo contare a nadie  
>-Si me disculpas me ire a dormir<br>-Esta bien, duerme bien-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla  
>Después de eso me fui a acostar, tenia que hablar con Melanie, y quería que me explicara lo que había pasado ahora, que hubiera pasado si mi tia no hubiera llegado? No quería ni pensar eso, sin querer quede completamente dormido, y ya en la mañana mi tia me levanto para que me vistiera para ir al funeral de la señora Puckett, tome un pantalón obscuro y una camisa negra y me dirigí al cementerio, ay estaban todos, sam, Melanie, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, mi tia, el estúpido del amigo de sam, el tal alex, el la tenia abrazada mi mama, y todos los tia y primos de sam.<br>Me acerque a donde se encontraba sam y alex y llege a abrazarla, algo que causo una mirada matadora de alex, pero no me importo en lo absoluto, la abrase y ella rápidamente respondio al abrazo, podía mirar como el ataúd de la señora Puckett bajaba lentamente, aunque sabia que no había convivido con la señora Puckett sabia que ella me había conocido desde que era muy pequeño y aunque siempre confundiera mi nombre y no me recordara, la hiba a extrañar, sentía como sam lloraba pero quería parecer fuerte frente a todos, cuando por fin el ataúd fue cubierto por tierra, pude ver como sam se acercó con una rosa en la mano y la puso encima de la tierra.  
>-Tenemos que irnos-le dijo Carly abrazándola<br>-Vamos-le dijo ella volteando por ultima vez a ver la tumba de su mama  
>Sam y Melanie subieron al auto de una de sus tia y con ella hiba alex, en ese momento quería matarlo, pero no era el momento indicado, después el carro arranco y ya no las pude ver<br>Carly se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano  
>-Que feo lo que paso, pero eso se tenia que esperar de la señora puckett, siempre le gusto tomar-me decía recargando su cabeza en mi hombro<br>-Ya lo se, siento mucha pena por sam y melannie  
>-No se a donde si iran ahora, Spencer y yo hablamos y queremos que vivan conosotros<br>-Eso seria muy buena idea  
>-Pero sam es demasiado orgullosa, no creo que se quiera quedar<br>-Tienes razón  
>-Vamos a casa<br>Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar  
>-En un momento voy yo, si quieres adelántate<br>-Esta bien-dijo ella caminando al auto de mi tia  
>-Bueno quien habla?<br>-Hooolaa Benson  
>-Que quieres nevel, este no es un buen momento para estar fastidiando<br>-Porque no? Tu no me vas a decir que hacer, solo quería recordarte que te quedan solo 2 dias  
>-Este no es buen momento nevel, que acaso no te enteras de nada<br>-Jajaja, a mi no me importa nada  
>-Pues talves esto no te importe, pero para muchas personas si es importante<br>-Dime que es lo que pasa Benson, no estes con tanto misterio  
>-La mama de sam murió<br>-Jaj encerio-dijo cambiando de voz  
>-Si, ayer fallecio<br>-No lo sabia  
>-Porfavor nevel dame unos días mas, acaba de perder a su madre, y tu crees que terminar con ella seria otro duro golpe<br>-No soy tan cruel Benson  
>-Si me pudieras dar un mes mas<br>-Jajaja, no soy cruel pero tampoco estúpido, solo te dare 2 semanas  
>-Pero nevel<br>-Nada Benson eso es lo único que puedo decir, y dile a sam que lamento lo que paso, que ahora ire  
>-Eres un idiota<br>-No me insultes Benson, que soy capaz de ahora mismo ir a decirle a Carly lo que paso, y si m diculpas tengo que darle de comer a mi puerco espin adiós-dijo el colgando  
>Ahora que demonios hiba a hacer, tan solo me había dado 2 semanas, me estaba volviendo loco, sabia que ella sufria demasiado, y la verdad yo o quería hacerla sufrir<br>-Freddie te estamos esperando-me grito Carly  
>-Ya voy-dije caminando en dirección del auto<br>PENSAMIENTO SAM  
>Había pasado 1 semana y media desde la muerte de mi madre, habían sucedido tantas cosas desde ese dia, como la sorpresiva visita de nevel a mi casa, nunca me había imaginado que el fuera, la verdad si se miraba sincero al decirme que lo sentía, también tanto Spencer como Carly nos había casi rogado a mi y a melannie que nos fueramos a vivir con ellos, pero yo me había negado, y desde entonces nos visitaban casi todos los días, tambien desde entonces no había querido comer absolutamente nada y los mareos y vomitos comenzaban a notarse mas.<br>Y aunque Freddie venia y me buscaba todos los días yo lo ignoraba, trataba de no mirarlo y mucho menos saber de el, porque sabia que no seria lo demasiado fuerte como para resistirme a estar de nuevo con el.  
>Este dia me encontraba tirada en la cama, no quería salir, aun estaba triste por la partida de mi mama, entonces la puerta de mi habitación comenzó a sonar<br>-Que quieres melannie? Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres  
>-No soy melannie-me dijo alex<br>-Aahh, hola alex  
>-Melannie me dejo pasar, como estas?-dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba<br>-Pues no muy bien  
>-Que te parece si salimos, solo un rato, estas muy palida, necesitas salir<br>-No quiero  
>-Anda vamos, encontré un lugar donde venden helado de tocino<br>-No quie… un momento dijiste helado de tocino  
>-Si-dijo el sonriendo<br>-Yo tome mis zapatos, mi sueter y mi cuchara especial para helado de tocino  
>-Tienes una cuchara para el helado de tocino?<br>-Claro, uno debe de estar prevenido- le dije sonriendo  
>-Ya ves, que linda te vez sonriendo-vamos-dijo tomando mi mano<br>-Melannie no quieres ir conotros, tu también necesitas salir?-le pregunto alex  
>-No, asi estoy bien, vayan ustedes, yo ire otro dia<br>-Ok-dijimos los 2 saliendo  
>Comenzamos a caminar y llegamos a la heladería, y pedi un helado triple de tocino, era mi sabor favorito, comenzamos a caminar al parque, y nos sentamos en las bancas del parque, pero en cuanto probé el helado sentí un mareo horrible<br>-Te sientes bien Sam?- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que todo se volviera borroso  
>No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo sabia que tenia un dolor horrible de cabeza y que el lugar en donde estaba olia a medicina<br>-Sam, linda, estas bien?-escuchaba que alex me hablaba  
>Entonces abri los ojos y lo mire ahí cerca<br>-Donde estoy? Me duele demasiado la cabeza-le decía tocando mi frente  
>-Estas en el hospital<br>-Pero porque?  
>-Te desmayaste, y tienes 2 horas desmayada<br>-O por dios, siento mucho que pasara esto  
>-No te preocupes, todo lo hago por ti- me dijo sonriendo<br>Me sente en la camilla y pude ver que un doctor se acercaba  
>-Hola señorita Puckett-me decía el amablemente<br>-Que es lo que me paso doc?  
>-Pues primero que nada debes de comer mas, ya que en tu estado es necesario que lo hagas<br>-Claro que si como, si no que estos días todo lo que como lo termino vomitando  
>-Te recomiendo que pruebes cosas liquidas, cuanto mas alimento consumas, mejor será para los 2<br>-Claro que si como pero-entonces hubo algo que no entendí-como que para los 2? No lo entiendo doctor  
>-Si, para ti y para el bebe<br>-Que bebe?  
>-No te has dado cuenta?-dijo el doctor suspirando,-estos jóvenes de ahora no saben lo que les pasa<br>-Vayamos al grano doctor, me esta asustando dígame lo que paso?  
>-Sam tienes 2 meses, 3 semanas de embarazo<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

YO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE (CAPITULO 20)

-Te recomiendo que pruebes cosas liquidas, cuanto mas alimento consumas, mejor será para los 2  
>-Claro que si como pero-entonces hubo algo que no entendí-como que para los 2? No lo entiendo doctor<br>-Si, para ti y para el bebe  
>-Que bebe?<br>-No te has dado cuenta?-dijo el doctor suspirando,-estos jóvenes de ahora no saben lo que les pasa  
>-Vayamos al grano doctor, me esta asustando dígame lo que paso?<br>-Sam tienes 2 meses, 3 semanas de embarazo  
>-Que?<br>En ese momento sentí como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre mi, no sabia que pensar  
>-Esta seguro?-le pregunto alex<br>-Claro jovencito estas pruebas nunca fallan, además esos mareos y esas nauseas lo confirman todo  
>-Sam estas bien-decia alex mirándome, pero yo no reaccionaba, aun estaba impactada por esa noticia<br>-Pues felicidades chicos, serán padres, aunque son demasiado jóvenes, pero les deseo suerte, si quieren los dejo platicar un momento-dijo el doctor saliendo  
>-Sam-decia el tocando mi rostro- estas bien? Estas completamente palida<br>Entonces pude sentir que una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla  
>-Es verdad lo que dijo el doctor?<br>-Si-dijo el tomando una de mis manos  
>-Es de aquel chico que fue a tu casa verdad?-m dijo Alex con la mirada triste<br>Yo solo baje la mirada, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando  
>-Entonces es cierto?-dijo el muy triste- y porque no le dices?<br>-No se si sea la mejor idea  
>-Porque?<br>-El tiene novia-dije bajando la cara de la vergüenza  
>-Como dices?<br>-Lo que escuchaste-le dije levantándome de la silla  
>-Pero sam<br>-No me digas nada porfavor  
>-Sam-dijo el abrazandome<br>Yo no pude resistir las ganas de llorar, porque esto me pasaba a mi, porque todo esto tenia que pasarme, primero la muerte de mi madre y ahora me entero de esto, aunque sabia que esto era algo bueno, sabia que algo bueno me tenia que pasar, después de sufrir tanto, porfin sabia que tenia una esperanza por la cual vivir  
>-Alex no se lo digas a nadie porfavor, ni a Melanie, a nadie porfavor<br>-Pero sam, no se lo diras al chico?  
>-Claro que no, nadie se debe de enterar de esto<br>-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabra-me dijo abrazandome de nuevo  
>Después de salir al hospital nos dirigimos a mi casa, pero Melanie no se encontraba ahí<br>-Sam te puedo decir algo?  
>-Si claro<br>-Si ese chico no se hace responsable del bebe te juro que lo mato  
>-No alex, acaso estas loco, yo no quiero que el se haga cargo<br>-Pero porque, sam el tiene que responder  
>-Pero yo no quiero<br>-Sam si el no lo hace, yo me hare responsable por el bebe  
>-Que? Acaso estas loco, claro que no alex, tu no debes hacer esto, el bebe no es tuyo, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad<br>-No me importa sam, yo me hare cargo y lo querre como si fuera mio  
>-No alex, no puedes hacer esto<br>-Claro que si  
>-Alex no te hare responsable de algo tan grande<br>-Yo haría por ti eso y mas  
>-Pero porque alex? Porque harias eso si ni casi me conoces<br>-Porque estoy enamorado de ti  
>Cuando el me dijo eso yo me quede sorprendida<br>-Pe…pe. Pe  
>-No te preocupes, no me digas nada, solo quiero que lo pienses, y si ese chico no quiere responder, yo lo hare con mucho gusto-dijo el dándome un beso en la mejilla- solo recuerda algo, ese chico es el padre de tu bebe y aunque no lo quieras el se tiene que enterar de la verdad, ya que el destino siempre hace que uno se reencuentre con su pasado - después salio de la casa<br>Yo solo me senté en el sillón, que mas me podría pasar?, entonces toque mi vientre  
>Esto era algo que nunca me imaginaria-decía con lágrimas en los ojos-lastima que tu papa esta con otra, pero sabes estoy feliz de que estes aquí, al fin tengo una esperanza para estar aquí, y sabes algo, me hubiera encantado que tu abuela te conociera, un momento, que me pasa? Porque estoy hablando sola? Esto me esta cayendo mal-dije riéndome de mi misma-y ahora que hare?-dije suspirando<br>Había pasado casi toda el dia acostada en la cama, había pensado en un nombre, pero aun no sabia cual seria el conveniente. Si era niño se llamaría Derek o Dylan, y si era niña se llamaría Michelle, por el segundo nombre de mi madre, Pamela Michelle, nunca había pensado en tantas cursilerías, pero sabia que esto era una realidad, tenia a una personita dentro de mi y la protegería con mi propia vida, y nadie nunca me la quitaría.  
>Comencé a escuchar el teléfono y me di cuenta de que era Carly<br>-Hola sam  
>-Hola carls, como estas?<br>-Yo muy bien, pero y tu?  
>-Yo también estoy bien, demasiado bien-dije tocando mi vientre<br>-Ya pensaste lo que Spencer y yo les dijimos?  
>-Ya lo pensé Carly pero no creo que sea conveniente<br>-Porque no? Mejor ven a mi casa  
>-Estabien en 1 hora llegare a tu casa, ahora mismo salgo para haya<br>-Pero sam, de tu casa a la mia son 10 minutos….. aaa ahora entiendo llegaras a comprar algo de comer  
>-Claro mama tiene que alimentarse bien-le dije riendo<br>-Me da gusto que hayas recuperado tu sentido del humor  
>-Creeme que tengo una razón por la cual estar feliz<br>-Me da mucho gusto amiga  
>-Ok, en un rato llego<br>-Adiós-me dijo colgando  
>Comenze a caminar por el parque, nunca había sonreído tanto en mi vida, sentía que me quedaría la boca entumecida de tanto sonreir, pero no me importaba, estaba demasiado feliz. Después de haber comprado una manzana, algo que nunca comería en mi vida por ser sano, pero que tenia que hacerlo después de la noticia que había recibido, llege a la casa de Carly y comenze a platicar con ella, aun me seguía insistiendo que me quedara con ella, pero no podía hacerlo, como lo iba a hacer, sabiendo que Freddie vivian en la casa de enfrente<br>-Sam vamos al estudio, Freddie esta poniendo algo en la computadora, para que el programa sea mejor  
>-No tengo ganas-le dije negándome, no quería ver a Freddie<br>-Anda vamos sam-dijo ella tomando mi mano  
>-No<br>-Anda-dijo empujándome asta llegar al estudio  
>En cuanto llegue pude ver que Freddie volteo a verme, pero yo solo me voltee, no quería verlo, ya que sabia que le diría la verdad<br>-Freddie que es lo que estas haciendo-le pregunto Carly  
>-A miren es un nuevo programa que baje de internet y nos ayudara aaaa<br>-Ay que aburrido-dijo yo sentándome en uno de los sofá inflables  
>-Sam no seas grosera<br>-Amm tengo sueño  
>-Carlyyyyyyyyyy-comenzo a gritar Spencer<br>-Que pasa Spencer?-le grito Carly  
>-Algo se atoro en el lavabo<br>-Tu mano se atoro de nuevo  
>-Siiiii<br>-Ay Spencer-dijo Carly abriendo la puerta del estudio y dejándonos solos a mi y a Freddie  
>-Sam puedo….<br>-No quiero escucharte, me aburres, asi que evítate la molestia de que te rompa la cara  
>-Que es lo que te pasa? porque no has querido hablar conmigo?<p>

Queria decírselo, queria gritárselo y decirle que estaba embarazada y que yo estaba feliz porque sabia que tenia un pedacito de el en mi pero algo me decia que no debia hacerlo

-Por la simple razon de.. que..te..odio  
>-Tu no me odias<br>-claro, te odio al igual que las rayas y que a Melanie, asi que no molestes dork me tengo que ir-le dije saliendo del estudio de icarly

porque tenia que insultarlo, nunca me sentia bien asiéndolo, pero solo asi sabria que lo alejaria de mi.  
>-Sam a donde vas?-me dijo Carly, ella estaba ayudándole a Spencer a sacar su mano del lavabo<br>-A mi casa, estoy un poco cansada  
>-Si quieres voy contigo<br>-Y mi manita-decia Spencer tratando de sacar su mano del lavabo  
>-Tu la metiste, asi que sacala tu solo<br>-Ñaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo Spencer  
>-No te preocupes, yo puedo ir sola<br>-Estas segura?  
>-Claro-dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo<br>Comenze a caminar y a pensar en las cosas y en lo que alex me había dicho  
>"Solo recuerda algo, ese chico es el padre de tu bebe y aunque no lo quieras el se tiene que enterar de la verdad, ya que el destino siempre hace que uno se reencuentre con su pasado"- esas eran las palabras de alex y era verdad lo que decía, algún dia Freddie se enteraría de la verdad, asi que debía decírselo ahora, pero después de decírselo me iria con melannie para siempre, y nunca mas lo volveria a ver.<br>Regrese a la casa de Carly y mire que Spencer ya estaba sentado en el sofá  
>-Ya pudieron sacar tu mano<br>-Si, pero me duele mi manita-decia acariciando su mano  
>-Y Carly?<br>-Esta en su cuarto  
>-Y el ñoño ya se fue?<br>-A te refieres a Freddie?  
>-No al príncipe carlos-dije con sarcasmo<br>-Aaa perdón, el príncipe carlos esta arriba-dijo el sonriendo  
>Subi la escaleras demasiado nerviosa, no sabia si decirle la verdad, pero dentro de 3 dias me iría con Melanie y después ya no tendría oportunidad de decirlo, me acerque a la puerta del estudio y mire que Freddie tenia sus manos en la cintura de Carly<br>-Me amas-le decia ella con una sonrisa esupida, estaba tan molesta con ella pero no podia hacer nada, ella no era la culpable de nada  
>-Si-le dijo el besándola<br>Después de ver eso sentí que mi corazón se había roto por ultima vez, sentí que ya nunca mas se volvería a reponer, trate de no derramar ninguna lagrima mientras salía, ya que no quería que Spencer me viera llorar  
>-Encontraste al príncipe Carlos?-dijo spencer riendo<br>Yo solo nege con la cabeza y Sali del departamento  
>No quería llorar, no quería que nada arruinara este dia tan especial, pero el siempre tenia que hacerlo, el siempre tenia que arruinarlo todo, pude sentír como unas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre mi, la lluvia escondería mis lagrimas, esas lagrimas que el no se merecía, seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, no sabia a donde ir.<br>Sam, sam, que haces ahí mojándote-me dijo alex acercándose a mi con una paraguas  
>Me quiero ir de aquí-le dije abrazándolo<br>-Que paso sam?  
>-No quiero seguir aquí, tengo que irme de aquí<br>-Pero sam  
>Alex tome una decisión y quiero que….<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno tengo que decirles que esta historia en total tiene 45 capitulos y una segunda parte en la que ya llebo escritos 6 capitulos, pero los tengo publicados en otra pagina, aquí casi no actualizo ya que no se usar muy bien fanfiction, pero cada vez que actualize tratare de publicar por los menos unos 5 capitulos seguidos, para que asi puedan ir igual que en la pagina donde tengo publicada esta historia

LA ULTIMA NOCHE JUNTOS(CAPITULO 21)

-Que paso sam?  
>-No quiero seguir aquí, tengo que irme de aquí<br>-Pero sam  
>-Alex tome una decisión y quiero que me ayudes a irme de seattle<br>-Pero como que quieres irte de Seattle sam, no lo entiendo  
>-No preguntes, solo has lo que te digo, no quiero seguir aquí<br>-Pero que fue lo que paso sam?  
>No lo pude resistir, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir con mas intensidad, esto era mucho mas fuerte que yo, no podía seguir aguantando tanto<br>-El no me ama  
>-Como dices?<br>-El la ama a ella  
>-Ya le dijiste lo del bebe?<br>-No, ahora se lo hiba a decir, pero lo mire besándose con ella  
>-Esta me las va a pagar-dijo alex tirando la paraguas y comenzando a correr<br>-No alex no hagas nada estúpido-le grite, pero el comenzó a correr rápidamente, yo me quede llorando bajo la lluvia, sabia que cuando alex le dijera la verdad a Freddie, el rápidamente me reclamaría, yo no quería eso, tenia miedo de que su mama me quisiera quitar al bebe y que el la apoyara, ya que tenia mamitis y siempre haría lo que su mama le dijera, corri rápidamente a mi casa, le tenia que decir a melannie que nos teníamos que ir inmediatamente de Seattle, llege a mi casa y comencé a hacer maletas inmediatamente  
>-Que pasa sam? Porque haces la maletas, si aun faltan 2 dias para irnos?<br>-Lo que pasa es que ya no quiero seguir aquí  
>-Pero porque<br>-Porque estoy embarazada de Freddie y no quiero que se entere- le grite desesperada, ahora si había cometido una equivocación al decirle a ella  
>PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE<br>Me dolía tanto la indiferencia de sam, cada vez que intenta hablar con ella, cada vez que intentaba acercarme ella siempre me evadía, y eso hacia que me sintiera como un estúpido.  
>Había llegado temprano al estudio, quería descarar nuevos archivos para que el programa estuviera mejor, entonces escuche esa hermosa voz que nunca olvidaría.<br>-No quiero-podia escucharla gruñir  
>-Anda vamos-le decía Carly<br>Pude ver cuando Carly la empujo y entro un poco molesta  
>Era tan hermosa, no sabia si era su sencilles, su forma de ser, su hermosa cara, o sus hermosos ojos los que hacían que cada dia me enamorara mas de ella. No podía dejar de verla, pero ella se dio cuenta de que la veía y se volteo a otro lado<br>-Freddie que es lo que estas haciendo?- pregunto Carly  
>-A miren es un nuevo programa que baje de internet y nos ayudara aaaa<br>-Ay que aburrido-dijo ella sentándose sentándome en uno de los sofá inflables  
>-Sam no seas grosera<br>-Amm tengo sueño  
>-Carlyyyyyyyyyy-comenzo a gritar Spencer<br>-Que pasa Spencer?-le grito Carly  
>-Algo se atoro en el lavabo<br>-Tu mano se atoro de nuevo  
>-Siiiii<br>-Ay Spencer-dijo Carly abriendo la puerta del estudio y dejándonos solos a mi y a sam  
>-Sam puedo….<br>-No quiero escucharte, me aburres, asi que evítate la molestia de que te rompa la cara  
>-Que es lo que te pasa? porque no has querido hablar conmigo?<p>

Podía ver su cara de desprecio, ella en verdad no quería saber nada de mi y eso me dolia demasiado, pero yo era el culpable de todo y me lo merecia  
>-Por la simple razon de.. que..te..odio<br>-Tu no me odias  
>-claro, te odio al igual que las rayas y que a Melanie, asi que no molestes dork me tengo que ir- dijo saliendo del estudio de icarly<br>Me quede de nuevo como idiota lamentándome por lo que había pasado, porque era tan idiota, porque demonios había dejado que lo mio con Carly continuara, porque no había terminado con ella y haberle dicho a sam que ella fuera mi novia, y dejarme de tantas estupideces, pero yo sabia que no había vuelta atrás, Carly estaba embarazada y yo no podía dejarla sola, pero yo amaba a sam y ella era la única chica que ocupaba mis pensamientos.  
>-Freddie que haces?-me pregunto Carly entrando por la puerta<br>-Nada solo pensaba unas cosas  
>-Como cuales?<br>-El futuro  
>-Y en tu futuro estoy yo?<br>-En mi futuro deveria de estar sam- pensé yo  
>-Claro-le dije sonriendo, ella no tenia la culpa ya que el culpable era solo yo<br>Ella se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla  
>-Me amas-me decía ella sonriendo<br>-Si- le dije besándola  
>Sabia que esto era una mentira, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, siempre había soñado con casarme con Carly, toda mi vida había estado enamorado de Carly, pero desde que sam había entrado a mi vida todo había todo había cambiado, la que ocupaba mi mente y mis pensamientos era ella, y cada noche que pasaba con Carly yo solo pensaba en sam.<br>Entonces me separe de Carly  
>-Que te pasa?<br>-No nada, solo que me tengo que ir  
>-Vaya si que eres raro-dijo un poco decepcionada<br>-Porque?  
>-Tantos años enamorado de mi y yo siempre te desprecie, y cuando por fin te digo que te amo y que estaremos juntos para siempre tu te comportas asi<br>-Es que estoy un poco distraído, perdón-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del estudio.  
>Camine asta llegar a la puerta de mi casa y mire que el amigo de sam se acercaba<br>-Ey tu-me dijo muy molesto  
>-Que es lo que quieres?-le dije molesto<br>-No se como te atreves a jugar con las mujeres  
>-Que dices?-le dije un poco confundido<br>-Ya se lo que haces con sam y con la chica que vive aquí  
>-Como de donde sacas tantas estupideces?<br>-Ahora lo vas a negar todo, eres un desgraciado-dijo estrellándome con la pared  
>-Que es lo que te pasa?-le dije empujándolo<br>-Ahora no sabes lo que pasa, acaso no sabes que sam esta em….  
>-Que pasa aquí?-dijo Carly saliendo y poniéndose en medio mio y de ese chico<br>El chico solo me miro con odio y después se fue  
>-Que estaba pasando, porque estabas discutiendo con ese chico?<br>-No lo se  
>-Pero parecía muy molesto<br>-Ya lo se, no te preocupes, todo esta bien-le dije sonriendo y entrando a mi casa  
>Que demonios voy a hacer, ahora ese chico sabe que salgo con sam y con Carly al mismo tiempo, en que problema estoy metido, esto no podría estar peor<br>Entonces escuche que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar  
>-Ay no puede ser-dije al ver que el que me hablaba era nevel<br>-Que quieres ahora  
>-Hola Benson, que maleducado eres, nisiquiera me dices que si como estoy, pues estoy muy bien y tu<br>-Déjate de estupideces dime que es lo quieres?  
>-Solo recordarte que mañana es tu ultimo dia para decirle a sam que no quieres nada con ella<br>-Eres un estúpido  
>-Encerio Benson si no le dices nada me atreveré a decirle que Carly esta embarazada-me decía nevel riendo<br>-Que? Pero, pero como lo sabes?  
>-Ay Benson yo se muchas cosas que tu no sabes<br>-Pero, pero  
>-Adiós Benson-dijo colgando el teléfono<br>Me quede aun en shock, como sabia tantas cosas? Quien se lo había dicho? Ahora sabia que estaba perdido y que jamas volveria a ver a sam, fui directo a mi cuarto y me sente en la cama  
>-Demonios, demonios que hare ahora<br>PENSAMIENTO SAM  
>-Que acabas de decir samantha Puckett?-me dijo mi hermana sorprendida<br>-Nada, yo no dije nada y no me digas samantha -le dije corriendo a mi habitación  
>-No te me vas a escapar, yo escuche muy bien lo que dijiste-dijo alcanzándome y tirándome al sofá- esta embarazada?<br>-No yo nunca dije eso  
>-Claro que si lo dijiste<br>-Esta bien, esta bien si estoy embarazada- le dije agachando la mirada  
>-Pero como sucedió o que paso? Cuando te enteraste, porque no me había dicho?<br>-Ayyy melannie, ya cállate haces muchas preguntas y me duele la cabeza, lo único que te dire es que tengo poco que me entere y que es de Freddie  
>-De Freddie?, pero tu lo odias como paso<br>-Mira melannie las cosas se dieron y sucedió, contenta, no quiero dar mas explicaciones, asi que alista tus cosas que nos iremos ahora  
>-Espera, espera, como que irnos, acaso no le diras a Freddie que estas embarazada?<br>-No  
>-Pero porque? El tiene derecho a saberlo<br>-Ya dije que no, asi que ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie  
>-No creo que sea buena idea, el bebe necesita saber quien es su padre<br>-No me importa lo que pienses melannie es mi hijo y yo hare lo que quiera con el, y si no quiero que conozca a su padre esa es mi decisión, asi que ni te metas-dije cerrando mi puerta con seguro  
>-Nadie te llevara de mi lado, asi que no te preocupes, yo te cuidare y no necesitaras de tu papa-decia tocando mi vientre<br>Entonces escuche que el tiembre comenzó a sonar, y si alex le había dicho la verdad a Freddie, y si Freddie estaba aquí y me reclamaba por el bebe? Que hiba a hacer? Estaba desesperada, y asustada, no quería ver a Freddie  
>Entonces tocaron mi puerta<br>-Sam-me dijo alex  
>Yo suspire, pensaba que era Freddie<br>-Alex pensé que eras….  
>-Freddie, no soy el no te preocupes<br>-Le dijiste lo del bebe?  
>-No, no pude decirle nada, porque salio su novia<br>-Muchas gracias por no decirle  
>-Si le hiba a decir, pero no quise decírselo frente a esa chica, sam quiero decirte algo<br>-Que cosa?-dije yo acomodando mi ropa en una maleta  
>-Acerca de tu bebe<br>-Que pasa con el?-le dije volteándolo a ver  
>-Yo me hare cargo de tu bebe<br>Yo me quede sorprendida  
>-Pero casate conmigo<br>Yo aun no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo  
>-Pe.. pee<br>-No te preocupes, piénsalo, pero porfavor avísame cuando t vayas a ir, quiero saber quien piensas-me dijo el sonriendo y después salio de mi cuarto  
>Yo me sente en la cama, aun estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho<br>-No me digas que lo vas a despreciar?-dijo melannie entrando a mi cuarto  
>-Eso a ti no te importa, asi que ahora sal de mi habitación-dije empujándola y cerrando de nuevo la puerta<br>Tenia que pensar bien las cosas, que hiba a hacer, acaso le diría la verdad a Freddie, que le diría a alex? Ahora estaba en una situación super confusa me acosté en la cama y deje que varias cosas pasaran por mi mente, entonces algo invadió mi mente  
>-No sam no puedes pensar eso-dije riendo<br>Tenía que salir de la casa, tenia que pensar bien lo que hiba a hacer  
>No sabia si esto seria lo mejor que hiciera, no sabia si era la mejor decisión que iba a tomar, pero yo me iria de aquí, ya nunca mas lo volvería a ver, quería sentir de nuevo su labios, quería sentirme tan suya como siempre lo había creido, tenia que buscarlo, tenia que pasar mi última noche con el, ya que sabia que después yo me iria y jamas lo volvería a ver, comencé a caminar hasta llegar a esa casa, esa casa que traía demasiado recuerdos para mi, entre por la ventana como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, entonces el estaba ahí, sentado en su cama mirando sin rumbo fijo<br>-Sam-dijo sorprendido-que haces….  
>-No lo deje terminar de hablar, ya que me había acercado a el y lo había besado con mucha intensidad<br>-Sam yo…  
>-Shuuuuu-dije topando su boca con uno de mis dedos- no hagas preguntas, solo besame-le dije sonriendo<br>El comenzó a besarme con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hacia, sabia que esta seria mi ultima noche con el, sabia que seria la última vez que lo besaria, y no quería desaprovechar ningún segundo, quería que este momento durara para siempre  
>El comenzó a quitar mi blusa y comenzó a besar mis hombros, cada caricia de el hacían que todo dentro de mi se estremeciera<br>-Te amo, te amo-me decía desesperadamente besándome- no quiero perderte, quiero que estes conmigo para siempre  
>Sabia que eso no podría cumplirse, pero solo por esta noche pensaría que no estaba Carly, que mi madre no había muerto, solo pensaría en nosotros 2 y el bebe que venia en camino.<br>Cada vez que el tocaba una parte de mi cuerpo, sentía como mi piel se erizaba, cada vez que el me besaba, sentía como si mi mundo se estuviera por terminar.  
>Nuestra ropa rápidamente comenzó a quedar tirada en el suelo, eran enormes las sensaciones que sentía al sentir su piel tan cerca de la mia, era algo que sabia que nunca olvidaría, y siempre llevaría en mi mente, lentamente me llevo a la cama, donde con sus caricia y besos me hiso suya por ultima vez.<br>Cada beso me hacia morir y regresar de nuevo, no soportaría la idea de estar tan lejos de el, no sabría como me iria y lo dejaría, no sabría si tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para dejarlo.  
>-Sam-me decía aun besándome<br>-Que-le dije mirándolo a los ojos  
>-Huyamos de aquí, de mi madre y de todos, solo seremos tu y yo…<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno tengo que decirles que esta historia en total tiene 45 capitulos y una segunda parte en la que ya llebo escritos 6 capitulos, pero los tengo publicados en otra pagina, aquí casi no actualizo ya que no se usar muy bien fanfiction, pero cada vez que actualize tratare de publicar por los menos unos 5 capitulos seguidos, para que asi puedan ir igual que en la pagina donde tengo publicada esta historia

ME CASARE (CAPITULO 22)

Cada beso me hacia morir y regresar de nuevo, no soportaría la idea de estar tan lejos de el, no sabría como me iria y lo dejaría, no sabría si tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para dejarlo.  
>-Sam-me decía aun besándome<br>-Que-le dije mirándolo a los ojos  
>-Huyamos de aquí, de mi madre y de todos, solo seremos tu y yo<br>Yo me quede completamente en shock, sentí como una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, y antes de que el me mirara llorar voltee la cara  
>-Que te pasa? Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?<br>Siempre lo había deseado, siempre había querido que el y yo estuviéramos juntos, y este era como un sueño para mi, estar el y yo juntos, pero había algo que se interponía…Carly  
>-Nada, no sucede nada-dije dándole la espalda<br>-Sam que sucede, te estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo, yo te amo y quiero que huyamos juntos, y que nadie se interponga y tu te pones asi  
>Yo no quería que nada arruinara esta noche, no quería pelear con el, ya que sabia que esta era mi ultima noche con el, y no quería desaprovecharla en peleas<br>-Sam-decia acercándose a abrazarme  
>Yo solo me voltee y lo comencé a besar, no quería que siguiera hablando, no quería que me preguntara si quería huir con el, ya que no me resistiría y terminaría aceptando, pero yo no quería eso, ya que sabia que esto seria una noticia impactante para la señora Benson, además defraudaría a mi mejor amiga, y sobre todo no quería dejar sola a melannie.<br>-No digas nada, porfavor-decia besándolo de nuevo  
>-Pero sam…<br>-Cállate y besame, no hagas otra cosa-decia besándolo con mas intensidad, haciendo que se quedara callado.  
>Mientras me besaba no podía evitar que unas lagrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, sabia que esta seria la ultima noche en la que lo besaría, la ultima noche que estaría rodeada por sus brazos, la ultima noche que pasaría con el.<br>Sabia que cuando la mañana llegara yo me iria de aquí, sabia que nunca mas regresaría con el, trataba de borrar todos esos pensamientos y solo pensar en esta noche, solo pensar en el chico que había hecho cambiar por completo a sam Puckett, había hecho que por fin se entregara de corazón a alguien, había hecho que tuviera sentimientos, y que no se comportara tan grosera como siempre lo había hecho, ese chico me había hecho cambiar por completo.  
>La noche transcurrió en silencio, sin ninguna palabra que saliera de nuestros labios, sin darme cuenta quede completamente dormida, y en la mañana cuando me levante sentí una gran felicidad al ver a Freddie abrazandome por la espalda, y con una de sus manos tocaba mi vientre, yo puse mi mano encima de la suya.<br>-Ahí es en donde pertenece-decia con lagrimas en los ojos, quería decirle la verdad, quería decirle que estaba embarazada, pero de mis labios no salía ninguna palabra.  
>Sabia que aun era demasiado temprano, asi que con demasiado cuidado me levante y comencé a vestirme<br>Porque era tan estúpida? Porque lo hiba a dejar asi como si nada, sin decirle ninguna palabra antes de irme, cuando voltee lo mire aun dormido, era tan lindo mientras dormia, hubiera deseado amanecer todos los días con el dormido a un lado mio, pero sabia que eso no podría pasar nunca, con mucho cuidado me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, talves este seria el ultimo, me levante suavemente de la cama sin moverla para evitar que se moviera, y sin hacer ruido Sali por la ventana y lo mire por ultima vez.  
>El recorrido a la casa se me hiso eterno, miles de pensamiento pasaban por mi cabeza, estaba completamente confundida, acaso si me iria? Acaso si lo dejaría para siempre? Aun no estaba segura, y si volvia, y si me acostaba de nuevo en su cama y le decía que si quiero huir con el?<br>-Demonios-dije golpeando un piedra fuertemente con mi zapato ocasionando que golpeara a alguien  
>-Aaaaaiiii- pude escuchar<br>Yo quise correr, pero entonces me di cuenta de que había golpeado a Carly  
>-Sam fuiste tu?-decia ella tocándose la cabeza<br>-Pe..perdon Carly  
>-No te preocupes-dijo ella sonriendo<br>-que haces en la farmacia?-dije viendo como escondia una pequeña caja en su bolsa  
>-Solo vine a comprar unas pastillas-dijo muy nerviosa-oye sam, tengo algo que decirte<br>-Que pasa carls?  
>-Mira, es que tu eres mi mejor amiga y te tengo que contar todo<br>-Que pasa?  
>-Mira es que aun no estoy muy segura<br>-Segura de que?  
>-Es acerca de Freddie y de mi?<br>-Que paso, acaso se pelearon?  
>-No para nada, todo entre Freddie y yo esta muy bien-dijo sonriendo haciendo que todo dentro de mi se partiera en mil pedazos<br>-Me da gusto-dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa  
>-Estoy tan emocionada, yo se que esto paso demasiado pronto, pero aun no estoy muy segura<br>-Segura de que?-dije un poco confundida  
>Ella tomo mis manos y me mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas<br>-Sam parece que estoy…  
>Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar<br>-Espera un momento carls-le dije contestando  
>-No te preocupes, tengo que irme, ahora en la noche ve a la casa-me dijo diciendo adiós y caminando<br>-Que quieres melannie?  
>-Me puedes explicar donde demonios pasaste la noche? Estaba preocupada<br>-Mira, no eres mi madre, asi que no me vas a ordenar-le dije molesta, entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, había mencionado a mi madre y eso me dolia demasiado, y lo peor de todo era que la única familia que tenia era melannie y yo la trataba mal -perdon melannie no quería decir eso  
>-No te preocupes, pero porfavor para la otra avisa<br>-Esta bien, en un momento mas llegare, adiós melannie-dije colgando  
>Camine en dirección de mi casa, cuando abri la puerta me imagine a mi mama sentada en el sillón viendo la tele y comiendo papa fritas como lo acostumbraba hacer<br>-Te extraño demasiado pam Puckett-dije suspirando  
>-Donde estabas señorita?-me dijo mi tia maggie una señora muy estricta se parecía demasiado a la señora Benson , y como melannie y yo aun eramos menores de edad teníamos que estar con un familiar y la mas cercana era la tia maggie.<br>-No te importa-le dije enojada  
>-Escucha jovencita, mientras estes bajo mi custodia haras lo que yo te diga<br>-No lo creo-dije entrando a mi habitación y cerrando fuertemente la puerta  
>-Quiero que hagas tu maleta, ya que ahora en la noche no iremos-me grito del otro lado de la puerta, yo solo encendí el estéreo y puse la música a todo volumen, y sin querer salio la canción Running Away, Una canción que había traido demasiado recuerdos, esa misma canción era la que estaba cuando Freddie y yo nos besamos por primera vez, ese nuestro primer beso, ese maravilloso beso que había durado solo 8 segundos y había hecho que yo sintiera desde ese dia demaciadas cosas por Freddie. Sentí las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, porque demonios no tenia las demaciadas fuerzas como para decirle la verdad?<br>-Dile la verdad-me dijo melannie entrando por la puerta  
>-No le dire nada-dije acostándome en la cama y dándole la espalda<br>-El se merece saber la verdad-me dijo sentándose en la cama  
>-El no me ama<br>-Claro que si te ama  
>-Y como lo sabes tu? Tu nisiquiera conoces a Freddie, solo lo has visto pocas veces<br>Entonces me di cuenta de que se puso nerviosa  
>-Creeme que yo se que el te ama demasiado<br>-No es verdad-dije topándome la cara con una almohada  
>-Sam tu te iras, y el ya nunca mas sabra de ti, por lo menos dile que estas embarazada<br>-Nunca se lo dire  
>-Tu sabes lo que haces-dijo ella levantándose-pero debes hacerlo, el se merece saber que será papa-fue lo que dijo melannie ante de cerrar la puerta<br>PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE  
>Aun no creía lo que había pasado anoche, sam había estado conmigo, era como un sueño hecho realidad, sentir sus besos, sus caricia, su piel tan cerca de mi, había hecho que todo dentro de mi estremeciera, me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, quería abrazarla de nuevo y decirle que la amaba demasiado y que no quería separarme nunca de ella. Pero al voltearme para ver sus hermosos ojos azules me di cuenta que del otro lado de la cama no había nadie, pero que había pasado, porque se había ido? Y nisiquiera había contestado lo que le había pedido, me levante rápidamente y me comencé a vestir, tenia que salir a buscarla, pero entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar<br>-Bueno  
>-Holaa Benson, espero que ya le hayas dicho la verdad a sam porque estoy apunto de decirle a Carly, de hecho estoy afuera de su casa<br>-Espera nevel, espera-dije corriendo rápidamente y abriendo la puerta y viendo a nevel apunto de tocar la puerta de Carly  
>-No-dije empujándolo y haciendo que callera y yo encima de el<br>-Que te pasa Freddie Benson, quitate-dijo empujándome y levantándose rápidamente-que no ves que me ensucias  
>-No le digas nada aun<br>-Porque no? Ahora es el ultimo dia  
>-Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero mira, ahora le dire a sam la verdad<br>-Estas seguro  
>-Claro que si<br>-Ok, entonces me quedare aquí esperando a que ella llege y le digas todo  
>-Como dices?-dije yo sorprendido, nevel acababa de terminar con mi plan de llevarme a sam lejos de aquí<br>-Me quedare aquí esperando a que ella llege-dijo entrando en la casa  
>-Demonios-dije golpeando la pared<br>PENSAMIENTO SAM  
>Me levante de la cama y Sali en dirección de la casa de Freddie, lo que melannie me había dicho era verdad, Freddie se merecia saber que seria padre<br>Mi manos temblaban, sentía que me desmayaría antes de llegar a la casa de Freddie, aun sabría la reacción que tendría, cuando le dijera que estaba embarazada, acaso lo iba a tomar bien? O acaso se molestaría conmigo? De cualquier manera la reacción que tuviera, yo me iria de Seattle, yo no me quedaría aquí, viendo como el sigue con Carly, ya que sabía que nunca la dejaría, llege al lobby donde Lewbert comenzó a gritarme  
>-Vete acabo de limpiar-me grito<br>-Ya cállate-le grite  
>-Cuando será el dia que me large de aquí-dijo molesto entrando a su cuarto<br>Comencé a subir las escaleras con muchos nervios, estaba a punto de regresarme e irme a mi casa  
>-No seas cobarde Sam Puckett, tu no eres asi- podía escuchar la voz de mi madre<br>-Mama-dije yo impresionada  
>-Las Puckett no somos cobardes, y tu mucho menos mi pequeña ogro-me decía riéndose<br>Eso me dio muchas mas fuerzas para continuar, ya que sabia que mi madre no quería que yo fuera una cobarde o tuviera miedo de algo, y mucho menos tenerle miedo a un hombre.  
>Termine de subir las escaleras y pase por cada uno de los departamentos, hasta dar vuelta en la esquina, donde se encontraba el departamento de la chica que me consideraba su mejor amiga, y el departamento del chico que estaba enamorada.<br>Con todas las fuerzas que tenía me atreví a tocar la puerta.  
>-Ya voy-dijo la señora Benson<br>Estuve a punto de salir corriendo, pero la señora Benson fue mas rápida que yo  
>-Holaaaaa… a eres tu-dijo ella mirándome con desprecio<br>-Que quieres?  
>-es. Esta Freddie-dije tratando de no mostrarme tan nerviosa<br>-Esta ocupado, asi que si no te molesta puedes venir otro dia-dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta  
>-Quien es mama?-pude escuchar su voz y sentí como un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo<br>-Nadie-dijo ella cerrando la puerta  
>Yo me quede como tonta viendo la puerta<br>-Mama, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas quien me habla-podia escuchar la voz de Freddie molesto  
>-Pero tu tienes visita<br>-No importa mama-dijo el abriendo la puerta  
>Cuando el me miro pude ver sus ojos abiertos por la impresión.<br>-Sa..aam, que haces aquí?-dijo saliendo de su departamento y cerrando la puerta  
>-Quiero hablar contigo-dije un poco nerviosa<br>-De que quieres hablar?  
>-Es que yooo- de mi boca no salían las palabras<br>-Tu que?  
>-Es…que, yo estoy<br>-Tu estas que Sam?-decia el un poco confundido  
>-Yo esto em…<br>-Freddie, me tengo que ir-dijo su mama interrumpiendo y poniéndose en medio de los 2-quiero que te metas a bañar y el shapoo antipiojos esta en el cajón de abajo del lavabo, a por cierto ya esta tu batido de frutas  
>-Mama, mama, ya basta, ya se lo que debo de hacer-le dijo el un poco molesto<br>-Esta bien, nos vemos hijo, espero que cuando regrese no estes golpeado o algo por el estilo, tu entiendes verdad?-dijo volteando a verme  
>-Mama, ya basta te puedes ir-le dijo el un poco molesto<br>-Ok te quiero Freddie, nos vemos en la noche-dijo ella mirándome con odio, cuando por fin mire que se fue me hacerque a Freddie  
>-Freddie quiero decirte que…<br>-Espera un momento-dijo el con indiferencia  
>-Que pasa?-dije un poco confundida<br>-Sam creo que esto debe terminar  
>-Como dices?<br>-Mira, te tengo que decir la verdad antes de que te hagas mas iluciones, yo amo a Carly  
>-Pero tu me dijiste que me amabas, lo dijiste anoche-dije completamente furiosa<br>-Eso no es verdad, solo lo dije para que te quedaras por la noche, acaso crees que quería que te fueras y no acostarme contigo?  
>-Tu solo me utilizaste todo este tiempo?-dije pegándole una cachetada<br>-Yo me voy a casar con Carly


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno tengo que decirles que esta historia en total tiene 45 capitulos y una segunda parte en la que ya llebo escritos 6 capitulos, pero los tengo publicados en otra pagina, aquí casi no actualizo ya que no se usar muy bien fanfiction, pero cada vez que actualize tratare de publicar por los menos unos 5 capitulos seguidos, para que asi puedan ir igual que en la pagina donde tengo publicada esta historia

DESCUBIERTA (CAPITULO 23)

Espera un momento-dijo el con indiferencia  
>-Que pasa?-dije un poco confundida<br>-Sam creo que esto debe terminar  
>-Como dices?<br>-Mira, te tengo que decir la verdad antes de que te hagas mas ilusiones, yo amo a Carly  
>-Pero tu me dijiste que me amabas, lo dijiste anoche-dije completamente furiosa<br>-Eso no es verdad, solo lo dije para que te quedaras por la noche, acaso crees que quería que te fueras y no acostarme contigo?  
>-Tu solo me utilizaste todo este tiempo?-dije pegándole una cachetada<br>-Yo me voy a casar con Carly  
>-Como dices?-dije tratando de hacer como si no hubiera escuchado eso, cerrando mi mente y mis pensamientos, quería hacer como si no hubiera escuchado esas palabras<br>-Me casare con Carly  
>Trate de no llorar, trate de no verme débil frente a el, yo era sam Puckett y nadie se podía reir de mi, y mucho menos jugar conmigo<br>-Pues casate entonces- le dije tratando de ser indiferente  
>-Sam yo<br>-Tu nada, ya lo dijiste, casate, se feliz y ten muchos hijos- por mi mente paso mi bebe, y que pasaría con el? Acaso se quedaría sin papa?  
>Lo siento bebe-pense suspirando- no te hara falta padre, ya que es un imbécil-dije viendo a freddie<br>-Quiero que te olvides de que existo, ya nunca me volveras a ver en tu vida  
>El solo me miro<br>-Asta nunca Freddie Benson-dije viéndolo por ultima vez a los ojos y dándole la espalda para dirigirme a bajar las escaleras

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

-No le digas nada aun  
>-Porque no? Ahora es el ultimo dia<br>-Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero mira, ahora le dire a sam la verdad  
>-Estas seguro<br>-Claro que si  
>-Ok, entonces me quedare aquí esperando a que ella llege y le digas todo<br>-Como dices?-dije yo sorprendido, nevel acababa de terminar con mi plan de llevarme a sam lejos de aquí  
>-Me quedare aquí esperando a que ella llege-dijo entrando en la casa<br>-Demonios-dije golpeando la pared  
>-Porque tanto escandalo, quien es el?-dijo mi madre<br>-El es…  
>-Soy Nevel Papperman mucho gusto hermosa señora-dijo el besando la mano de mi madre<br>-Ay que bien me cae tu amigo-dijo mi madre sonriendo  
>Entonces escuche la puerta<br>-Ya voy-dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta

-Holaaaaa… a eres tu-dijo ella un poco molesta  
>-Que quieres?<br>-es. Esta Freddie-dijo ella nerviosamente, que estaba haciendo aquí? Porque había venido justo ahora? Quería hablarle y decirle bien las cosas y asi poder huir juntos, pero ella había venido  
>-Esta ocupado, asi que si no te molesta puedes venir otro dia-dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta<br>-Quien es mama?-dije tratando de hacer como que no había escuchado nada y que nevel no la pudiera escuchar  
>-Nadie-dijo ella cerrando la puerta<br>-es sam-dijo nevel sonriendo- aprovecha que esta aquí  
>-Me las pagaras-dije muy despacio solo para que nevel escuchara<br>-Ay como me asustas-dijo el burlándose  
>Quise golpearlo, pero sabia que sam estaba afuera<br>-Mama, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas quien me habla-le dije molesto a mi madre  
>-Pero tu tienes visita-dijo ella volteando a ver a nevel<br>-No importa mama-dije abriendo la puerta  
>abri mis ojos, tratando de que se diera cuenta de que estaba impresionado<br>-Sa..aam, que haces aquí?-dije saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta  
>-Quiero hablar contigo-me un poco nerviosa<br>-De que quieres hablar?  
>-Es que yooo<br>-Tu que?  
>-Es…que, yo estoy<br>-Tu estas que Sam?-decia un poco confundido, no entendia que era lo que me hiba a decir, parecía como si quisiera llorar, se veía tan frágil, quería abrazarla, quería decirle que la amaba, pero sabia que nevel estaba escuchando todo  
>-Yo esto em…<br>-Freddie, me tengo que ir-dijo mi mama interrumpiendo y poniéndose en medio de los 2-quiero que te metas a bañar y el shapoo antipiojos esta en el cajón de abajo del lavabo, a por cierto ya esta tu batido de frutas  
>-Mama, mama, ya basta, ya se lo que debo de hacer-le dije un poco molesto<br>-Esta bien, nos vemos hijo, espero que cuando regrese no estes golpeado o algo por el estilo, tu entiendes verdad?-dijo volteando a ver a sam  
>-Mama, ya basta te puedes ir-<br>-Ok te quiero Freddie, nos vemos en la noche-dijo ella mirándome con odio  
>Cuando ella miro que mi madre se había ido, intento acercarse a mi<br>-Freddie quiero decirte que…  
>-Espera un momento-dije con indiferencia, no me gustaba comportarme asi, pero era la única manera de convencer a nevel<br>-Que pasa?  
>-Sam creo que esto debe terminar<br>-Como dices?  
>-Mira, te tengo que decir la verdad antes de que te hagas mas iluciones, yo amo a Carly- me había dolido en el corazón decir esa mentira, yo quería gritarle a ella que la amaba y que no sentía nada por carly<br>-Pero tu me dijiste que me amabas, lo dijiste anoche-me dijo muy molesta  
>-Eso no es verdad, solo lo dije para que te quedaras por la noche, acaso crees que quería que te fueras y no acostarme contigo?<br>-Tu solo me utilizaste todo este tiempo?-dijo pegándome una cachetada  
>Eso me dolio demasiado, sabia que estaba sufriendo y todo era por mi culpa, pero tenia que decirle lo peor, si no nevel saldría a decirle la verdad<br>-Yo me voy a casar con Carly  
>-Pues casate entonces-dijo ella con indiferencia<br>Me dolio lo que había dicho  
>-Sam yo… - quería decirle que estaba arrepentido, pero entonces dijo algo que me dejo paralizado<br>-Tu nada, ya lo dijiste, casate, se feliz y ten muchos hijos  
>Hijos, sabia que Carly estaba embarazada, pero yo no quería un bebe de Carly, habría deceado mil veces que fuera de sam<br>-Quiero que te olvides de que existo, ya nunca me volveras a ver en tu vida  
>Yo la mire sorprendido, de mi boca no salía ninguna palabra, aun estaba sorprendido<br>-Asta nunca freddie Benson-dijo mirándome a los ojos , dándome la espalda y bajando las escaleras  
>Yo me quede paralizado, que había hecho? Acaso había perdido a el amor de mi vida? Acaso con esto había hecho que me odiara para siempre, golpee la pared con fuerza y después me sente en el suelo de golpe<br>-Soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido-decia en voz alta  
>Me levante completamente furioso y entre a la casa, quería golpear a nevel, quería matarlo en ese mismo instante<p>

-Eso era lo que querías?-decia yo sin poder soportar las lagrimas-acaso quería que le destrozara el corazón a la chica que mas amo en el mundo?-decia empujando a nevel contra la pared  
>-Ya calmate Benson, esto fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, acaso querias que Carly sufriera y tu hijo también?<br>-Yo no amo a Carly  
>-Y entonces porque estabas con ella, y porque le embarazaste?<br>-Por estúpido-dije soltándolo y golpeando la pared con fuerza  
>-Eso quiere decir que tu amas a sam?-dijo nevel mirándome sorprendido<br>-La amo con todo mi corazón y si llego a perderla juro que te matare-le dije mirándolo con odio  
>-Espera un momento Benson, tu nunca me dijiste que amabas a sam, yo creía que estaba jugando con Carly y solo querias acostarte con sam por diversión<br>-Acaso estas estúpido, tu crees que yo solo quería a sam por diversión? Yo la amo  
>-Entonces porque seguías con Carly dimelo?<br>-Porque aun no me decidia yo las amaba a las 2, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que a la que amaba era a sam, y justo cuando todo comenzaba a salir bien con sam, Carly salio con la noticia de que estaba embarazada  
>-Tu hibas a dejar a Carly?<br>-Claro que si lo hiba a hacer, yo le hiba a decir la verdad, ya que no quería jugar con ninguna, pero tu me obligaste a decirle esto a sam  
>-Encerio Benson no lo sabia, perdóname<br>-No te lo perdonare estúpido, y si sam no me vuelve a hablar me las pagaras  
>-A mi no me digas nada, lo que yo hise fue por el bien de mi amiga, ella te ama demasiado y tu solo estas jugando con ella, además vas a ser tan cruel como para dejar Carly embarazada e irte corriendo detrás de sam?<br>-Eso no te importa-le dije molesto  
>-Si lo haces le dire a Carly-dijo nevel riendo<br>-Algo que me hiso enfurecer y lanzarlo al suelo y comenzando a golpearlo  
>-Tu no te metas en mi vida, tu no tienes ningún derecho a opinar o decidir lo que voy a hacer-le decía golpenadolo con todas mi fuerzas<br>-Que esta pasando aquí?-decia Carly entrando por la puerta  
>-Carly, Carly, quítame a este vulgar de encima de mi-le decía nevel<br>Yo me levante de encima de el y me di cuenta que corrió en dirección de donde estaba Carly  
>-Que esta pasando aquí? Porque estaban peleando?-decia Carly muy molesta<br>-Anda Benson dile porque me estabas golpeando-decia nevel mirándome con una sonrisa

PENSAMIENTO SAM

Sentía el corazón destrozado, sabría que jamás se volvería a reponer, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía guardar este rencor que tenía hacia el, solo me utilizaba, solo jugaba conmigo y decía que me amaba, el se casaría con ella, y yo me quedaría sola con mi bebe, no soportaba tanto dolor, no soportaba todo lo que me estaba pasando, esto era demasiado para mi,  
>Después de salir de ese edificio me prometí a mi misma que jamás regresaria a ese lugar, no quería volver a ver a ninguna de esas personas, ninguna que trajera de nuevo un recuerdo de el.<br>La lluvia comenzó a caer empapando mi rostro, yo aún lloraba, no me importaba que nadie me viera, no me importaba nada, cruce la calle sin darme cuenta de que un auto se acercaba a mi, en ese momento quería morir, quería irme de aquí, no quería saber nada del mundo, deje que el auto se acercara mas y solo cerre mi ojos  
>-Mama estare contigo-dije en mis pensamientos<br>Esperaba sentir dolor, esperaba que algo pasara, pero me di cuenta de que el auto se había detenido a centímetros de mi  
>-Que acaso estas loca, quítate del camino- me grito muy molesto un hombre<br>Yo solo segui caminando e ignore a ese hombre, camine asta llegar al cementerio, y comencé a buscar una tumba en especial  
>Pamela Michelle Puckett, madre amorosa, siempre será recordada por sus hijas<br>Cuando lei eso llore mas, muchísimo mas  
>-Porque me dejaste mama? Porque te fuiste? Que no sabes que te necesito, te necesito demasiado-decia tomando con mi mano puños de arena- te necesito mama, necesito que me grites, necesito que me digas mi pequeña ogro, mama tengo problemas, demasiado problemas, el no me ama, el la ama a ella, la chica que fue mi mejor amiga y la que siempre me quiso como hermana, el se casara con ella, no se como pude hacerle esto a ella, Carly no se merecia tenerme como amiga y mucho menos una basura de novio como freddie, ella es una buena chica y yo defraude su amistad acostándome con su novio, mama eso es lo menos que me merecia por hacerle esto a ella, yo también soy una basura, una gran basura-decía yo llorando con mas intensidad, no me importaba que la lluvia siguiera cayendo<br>-Soy una basura mama, ella no se merecía que yo le hiciera eso, y lo peor fue enamorarme como loca de su novio, el chico del que siempre había estado enamorada, mama lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, y lo peor que puede pasar, estoy embarazada, embarazada de ese estúpido- decía yo tocando mi vientre  
>-Mi pequeña ogro-podia escuchar la voz de mi mama<br>-Mama, donde estas?-decia yo volteando a ver la demás tumbas  
>-Pequeña ogro tu debes ser feliz, no tienes porque sufrir<br>-Ya lo se mama, yo se que debo de ser feliz, pero no puedo  
>-Porque quisiste suicidarte? Acaso querías perder a tu bebe?<br>Yo toque mi vientre de nuevo  
>-El bebe no tiene la culpa, el tiene que nacer y ser feliz, o acaso no amas a tu bebe?<br>-Claro que si lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón  
>-Entonces porque lo querias hacer?<br>-Porque no quiero ver a Freddie nunca, quería que todo este sufrimiento terminara ya  
>-Mereces ser feliz tu y ese bebe, te amo sam, aunque nunca te trate bien, o aunque nunca te demostré mis sentimientos, quiero que entiendas que yo siempre te ame, pero nunca quise demostrar mis sentimientos, e hice que tu te comportaras igual que yo, por favor mi pequeña ogro, no hagas con tu bebe lo que yo hice contigo, tu trátala bien y todos los días dile que la amas<br>Yo lloraba aun mas, esas palabras de mi madre me hacían tener mas fuerza  
>-Las amo a ti y a tu hermana, y a mi nieto que viene en camino, quiero que recuerdes eso, y Sam por favor se feliz.<br>-Yo también te amo mama, yo también te amo-decia con los ojos cerrados y aun acostada a un lado de su tumba  
>-Sam eres tu?-podía escuchar una voz detrás de mi<br>Yo voltee y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a la tia de Freddie y a Scarleth, ella traía una paraguas y se cubría de la lluvia  
>-Sam-dijo Scarleth corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, tirando su paraguas y abrazándome-te extrañe mucho<br>-Yo también-dije limpiándome las lagrimas-pequeña te estas mojando  
>-No importa me gusta mojarme, dime Porque lloras?<br>-No por nada, no te preocupes-le dije sonriendo  
>-Buenos dia señora-dije saludando a la tia de Freddie<br>-Buenos días Samantha, puedes llamarme Marie veo que vienes a visitar a tu mama-dijo ella dulcemente  
>-Asi es, Es un dia muy lluvioso que hace aquí?<br>-Vine a visitar la tumba de mi padre, hace 8 años murió  
>-O lo siento mucho-dije yo levantándome del suelo<br>-Scarleth ve a dejarle las flores a tu abuela-le dijo ella dulcemente  
>-Claro tia, Sam no te iras de aquí verdad?-me dijo Scarleth<br>-No pequeña, aquí estaré un rato mas-dije sonriéndole  
>En cuanto me di cuenta de que Scarleth se perdió entre las lapidas la tia de Freddie se acercó a mi<br>-Yo se que no es bueno escuchar conversaciones, pero sin querer escuche lo que dijiste  
>En ese momento me quede paralizada, ella había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, ella se había enterado de que yo estaba enamorada de Freddie y sobre todo de que estaba emba…<br>-Escuche que dijiste que amabas a Freddie  
>Yo no decía nada, aun estaba en shock<br>-Escuche que los 2 engañaban a Carly  
>Sentía que moriría en ese instante<br>-Escuche que te acostaste con el y después el dijo que no te amaba  
>Esas palabras rompieron de nuevo mi corazón he hicieron que mis lagrimas volvieran a salir<br>-Y sobre todo escuche que estas….. Embarazada


	24. Chapter 24

Bueno tengo que decirles que esta historia en total tiene 45 capitulos y una segunda parte en la que ya llebo escritos 6 capitulos, pero los tengo publicados en otra pagina, aquí casi no actualizo ya que no se usar muy bien fanfiction, pero cada vez que actualize tratare de publicar por los menos unos 5 capitulos seguidos, para que asi puedan ir igual que en la pagina donde tengo publicada esta historia

LAS ULTIMAS LAGRIMAS PARA FREDDIE BENSON (CAPITULO 24)

-Escuche que dijiste que amabas a Freddie  
>Yo no decía nada, aún estaba en shock<br>-Escuche que los 2 engañaban a Carly  
>Sentía que moriría en ese instante<br>-Escuche que te acostaste con el y después el dijo que no te amaba  
>Esas palabras rompieron de nuevo mi corazón he hicieron que mis lagrimas volvieran a salir<br>-Y sobre todo escuche que estas….. Embarazada  
>Estaba acabada, ella le diría la verdad a Freddie, no pude evitar derramar mas lagrimas, que otra cosa peor me podría pasar, quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería huir, Comencé a caminar rápidamente, pero la señora tomo mi brazo antes de que saliera corriendo<br>-No te preocupes, no dire nada-dijo ella amablemente  
>Yo solo me acerque y la abrace, le estaba tan agradecida por lo que me estaba diciendo<br>-Freddie me conto la verdad  
>-Que verdad?-decia yo apenas hablando<br>-El me dijo que te amaba  
>-El no me ama<br>-Claro que si lo hace, el me lo dijo hace poco  
>-Porfavor no me siga diciendo nada de el, solo quiero olvidarlo-decia abrazándola mas<br>-Tu lo amas?  
>Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón palpitara mas fuerte<br>-Lo amo con todo mi corazón  
>-Y porque no se lo dices?<br>-El se casa..- me dolia decir esa palabra, me tenia que resignar a la idea de que Freddie jamas estaría conmigo- el se casara  
>-Y tu tendras un hijo de el<br>-Eso no importa, yo sola lo cuidare  
>-Porque no se lo has dicho?<br>-No quiero lastimar a carly, ella es mi mejor amiga  
>-Disculpa que te lo diga, pero si hubiera sido tu mejor amiga no te hubieras embarazado de su novio<br>-Yo lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, lo ame desde que lo conozco y desde que el me dijo que me quería yo no pude resistirme a estar con el-decia derramando mas lagrimas  
>-El amor muchas veces ciega a las personas, y creeme que tu y el estaba completamente segados<br>-Si pero el siempre estuvo segado por ella, conmigo solo estuvo jugando  
>-Yo le pregunte a freddie que si no amaba a carly y el me dijo que te amaba a ti, que te amaba como nadie jamás amo a alguien<br>-Porfavor no me siga diciendo eso, todo eso me duele  
>-Pero que vas a hacer?<br>-Irme lejos de aquí, dejar que el continue su vida  
>-Pero y el bebe? El necesita un padre<br>-Mi madre nunca necesito a alguien para cuidarnos a mi y a mi hermana, asi que mi bebe no necesitara a nadie  
>-Entonces no le diras nada?<br>-No, el nunca se enterara, se lo juro por mi madre que esta sepultada frente a nosotras, freddie jamás sabra que mi bebe es de el  
>-A pesar de que eres muy joven, pareces ser una chica muy madura<br>-La vida a sido demasiado cruel conmigo, yo sola e h valido por mi misma, eso fue lo que me hiso madurar  
>-Encerio te admiro, no se que hubiera echo yo en tu lugar<br>-Prométamelo-decia yo tomando su manos- prométame que no le dira nada a freddie  
>-Te lo prometom, jamás le dire nada, pero porfavor prométeme que me hablaras cuando el bebe vaya a nacer<br>-Se lo prometo, claro que le avisare-decia abrazandola  
>-Es mi sobrino tambien-dijo ella riendo<br>-Tia, sam-decia scarleth corriendo a donde estábamos-tengo hambre nos podemos ir?  
>-claro-dijo marie abrazandola- quieres venir a comer sam?<br>-No muchas gracias, pero no tengo hambre  
>-Anda sam vamos-decia la pequeña con una sonrisa<br>-ok vamos entonces-le dije sonriendo  
>-Me despedi de la tumba de mi madre y despues subi al auto con ellas<br>Las 3 llegamos a un restaurante pero los olores del lugar hisieron que me dieran nauseas y saliera corriendo al baño  
>-Todo esta bien, todo esta bien-decia yo tocando mi vientre<br>Regrese a comer y Pase la mañana con ellas  
>-Me dio gusto conocerte sam-dijo ella abrazandome no se porque pero en ese momento senti como si fuera un abrazo maternal, se sintio tan calido, tan bien, un abrazo que siempre espere de mi madre, algo que me demostrara cariño<br>-Igualmente señora marie-le dije sonriendo  
>scarleth corrio a abrazame<br>-sam quiero que vayas mañana a la casa-decia mostrand su pequeña sonrisa  
>-no se si pueda ir-dije recordando que ahora me iria a francia<br>-porque, anda ve conmigo  
>-intentare ir, pero no es nada seguro<br>-si intenta ir, yo te esperare-me decia sonriendo  
>-ok, creo que es hora de irme<br>-espero que te vaya bien e tu viaje-dijo marie asercandose a mi y dandome un beso en la mejilla-y recuerda hablarme cuando el bebe vaya a nacer  
>-se lo prometo que si le hablare-le dije sonriendo<br>Despues de despedirme de ella fui a mi casa  
>Aun me encontraba tirada en la cama, mi cabeza me dolía demasiado, aunque sabía que las palabras de la señora Marie me habían calmado un poco, aun no podía quitar las palabras de Freddie de mi cabeza.<br>Me casare con Carly, me casare con Carly, esa palabras iban y venían por mi cabeza, no podía sacarla de mi cabeza por mas que quería, mi madre me había enseñado a jamas llorar por un hombre, esa siempre fue su frase, ahora entendía a mi madre, su comportamiento, su forma de ser, su carácter, ella tan solo tenia unos meses de embarazo cuando mi padre se atrevió a abandonarla, ella aunque siempre fue irresponsable, nunca dejo de ser buena madre, ya que ella sola salio adelante con 2 hijas, y eso mismo haría yo, saldría adelante con mi bebe sin impórtame nada ni nadie.  
>Entonces escuche que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar<br>-Bueno  
>-Hola sam, donde estas?-decia Carly muy alegre del otro lado del teléfono<br>Me sentía una basura cada vez que ella me hablaba y seguía considerándome su amiga  
>-Aquí en mi casa<br>-Sam amiga tengo algo importante que decirte-decia riendo  
>-Que es lo que pasa?<br>-Quiero que vengas a los licuados locos  
>-Pero<br>-No digas que no, encerio quiero que vengas-dijo un poco molesta  
>-Ok, ok si ire<br>-Por eso te quiero amiga-dijo muy feliz y después colgó el teléfono  
>Qué demonios iba a hacer? Y si lo miraba de nuevo? Eso era lo menos que quería hacer, además a las 4 de la tarde tomaríamos un vuelo a Francia, me largaría de Seattle para siempre y jamas regresaría<br>-Saaaaam-me grito melannie del otro lado de la puerta  
>-Que pasa?<br>-Son las 11, ya tienes listas tus cosas  
>-Si ya están lista-dije tomando mi sueter y saliendo de la habitación<br>-A donde vas?-me pregunto mi tia maggie  
>-Voy a despedirme de alguien<br>-Ok no regreses tarde  
>Sali por la puerta y comencé a caminar asta llegar a los licuados locos, ahí se encontraban Gibby y Carly, el la comenzaba a abrazar<br>-Muchas felicidades Carly, nunca me imagine esto-decia Gibby quitándose su camisa  
>-Gibby porque te quitas la camisa?-decia Carly sonriendo<br>-Tenemos que celebrar ya que tendre un sobrino  
>Un sobrino?-dije yo acercándome a donde ellos estaban y sentándome en la mesa<br>-Amiga, es que tengo que decirte algo demasiado importante, encerio es lo mas importante de mi vida  
>-Aaaay Freddie ven porfavor-dijo Carly volteando a la puerta<br>Yo me quede paralizada, no lo quería ver, no quería saber nada de el y ahora lo tenia de nuevo frente a mi, el solo abrió sus ojos de la impresión y se acercó a la mesa sentándose frente a mi y mirándome a los ojos, yo rápidamente me voltee a otro lado  
>-Carly yo creo que ya me ire-dije tratando de levantarme<br>-Pero ni siquiera te he dicho la noticia-dijo ella muy triste  
>-Ok dime cual es-dije volteando a verla<br>-Amiga-decia con emoción-seras tia  
>-Entonces pude ver el rostro de Freddie, estaba como asustado<br>-Tia pero porque?  
>-Estoy embarazada-dijo abrazándome<br>En ese momento me quede en blanco, sentí como si mi mundo se desvaneciera, como si no hubiera nada a mi alrededor, como si todo hubiera desaparecido para mi, en ese momento todo se volvió borroso  
>No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió antes de que todo volviera a aparecer, con cuidado abri mis ojos y me di cuenta de que Gibby y Carly estaban frente a mi, y freddie me sostenía<br>-Creo que ya esta despertando-dijo Gibby  
>Todos estaban completamente palidos, yo me levante rápidamente<br>-Estas bien?-me dijo Carly acercándose a abrazarme  
>-Si, si claro que si estoy bien-decia yo tratando de no llorar<br>-Que te paso?  
>-No podía hablar, ya que sabia que si lo hacia no sopotaria mis lagrimas<br>-Nada, estoy bien-dije con las pocas palabras que me quedaban-carly encerio muchas felicidades-dije derramando unas lagrimas-soy tan feliz, espero que ustedes también sean muy felices juntos  
>-Muchas gracias, sabes que te quiero mucho y eres casi como una hermana para mi<br>-Encerio felicidades, pero creo que me tengo que ir-dije mirando mi reloj faltaban 30 minutos para las 4  
>No quise ver la cara de freddie, no quise pensar en nada, solo en que desaparecería para siempre de Seattle y jamas regresaría, Sali por la puerta con la frente en alto y comencé a caminar cruce la calle y espere a que pasara un taxi, entonces mire claramente que Freddie salio corriendo de los licuados locos y se dirigía a donde yo estaba, no quería verlo, no quería que me hablara, mire que el taxi se aproximó y subi rápidamente<br>-Sam por favor no te vayas-decia el hablándome por la ventana del taxi, yo había alcanzado a poner seguro- sam yo te amo, yo te amo a ti porfavor perdóname  
>Yo no quise voltear solo quería que el taxi arrancara<br>-Sam porfavor voltea, saaamm-decia el desesperado  
>-Que hacemos señorita?-me dijo el taxista<br>-Arranque-dije con indiferencia y sin mirar a freddie  
>Mire por la ventana como el comenzó a correr detrás del taxi, pero lo perdi de vista cuando el taxista dio la vuelta en la esquina, esto era un adiós definitivo, jamas lo volvería a ver-dije tirando mi celular por la ventana del taxi- jamas volveria a derramar una lagrima por el jamas regresaría a Seattle y sobre todo jamas mencionaría en mi vida a Freddie Benson<br>Será una nueva vida para nosotros-decia tocando mi vientre- una nueva vida para ti y para mi-decia derramando lagrimas, las ultimas lagrimas para Freddie Benson

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE  
>-Estoy embarazada-fueron las palabras que Carly dijo abrazando a sam, en ese momento me quede paralizado<br>Entonces voltee a ver a sam y me di cuenta de que comenzó a ponerse completamente palida  
>-Sam-dijo Carly intentado detenerla para que no callera al suelo, pero alcance a sostenerla en mis brazos<br>-Que paso? Llama a una ambulancia-decia Carly desesperada  
>-Solo se desmayo, en un momento despertara-dijo una señora que estaba junto a nosotros<br>Pasaron unos minutos cuando me di cuenta de que ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos  
>-Creo que ya esta despertando-dijo Gibby<br>-Estas bien?-le dijo Carly acercándose a abrazarla  
>-Si, si claro que si estoy bien-decia ella volteando a vernos a todos<br>-Que te paso?  
>-Nada, estoy bien-decia tristemente -carly encerio muchas felicidades-dijo derramando unas lagrimas, me dolia que por mi culpa llorara, me sentía un infeliz, pero sabia que sam jamas me perdonaría esto que acababa de pasar -soy tan feliz, espero que ustedes también sean muy felices juntos<br>-Muchas gracias, sabes que te quiero mucho y eres casi como una hermana para mi  
>-Encerio felicidades, pero creo que me tengo que ir-dijo mirando su reloj<br>Mire que salió de los licuados locos, y no lo soporte, tenia que decirle la verdad, tenia que decirle que la amaba, en ese momento no me importo Carly, yo estaba dispuesto a llevarme a sam conmigo y no importaba si no quería, me la llevaría a la fuerza, ya que yo no podría vivir sin ella  
>-En un momento vengo-dije corriendo a la puerta<br>-A donde vas?-me grito Carly pero no le conteste, no quería que sam se fuera  
>Sali como loco buscándola por todas partes y mire que estaba en la calle de enfrente, mire que ella se volteo a otro lado y después llego un taxi, corri lo mas rápido que pude y alcance a llegar<br>-Sam porfavor no te vayas-decia yo hablándome desesperadamente por la ventana del taxi, pero me di cuenta de que sam había alcanzado a poner seguro antes de que yo abriera- sam yo te amo, yo te amo a ti porfavor perdóname  
>Ella nisiquiera volteo a verme, me sentía un estupido<br>-Sam porfavor voltea, saaamm-decia yo desesperado, sabia que si no detenia este taxi ella jamas volveria a hablarme  
>-Que hacemos señorita?-me dijo el taxista<br>Arranque-dijo con indiferencia  
>El taxi comenzó a arrancar y yo corri tras de el, no quería que se fuera, no quería perderla para siempre, sabia que ella era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, no me importaba si nevel le decía la verdad a sam, no me importaba si mi madre se molestaba, no me importaba si Carly no me hablara nunca, yo quería estar con sam, yo quería que sam estuviera conmigo para siempre, segui corriendo detrás del taxi, no me importaba nada, solo alcanzarla, pero entonces todo sucedió tan rápido, pude sentir un fuerte dolor, algo que había hecho que mi cuerpo ardiera de dolor, sentí como cai al piso y pude escuchar fuertes gritos de personas desesperadas, entonces todo se volvió obscuro<br>-


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno tengo que decirles que esta historia en total tiene 45 capitulos y una segunda parte en la que ya llebo escritos 6 capitulos, pero los tengo publicados en otra pagina, aquí casi no actualizo ya que no se usar muy bien fanfiction, pero cada vez que actualize tratare de publicar por los menos unos 5 capitulos seguidos, para que asi puedan ir igual que en la pagina donde tengo publicada esta historia

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo que publico, publicare 5 o 7 capitulo mas las próxima semana, a por cierto para esta novela he hecho 8 videos, les dejare los Links por si los quieren ver

.com/watch?v=K-sCalunLOI- este es el primer video que hise y muestra como serán los personajes en la segunda parte

.com/watch?v=wgcisvIrbkM- este es el segundo video

.com/watch?v=jpVqczTrBNw- esta es la parte 3

.com/watch?v=maCXvyzW2hw- Parte 4

.com/watch?v=lS-763r3XSQ- Parte 5

.com/watch?v=UcYpt43stmQ- Parte 6

.com/watch?v=UcYpt43stmQ- Parte 7, aquí ya se muestran partes de la segunda parte de la novela, Utilice a los actores de la serie Gossip Girl para inspirarme ya que se parecen mucho :p

.com/watch?v=vJ6AU5lr9aU- esta es la parte 8 y el ultimo video que he hecho, aun me faltan 2 videos mas para acabar la novela, espero que les gusten

ADIOS SEATTLE (CAPITULO 25)

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, no quería seguir llorando, no quería seguir sufriendo por ese estúpido que había hecho mi vida imposible, pero aunque la hubiera hecho imposible lo amaba como una loca, y sabía que aunque lo odiara siempre lo amaría con todo mi corazón  
>-Se siente bien señorita?-me pregunto el taxista<br>-Si no se preocupe-dije limpiando mi lagrimas  
>Entonces le pedi al taxista que se detuviera en una caseta telefonica<br>-Bueno-decia tratando de hacer que mi voz se escuchara normal, ya que no quería que supieran que había llorado  
>-Sam es hora de irnos, donde estas? – me decía melannie<br>-Ya voy en camino  
>-Ya subimos las cosas al taxi ve directo al aeropuerto<br>-Ok-dije colgando- diríjase al aeropuerto-le dije al taxista  
>Mire todo el camino por la ventana, pero aun había un lugar al que no había ido, un lugar a donde tenia que irme a despedir<br>-Espere un momento-dije haciendo que el taxista se estacionara junto al cementerio  
>Baje con cuidado y me dirigí a la tumba de mi madre<br>-Pensaste que me olvidaría de ti-dije sentándome junto a su tumba  
>-Han pasado tantas cosas desde que e fuiste, encerio te necesito, encerio necesito que estes aquí, me hubiera encantado que conocieras a tu nieto-decia tocando mi vientre<br>-Me tengo que ir mama, y la verdad no se cuando regrese, pero quiero que tengas presente que siempre te recordare-decia levantándome- te amo mama-dije comenzando a caminar y mirando por ultima vez la tumba de mi madre  
>Llege directamente al aeropuerto en donde pude ver a melannie y a mi tia maggie esperándome<br>-Niña te estuvimos esperando toda la mañana, donde estabas?-me pregunto mi tia maggie  
>-Estuve en el cementerio, tenia que despedirme de mi madre<br>-Y de mi no te hibas a despedir- me dijo alex acercándose a donde yo estaba con un gran ramo de rosas blancas  
>-Quien te dijo que me iria ahora?-le dije sonriendo<br>-Un pajarito-dijo alex volteando a ver a melannie  
>-Yo no fui-dijo melannie riendo<br>-Perdón por no avistarte esque estos días no he tenido cabeza para nada  
>-No te preocupes-dijo el dándome el ramo de flores<br>-Pasajeros con destino a Francia favor de abordar-decian en el aeropuerto  
>-Creo que ese es nuestro vuelo-dijo mi tia maggie<br>-Nosotros nos vamos adelantando, nos vemos alex-dijo melannie abrazando a alex  
>-No vemos-dijo el sonriendo<br>-Ok creo que aquí nos despedimos-dije yo sonriendo  
>-Prométeme que me llamaras-me dijo abrazandome<br>-Claro que si lo hare-le dije sonriendo  
>-Cualquier cosas que necesites, y si tu bebe se siente mal háblame, enseguida tomare un vuelo a Francia e ire a ayudarte<br>-Ashh Francia-dije asiendo un gesto de escalofrio  
>-Que pasa con Francia? Acaso no te gusta?<br>-Esque hay demasiado franceses-dije riendo, alex comenzó a reir junto conmigo  
>-Asi que no olvides hablarme<br>-Claro que si-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos  
>-Adiós sam, cuídate-dijo dándome un ultimo abrazo<br>Comenze a caminar en dirección de donde se encontraban melannie y mi tia, cuando voltee alex aun me decía adiós, me hubiera encantado haber visto a Carly y a Spencer despedirse de mi, pero sabia que si lo hacia no podría irme, asi que esto era lo mejor, subi al avión y me toco el asiento junto a la ventana  
>-Lista para una nueva vida-dijo melannie tomando mi mano<br>-Eso creo-dije mirando a la ventana  
>Adiós Seattle este seria mi ultimo en esa cuidad que me hiso vivir tantas experiencias, felicidades, emociones y deciliciones, no se cuando volveré pero prometo que tratare de olvidar todo lo que sucedió aquí<br>-Sam te prometo que seras feliz hermana-decia melannie apretando aun mas mi mano  
>-Seremos felices-dije dejando de mirar por la ventana y dejando que el avión me llevara a mi nuevo destino Francia<p>

Los gritos no cesaban, varias personas se acercaban a donde se encontraba el joven que acababa de ser atropellado, el conductor del auto salía rápidamente y miraba desesperado al chico  
>-El se atravesó, juro que no lo mire venir-decia el conductor muy nervioso<br>Varias personas tomaban su celular y comenzaban a llamar a una ambulancia, un hombre se acercaba al chico para ver si aun estaba vivo  
>-Parece que aun respira-dijo el hombre que se había acercado<br>Mientras en los licuados locos las vistas curiosas comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y comenzaban a salir para ver que había pasado  
>-Que será eso?-dije Gibby un poco preocupado<br>-No lo se, pero estoy preocupada freddie aun no ha regresado  
>-Carly parece que atropellaron a alguien-dijo Spencer entrando a los licuados locos y sentándose juntos a Carly y Gibby<br>-Y si vamos a ver?  
>-Vamos, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo Carly aun mas preocupada<br>Los tres comenzaron a caminar y se acercaron a donde se encontraba la multitud  
>-Que paso?-se aproximo Spencer a preguntarle a una mujer que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban ellos<br>-Al parecer atropellaron a un chico-dijo ella  
>-A un chico-dijo Carly mas preocupada<br>Se comenzó a acercar a donde se encontraba e chico que había sido atropellado y solo le basto ver la camisa verde con morado a cuadros que traía el chico para darse cuenta de que era freddie  
>-O por dios, o por dios-grito asercandose a donde se encontraba freddie<br>-Freddie-dijeron Spencer y Gibby al mismo tiempo  
>-El chico se atravesó en mi camino encerio no se como paso-decia el conductor del auto que arrollo a freddie<br>Los 3 chicos ignoraron al hombre  
>-Alguien llamo a la ambulancia-gritaba Carly desesperada<br>-Ya viene en camino-dijo un joven que se encontraba cerca  
>-Freddie por dios-decia Carly mirando el charco de sangre que se encontraba debajo de el- esta muerto esta muerto<br>-No al parecer aun respira-decia el señor que se había acercado a revisar a freddie  
>Spencer trataba de quitar a Carly para que no moviera a freddie, pero ella forcejeaba con el para estar con freddie<br>-Déjame Spencer, déjame-gritaba desesperadamente  
>En pocos minutos la ambulancia llego y con mucho cuidado pusieron un collarín en el cuello de Freddie, lo pusieron en una camilla y lo subieron en la ambulancia<br>-Yo quiero ir-grito Carly  
>-No tu quédate y dile a la señora Benson lo que paso, te espero haya-le ordeno Spencer<br>-Pero  
>-Pero nada Carly shay, avísale a la señora Benson-le dijo su hermano antes de que cerraran las puerta de la ambulancia<br>Carly saco con demasiado temor su celular y comenzó a marcar a la casa de la señora Benson, cada sonido al llamar la hacia temblar, que le diría a la señora Benson, ella sabría que no reaccionaria de buena manera, su corazón se acelero mas, pero la señora Benson no contesto  
>-Gibby dile a tu mama que nos lleve al hospital-le dijo casi gritando<br>-Ok-dijo el sacando su teléfono  
>Carly volvió a marca el numero de la señora Benson y esta vez contesto<br>-Bueno quien habla? Esta marcando a casa de la familia Benson que se les ofrece-decia ella en tono amable  
>-Se..señora Benson<br>-Si ella habla quien la busca?  
>-Soy car..carly shay<br>-A eres tu, que quieres-dijo con desagrado  
>-Es sobre sobre fre..-a Carly se le hacia un nudo en la garaganta<br>-No tengo tiempo para juegos, dime que pasa que no tengo tu tiempo  
>Carly tomo aire y se armo de valor para decirle<br>-Freddie fue atropellado  
>-Que dijiste-le grito la señora Benson<br>-Que freddie fue atropellado, y una ambulancia llego por el  
>-Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo-dijo la señora Benson colgando el teléfono y dejando a Carly con lagrimas en los ojos<br>Carly y Gibby subieron rápidamente al auto de la mama de Gibby y llegaron demasiado pronto al hospital, en la sala de espera se encontraba spencer  
>-Que paso? Como esta freddie?-decia Carly abrazando a Spencer<br>-Esta en terapia intensiva, no me quisieron decir nada mas  
>Los minutos pasaron y para Carly eran eternos, quería saber que había pasado, que había hecho freddie para que lo atropellaran, el solo había salido a buscar algo y después no había regresado, entonces recordó que sam se había ido, ella también tenia derecho a saber lo que pasaba, comenzó a marcar el teléfono de sam, pero estaba apagado<br>-Donde estas?-decia Carly preocupada  
>-Ahí estas-dijo la señora Benson enojada-por tu culpa todo esto le ha pasado a mi hijo-dijo ella acercándose a Carly y dándole una cachetada-no es la primera vez que por tu culpa atropellan a mi hijo, tu eres la única culpable<br>-Señora Benson yo-carly no podía decir nada, sus lagrimas y el nudo que tenia en la garaganta no la dejaban hablar  
>-Tu estúpida niña, tu hisiste que mi hijo se fijara en ti, no se como deminios no te atropello a ti ese carro, por dios mi hijo, mi hijo donde esta?-decia desesperada<br>-Esta en terapia intensiva-le dijo Spencer  
>-Familiares de freddie Benson-dijo un doctor aproximándose a donde estaban todos<br>-Yo soy su mama, que pasa doctor? Porfavor digame-decia ella llorando  
>-Su hijo perdió mucha sangre, tiene fracturada 6 costillas y una de las costillas perforo un pulmón<br>La señora Benson no dejaba de llorar  
>-Y le tengo una mala noticia-dijo el doctor bajando la mirada<br>-Que pasa?-decia la señora Benson mas nerviosa  
>-Hace 5 minutos su hijo entro en estado de coma<p> 


	26. EL RESULTADO ES

EL RESULTADO ES... (CAPITULO 26)

Familiares de freddie Benson-dijo un doctor aproximándose a donde estaban todos  
>-Yo soy su mama, que pasa doctor? Porfavor digame-decia ella llorando<br>-Su hijo perdió mucha sangre, tiene fracturada 6 costillas y una de las costillas perforo un pulmón  
>La señora Benson no dejaba de llorar<br>-Y le tengo una mala noticia-dijo el doctor bajando la mirada  
>-Que pasa?-decia la señora Benson mas nerviosa<br>Hace 5 minutos su hijos su hijo entro en estado de coma  
>Cuando la señora Benson escucho eso no pudo evitar caer al suelo arrodillada, como era posible que si hijo estuviera asi, como era posible que otra vez estuviera en la misma situación, ella solo se levanto y salio del hospital sin decir una palabra<br>Spencer ve con ella-dijo Carly asustada  
>Carly se quedo con Gibby, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, como era posible que lo atropellaron, sentía que se moriría en ese instante.<p>

La rubia bajaba del avión al que había abordado, ahora se encontraba en Francia  
>Nueva vida-dijo ella mirando a su alrededor<br>-Bienvenue-le dijo una de las azafatas del aeropuerto  
>Ella solo sonrio y siguió caminando asta llegar al taxi que las llebaria al que seria su nuevo hogar, ella solo fue viendo por la ventana sin ningún lugar fijo, no le interesaba ver esa hermosa cuidad, ya que por su mente solo pasaban las palabras- " Estoy embarazada" que le había dicho Carly había hecho que su corazón ahora si se partiera en mil pedazos, y sabría que ahora ya no podira juntar esas partes y unirlas de nuevo, freddie solo había hecho que su vida fuera sufrimiento, maldecia la hora en que se había enamorado de el, maldecia el dia que lo había besado por segunda vez en el encierro y sobre todo maldecia ese dia, ese maldito dia en el que se había entregado a el en cuerpo y alma.<br>-Mira sam ahí esta la torre Eiffel-decia Melannie con entusiamos  
>-A si que linda-dije mirando a otro lado<br>Ella solo me miro preocupada y después le siguió mostrando la cuidad a mi tia  
>Cuando por fin llego al departamento de Melannie se sorprendio demasiado, era enorme de color azul, y sillones negros con cojines azules, había cuadros de todos los lugares turísticos de Francia, ese departamento lo tenia ya su tio Mike, un hombre rico había ayudado a Melannie con sus estudios y el le había dado a ella una beca para estudiar en Francia, y a ella que le había dado? Pensó la rubia, nada eso era lo que había resivido de el, solo un rechazo ya que le digo que si no se aplicaba nunca la ayudaría, y que había hecho ella? Solo mandarlo al demonios como era de esperarse de sam Puckett, y ahora estaba ahí pidiéndola ayuda, algo que nunca se había imaginado, pero ahora se tenia que hacer a la idea de que necesitaba su ayuda ya que su mama ya no estaba con ella, y su tia maggie y su tio Mike eran los hermanos de su mama y por ley algún familiar se tenia que hacer cargo de ella y de malennie.<br>-Mi tio me dijo que ya busco una escuela , quizo que estuviera en una escuela privada, pero por tus calificaciones no son muy buenas-dijo Melannie  
>-Esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrada a las escuelas publicas-dijo la rubia sentándose en uno de los sillones azules<br>-Vamos a ver tu habitación, el tio Mike la mando pintar para ti y poner muebles-decia Melannie entusiasmada tomando una de las manos de sam  
>Sam sin ganas comenzó a seguir a su hermana y entraron a una hermosa habitación color morado, con una gran cama y un gran closet, y había un gran cuadro de Venecia, pero a sam no le intereso para nada, ella solo dejo caer sus maletas y se sento en la cama<br>-Que es lo que te pasa?-le pregunto Melannie preocupada-que acaso no te gusta tu nueva habitación?  
>-Gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a resvalar por las mejillas de sam<br>-Que pasa?-dijo ella acercándose a abrazar a sam  
>-El se casara, ellos tendrán un hijo-decia la rubia llorando, no podía evitar sufrir, eso era demasiado para ella<br>-Estas segura?  
>-Freddie y Carly me lo confirmaron ayer<br>Malennie siguió abrazándola, no podía creer que su hermana se encontrara en esa sutiacion, ya que nunca la había visto triste  
>-El será feliz, el se casara y tendrá una familia-decia abrazandose mas a su hermana-como puedo desaparecer esto dolor? Como puedo hacer que todos esos recuerdos se vayan si yo lo sigo amando con todo mi corazón? Dime Melannie como puedo olvidarlo si se que tendre un hijo de el<br>-Yo.. yo-la otra rubia se quedaban sin palabras  
>-No se que hacer, estoy desesperada<br>-Sam estamos en un nuevo lugar, esta es una nueva vida, tienes que olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con freddie  
>-Y mi bebe? Tu crees que yo no recordare a freddie cada vez que vea a mi bebe?<br>Melannie le dio una cachetada a sam  
>-Ya basta sam, ya basta de llorar, ya basta de sufrir tanto, sam tiene algo porque salir adelante, tu bebe recuerda que el te necesitara, no toda tu vida te la vas a pasar sufriendo por culpa de freddie, tienes que salir adelante y vivir una nueva vida sin freddie en tus pensamientos<br>-Pero como lo hago? Como lo hago si lo amo?  
>-Olvídalo, intenta aserlo-dijo la gemela acercándose a su hermana - por ahora piensa en el –dijo acariciando su vientre<br>-Y cuando la tia maggie y el tio Mike se enteren, que creer que sucederé?  
>-No lo se, pero yo te apoyare, yo te apoyare en todo porque eres mi hermana y tu y ese bebe son mi única familia, yo te apoyare en todo-decia abrazándola con fuerzas.<br>-Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es acostumbrarme a fracia-decia sam limpiándose las lagrimas  
>-Y a los franceses<br>-Odios a los franceses  
>-Ya lo se<br>-Pero gracias a dios que mama anduvo con aquel francés asi que ham veux mama(Mama quiere jamos)-dijo sonriendo y limpiándose las lagrimas

La señora Benson se encontraba en la habitación de Freddie, se veía tan débil, sin ganas de vivir, como era posible que una persona tan joven se viera asi?, tan solo tenía 16 años era un niño en todos los sentidos, ahora se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital por segunda vez, ya que la primera vez había estado en el hospital por se atropellado por un carro de tacos, pero solo se había roto la pierna y tenia pequeños raspones, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que ahora Freddie se encontraba luchando por su vida, se encontraba lleno de tubo y el difícilmente podía respirar, asi que estaba conectado a un respirador, habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que freddie había quedado en coma, y el no había dado ninguna señal de vida, y los doctores le decía a la señora Benson que era el, el que no quería vivir. Gruesas lagrimas caian por las mejillas de ella, como era posible que el quisiera eso, como era posible que el no quisiera vivir, nisiquiera pensaba en ella y mucho menos en su hijo, aunque la señora Benson no quería saber nada de Carly sabia que su nieto llevaba su sangre y tenia que cuidarlo.  
>La señora Benson se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la cama de freddie, ella sostenía su mano<br>-Porque no quieres vivir?-decia ella aun llorando- acaso no te importo? Acaso quieres dejarme sola? Primero fue tu padre y ahora tu, no me hagas esto Fredward Benson, no me lo hagas-decia recargando su cara en la mano de su hijo, aun recordaba las palabras que el doctor le había dicho  
>-El chico no puede respirar por si solo ya que el pulmón perforado aun no se recupera solo, no creo que tenga esperanzas-dijo el con la cara abajo<br>-No me puede decir eso, el no puede morir, es demasiado joven-gritaba ella como loca  
>Carly solo lloraba y Spencer abrazaba a su hermana<br>-Lo mejor será que lo desconecten-dijo el doctor  
>-No eso jamás, ustedes no desconectaran a mi hijo, eso lo harán sobre mi cadáver-dijo ella comenzando a caminar en dirección de la habitación d freddie<br>Desde ese dia se la pasaba todo el dia en el cuarto de su hijo, no quería comer, pero Marie y Spencer la obligaban a hacerlo.  
>-Señora Benson si quiere yo me quedo con el esta noche-le dijo Spencer<br>-No yo me quedare con el-dijo ella volviendo a abrazar a su hijo  
>-Tiene que descansar, y comer algo, solo descanse unas horas, yo y la señora Marie nos quedaremos a cuidarlo<br>-Anda Marisa ve a descansar-le dijo Marie  
>Ella solo volteo a ver a su hijo y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla<br>No te preocupes bebe, tu mama regresara en un rato-decia ella con lágrimas en los ojos  
>Habia pasado una semana mas y freddie aun no dabas señales de vida, solo se encontraba ahí, acostado y sin moverse, parecía una persona muerta y sin esperanzas, los doctores sabia que no había esperanzas ya que el chico había entrado en coma y muchas veces era imposible que alguien en ese estado se recuperara, podían durar horas, días, meses y asta año en ese estado, pero la señora Benson insistia en que viviera.<br>-Se..señora Benson-se aproximo Carly a donde se encontraba dormida  
>Ella solo abrió los ojos y la miro con desprecio<br>-Que le parece si me quedo a cuidar a freddie, usted necesita des….  
>-Yo no necesito de ti-se adelanto la señora Benson a hablar<br>-Pero yo…

-Tu eres la culpable de todo, tu y solo tu-le decía ella gritándole con fuerzas  
>-Yo no soy la culpable, enserio señora Benson<br>-Tu eres la culpable, por tu culpa mi hijo se intereso por las niñas, no se como demonios te embarazaste de mi niño  
>-Señora Benson yo…<br>-No me digas nada. Ahora mismo te hare una prueba de embarazo, quiero ver como esta mi nieto, no creas que no me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible  
>-Señora Benson tengo que hablarle de eso<br>-No me importa ahora mismo vere como esta el bebe  
>-Señora Benson escúcheme tengo que decirle algo<br>-Que me diras?  
>-Es que yo no estoy segura<br>-no estas segura de que?  
>- de estar embarazada<br>Como que no estas segura?-decia ella confundida  
>Hace 2 meses… yo-carly no podía hablar- Yo me hise una prueba y salio positiva, pero<br>Pero que?-decia la señora Benson furiosa  
>Un dia antes de que pasara el accidente de freddie decisi hacerme otra prueba(ESO ERA LO QUE CARLY OCULTABA EL DIA QUE SAM LA VIO SALIR DE LA FARMACIA), y salio negativa, pero pensé aveces salen mal las pruebas, además mi periodo aun no ha regresado<br>La señora Benson tomo a Carly del brazo fuertemente y entro a un consultorio  
>Necesito que le hagan una prueba de embarazo-dijo ella molesta<br>Carly solo accedió a hacer todo, se dejo hacer la prueba, asi sabría la verdad de todo.  
>Ella y la señora Benson esperaban sentadas en el consultorio esperando los resultado, no salía palabras de ninguna de ellas, todo era un horrible silencio<br>Ok aquí están los resultados-decia el doctor  
>Carly se sentía nerviosa, quería saber si era verdad que estaba embarazada<br>El resultado dio…


	27. TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR

TIEMPO DE OLVIDAR (CAPITULO 27)

Carly y la señora Benson esperaban sentadas en el consultorio esperando los resultados, no salía palabras de ninguna de ellas, todo era un horrible silencio, un silencio que hacía sentir igual de incomoda a las 2, Carly nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida, pero aun asi no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa  
>-Ok aquí están los resultados-decia el doctor<br>Carly se sentía nerviosa, quería saber si era verdad que estaba embarazada, la tensión se sentía en el aire, ninguna de las 2 sabia que pasaria  
>-El resultado dio negativo<br>Cuando el doctor dijo eso, Marisa y Carly se quedaron paralizadas  
>-Pero.. pero como es posible?-decia Marisa<br>-Solo fue un retraso, tienes un pequeño problemas hormonal-le aclaro el doctor  
>-Pero me hise una prueba y la primera salio positiva-dijo Carly aun sorprendida<br>-Esas pruebas están en lo correcto solo un 97 porcientos y creo que el 3 porciento no estuvo en lo correcto  
>Carly solo dejaba que por sus mejillas cayeran lágrimas, no se esperaba eso, ella ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría un bebe, ya asta había pensado en un nombre, Steven si era niño y Emma si era niña, pero ahora todos sus sueños se habían venido abajo cuando escucho la palabra negativo, mientras que Marisa también lloraba, había guardado todas sus esperanzas en ese bebe, que tal si Freddie moría, algo que no quería pero los doctores le había dado pocas esperanzas, pero si eso pasaba sabría que el bebe tendría la sangre de freddie y seria un pedacito de su hijo, pero todas sus esperanzas también se habían venido abajo, ahora lo único que sentía por Carly era mas odio y nunca perdonaría que freddie estuviera asi por su culpa.<br>-Muchas gracias doctor-dijo Marisa limpiando sus lagrimas y saliendo del consultorio  
>Carly solo se quedo ahí con la mente en blanco, esa era una mala noticia, esa era una de las peores noticias de su vida, ella se había hecho a la idea de tener a su bebe, de salir a pasear con el, a vestirlo peinarlo, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, y ahora todo eso se había desvanecido, ahora todo eso había sido solo una ilusión. Se levanto del asiento y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo<br>Mientras la señora Benson seguía en la habitación de su hijo, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, no quería perderlo, que haría sin el?  
>-Te lo prometo, te lo prometo que si vives te dejare hacer tu vida y nunca mas se sobreprotegeré tanto, nunca mas te dire que hagas pero porfavor no me hagas esto hijo, no porfavor-decia ella llorando desconsoladamente<p>

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Sam se había ido a vivir a Francia, se acercaba a su cuarto mes de embarazo ese mismo dia les diría la verdad a su tio Mike y a su tia Maggie acerca de que estaba embarazada. Ya muchos en la escuela había comenzado a notarlo, Sam había entrado en una secundaria publica ya que sus calificaciones eran muy bajas, desde el primer día que entro trato de ser una persona invisible y que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, pero eso era imposible ya que en tan solo la primera semana de clases y Sam había sido llevada ala dirección por 5 veces por faltar a clases y gritarle a los maestros, era imposible para ella ser una chica normal y no comportarse como solia hacerlo. Desde que había llegado no había hablado con nadie y ni siquiera le importaba tener amistad con alguien. Solo que una chica llamada Andrie se había propuesto a hacerle la vida imposible desde que había llegado, solo se reia de ella, y Sam había tratado de evitar tener problemas con ella.  
>Ella se encontraba acomodando su casillero y las miradas de muchos en la escuela la comenzaban a hacer molestar, ya que todos comentaban su embarazo.<br>-Est vrai que vous êtes enceinte?( es verdad que estas embarazada?)-le dijo andrie pero sam solo decidio ignorarla  
>-Ils disent que vous êtes venus vous étiez une pute vous?( Dicen que de donde venias eras una ramera es verdad?)-dijo la chica riéndose y provocando que todos los chicos que estaban alrededor comenzara a reírse y burlarse<br>-Je suppose que le bébé, vous aurez un courant sera comme vous?( me imagino que ese bebe que vas a tener sera un corriente como tu?)-dijo riéndose de nuevo  
>Sam no lo soporto, podía hablar pestes de ella, pero su bebe era lo mas sagrado que tenia y nadie podía insultarlo, el puño de sam se estrelló en la cara de andrie y ella quedo desmayada en ese lugar<br>-Tué son(la mataste)-grito una de las chicas que venían con andrie  
>-Qui pourrait ne jamais avoir vu une fille enceinte? Je ne serai pas le seul ni le premier(que acaso nunca han visto a una chica embarazada? no sere la unica ni la primera)-dijo derramando gruesas lagrimas<br>Ella solo paso por enfrente de todos dejándolos con la boca abierta  
>Sam salio corriendo de ahí y se escapo de la escuela, como era posible que todos fueran tan crueles? Como era posible que todo eso le pasara a ella, como era posible aguantar tanto<br>-Te necesito mama-decia ella llorando desconsoladamente  
>No regreso a su casa en todo el dia, sabia que cuando llegara su tia la castigaría, pero eso era lo menos que le importaba, comenzó a ver como comenzaba a obscurecerse y miro su teléfono, tenia varias llamadas de su tia, camino lentamente asta llegar a al departamento donde su tia la esperaba, solo basto con abrir la puerta para ver como su tia corria a abrazarla<p>

-Por dios sam, donde había estado? Porque no contestaste? Estaba preocupada-decia ella con lagrimas en los ojos  
>-Estaba por ahí-dije tratando de no llorar y recordar lo que había pasado<br>-Estas castigada señorita, estas no son horas de llegar, además me hablaron de la escuela, golpeaste a alguien Samantha?

Ella solo apuño su mano, odiaba que le dijeran Samantha, a la única persona que se lo permitía era a el, y el solo escuchar ese nombre de nuevo hacia que los recuerdos regresaran, y la hacían sufrir demasiado, las palabras de freddie diciéndole que se casaria con Carly, la sorpresa que Carly le había dicho de que estaba embarazada, todo ese dolor volvia con tan solo recordar el pasado

-No me diga Samantha-dijo furiosa-y si, si golpee a alguien  
>-Pero porque?<br>Sam solo tomo aire, era el momento de decir la verdad, y tenia que aceptar las consecuencias  
>-Todos ya se dieron cuenta<br>-Ya se dieron cuenta de que?-decia su tia enojada  
>-De que estoy embarazada<br>-Como dices?-decia su tia sentándose en el sillón sorprendida  
>-Si tia, estoy embarazada, tengo 4 meses<br>-Pero porque no me lo había dicho?-grito su tia  
>-Tenia miedo-dijo sam dejando resbalar varias lagrimas<br>Su tia también había comenzado a llorar  
>-Sam tienes tan solo 16 años<br>-Ya se que vas a salir con un sermón, pero creeme que no estoy para eso, ya estoy embarazada y no puedo regresar el tiempo, y si lo regresara créeme que cometería o través el error de embarazarme solo porque este bebe me a ayudado a salir adelante  
>Su tia se quedo sorprendida, como era posible que una persona tan joven pensara eso<br>-Quiero que me ayudes, yo quiero salir adelante, terminar la escuela e ir a la universidad, en este momento no me encuentro bien, tia encerio necesito a alguien que me apoye a alguien que me diga que todo va a salir bien, yo se que soy demasiado joven pero es mi responsabilidad y la voy a cumplir, por ahora necesito tu apoyo-decia ella llorando aun mas- solo los tengo a ustedes, ustedes son mi única familia, enserio tia porfavor apóyame  
>-Como es posible que estes embarazada-se aproximó a decir su tio Mike el había escuchado todo desde la puerta<br>-Yo tio,…. yo-sam estaba completamente nerviosa  
>-Asi es como pagas el que te este pagando la escuela, que te tenga estudiando en Francia, que estes vestida con la mejor ropa, asi me pagas todo lo que hago por ti?-decia su tio Mike gritando<br>-Yo ya estaba embarazada antes de venir a vivir a Francia  
>-Como?-dijo el sorprendido-acaso pensabas decirnos cuando el bebe ya fuera a nacer?<br>-Tenia pensado decírselos ahora-grito ella  
>-Me decepcionas, crei que algún dia cambiarias, pero veo que eres igual que tu madre, una buena para nada-dijo el mirando enojado a sam<br>-Con mi madre no te metas maldito-dijo sam gritándole con odio- ella esta muerta y aun asi no la dejas descansar  
>-No me importa, Pam siempre fue una mujer inservible, y veo que lo heredaste de ella<br>-Veo que no tiene caso que siga aquí, nadie nunca comprenderá lo que me pasa-dijo ella llorando aun mas-yo solo quería que me apoyaran pero veo que no sirves para nada-le grito a su tio Mike  
>Sam subio la escaleras y dejo a su tio hablando solo<br>-Como es posible Maggie?-gritaba el furioso-como es posible esto? Acaso ya lo sabias?  
>-No ella me lo acaba de confesar<br>-No se que voy a hacer-dijo el sentándose en el sillón y tocando su cabeza con desespero- no se porque le dije eso de pam, yo se que ella aun sufre por lo que paso con su madre y yo la trato asi  
>-Habla con ella<br>-Pero esque estoy furioso, como es posible que este embarazada? Tan solo es una niña  
>-Ella cometio un error y esta pagando las consecuencias, pero ella quiere salir adelante y créeme que yo la apoyare<br>-Fue un error horrible  
>-Un bebe no es un error, pero al ser demasiado joven es demaciada responsabilidad, además quiero que veas esto-dijo Maggie mostrándole un papel a Mike<br>-Que es eso?  
>-Sam golpeo a una chica en la escuela<br>-Pero porque?  
>-La chica comenzó a insultarla y sam la golpeo<br>-Tendre que hablar con la directora, y si la expulsan?  
>-Primero habla con sam, ella nos necesita ahora mas que nunca<br>Mike solo bajo la mirada, y decidió subir a la habitación de Sam, no sabia que reacción tendría sam, ya que aun no la conocía muy bien, cuando entro se dio cuenta de que sam estaba empacando su ropa  
>-A donde vas?<br>-Eso a ti no te importa-dijo ella furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos  
>-Sam lo siento-dijo Mike sentándose en la cama<br>-No me importa, yo me ire de aquí, yo solo quería su apoyo y ve como me tratan, insultando a mi madre, no me quedare un minuto mas-dijo dándole la espalda  
>-Sam perdón, me dolio haber dicho eso de mi hermana, pero es que esa noticia me dejo impactado, aun eres una niña y no puedo asimilar esa idea<br>-Se que soy una niña y como lo dije, no quiero sermones, lo que paso, paso y no puedo regresar el tiempo  
>Mike se levantó y abrazo a sam<br>-Perdóname, yo te apoyare, tu y Melannie solo nos tienen a nosotros, y no soy tan cruel como para dejarte sola con un bebe  
>Sam solo lloraba, no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, eran tantas las emociones que estaba experimentando en ese momento, alegría, tristeza, odio, rencor, demasiadas que no podía soportar<br>-Yo te ayudare con el bebe, yo y tu tia lo haremos, ya que ese bebe es nuestra familia.  
>-Yo siempre te apoyare-dijo Maggie acercándose a donde estaban sam y Mike y abrazándolos- y cuando esa chica te vuelva a molestar le das un golpe de mi parte-dijo Maggie sonriendo<br>Era la primera vez que Sam se sentía protegida, sabia que ahora podía contar con su familia y sabia que a su bebe no le faltaría nada.

Las semanas siguieron pasando, Sam cada vez se acercaba a los 5 meses, gracias a Melannie había podido estudiar un poco y había elevado un poco sus notas, y desde el incidente que había tenido con Andrie ningún chico en la escuela se había atrevido a reírse o burlarse de ella, ni siquiera Andrie se acercaba a ella, ya que con el golpe que Sam le había dado había logrado quebrarle 3 dientes y aun traía un hematoma en la mejilla, al parecer la vida se estaba volviendo menos complicada para Sam y eso le causaba alegría.

Era sábado en la mañana, Melannie hibia ido a visitarlos ya que los fines de semana se quedaba en el internado de la escuela para señoritas.  
>Sam se encontraba en su habitación viendo la foto de ella y de su mama, aun no había tenido el valor suficiente para ponerla en un portarretratos porque le dolia recordala, pero ya era tiempo de olvidar todo, ya era tiempo de olvidar los recuerdo y dejar que el destino decidiera lo que fuera a pasar, tomo un portarretratos y ahí coloco la foto de su madre y ella<br>-Donde sea que te encuentres quiero que sepas que te amo-dijo besando la foto  
>-Sam el desayuno ya está listo-grito su tia Maggie<br>-Genial, mama tiene hambre-decia tocando su vientre con mucho cariño  
>Los 4 desayunaban y platicaban alegremente como una feliz familia<br>-Parece que alguien toca la puerta-dijo Melannie escuchando el timbre  
>-Yo voy-dijo sam levantándose con un poco de dificultad ya que había subido unos cuantos kilos<br>-Debo de dejar de comer tanto o terminare como un cerdo-dijo riendo antes de abrir la puerta- O por dios que haces aquí!


	28. EL REGRESO DE ALEX

EL REGRESO DE ALEX Y UN HERMOSO SONIDO QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR TU VIDA(CAPITULO 28)

Los 4 desayunaban y platicaban alegremente como una feliz familia  
>-Parece que alguien toca la puerta-dijo Melannie escuchando el timbre<br>-Yo voy-dijo sam levantándose con un poco de dificultad ya que había subido unos cuantos kilos  
>-Debo de dejar de comer tanto o terminare como un cerdo-dijo riendo antes de abrir la puerta- O por dios que haces aquí!<br>-Solo vine a visitar a la chica mas hermosa de todas-dijo alex abrazándola- o por dios mírate, estas…  
>-Gorda-dijo sam molesta<br>-No yo no dije eso, estas hermosa-dijo sonriendo- te ves completamente hermosa con esa linda barriguita-dijo el tocando su vientre  
>-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo<br>-Vaya asta que este chico se digna a aparecer-dijo Mike levantándose enojado de la mesa  
>-Mike ya basta-dijo Maggie intentado detenerlo<br>-Primero la embarazas, después la botas, y ahora que vez que ella tiene una familia estable vienes a querer reclamar  
>-Tio no entiendes el no es el pa…<br>-Perdón señor, pero yo no vote a sam, ella decidió venir a vivir a Francia, y yo le prometí que la apoyaría con el bebe-dijo alex interrumpiendo a sam  
>-Pero alex no digas eso<br>-Que no quieres que diga? Te lo dije sam, yo me hare responsable de el, y nada podrá evitarlo  
>-No quiero que te la acerques, asi que mas te vale largarte-dijo Mike enojado<br>-Tu no lo vas a correr Mike, el es el padre del bebe y tiene derecho a verlo-dijo Maggie  
>-Pero que no vez que el la abandono<br>-Yo no la abandone, ella decidio venir a Francia, no es asi sam?-dijo alex volteando a ver a sam  
>-Yo..es que yo-sam no podía hablar aun estaba sorprendida<br>-Eso es verdad sam?-dijo Mike  
>Sam solo volteo a ver a alex y el se acerco a ella abrazándola y susurrándole al oído- no te preocupes todo estará bien-y después la beso en la mejilla<br>-Contéstame sam, es verdad lo que el dice?  
>sii-decia ella muy nerviosa<br>-Pues te haras cargo de ese bebe aunque no quieras  
>-Tío no lo puedes obligar<br>-Claro que si sam, yo soy el padre, y el tiene todo el derecho de obligarme  
>-Pero…pero<br>Alex solo le giño el ojo a sam  
>-Yo me hare cargo, de hecho mi familia se acaba de mudar a Francia, eso era lo que le quería contar a sam, lo hise por ella y por mi hijo<br>Sam aun estaba con la boca abierta, como era posible que alex hisiera eso?, ni siquiera la conocía bien, el sabia que ella amaba con todo su corazón a freddie, y sobre todo sabia que el bebe no era de el, si no de freddie, y aun asi quería ayudarle con el bebe  
>-Yo creo que ustedes deben de hablar-dijo Maggie<br>-Ellos no van a hablar solos-se adelanto Mike-Melannie ve con ellos  
>-Pero yo porque?<br>-Anda ve niña-dijo Mike  
>-Ok esta bien-dijo sam volteando a ver a su hermana-iremos a dar un paseo<br>Mike se acerco a donde estaba alex  
>-Cuidadito con tocarla o hacerle algo<br>En ese momento alex se sonrojo  
>-Tio-dijo sam apenada<br>-No creo que sam tenga algo que ese chico no haya visto ya-dijo Maggie riendo, provocando que Mike se enfureciera  
>-Queeee?<br>-Creo que nos vamos-dijo sam tomando a alex y a Melannie de las manos y cerrando la puerta  
>Los 3 comenzaron a caminar y en cuanto sam miro que se había alejado de la casa de detuvo<br>-Quiero que me digas porque demonios hiciste eso?-dijo enojada  
>-Porque si<br>-Pero alex tu no eres el papa del bebe, como puedes hacer esto?  
>-Sam entiéndelo lo hise por ti-decia el acercándose<br>-Creo que aquí salgo sobrando yo-dijo Melannie comenzando a caminar  
>-Alex pero yo no puedo permitir esto, en este momento regresare a la casa y les dire la verdad a mis tios-dijo ella volteándose<br>-No sam, porfavor no lo hagas  
>No puedo permitir esto, es una locura y una ocurrencia de tu parte<br>Sam entiéndelo, lo hago porque te amo  
>Sam no soportaba escuchar esa palabra te amo. Te amo. Te amo, esa palabra solo era para una persona y esa persona era Freddie<br>-Alex yo no se si pueda amar…  
>-No digas nada-dijo el poniendo su dedo en los labios de sam-yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, te esperare un millón de años si es necesario y si nunca me llegas a amar el solo hecho de estar contigo me haría feliz<br>-Encerio eres una persona demasiado tierna-decia sonriendo  
>-Entonces que dices? Aceptas darme una oportunidad?<br>-Pero no habrá reclamos? No me gustan los reclamos  
>-Ningún reclamo muñequita-dijo el sonriendo<br>-Sin cursilerías porfavor, dime sam  
>-Ok sin cursilerías mi muñequita sam<br>Ella solo sonrio y lo abrazo  
>-Dame tiempo porfavor-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos<br>-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo el besando su mejilla

****************************************************************  
>PENSAMIENTO SAM<br>Habia pasado una semana desde que alex había llegado a francia, mi tio aun no lo trataba muy bien que digamos, pero el asia su esfuerzo.  
>Mientras que yo esperaba este dia con tantas ansias, mas aun que un puesto enorme de helado de tocino esperándome, claro esto era muchísimo mas importante, me encontraba sentada en mi cama tocando mi vientre y El solo sentir sus pequeñas pataditas golpear mi vientre hacían que me derritiera por dentro, esto era la cosa mas dulce que podía sentir, era una de la sensaciones mas hermosas que una mujer podía sentir, alguien dentro de ti, una personita que saldrá de ti y tu estarás ahí lista para cuidarla y protegerla con tu vida.<br>-Estas lista-pude escuchar que Melannie me hablaba del otro lado de la puerta  
>-Claro-dije levantándome de la cama-mama ahora iremos a ver el sexo del bebe, me hubiera encantado que estuviera aquí-dije dejando escapar una cuantas lagrimas-ok no es hora de llorar-decia sonriendo, le di un beso a la foto de mi madre y después Sali de mi habitación, donde mi tia y Melannie me esperaban, subimos al taxi y este nos llevo a un hospital.<br>-Bonjour, bonjour Sam, vous verrez votre première échographie?(buenos dias, hola sam veo que sera tu primer ultrasonido?)-dijo el doctor sonriendo  
>Sip<br>-OK, vous devez d'abord enlever vos vêtements(ok, primero debes de quitarte la ropa)-dijo el doctor levantándose  
>-Que me quite que?-dijEmolesta-yo no me quitare la ropa-car il ne prend pas les vêtements de votre mère? (porque no le quita la ropa a su abuela?)-dijo sam muy furiosa<br>-Sam, sam, debes de quitarte la ropa para que te den una bata-dijo mi tia Maggie apenada  
>No pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque quisiera no podía cambiar mi actutid<br>-Désolé(lo siento)-le dijo sam al doctor, el solo comenzó a sonreir  
>-Je comprends que vous être nerveux au sujet de la première(te entiendo debes de estar nerviosa, siempre pasa con las primerizas)-dijo el doctor pasándome una bata<p>

Ya casi habían pasado 2 meses desde que Freddie había quedado en coma, aun ni daba ningún signo de vida, ni siquiera se miraba que tuviera ganas de vivir, cada dia se ponía mas pálido y los doctores le seguían diciendo a marissa que deberían de desconectarlo, ya que el no podría respirar por si solo, aunque ellos eran crueles marissa no perdía la esperanza de que su hijo se recuperara y volviera a ser el mismo freddie  
>-Mami-dijo Scarleth corriendo a donde marissa de encontraba, desde que Scarleth vivía con ellos, marissa le había dicho que si quería a una mama ella lo seria, era un amor tan grande el que marissa tenia por esa niña que se podría comparar con el amor que sentía por su mismo hijo.<br>-Pequeña-dijo marissa abrazándola  
>-Porque lloras?-decia Scarleth limpiando el rostro de su nueva madre<br>-Por nada pequeña-dijo marissa dándole un beso en la frente  
>-Aun no da señales?-dijo Marie muy triste<br>-No-dijo Marisa derramando mas lagrimas-vamos a hablar afuera no quiero que la niña escuche-dijo ella llevando a Marie afuera de la habitación  
>-Que pasa?<br>-Quieren que lo desconecte-decia Marisa llorando desconsoladamente

********************PENSAMIENTO SAM********************  
>Me comencé a poner la bata y subi a una camilla, estaba nerviosa nunca había venido a hacerme algún ultrasonido, mi tia se encontraba a un lado de mi y sostenía mi mano, el doctor se comenzó a acercar a mi con un gel y lo unto en mi estomago, estaba completamente helado, después pendrio una pequeña pantalla que estaba frente a nosotras y saco un aparatito y lo comenzó a mover en donde estaba mi vientre<br>-Sam regarde, c'est votre bébé(Mira sam ese es tu bebe)

*******************SUBCONCIENTE DE FREDDIE********************  
>No sabia donde estaba, todo estaba completamente blanco a mi alrededor, la luz era tan brillante que sentía que no podía abrir mis ojos por tanta luz, tenia tiempo solo viendo nada, no sabia si habían pasado días, semana, meses o talvez años, estaba perdido en algún lugar, solo caminaba y caminaba y todo era igual, nada a mi alrededor, lo único que me hacia no volverme completamente loco eran los recuerdos de sam, ella era la que me daba fuerzas para seguir aquí.<p>

*************************PENSAMIENTO SAM************************  
>-O por dios, o por dios-decia derramando muchas lagrimas- es mi bebe, tia es mi bebe-decia abrazandola<br>Era algo mágico y hermoso a la vez, esto era lo mas maravilloso que me podía haber sucedido, lo estaba viendo, estaba viendo a mi bebe  
>-le bébé est bon médecin?( el bebe esta bien doctor?)-pregunto mi tia, ya que yo aun no podía hablar de la emocion<br>-Bien sûr, si ce bien, ce n'est sa tête, son petit bras(Claro que si esta muy bien, esta es su cabeza, su pequeño brazo)-Decia el doctor sonriendo  
>-qui est un médecin?( que es doctor?)-decia yo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, quería saber que era<br>-laissez-moi voir (dejame ver)-dijo el doctor moviendo el aparatito asiéndome cosquillas- it girl( es niña)  
>No podía evitar derramar mas lagrimas, era mi niña, era mi hermosa niña, Jennette Michelle ese seria su nombre y no abria nada en el mundo que me hisiera cambiar de opinión, ya que Jennette era el nombre que mi madre me pondría antes de ponerme Samantha, y Michelle era el segundo nombre de mi madre<br>-voulez écouter votre cœur?( quieren escuchar su corazon?)-dijo el doctor  
>-clair qui est en attente (claro, que esta esperando)-dije mas emocionada<br>El doctor solo aplasto un pequeño botón y yo ya comenzaba a escuchar los latidos del corazón de mi Jennette

**************************************************************************  
>Scarleth había tomado una silla y se había acercado a donde estaba Freddie y tomo su mano con mucho cuidado<br>-Hermanito porfavor despierta, no sigas dormida, mi mami Marisa sufre mucho, aunque no me lo diga ella llora por las noches y eso no me gusta-decia llorando  
>Aunque Scarleth aun era muy pequeña, era una niña muy inteligente y entendia todo<br>-Por favor quiero que despiertes, no quiero que mueras como mi papi y mi mami, no me quiero quedar solita de nuevo, quiero que me leas cuentos al dormir, quiero que me lleves al parque a comprar helado, pero no mueras, si despiertas te prometo que sere una buena niña-decia llorando un poco mas  
>**************SUBCONSIENTE DE FREDDIE***********************<br>Todo seguía igual, por mas que corriera, por mas que gritara todo era lo mismo, me estaba comenzando a desesperar, pero entonces pude escuchar algo, algo que me había hecho llorar, era el latido de un pequeño corazón, un pequeño corazón que me hacia que fuera mas fuerte, corria hacia donde ese corazón pequeño corazón latia, cada vez que lo hacia sentía que estaba mas vivo que nunca  
>********************PENSAMIENTO DE SAM**********************<br>Era tan hermoso escuchar ese sonido, como era posible que ese sonido derritiera tu corazón de dulzura y amor, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, por fin algo había hecho que sam puckett cambiara y sintiera ganas de protegerlo con su propia vida  
>*********************SUBCONCIENTE DE FREDDIE***************<br>Ese sonido era hermoso, era como si me perteneciera, era algo extraño, pero hermoso, continuaba siguiendo ese latido hermoso que me daba mas esperanzas de salir de aquí, entonces el hermoso latido se fue, pero en su lugar pude escuchar a alguien  
>-Hermanito porfavor despierta, no sigas dormido, mi mami Marisa sufre mucho, aunque no me lo diga ella llora por las noches y eso no me gusta-decia llorando<br>Era scarleth, mi hermana y mi madre estaba sufriendo por mi

-Por favor quiero que despiertes, no quiero que mueras como mi papi y mi mami, no me quiero quedar solita de nuevo, quiero que me leas cuentos al dormir, quiero que me lleves al parque a comprar helado, pero no mueras, si despiertas te prometo que sere una buena niña-decia llorando un poco mas  
>No quería dejarlas solas, no en este momento, ellas me necesitaban tanto como yo a ellas, no podía abrir mis ojos, pero aun asi escuchaba a scarleth asi que suavemente comenze a apretar su mano<br>-Hermanito-decia ella llorando-estas bien, mami, tia mi hermanito esta sujetando mi mano gritaba scarleth muy feliz


	29. EL REGRESO

EL REGRESO DE ALGUIEN QUE NUNCA DEBIO VOLVER (CAPITULO 29)

-Por favor quiero que despiertes, no quiero que mueras como mi papi y mi mami, no me quiero quedar solita de nuevo, quiero que me leas cuentos al dormir, quiero que me lleves al parque a comprar helado, pero no mueras, si despiertas te prometo que sere una buena niña-decia llorando un poco mas  
>No quería dejarlas solas, no en este momento, ellas me necesitaban tanto como yo a ellas, no podía abrir mis ojos, pero aun asi escuchaba a scarleth asi que suavemente comenze a apretar su mano<br>-Hermanito-decia ella llorando-estas bien, mami, tia mi hermanito esta sujetando mi mano- gritaba scarleth muy feliz  
>pude escuchar como mi madre y mi tia entraban a la habitacion<br>-Que dices?-pregunto mi madre llorando, lo podia suponer ya que escuchaba sus sollosos  
>-Es verdad lo que dices-preguntaba mi tia Marie<br>-Si, miren el esta sujetando mi mano-decia ella tocando mi mano con suavidad  
>pude sentir como mi madre tomo mi mano con mucha delicadeza y comenzo a acariciarla<br>-Mi bebe, es verdad lo que Scarleth esta diciendo? tu estas sujetando su mano? Acaso puedes escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo?-decia ella llorando  
>Yo aprete su mano con mucho cuidado, queria que ella supiera que la entendia<br>-O mi dios, o mi dios, mi niño esta reaccionando, mi niño entiende-decia ella besando mi frente-Gracias dios, gracias por escuchar mis suplicas  
>Pude escuchar como varias personas mas entraban a la habitacion, y por lo que decian estaba seguro de que eran doctores<br>-Esta segura de lo que dice?-preguntaba el  
>-Claro que si lo estoy-decia mi madre muy emocionada<p>

Al pasar de los dias me daba cuenta de que los doctores entraban y aun estaban asombrados por mi recuperacion milagrosa, tambien escuchaba cuando mi madre se sentaba a un lado de mi y me comenzaba a contar como habia estado su dia, en verdad era lindo escucharla, mi madre era una de las cosas mas sagradas que tenia en el mundo y aunque me sobreprotegia demaciado y me trataba como un bebe, yo sabia que ella me amaba mas que su vida. Tambien escuchaba a mi tia Marie hablar conmigo y decirme que me recuperara, Pero con la que mejor me sentia era con Scarleth, ella le rogaba a mi madre para poder venis todos los dias a leerme cuentos en la noche y despues despedirse de mi diciendo "Te quiero hermanito, ya quiero que despiertes de tu sueño para que puedas jugar conmigo". Eso me dolia demaciado, Ya queria despertar, ya queria decirles a todos que me encontraba muy bien, pero lo unico que lograba era mover un poco mi mano, pero con eso bastaba, ya que los doctores decian que me recuperaria poco a poco.  
>Aveces por las noches escuchaba que Spencer se ponia a hablar conmigo y me contaba de sus locos inventos y de las chicas nuevas que habia conosido, queria reir cada vez que me contaba sus chistes, pero no podia, de la que no sabia nada era de Carly porque ella no habia entrado ningun dia a mi cuarto, ni mi madre y ni Spencer la habian mencionado, acaso le habia pasado algo? Acaso tenia algo mi hijo? eso comenzaba a desesperarme, queria levantarme y saber todo lo que pasaba, y sobre todo queria saber de ella, de la chica por la que estaba dispuesto a morir sin importar lo que pasara, ella tampoco se habia aparecido, acaso no le importaba que yo estuviera en el hospital? No la culpaba ella tenia todo el derecho de no venir a vemer, yo le habia partido el corazon y la habia tratado peor que una basura, yo no me merecia que ella me visistara, pero cuando saliera de este hospital, estaba seguro de que iria a buscarla y le aclararia las cosas, le diria la verdad acerca de lo que Nevel habia hecho, le diria que me hiba a hacer cargo del bebe, pero que no me quedaria con carly, ya que a la que mas amaba en el mundo era a ella, Talvez estar asi me estaba volviendo loco porque me la pasaba pensando es estupideces, cosas que me habian pasado cuando era niño, pero todos esos recuerdos se veian interrumpidos por los recuerdos de sam, como la primera vez que nos habiamos dado nuestro primer , el beso que ella me habia robado, el dia que me habia dicho que esta enamorada de mi, la primera vez que habia solo dormido en su cama ya que esa noche ella me habia pedido que me quedara con ella porque no queria dormir sola, esa primer dia que me habia levantado con ella, las primera vez que habiamos estado juntos, esa maravillosa noche que nunca sacarias de mis pensamientos, esa primera vez de los 2, esas horas que habian sido magicas para ambos, ese primer dia que despertamos juntos en su cama, esa maravillosa mirada y sonrisa que me habia dedica al despertar y verme con sus hermoso ojos azules.<br>Yo estaba loco, y vaya que si, Aunque estaba demaciado joven, yo estaba seguro de una cosa, el mismo dia que me pueda mover de esta estupida cama, ese mismo dia iria a casa de Sam y le proponndria que se casara conmigo.

*******************PENSAMIENTO SAM***************

El doctor me habia dado una pequeña foto de mi ultrasonido, era hermoso ver esa foto, era mi bebe, era mi hermoso bebe, una pequeñita que no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que sucedia, pero habia algo de lo que estaba segura Freddie jamas se enteraria de su existencia y de eso me encargaria yo misma.  
>Melannie acababa de llegar, ya que habia ido a dejarle unas cosas a mi tio Mike al trabajo, ya nos esperaba abajo en el taxi<br>-Y que es?-preguntaba emocionada  
>-Es niña-dije sonriendo, era lo mas hermoso que podia decir<br>-Ahhhh Encerio es Niña?  
>-Sip<br>-Mira lo que compre-decia mostrandome varias bolsas de ropa  
>-Melannie porque hisiste eso?<br>-Te compre ropa a ti y a mi nueva sobrina  
>-Pero como supiste que seria Niña?<br>-No lo se, solo me lo imagine, ademas a ti te compre ropa de embarazada ya que tu ropa no te queda  
>-A mi me gusta mi ropa<br>-Si pero ya te queda muy apretada, anda vamos a la casa quiero que veas algo  
>-Que cosa?<br>-No te dire-dijo sonriendo  
>Despues de eso entramos al taxi y nos dirigimos a la casa<br>-Te tengo una sorpresaa  
>-Que es? Un cuarto lleno de Jamon y tosino?-dije yo sonriendo, encerio si tenia demaciada habre y era capaz de comerme aun cuarto entero de jamon y tosino<br>-Sam recuerda que el doctor dijo que nada de alimentos grasosos-me recordo mi hermana  
>-Agrrr<br>-No gruña señorita, tienes que hacer lo que el doctor indique-dijo melannie regañandome  
>-solo un poquito?<br>-Nada  
>-Demonios-dije dejandome caer sobre el sillon, cada vez era mas dificil moverme por el vientre que se comenzaba a abultar cada dia mas, talvez tenia 5 kilos de mas-odio estar restringida-dije acostandome<br>-Acaso no quieres ver tu sorpresa?-dijo Melannie emocionada  
>-Si no es Un cuarto con jamon nada no habra nada que me emocione mas<br>-Anda vamos-dijo ella tomando mi mano y ayudando a levantarme- Sam estas muy gor...  
>-Cuidadito con terminar esa frace Melannie, si lo haces esta muerta<br>-Ay que enojona, anda vamos-dijo ella sonriendo  
>Las 2 subimos las escaleras asta mi habitacion<br>-Cierra los ojos  
>-Ay Melannie no seas ñoña no me gusta esa clase de cursilerias<br>-No son cosas ñoñas-dijo ella tomando mi mano y ayudandome a entrar a mi habitacion  
>-Haber Melannie estas cosas cursis y...<br>-Abre los ojos-dijo Melannie quitando sus manos de mis ojos  
>En cuanto abri mis ojos no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de la emocion<br>-Acaso no te gusto lo que hise?-decia Melannie triste  
>-Claro que no me gusto, me encanto-dije viendo con alegria la hermosa cuna rosa que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama, El ropero lleno de ropa de bebe rosa, Peluches de todos tamaños, La carreola, Aunque odiaba el rosa, para mi en este momento era el color mas hermoso de todos<br>-Melannie, esto es Hermoso-dije abrazandola  
>-No ahi de que, mi sobrina se merece lo mejor-dijo ella sonriendo- A por cierto mira-dijo ella tomando mi mano y llevandome a la cuna<br>-Que pasa?  
>Ella m acerco a la cuna y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que en la cabezera de la cuna estaba en grandes letras plateadas el Nombre de "Jennette Puckett"<br>-Por dios como lo supiste?-dije emocionada al ver el nombre de mi bebe  
>-Tu dijiste que si llegabas a tener niña le pondrias Jennette, y por eso decidi acerlo<br>-Eres la mejor encerio, encerio-decia abrazandola  
>Este era uno de los momentos mas hermosos de mi vida y estaba segura que nunca lo olvidaria<p>

****************PENSAMIENTO SRA. BENSON*********************

Habian pasado varios dias desde que Freddie habia reaccionado, los doctores habian dicho que eso habia sido un milagro, ya que el pulmon que tenia perforado no podia sanar, pero algo habia sucedido y el pulmon comenzaba a sanar lentamente, ahora el ya no necesitaba el respirador, ya que podia respirar por el mismo, y eso era un alivio para mi, aun no despertaba, no abria los ojos y tampoco hablaba, ni se movia, pero aun asi el entendia lo que deciamos ya que siempre apretaba nuestra mano con suavidad cuando le preguntabamos algo.  
>Esta misma noche me habia quedado con el, no me separaba ningun solo dia de el, ya que sabia que si me descuidaba la inutil de Carly se acercaria a mi hijo y eso era algo que no permitiria, al unico que le permitia entrar era a Spencer, pero solo por unos cuantos minutos.<br>-Nooo, noo-podia escuchar un susurro, Acaso Freddie estaba hablando, Me acerque un poco a el y tome su mano, podia ver como el sudor comenzaba a resbalar por sus mejillas  
>-No me dejes, porfavor no me dejes-decia como desesperado<br>-Que te pasa mi bebe, Mama esta aqui, dime que te pasa-decia yo llorando, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba  
>-Yo te amo, yo no amo a Carly<br>Que era lo que estaba diciendo? a quien amaba? quien era esa persona  
>-Mi bebe, porfavor despierta-decia tocando su mejilla con suavidad<br>-No me dejes Sam, no me dejes porfavor  
>Sam, acaso sam y el...<br>-Sam yo te amo a ti, porfavor no me dejes

***********************PENSAMIENTO SAM**********************

Habian pasado 2 semanas desde que habia ido a hacerme el ultrasonido, la foto de mi bebe la tenia pegada en la cuna, todos los dias me despertaba y la miraba y eso hacia que mi corazon se derritiera, como era posible que algo tan pequeñito me pudiera cambiar? Como alguien habia hecho que la chica mas ruda de todo Seattle cambiara por completo? eso yo nunca terminaria de comprenderlo, eso seria lo unico que le agradeceria a Freddie, abrirme los ojos a la realidad y darme cuenta que no todas las personas tiene que ser rudas, y que muchas veces las personas cambian y en mi caso yo habia cambiado y mucho.  
>Me levante de la cama un poco perezosa, eran las 1 de la tarde, gracias a dios era fin de semana porque si no Melannie hubiera venido a molestarme para que me despertara para ir a la escuela, toda mi vida habia sido peresoza, pero desde el embarazo me despertaba mas tarde.<br>Me meti a bañar y me puse una de las rudiculas blusas de maternidad que Melannie me habia regalado, demonios porque tenia que hacer todo esto? a mi me gustaba mi ropa, pero esta ropa era tan ñoña, tan colorida, aveces deceaba tirarla a la basura, pero si lo hacia me quedaria sin ropa ya que ninguno de mis pantalones o blusas me entraban, como odiaba estar tan gorda, pero eso me pasaba por comer tanto. Despues de cambiarme decidi bajar a desayunar, bueno mas bien bajar a comer, ya que pasaban de las 2 de la tarde y MAMA tenia mucha hambre  
>-Asta que decidiste bajar a comer-decia mi tia preparando Jamon al horno<br>-O por dios encerio dame todo ese jamon, estoy dispuesta a comermelo todo-decia yo sentandome  
>-Nada de eso señorita-decia mi tia sacando un plato con verduras del refrigerador- estas muy gordita y no es bueno que comas grasas<br>-Pero queee?  
>-Nada de enojarse, comeras sanamente<br>-Pero no me puedes dar solo un poquito?  
>-No y comete todo<br>-Ya voy, ya voy, que mandona eres-dije tomando el plato con las horrorosas verduras- Ascoo, no me gusta nada de esto  
>-Te lo comeras todo-dijo mi tia sentandose a un lado de mi- No me ire de aqui asta no ver que ese plato este vacio<br>-Ok, ok-dije comenzando a comer zanahorias  
>Entonces el timbre comenzo a sonar<br>-Yo ire-dijo mi tia levantandose- y cuidadito Puckett con meter tu mano al jamon-dijo amenenazadora  
>-Si claro-dije levantandome cuidadosamente y comenzando a caminar en direccion de la cosina<br>-Que demonios haces aqui!- escuchaba que decia mi tia  
>-Quien es?-dije caminando en direccion de donde estaba mi tia<br>-Tu no me vas a decir a donde debo de ir-le gritaba un hombre castaño y con ojos azules a mi tia  
>Largate Logan si no quieres que llame a la policia-grito mi tia- vete a tu habitacion-me ordeno<br>-Pero porque?  
>-Te lo ordeno- dijo muy molesta- te lo advierto Logan si no te largas le hablare a Mike<br>-A mi no me da miedo Mike  
>-Sam que te vayas-me volvio a decir mi tia<br>-Ahi esta Sam?-pude escuchar que el hombre castaño decia, despues empujo a mi tia y entro a la casa  
>-Sam por dios eres tu-decia queriendose acercar a mi<br>Quien era el y como sabia mi nombre  
>-Quien demonios es usted?-dije un poco confundida- y como sabe mi nombre?<br>-Yo se que no me recuerdas porque aun eras muy pequeña, pero mi niña soy Yo tu padre... 


	30. CONFESIONES CAPITULO 30

CONFESIONES (CAPITULO 30)

-Ahi esta Sam?-pude escuchar que el hombre castaño decia, despues empujo a mi tia y entro a la casa  
>-Sam por dios eres tu-decia queriendose acercar a mi<br>Quien era el y como sabia mi nombre  
>-Quien demonios es usted?-dije un poco confundida- y como sabe mi nombre?<br>-Yo se que no me recuerdas porque aun eras muy pequeña, pero mi niña soy Yo tu padre...

********************************************************  
>En ese momento Sam comenzo a desvanecerse, pero Logan alcanzo a detenerla antes de que callera al suelo<br>O por dios Sam-decia Maggie acercandose a donde se encontraba Sam  
>-Estaa...Esta embarazada?-decia Logan imprecionado<br>Por la puerta entro Melannie  
>-Por dios que paso?-decia ella corriendo a donde se encontraba su hermana desmayada<br>-Melannie?-decia Logan viendo con adoracion a sus hijas  
>-Quien es usted?<br>-Yo soy Tu papa  
>En ese momento Melannie se quedo paralizada<br>-Largate Logan, que no vez el daño que estas causando-decia Maggie tomando el telefono y llamando una ambulancia- si algo le pasa a Sam o al bebe tu seras el responsable  
>-Porque mi hija esta embarazada?-gritaba Logan muy molesto<br>-Eso no te importa  
>-Nadie supo cuidarlas, ellas son solo una niñas, tienen 14<br>-Que bien informado esta estupido, muy pronto cumpliran 17 no 14-grito Maggie  
>-No me importa, aun siguen siendo unas niñas<br>***************PENSAMIENTO SAM*************************  
>Todo era tan borroso, sentia que la cabeza me daba vueltas, que habia pasado? acaso aun no habia despertado y aun estaba dormida? acaso todo eso que habia escuchado era solo un sueño? ese señor que estaba ahi no podia ser mi padre, no, ese hombre para mi estaba muerto, ese hombre nunca habia existido para mi, abri mis ojos con cuidado y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitacion, podia ver que en mi mano habia una ahuja que estaba conectada a un suero, me quize levantar pero Melannie me detuvo<br>-Que paso? Mi bebe esta bien?-decia tocando mi vientre desesperada  
>-No te preocupes ella esta bien, solo un poco delicada-decia mostrando cara de preocupacion<br>-Que me paso Melannie?  
>-Te desmayaste y te tragimos al hospital<br>-Pero Porque?  
>-Yo tengo derecho a verlas, son mi hijas-gritaba alguien afuera de la puerta<br>-No tienes ningun derecho, ellas nunca te han necesitado-gritaba Mi tio Mike  
>-Es el hombre que fue a la casa y dijo que era nuestro padre-decia Melannie muy preocupada<br>-Ese hombre no tiene ningun derecho-dije yo tratando de levantarme  
>-No Sam, el doctor dijo que el bebe esta delicado y que no debes de hacer esfuerzo<br>-Que? pero...  
>-No lo hagas, no te levantes, debes de tener reposo<br>-Se nota que han cuidado a la gemelas-decia ese hombre aun gritando- Pam hiso un estupendo trabajo-decia aun mas enojado- ya me di cuenta que una de las gemelas esta embarazada, eso quiere decir que no las cuido, siempre fue una mala madre  
>-Tu no tienes derecho a decir eso de mi hermana-gritaba el tio Mike<br>-Ella se fue dejandome y nisiquiera me dijo a donde se largaria, ella se llevo a mi hijas  
>-Tu eras un alcoholico y la golpeabas<br>-Ya cambie, y las quiero recuperar  
>-No te las dare-gritaba el tio Mike<br>Melannie y yo nos veiamos asustadas, acaso ese hombre nos queria llevar?  
>-Claro que si me las daras, son mis hijas y puedo quitartelas ya que aun no menores de edad y yo soy el padre<br>-Tu nunca te hisiste responsable, ademas ellas no tienen tu apellido  
>-No me importa, me las llevare<br>Pude escuchar unos golpes afuera del cuarto y pudimos ver que ese hombre entro al cuarto  
>-Niñas porfavor perdonenme-decia el abrazandonos, no pude evitar llorar, como era posible que este estupido hisiera esto?<br>-Quiteme las manos de encima-dije empujandolo  
>-Pero que te pasa pequeña soy tu padre, eres Melannie o Sam?-preguntaba intentado asercarse de nuevo a nosotras<br>-No se acerque señor o llamo a la policia-dijo Melannie  
>-Por dios Niñas, soy su papa<br>-Nosotras no tenemos padre-dijomos al mismo tiempo, dejando a ese hombre paralizado  
>-Ustedes son mis niñas, Mira pequeña, tengo una casa con 2 hermosas habitaciones para ustedes, y como viene un bebe en camino haremos un cuarto para el pequeño<br>-No queremos nada de ustes-le grito Melannie  
>Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que mi Tia Maggie entro por la puerta<br>-Que demonios le hisiste a Mike? esta desmayado  
>-Se metio en mi camino y nadie se mete conmigo, asi que ve preparandolas porque ahora mismo me las llevare<br>-Queeee?-dijimos Melannie y yo al mismo tiempo  
>Entonces pude sentir como poco a poco todo se desvanecia y caia en los brazos de Melannie<p>

*************PENSAMIENTO SEÑORA BENSON****************  
>Anoche habia escuchado algo que habia hecho que todo a mi alrrededor cambiara, como era posible que mi hijo estuviera enamorado de esa chica, de esa chica que se habia encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, esa chica que lo habia maltratado, como era posible.<p>

******Flasch Back*****(RECUERDOS)  
>Me encontraba como siempre cosinando, esta tenia que ser una comida especial para mi Freddie, el tenia que Crecer sano y fuerte, entonces pude escuchar como la puerta de la casa se abrio y ere mi lindo bebe<br>Hola Freddie hise tu comida...  
>No tengo hambre-dijo el rapidamente y corrio a su habitacion<br>Yo me quede un poco preocupada, que le habia pasado? camine lentamente a su habitacion, no queria que escuchara que estaba ahi, me di cuenta de que la puerta su habitacion estaba un poco abierta y lo podia ver a el mirandose al espejo  
>-Demonios, si mi mama ve este golpe me va a matar-decia muy preocupado<br>En ese momento abri la puerta fuertemente y entre enojada  
>-Esa chica te volvio a golpear?-dije al ver que mi bebe tenia un golpe en la mejilla<br>-No.. noo mama, esque me cai-decia muy nervioso  
>-Ahora mismo ire a hablar con esa chiquilla<br>Sali de su habitacion y me dirigi al apartamento de la tonta de Carly, como odiaba a esas chicas, a una por hacer que mi hijo se interesara por las niñas y a la otra por golpearlo  
>-No mama porfavor-decia Mi bebe intentando detenerme<br>-Holaaap-dijo Spencer abriendo  
>-Donde esta esa rubia?-decia empujando a Spencer<br>-Buenas tardes señora Benson, adelante pase, es su casa  
>Pude notar el sarcasmo, pero en ese momento no me importo<br>-Que quiere señora Benson  
>-Mira carita de muñeca dime donde esta esa rubia o veras...<br>-O vera que?-dijo ella bajando por las escaleras, la odiana tanto, como era posible que golpeara mi Freddie y no le importara  
>-Tu rubia del demonios, porque golpeaste a mi hijo<br>-Ya fuiste con el chisme a tu mama?-dijo ella mirando con odio a Freddie  
>-Yo no dije nada Sam-decia mi bebe intentado cubrirse detras de mi, como era posible que el le temiera tanto<br>Ella se comenzo a asercar a mi asta quedar frente a frente  
>-Mire señora a usted no le importa lo que le hago a su niñito, usted no se debe de meter<br>-Que no me meta, como quieres que no me meta, mira como lo dejaste  
>-Es su culpa por no saberse defender y pelear como niñita<br>-No tienes porque golpearlo  
>-Usted no me va a decir que hacer estupida<br>Eso fue todo lo que necesite para darle una bofetada, como era posible que esa niña no respetaba a nadie, pude ver como todos se quedaron en silencio y ella solo me miro con furia  
>-Intenta golpearme, anda azlo-decia yo retandola, pero ella solo me miraba molesta- Desde que mi hijo te conocio le has causado miles de problemas, tienen 15 años y aun asi te sigues comportando como una irresponsable-podia ver la mirada de odio, pero no le tenia miedo a una niña, ella solo tomo su mochila y salio furiosa del apartamento empujando a Freddie contra la pared, desde ese dia mi bebe no volvio a llegar con ningun golpe a la casa y ella nunca mas me volvio a dirigir la palabra<br>************************fin del Flash Back*********************  
>Ahora despues de casi 2 años de eso como era posible que mi hijo estuviera enamorado de ella, se esa chica a la que tanto odiaba, como lo habia conseguido, como habia logrado hacer que mi bebe la amara mas a ella que a la misma Carly, esa chica de la que mi hijo habia estado enamorado desde que estaba en sexto grado.<br>Lo mire nueva mente y pude mirar que se habia tranquilizado un poco, por lo menor me alegraba de que mi bebe estuviera hablando de nuevo.  
>-Sam.. sam-decia mi bebe delirando<br>-Yo solo me acerque y tome su mano  
>-Te amo Sam, eres la chica que mas amo en el mundo, huyamos juntos<br>Cuando escuche eso no pude evitar llorar, mi hijo me queria dejar por ella? mi bebe huiria con ella y no le importaria yo?  
>-Encerio si ama a esa chica-decia Marie entrando<br>-Lo escuchaste?-dije aun con lagrimas en los ojos  
>-Si, lo escuche todo<br>-Esa chica no se como se atrevio a enamorarlo  
>-Esa chica lo ama<br>-Y tu como lo sabes, nisiquiera la conoces  
>Pude ver como ella suspiro<br>-Si la conosco un poco, de hecho platique con ella hace meses, el dia que fui a llevarle flores a mi padre al cementerio, ella se encontraba en la tumba de su madre llorando  
>-Llorando?<br>-Si, ella lloraba de dolor  
>-Pero porque de dolor?<br>-El dolor de saber que Freddie no la amaba  
>-Como que Freddie? No entiendo nada-decia un poco confundida<br>-Esa niña y Freddie andaban a escondidas de Carly y al parecer los 2 se amaban demaciado


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

-El dolor de saber que Freddie no la amaba  
>-Como que Freddie? No entiendo nada-decia un poco confundida<br>-Esa niña y Freddie andaban a escondidas de Carly y al parecer los 2 se amaban demaciado

***************PENSAMIENTO SAM********************  
>Acababa de levantarme, aun estaba en el hospital, tenia miedo de saber que mi bebe estaba mal, Y si le habia pasado algo y si lo habia perdido? no queria ni pensarlo, deje escapar unas lagrimas y podia sentir como bajaban por mis mejillas<br>Sam, estas bien?-decia Melannie sosteniendo mi mano  
>Como esta?-decia sin abrir los ojos<br>-La bebe esta bien, solo que debes de tener reposo absoluto, casi tienes una amenaza de aborto  
>Cuando Melannie dijo que mi bebe estaba bien comenze a suspirar, mi bebita estaba bien<br>-Y ese hombre?-decia un poco preocupada- el no nos llevara verdad?  
>-No Sam no te preocupes, mi tio Mike esta arreglando eso y dice que el puede ganar nuestra custodia<br>-Menos mal, Me quiero ir de aqui, no soporto los hospitales  
>-Te quedaras una semana<br>-Pero porque?  
>-Ya te lo dije, tuviste amenaza de aborto te tienes que quedar<br>-Ok, ok no seas mandona-dije sonriendo  
>-Me da gusto que sonrias<br>-Estas bien?-decia mi tio Mike entrando un poco alarmado a la habitacion  
>-Si no te preocupes<br>-Ustedes no se preocupen, ese hombre ya no las molestara, les prometo que me quedare con su custordia  
>-Muchas Gracias-le dijimos Melannie y yo al mismo tiempo<br>-Encerio ustedes vinieron a alegrarme la vida-dijo abrazandonos  
>El tio Mike habia estado casado cuando era muy joven, tenia 20 años cuando se habia casado, al año se entero de que seria papa, pero como siempre los matrimonios no funcionan cuando alguien es tan joven, su esposa termino dejandolo y llevandose al bebe, Luke ese era el nombre del bebe, que ahora es un joven de 22 años, mantiene poca comunicacion con mi tio mike, pero eso para el es suficiente.<br>***************PENSAMIENTO MARISSA BENSON****************  
>-Como que Freddie? No entiendo nada-decia un poco confundida<br>-Esa niña y Freddie andaban a escondidas de Carly y al parecer los 2 se amaban demaciado  
>-Pe...pe..pe<br>-Ella y Freddie se veian a escondidas de Carly  
>Yo aun estaba imprecionada por la confecion de Marie, como era posible que esa niña que siempre habia maltratado a mi bebe estuviera enamorada de el.<br>Todo el dia me la pase sentada junto a el, recordando miles de cosas, como el dia que mi bebe habia nacido, sus primeros pasitos, sus primeras palabras, el dia que el fue capaz de salir solo a jugar, el dia que le puse ese chip en su cabeza para saber en que parte estaba, Todos esos recuedos me hisieron llorar, lo que mas queria era a mi bebe, y si algo le pasaba moriria en ese instante, era lo unico que tenia en la vida y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.  
>Entonces senti como suavemente apretaba mi mano, estaba segura de que queria algo, pero mi sorpresa fue que al voltear el tenia sus ojos abiertos<br>-Mi bebe, mi niño-decia abrazandolo con cuidado  
>-Mama, donde estoy?-decia el un poco confundido<br>Yo no podia parar de llorar, mi bebe porfin estaba bien  
>-En el hospital mi bebe, estas en el hospital, estuviste casi 2 meses en coma y despues reaccionaste, y ahora estas aqui conmigo-decia besandolo<br>El solo me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba de mi bebe  
>-Todo estara bien, te lo prometo<br>La recuperacion de mi Freddie habia sido un milagro, en menos de 2 semanas habia podido recuperarse casi por completo, su pulmon perforado sanaba muy bien, y ya no habia problemas con su respiracion, Estaba tan contenta con todo eso, pero lo unico que no queria era que mi bebe preguntara por esas chicas que tanto odiaba, Sam nisiquiera se habia aparecido, y no era de esperarse de ella, y la que no daba señales de vida era Carly, Cada vez que Freddie pregunataba por ella yo solo le decia que no estaba, me dolia cada vez que decia que qieria saber como estaba su bebe, eso era una tortura para mi, como decirle que ella nunca estuvo embarazada? eso le romperia el corazon, pero lo que mas me dolia era ver como cada vez que hablaba de Sam su rostro se iluminaba, eso era lo peor de todo, pero no podia hacer nada, el amaba a Sam.  
>El dia que lo dieron de alta lo lleve a casa, aun se veia tan fragil y debil, pero tenia su hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su alrrededor.<br>Mama y Carly porque no ha venido?  
>Yo solo me quede callada<br>Acaso le paso algo a mi hijo?

PENSAMIENTO SAM

Nos encontravamos a inicios de Diciembre, el Frio invierno ya podia sentirse, Ya Habian pasado casi 2 semanas desde el incidente con ese hombre que habia venido a llevarnos a mi y a mi hermana, pero mi tio Mike estaba haciendo lo posible para que no se acercara a nosotras, por mi parte habia salido bien del hospital, mi bebe estaba fuera de peligro, pero aun asi debia cumplir con lo que el medico me habia recomendado, tener un poco de reposo, dejar los alimentos grasosos, como era posible que me dijera eso a mi?, a Sam Puckett la chica mas carnivora y la que mas amaba la grasa en el mundo, el doctor nisiquiera me dejo comer mis grasitos y no le importo que le dijera que eran bajos en grasas, y el tocino algo que mas amaba en el mundo me fue restringido asta que la bebe naciera, esto era lo peor que me habian dicho en mi vida, pero tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que hacerlo por el bien de mi bebe, ya que por ahora ella era lo que mas me importaba en este momento.  
>-Tierra llamando a Sam-me decia alex sacandome de mis pensamientos<br>El mismo dia que el se entero que yo estaba en el hospital, desde ese dia no se separo de mi para nada, nisiquiera me dejaba respirar, estaba todo el dia conmigo, pero no me molestaba en los mas absoluto, a lo contrario me gustaba estar con el.  
>-En que piensas?<br>-En el jamon, los grasitos y el tocino-le dije sonriendo  
>-Vaya, veo que te gusta todo eso<br>-No me gusta aaaaaaamoo todo eso, es mi vida  
>-Pero recuerda que lo tienes que hacer por el bien de la bebe<br>-Pero solo un poquito no hace daño?  
>-No Sam, tu sabes que no, y te comportas como una niña de 5 años-decia mostrandome una linda sonrisa<br>-Acaso quieres que mi bebe nazca con cara de tocino?  
>-No, jajaja pero puedes cambiar todo eso por algo sano<br>-No, yo nunca lo cambiaria por nada  
>El solo volvio a sonreir, en realidad yo si me comportaba como una niña caprichosa, pero asi me sentia,tenia la necesidad de que me mimaran en esos momentos.<br>-Oye mira-dijo Alex señalando una galeria de arte- vamos?  
>-Claro, talvez me sirva para distraerme y ya no pensar en el jamon<br>Los 2 cruzamos la calle y entramos a esa galeria de arte, era un pequeño salon con muchas pinturas y esculturas hechas a mano, me emocione al ver a un hombre de botellas que se parecia demaciado al de Spencer, en verdad los extrañaba a todos, pero no podia regresar, me habia prometido a mi misma que no lo haria  
>-Que te pasa Sam?-me decia Alex viendo como mis lagrimas salian<br>-Nada, estoy bien-dije con un nudo en la garganta, nisiquiera podia hablar  
>-O por dios, Eres Sam? la Sam que era amiga de mi hermanita? que haces aqui en Francia?-Me decia un hombre acercandose a mi- Estas embarazada?-dijo con asombro<p> 


	32. LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SE DESCUBRE

LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SE DESCUBRE (CAPITULO 32)

No pude evitar llorar, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, era algo maravilloso ver a alguien que queria tanto despues de estos meses, Me sentia en casa de nuevo, pero volver a verlo hiso que todos los recuerdos de Freddie regresaran a mi, estos mas de 2 meses intentando olvidarlo se habian ido a la basura, ya que aunque quisiera hacerlo no podia, todo me recordaba a el, y lo que siempre me haria recordarlo seria a mi pequeña Jennette, ella siempre me recordaria a el.  
>-Sam encerio donde has estado todo este tiempo? han pasado 2 meses desde que no supimos de ustedes<p>

En cuanto el menciono a Carly el recuerdo de que ella tambien estaba embarazada de Freddie hiso que sintiera que me desvaneceria en ese momento, pero tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que superar todo, tenia que hacerlo por mi bebe

-Melanie y yo decidimos venir a Francia a vivir con mis tios

-Pero porque no nos avisaron? se fueron sin decir nada

-Eso era lo mejor

-Pero porque? Tu sabes que yo te quiero como a una hermana no tenias que haber dicho

-Lo siento y como estan todos?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Alex se acerco mas a donde estavamos

-A perdon, el es Alex es mi..

-Su novio

En ese momento me quede sorprendida, yo no queria que Alex dijera eso y menos Frente a el

-Ooo, no lo sabia y cuantos meses tienes?

Yo solo suspire a el no le podia decir que no estaba embarazada ya que esto era muy notorio

-en 3 semanas cumplire 6 meses

-Vaya, que rapido pasa el tiempo, Oye puedo hablar contigo a sola?

-O claro, me permites un momento Alex

-Estas segura?-me dijo un poco bajo, no queria que nadie escuchara

-Si claro

Yo me aleje de Alex y comenze a caminar a otro lugar

-Sam el bebe no es de ese chico verdad?

Yo me quede con la boca abierta, el como podia saber eso?

-Yo..yo.. este .porque lo dices?

-Vamos Sam a mi no me engañas

-Yo.. como sabes que no es de el?

El sonrio, esas sonrisas que hacian que no pudiera mentirle, lo queria demaciado como para mentirle

-Solo lo se

-Pero.. pero...

-El bebe es De Freddie y no me digas que no cierto, yo se todo

-Pero...

-No me mientas Sam, te conosco desde que tenias 8 años, conosco todo lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, y creeme que Freddie te gustaba y mucho

-Pero.. pero como?

-Recuerdas el encierro?

-Yo... este...si

-Los mire besandose

En ese momento me quede paralizada, no recordaba eso, ese dia solo lo habia besado y no me habia importado si habia alguien viendonos, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada, alguien nos habia visto y no solo alguien, si no el hermano de la persona a la que engañabamos Freddie y Yo .En ese momento me senti avergonzada, como era posible que el supiera eso y no se lo dijera a su hermana? me sentia una basura total frente a el. Pero lo que no entendia era el porque siempre nos habia hablado a mi y a Freddie como si nada pasara, como si el no nos hubiera visto besarnos.

-Desde ese dia entendi que ustedes se querian, los entiendo son jovenes, yo tambien estuve enamorado, pero lo unico que nunca podre perdonarles es que le hayan visto la cara a Carly

Pude ver como su exprecion cambio de sorprendido a molesto, y la verdad lo entendia, yo cada vez me avergonzaba mucho mas

-Yo fui la culpable Spencer, yo le dije a Freddie que queria estar con el a escondidas, pero al poco tiempo el se puso de novio con Carly y yo quise seguir con Freddie, yo soy la culpable de todo

-Eso era verdad, yo habia sido una cobarde, no le habia dicho la verdad a Carly, no habia tenido la fuerza suficiente para decirle a Carly que estaba enamorada de Freddie, ya que sabia que si lo hacia la lastimaria demaciado

-Ustedes jugaron con mi hermana, y eso me molesto mucho, y lo que mas me molesto fue que tu fueras su mejor amiga y la hisieras esto

Podia sentir como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, sentia todo el peso sobre mi, y eso era real, yo era su mejor amiga y ella no se merecia esto

-Yo nunca le dije nada porque no queria lastimarla

-Spencer encerio quisiera pedirle disculpas, pero soy una cobarde, no podria verle la cara de nuevo

-Tienes que hacerlo. algun dia tienes que verla a la cara y decirle la verdad, ademas no puedes ocultar a tu hijo por tanto tiempo

-Yo lo se

-Freddie lo sabe?

-No, nadie sabe que el es el padre, solo Alex

-Y no se lo diras a Freddie?

-No

-Pero...

-Yo me large de Seattle para que ellos fueran felices, Yo queria que ellos vivieran como lo que siempre devieron ser, 2 personas que se amaron desde siempre, yo solo fui un intermedio que casi les arruina la vida

-Si en verdad amabas a Freddie porque no luchaste por el?

-Porque quiero demaciado a Carly y ella no se merecia que yo le hisiera esto

-Preferiste dejar a Freddie y venirte embarazada a Francia?

-Si, eso fue lo que mas me dolio dejarlos a todos ustedes y sobre todo dejarlo..

-Dejarlo a el?

-Si

-Vaya estoy sorprendido

-Lo siento, y si Carly algun dia se entera Jamas me lo perdonaria

-Carly ya lo sabe

-

PVO FREDDIE

-Mama y Carly porque no ha venido?

Pude notar como mi madre guardo silencio Y comenze a senti miedo, acaso me estaba ocultando algo? acaso le habia pasado a Carly? o peor aun a mi hijo?

-Acaso le paso algo a mi hijo?

-Yo no dire nada, solo que quiero que te alejes de esa chica

-Pero..pero..ella es la madre de mi hijo yo no puedo alejarme de ella

-Entiendelo, no quiero verte cerca de ella e ire al supermercado a comprar unas cosas vuelvo en 39 minutos

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella habia cerado la puerta, queria levantarme , queria ver a Carly, queria preguntarle como estaba mi hijo, vaya si que era dificil asimilar la idea de que tendriamos un hijo, yo era demaciado joven, pero a ese bebe no le faltaria nunca mi amor, pero amor hiba a ser lo que no sintiera por su madre, ya que yo estaba locamente enamorado de Sam, Sam Puckett, queria verla, queria abrazarla y besarla, queria decirle cuanto la amaba y que si queria estar conmigo para siempre, le diria que si queria casarse conmigo, no ahora ya que eramos muy jovenes, pero en un par de años lo hariamos y de eso estaba seguro, ya que si ella no aceptaba me la llevaria a la fuerza.  
>Quise tomar mi telefono para marcarle pero pude escuchar que la puerta se abria lentamente, talves mi madre habia regresado o se le habia olvidado algo. Pero mi sorpresa fue ver a Carly entrando a mi habitacion<p>

-Carly!

-Hola!

Ella se comenzo a asercar a donde yo estaba y comenzo a sonreir

-Te vez tan...

-Roto-le dije sonriendo

Ella se sento a un lado de mi y me comenzo a sonreir de nuevo

-Perdoname por no haber venido antes a visitarte

-No te preocupes, y como esta el?

Apunte su vientre y ella solo bajo la mirada, esto se estaba poniendo un poco extraño

-Y nos has visto a Sam?

Ella estaba evadiendo mi pregunta, pero eso que me acababa de decir habia hecho que mi corazon latiera a mil por hora, en verdad estaba muy enamorado de Sam

-No, ella nisiquiera a venido a verme

-Desde el dia que tuviste el accidente no e sabido nada de ella, nisiquiera a ido a la escuela, hace poco fui a su casa y nadie abrio, y ella ni Melannie contestan el telefono Spencer y yo estamos preocupados

-Que? como que Sam no ha ido a la escuela? Pero esto es imposible y si le paso algo? y si esta lastimada?

En ese momento comenze a asustarme, Y si algo le ocurrio? no queria ni imaginarmelo, quise levantarme, pero el cuerpo me dolia aun, pero eso no hiba a impedir que me levantara a buscarla

-No Freddie, aun estas lastimado, no puedes levantarte

Carly intentaba detenerme, pero yo no queria, estaba desesperado, pero ella puso toda su fuerza y me acosto en la cama

-Entiende que no puedes levantarte, vaya desde cuando te preocupas tanto por ella?

Yo solo abri completamente mis ojos, Carly no sabia que yo amaba a Sam

-Yo.. este..es nuestra amiga, te que preocuparnos por ella

Yo estaba completamente nervioso, pero ella definitivamente no creyo lo que yo le habia dicho, ya que ella se levanto de la cama y solo comenzo a suspirar

-Freddie a quien engañas?

Ella mantenia sus ojos cerrados, yo solo me quede mas confundido, que queria decir con eso?

-Como que si a quien engaño Carly? No entiendo

-Freddie yo se que tu amas a Sam... 


	33. EL BEBE NUNCA EXISTIO CAPITULO 33

EL BEBE NUNCA EXISTIO (CAPITULO 33)

-Lo siento, y si Carly algun dia se entera Jamas me lo perdonaria

-Carly ya lo sabe

En ese momento me quede paralizada, como era posible, cuando se entero de eso? mi mejor amiga se habia enterado de el engaño mio y de Freddie y aun asi ella no habia dicho nada, ahora si me sentia horrible, nunca me atreveria a verle la cara de nuevo, ella no se merecia esto, no ella no, Yo solo baje mi mirada, nisiquiera podia ver siquiera a Spencer a los ojos, me sentia la peor basura del mundo.

-Sam estas bien? te ves muy palida

Encerio estaba tan palida? note que Spencer se acerco a mi y tomo mi brazo, talvez pensaba que me desmayaria

-Yo estoy bien, cuando se entero de esto?

Encerio estaba avergonzada de esto, nisiquiera deveria de estar aqui preguntandole eso

-Tiene 4 meses que lo sabe

-Pero.. pero como?

-Ella se entero sola yo nisiquiera le dije nada

-"Pero como fue que lo hiso, dimelo porfavor Spencer?" Me acerque a el y tome su brazo, estaba realemente desesperada por saberlo

-Los miro a ti y a Freddie besandose afuera de tu casa, ella hiba a dejarte la tarea ya que supuestamente tu estabas enferma

PVO FREDDIE

Yo estaba completamente nervioso, pero ella definitivamente no creyo lo que yo le habia dicho, ya que ella se levanto de la cama y solo comenzo a suspirar

-Freddie a quien engañas?

Ella mantenia sus ojos cerrados, yo solo me quede mas confundido, que queria decir con eso?

-Como que si a quien engaño Carly? No entiendo

-Freddie yo se que tu amas a Sam..

En ese momento solo abri mis ojos completamente, ella como lo sabia? quien se lo habia dicho? no sabia que decirle, ella nos habia descubierto, ella era inteligente y yo no podia engañarla

-Se que esto es verdad y no me engañas Freddie

Despues de decir eso ella solo suspiro, me sentia el peor estupido en el mundo, ella era una chica demaciado bueno y yo la habia lastimado, ella no se lo merecia, ella no merecia que yo le hubiera engañado de esa manera tan horrible

-Yo..yo

De mi boca no podia salir un lo siento, ya que sabia que eso seria como una falta de respeto para ella

-Esque yo...

Pude escuchar como ella comenzo a sollosar, me sentia tan mal, sabia que yo era un estupido, alguien que no se merecia vivir

-Me lastimaste Freddie y demaciado, nunca pense que tu y ella la chica a la que yo condideraba mi mejor amiga me hisieran esto

-Desde cuando lo sabes?

-No tiene caso seguir aqui

Pude ver como ella comenzo a acercarse a la puerta, yo no la podia dejar ir sin que me dijera la verdad, tenia que saber todo

-No porfavor no te vayas

Ella abrio la puerta, no queria que se fuera, asi que intente levantarme, pero sabia que esa habia sido una mala idea ya que aun no tenia el suficiente equlibrio para levantarme, asi que cuando abri los ojos ya estaba en el suelo y Carly estaba a un lado de mi

-Eres un estupido, como te atreves a hacerte esto?- ella intentaba ayudarme a levantar pero yo no hiba a dejar que se fuera asta que me dijera la verdad

-Dime la verdad

Entonces pude sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pierna, habia sido un tonto, mi pierna apenas estaba sanando, pero estaba seguro de que con este golpe tardaria mas en sanar

-Deja que te ayude- Ella aun insistia en ayudarme a levantar, pero tome su brazo y la hise mirarme fijamente

-Dime la verdad Carly

Ella solo suspiro, estaba seguro de que ahora si me lo diria

-Hace 4 meses, iba a casa de Sam a dejarle la tarea ya que ella no habia ido a la escuela, y cuando llege me sorprendio ver que tu salias de su casa, yo solo me sorprendi ya que jamas me imagine verte en su casa ya que ustedes supuestamente se odiaban, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue ver que se estaban besando

-Pero porque tu nunca...

-Porque nunca lo dije?-se apresuro a decir ella, yo solo la mire sorprendido- Por la simple razon de que te amo Freddie, y siempre quise hacerme a la idea de que entre tu y ella no habia nada, que eso solo era un sueño, pero veo que eso no era un sueño, eso si era una realidad y yo no lo queria reconocer, no sabes lo que me costo saber que ustedes salian, no sabes como mi corazon se partia al ver sus miradas, al ver como ella estaba cambiando contigo y ahora se acercaba un poco mas a ti, cuando pensaban decirmelo, cuando?

-Yo..yo..- De mi boca no podia salir ninguna palabra, no podia decirle que ya no la amaba y a la que siempre habia querido habia sido y siempre seria Sam

-Desde cuando se ven a escondidas?

Esa pregunta me dejo helado, pero algun dia tendria que respondersela

-Casi 2 años

-Vaya, tu y yo tenemos casi 1 años, salias con ella antes de salir conmigo y aun asi jugaron conmigo

Podia ver como ella lloraba, encerio sufria y yo era el culpable, yo las habia lastimado a las 2, yo no merecia vivir, yo no tenia derecho a hacerlas sentir asi, y no solo las habia echo sufrir a ellas 2, sino que tambien mi bebe saldria lastimado

-Mi be..be como esta?-dije intentando llevar mi mano a su vientre, pero ella se levanto antes de que la tocara

-Nunca hubo un bebe, yo solo pense que estaba embarazada pero no, solo habia sido un estupido retrazo, no sabes lo ilucionada que estaba con el, y saber que nunca existio rompe mi corazon

-

PVO SAM

-Nunca me perdonara verdad?

-Ella me dijo que tu eras su mejor amiga, que como te habias atrevido a hacerle eso, pero Carly es una buena chica y se trago su dolor diciendo que no estaba molesta contigo, que ella habia sido la culpable al no darse cuenta lo que habia entre ustedes dos

Yo solo abrase a Spencer, me sentia tan sucia, tal como una basura, era horrible todo esto

-No te preocupes, yo no estoy molesto, tu siempre estuviste enamorada de Freddie y te dio miedo decirle la verdad al mundo, eres aun muy joven para entender muchas cosas- decia el abrazandome, podia sentir como mas lagrimas salian por mis mejillas, eso me hacia sentirme mas mal.

-No me meresco tu perdon

-Claro que si, tu eres como mi hermanita, y veo que tendre un sobrinito

El toco mi vientre y pude sentir como Jenn peteo mi vientre

-Woooouuuuu que fuerte patea, se parece a la mama, talvez sea futbolista

Spencer comenzo a hablar con esa voz chillona que tanto extrañaba

-No es niño, sera niña-dije yo limpiando mis lagrimas- y se llamara Jennette Michelle

-Que bonito nombre

Spencer se acerco de nuevo a mi para abrazarme, me sentia tan bien, extrañaba todo esto, los abrazos de las personas que queria, los juegos, y ahora me sentia mejor al saber que el no me odiaba


	34. PERDONAME CAPITULO 34

PERDONAME (CAPITULO 34)

-Mi be..be como esta?-dije intentando llevar mi mano a su vientre, pero ella se levanto antes de que la tocara

-Nunca hubo un bebe, yo solo pense que estaba embarazada pero no, solo habia sido un estupido retrazo, no sabes lo ilucionada que estaba con el, y saber que nunca existio rompe mi corazon

Yo me quede paralizado, como era posible esto, yo siempre lo habia creido, siempre me habia hecho a la idea de que tendria un bebe y por esa causa deje a Sam, le rompi el corazon en mil pedazos y ese bebe jamas habia existido, esto jamas me lo hiba a perdonar

-Perdon Freddie, yo pense que si estaba embarazada, pero justo el dia que te diria que no estaba segura, sucedio todo, tu accidente, tu estado en coma, todo, yo no pude pensar en nada solo en tu salud, y cuando fui a visitarte tu mama me obligo a hacerme la prueba y salio negativa, y desde que llograste recuperarte intente venir a visitarte y decirte la verdad, pero tu madre nunca me permitio verte

Podia ver como las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por las mejillas de Carly, que acaso no me hiba a decir esto nunca? No lo pude evitar y comenze a llorar, esto era lo peor que me habia pasado en la vida, ese bebe al que habia aprendido a amar no existia y la chica a la que mas amaba me hiba a odiar toda su vida

-Que demonios haces aqui!

Pude ver como mi madre entro furiosa al cuarto y miro que yo estaba tirado en el suelo, Carly solo volteo a verla con temor y no le quedo otra opcion que correr, pero mi madre habia logrado golpearla con la bolsa que tenia en sus manos,

-Ya te dije que no queria verla! Carly es la culpable de todo

Yo nisiquiera podia hablar, ese horrible nudo que tenia en la garganta no me permitia hacerlo

-Mira como estas, ella te tiro al suelo, estupida niña, dejame ayudarte

-Sueltame

Estaba completamente furioso con mi madre, como era posible que todo este tiempo me ocultara todo esto? porque lo habia hecho? yo merecia saber la verdad

-Que te pasa mi bebe? esa chica te hiso esto, no se lo per...

-Ella me quiso decir todo el tiempo la verdad y tu solo se lo negaste, porque eres tan egoista madre? porque me hisiste esto?

-Yo no queria que sufrieras, lo hise por tu bien

-Por mi bien, por mi bien, tu crees que eso que hisiste era por mi bien?

-Freddie, soy tu madre, yo no queria que sufrieras por saber la verdad

-Y cuando tenias pensado decirmelo? y si yo queria ver al bebe? que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que ustedes le hisieron a mi vida?

-Yo solo intente protegerte

-Tu Y Carly arruinaron mi vida, por su culpa yo ya no tengo a la chica que mas amo en en mundo, ella me odia por haber preferido quedarme con Carly y con mi hijo, uno que nunca existio, ella me odia mama, y tanto tu como Carly son las culpables

-Yo no soy culpable

-Claro que si lo eres, yo siempre tube miedo a que no aceptaras mi relacion con ella por ser una chica diferente, una chica que nunca quisiste, y yo tambien fui el culpable por ser tan cobarde

Podia ver que mi madre aun seguia firme, no se doblegaba por nada de lo que le estaba diciendo

-Y ahora me quede solo, sin el amor de mi vida y un hijo que llege a amar

Mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, me sentia tan impotente en ese momento, no podia hacer nada por recuperar a Sam y de eso siempre me arrepentiria toda mi vida

-Te odio a ti y a Carly por hacerme esto, las odios por haberme alejado de Sam

PVO SAM

Habia pasado casi todo el dia con Spencer, solo habiamos hablado de mi y yo aun no me sentia bien como para preguntarle por Freddie o Carly, o como seguia el embarazo de ella, por dios siempre habiamos sido las mejores amiga desde los 8 años, siempre habiamos hecho todo juntas, siempre haciamos los mismo, pero nunca me imagine que terminariamos enamorandonos del mismo chico y mucho menos salir embarazadas, esto era un enorme peso que siempre cargaria en mi conciencia.

-Y ese chico es tu novio?

Spencer señalaba a Alex que venia con 3 helados

-No, el solo es mi amigo, pero quiere hacerse cargo de mi bebe y de cierto modo le estoy muy agradecida

-Y no le daras una oportunidad?

-No puedo, no aun, mi corazon aun le pertenece a...

-Freddie

-La verdad si, no he podido alvidarlo apesar de todo

-Algun dia podras olvidarlo?

-No lo creo, y mucho menos con esta bebita en camino, que aunque quiera olvidarlo ella siempre me hara recordarlo

-Y me llamaras cuando Jennetsita Nasca

-Jenetsita?

-Es de cariño para mi nueva sobrinita

-Claro que si te llamare, sera el primero en saberlo

-Yo estare en Europa por unas semanas mas, pero cualquier cosa me hablas

-Claro que si

Yo solo lo abrase, encerio me sentia tan bien, tan feliz de todo esto, no queria que Sencer se fuera, pero la felicidad no podia durar mucho tiempo, ya que ese mismo dia en la noche Spencer partiria a Londres, Melannie, Alex y Yo lo acompañamos al aeropuerto en donde nos despedimos de el, me habia prometido que en navidad vendria a visitarme y despues regresaria a Seattle a pasar mas dias con Carly.  
>Despues de tanto tiempo creyendo que no podia volver a ser feliz, ahora me daba cuenta de que no era asi, gracias a Spencer me habia sentido feliz de nuevo<p>

**************************************************

PVO MARISSA

Tenia que hacerme a la idea de que el la amaba, el amaba a Sam y yo le habia prometido a dios qe si el salia del coma le permitiria hacer lo que quisiera y definitivamente yo no estaba cumpliendo con mi promesa, si el amaba a esa chica yo no me interpondria, ahora me daba cuenta de que yo era la culpable de que el me odiara, yo siempre le habia dicho que se alejara de esa chica, que no era una buena amistad para el, pero el en lugar de hacer eso , se habia enamorado locamente de ella, incluso se habia atrevido a preferir a Sam sobre Carly la chica de la que estubo enamorado durante tantos años.  
>Cuando el me dijo que me odiaba senti como mi corazon se comenzo a estrugar, era la peor palabra que habia escuchado en mi vida, pero intente no llorar frente a el, asi que solo lo deje que se desahogara solo en su habitacion, sabia que sufria demaciado, pero yo siempre estaria ahi para el, y si era necesario yo mismo buscaria a Sam y le pediria discupas por todo<p>

PVO FREDDIE  
>Habian pasado 3 semanas desde que me habia enterado de que Carly no estaba embarazada, me dolia en el alma pensar que ese bebe nunca existio, pero lo que mas me dolia era saber que Sam me odiaria toda la vida. No me atrevi siquiera a hablarle a mi madre, aunque ella hisiera el intento por hacerlo yo solo la ignoraba, asta este dia en el que me encontraba revisando mi correo y ella entro por la puerta de mi cuarto y se sento en mi cama, yo solo la mire de reojo y continue revisando mi correo<p>

-Siento lo que paso, yo solo queria protegerte pero no me di cuenta de que te estaba lastimando sin querer

Me dolia portarme de esta manera con mi madre, pero me dolia mas lo que me habia hecho

-Encerio se que no podras perdonarme, pero Freddie soy tu madre, y yo solo hise lo que hace una madre por el bien de su hijo, y entiendo si no quieres hablarme, pero eres mi hijo y aunque estes molesto conmigo yo te seguire amando

Ella comenzo a suspirar y despues se acerco a donde yo estaba

-Sabes, cuando estaba en el hospital y aun te encontranbas en coma le prometi a dios que si te recuperabas te dejaria ser libre, ya no te sobreprotegeria tanto y dejaria que escogiera a la chica que quisieras y sabes todos los dias le doy gracias a dios por tenerte a mi lado

Yo no podia estar enojado con ella, mi madre aunque era sobreprotectora era una santa y no podia odiarla

-Lo ..ss..siiento, perdoname mama

Yo no podia hablar por el nuda en mi garganta, Ella solo se acerco a mi y me abrazo, en verdad la amaba, duramos unos minutos abrazados y despues ella comenzo a secar sus lagrimas

-Ponte tu abrigo, iremos a buscar a Samantha a su casa

-Que?, pero?

-Anda niñito

Mi madre me ayudo con las muletas y subimos al auto, encerio siempre le agradeceria toda mi vida esto a mi madre, el camino a casa de Sam me parecio largo, pero estaba ancioso por verla, decirle la verdad, aunque sabia que no me perdonaria estaria feliz de saber que ella sabria toda la verdad, cuando llegamos a su casa o mejor dicho apartamentos mi madre me ayudo a bajar del auto y subimos al asensor, cuando por fin llegamos al piso 6 casi corri para llegar al apartemanto 5A , pero cuando tocamos la puerta nadie abrio

-Talves no estan

Mi madre comenzo a sonreir, pero la puerta del departamento de enfrente se abrio y una mujer salio

-Buenos dias, nos preguntamos si los Puckett se encuentran

-Los Puckett tienen casi 3 meses que no viven aqui


	35. PREOCUPADA CAPITULO 35

PREOCUPADA (CAPITULO 35)

Me gusta esta foto porque Sam Parece embarazada con esa blusa no lo creen? :) Ok, espero que mucho no me vayan a asesinar por este capitulo, pero como saben me encantan las tragedias, Espero que les guste el capitulo

Acaso estaba escuchando bien? esto no podia ser cierto como era posible que ella no viviera aqui, como me podia pasar todo esto a mi? me acerque a esa mujer y la tome de la blusa con fuerza

-Digame la verdad señora, digame que no es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?

-Freddie que haces? suelta a esa mujer

Mi madre se aproximo a donde estaba yo sujetando a esa mujer y me separo de ella

-Esto no es verdad mama, Sam no se pudo haber ido no me pudo haber dejado

-Lo siento mucho jovencito, pero eso es lo unico que se, Las 2 chicas y otra señora se fueron de esta casa hace 3 meses

-Digame exactamente el dia que se fue

-No lo recuerdo muy bien

-Digame, con un demonio desde que dia se fueron

-Freddie no seas grosero

Mi madre pudo notar mi tono de voz y que realemente estaba alterado, pero no podia creer esto, yo queria que esa señora ,me dijera que todo esto era una mentira, una horrible mentira yo queria que me dijera que Sam solo habia salido a pasear y que en unas horas regresaria, yo no queria que me dijera que nunca mas la volveria a ver, podia sentir como mis lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas

-Fue como a inicios de Septiembre, ah es verdad fue el 8 de Septiembre ya que ese dia fue cumpleaños de mi hija

En ese momento me quede paralizado, como era posible? Pude sentir como me queria desvanecer, pero mi madre me ayudo a no caerme

-Freddie porque estas tan palido hijo

Yo no podia hablar, tenia un nudo en mi garganta, mis lagrimas no paraban de salir y sentia mi rostro bañado de lagrimas, en ese momento mi madre se dio cuenta de porque estaba asi

-Ese die fue cuando tu tuviste tu accidente?

-Mama ese dia Sam se entero de que Carly estaba embarazada y salio de los licuados locos- Podia ver como mi mama abria sus ojos completamente- yo la segui asta llegar a un taxi y ella no me hiso caso

-Ella fue la culpable de tu accidente?

-Mama ella no fue culpable de nada, yo corri detras de ese taxi y luego todo paso rapidamente, por dios mama la perdi, la perdi para siempre

PVO Sam

Habian Pasado varias semanas desde que habia mirado a Spencer, el me habia prometido que vendria a pasar navidad conmigo, estaba emocionada ya que esta seria la primer navidad que pasaria en familia, Cuando era niña nunca habia tenido una linda navidad en la que mi madre no llegara ebria o que me llegara con alguno de sus novios y a mi me mandara a mi habitacion, agradecia que en mi vida habian aparecido Carly y Spencer, Ellos siempre me habia invitado a pasar navidad con ellos, pero aunque se los agradecia y sabia que ellos eran como mi familia , no se podia comparar con las ganas que tenia yo de pasar con mi verdadera familia, una familia que me quisiera demaciado y ahora mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, ya que esta seria la primera navidad que pasaria con mi familia.

-Estaba pensando en hacer un pavo y Jamon al horno te gusta la idea Sam?

-O por dios, tia tu sabes que amo el jamon y no dire que no

-Eso ya lo sabia, me quieres ayudar a prepararlo?

-Claro

Mi tia y yo comenzamos a preparar la cena de navidad mientras que Mel y el tio Mike habian ido por las comprar navideñas, era una sensacion tan maravillosa la que estaba sintiendo en este momento, y la verdad no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo, Escuche como tocaban la puerta y fui a abrir

-Spencer estas aqui

-Claro te dije que pasaria navidad aqui- Lo abraze lo mas fuerte que pude y el solo me sonrio, pude ver como el dejo un par de regalos en el arbol de navidad y despues fue y se sento a conversar con mi tia Maggie, se podia decir que Spencer sentia algo por ella, y no lo culpaba, mi tia Maggie aun era Joven apenas tenia 29, era la hermana mas pequeña de mi madre y a decir verdad era hermosa, Rubia y sus ojos eran color miel, pero ella no creia en el amor ya que se habia casado demaciado joven, ella tenia mi edad cuando salio embarazada y su novio le pidio matrimonio, parecia que todo era feliz asta que el chico comenzo a tomar y a golpearla haciendo que perdiera a su bebe, desde ese dia ella no volvio a confiar en los hombres, pero ahora veia que ella estaba cambiando demaciado, tanto que asta mi tio Mike estaba sorprendido.

-Oye y Carly con quien esta?

-Ella esta con mi abuelo en Yakima, mi abuelo hiba a pasar todo el tiempo que yo estubiera en Europa con ella en Seattle, pero me hablo por telefono y me dijo que Carly preferia pasarlo en Yakima

-Ahh y la extrañas?

-Como no tienes una idea, pero en 2 dias regreso a Seattle

-Tan rapido Spencer?

-Si Maggie, pero les prometo que cuando la bebe nazca estare aqui

Habia algo que no entendia, porque Spencer no habia mencionado al bebe de Carly? Yo no queria preguntarle nada de eso ya que podria causar problemas.  
>Las horas pasaron y Mel y mi tio Mike llegaron a casa con las comprar de navidad, la cena estuvo lista en pocos minutos y despues nos sentamos a la mesa a disfrutar de la cena<p>

-Ahhh dios, mori fui al cielo y regrese- Tenia meses que no comia el jamon ya que me lo habian quitado por lo delicado de mi bebe, pero ella ya estaba fuera de peligro asi que ya podia comer de nuevo lo que me gustaba pero con moderacion- Me encanto este jamon, me casare con el y sere la señora de Jamon

Todos comenzaron a reir con mi comentario, haci fue toda la cena puras risas, despues comenzamos a abrir los regalos y me sentia un poco celosa ya que los regalos que me daban a mi en realidad eran para mi Jenn, pero ella era mia y eso queria decir que los regalos tambien. Llegaron las 12 de la noche y todos comenzaron a brindar, bueno todos exepto yo, porque bueno, yo estaba embarazada y no podia tomar vino asi que Spencer me habia traido jugo de uva para que simulara al vino tinto que todos estaban bebiendo. No podia ser mas Feliz, esta habia sido la mejor navidad de todas.

PVO Marissa Benson

Era 4 de Febrero, mi Freddie cumplia ahora 17 años, pero veia que el ya no era el mismo de antes, gracias al cielo el se habia recuperado de su accidente y ya podia caminar por si mismo, pero las cosas no estaban bien, desde el dia que habiamos ido a buscar a Samantha a su apartamento y que nos habiamos dado cuenta de que ella no estaba, desde ese entonces el comenzo a cambiar, pude ver como habia sacado todo lo que tubiera que ver con tecnologia de su cuarto, se habia comenzado a cambiar diferente, ya no le importaba su vestimenta ni verse bien, su comportamiento era diferente asta conmigo, y eso me preocupaba, habia encontrado varios citatorios en su mochila en donde me decian que debia ir a la escuela por el mal comportamiento de Freddie y el nunca me habia dado ninguno, mi hijo estaba en malo paso y eso lo sabia ya que habia encontrado colillas de cigarros en su baño y varias latas de cerveza bajo su cama, ahora no hablaba conmigo, no me podia acercar a el ya que siempre me evadia y se encerraba en su cuarto, yo sabia que sufria por ella ya que por las noches lo escuchaba llorar y eso me dolia demaciado, no me gustaba verlo sufrir pero por mas que intentaba acercarme a el para hablar el solo me ignoraba, y habia canbiado el codigo de su habitacion y me era imposible entrar. pero ahora que era su cumpleaños trataria de hacerlo cambiar o alves poder hablar con el

Espere a que llegara de la escuela, le habia preparado su pastel favorito, pero cuando entro a la casa el solo volteo a ver el pastel y me ignoro despues se dirigio a su habitacion.

-Me vas a evitar toda tu vida?

Pude ver como el se detuvo a mitad del pasillo

-Freddie yo se que la amas, pero ella no esta aqui y yo no puedo hacer nada para traerla conmigo, encerio su pudiera hacer algo la traeria pero no puedo Freddie, dime amor que quieres que haga? soy tu madre y me duele verte asi- No pude evitar dejar caer mis lagrimas por mis mejillas, estaba muy preocupada por el y queria ayudarlo, pero a el no le importo ya que el solo continuo caminando y se encerro en su habitacion.

PVO Sam

Como olvidar este dia? como deja de pensar en el si su cumpleaños estaria presente siempre? No podia creer que tanto tiempo tratando de olvidarlo y ahora llega este dia, nunca olvidaria su cumpleaños, esa era una fecha tan especial, pero tenia que olvidarlo, tenia que hacer como que este dia era un dia comun y corriente, comenze a buscar la pulcera que Melannie me habia regalado en navidad, pero al buscarla me di cuenta que en mi gabeta estaba un collar con la letra F, como lo habia olvidado? el me la habia dado en mi cumpleaños, no pude evitar llorar, poque todo me recordaba a el?  
>Sus palabras al darme ese collar aun estaba en mi mente "Quiero que siempre le conserves y cuano la mires quiero que pienses en mi siempre"<p>

Queria que solo una cosa me hisiera olvidarlo pero sabia que no podia. Seque mis lagrimas y tome mi mochila ya que me dirigia a la escuela, sabia que mi vientre estaba algo grande pero debia tener cuidado, agradecia que Mel iria este dia conmigo, ya que Alex siempre llegaba por mi y nos hibamos juntos a la escuela, pero esta vez Alex estaba enfermo y no habia podido asistir a la escuela.

-Oye Sam estas segura de que puedes estar bien tu en esta escuela llena de chicos que te pueden lastimar?

-Vamos Melannie, cuando me ha dado miedo algun chico?

-Yo se que nunca, pero recuerda que aun sigues delicada

-Ya lo se, pero se defenderme

-Sabes me da alegria saber que estar mejorando tus notas

-Si creeme que ni yo, pero lo hago por ella- acaricie mi vientre con mucha ternura- Quiero estudiar la universidad y poder salie adelante para darle una buena vida a mi Jenn

-Vaya, encerio te admiro Sam, jamas me imagine que tu fueras a cambiar

-Pero la gente aveces cambia y veo que yo he decidido cambiar

-Regarde qui est là! La blonde stupide et ce qui semble être son compagnon que je pense que c'est tout simplement stupide(Miren quien esta aqui! La rubia estupida y lo que parece ser su gemela que pienso que es igual de estupida)- Me decia Andrie acercandose, en verdad odiaba a esa chica

-Andrie l'enfer que vous voulez? Vouliez-vous vous frappez retour une autre dentcomme la dernière fois?(Que diablos quieres Andrie? Acaso quieres que te vuelva a tumbar otro diente como la ultima vez?)

-Je n'ai pas peur, vous Puckett(No te tengo miedo Puckett)

Pude ver como ella se acerco a mi, pero en realidad no le tenia miedo asi que no la dejaria que me intimidara

-Lorsqu'il n'est pas votre compagnon vous me faire face(Cuando no este tu gemela te las veras conmigo)-Despues de decir eso ella se volteo y comenzo a caminar

-Je ne t'ai pas fait peur(No te tengo miedo)- Despues de decir eso todo fue tan rapido, pude ver como Melannie comenzo a gritar asustada y mire que Andrie me empujo, lo ultimo que hise antes de caer por las escaleras fue cubrir con mis manos mi vientre y despues de eso todo se volvio oscuro 


	36. COMO OLVIDARME DE ELLA? CAPITULO 36

COMO OLVIDARME DE ELLA? (CAPITULO 35)

PVO Freddie

La vida ahora no me importaba, por mi todo se podia ir por un tubo, desde ese dia que ella se habia ido de mi lado la vida y todo a mi alrrededor no me importaban, ya nisiquiera me interesaba por la tecnologia ni nada que tubiera que ver con ella, habia descuidado mi vestimenta ya no me importaba verme tan pulcro y limpio como antes, no queria que quedara ningun rastro del ñoño que era antes, habia descuidado la escuela y eso lo sabia, no me importaba nada, aunque mi madre intentaba hablar conmigo yo simplemente la ignoraba, habian pasado mas de 5 meses desde que no sabia nada de ella y mas de 2 meses desde que me habia enterado de que ella no se encontraba aqui, ese dia llore tanto que no sabia si mis lagrimas se terminarian en cualquier momento, no comia y no me importaba que mi madre estubiera preocupada por mi, desde ese dia decidi que no queria ser un ñoño y comenze a tomar y perderme en el alcohol, solo asi podia desahogarme y llorar sin que nadie me viera, comenze a juntarme con chicos rebeldes y en poco tiempo yo ya me habia convertido en parte de ellos y se podia decir que era casi su lider, me saltaba las clases, llegaba tarde a casa o si me daba la gana no lo hacia, todo habia cambiado y no queria que nadie me volviera a decir Fredward o Freddie, ahora todos me conocian por Fred.

Este dia habia llegado a la casa, no tenia nada de ganas de llegar ya que sabria que este dia mi madre recordaria algo que yo queria que nadie se enterara, eran las 4 de la tarde cuando llege, y pude notar un olor a pastel de chocolate el que solia ser mi favorito meses atras, abri la puerta y lo primero que mire fue a mi madre con una gran sonrisa, sabia que ella estaba feliz por este dia, pero para mi solo era un dia que tenia dolorosos recuerdos, yo solo mira el partel y la mire a ella y decidi ignorarla y caminar a mi habitacion

-Me vas a evitar toda tu vida?

Me detuve en cuanto escuche las palabra de mi madre, si hubiera manera de evitarla toda la vida lo haria, no me queria quedar ahi ya que mi madre hablaria de algo que yo no queria, pero cuando estaba apunto de hablar ella dijo algo que hiso que mi corazon se detuviera

-Freddie yo se que la amas, pero ella no esta aqui y yo no puedo hacer nada para traerla conmigo, encerio su pudiera hacer algo la traeria pero no puedo Freddie, dime amor que quieres que haga? soy tu madre y me duele verte asi

Yo no queria seguir escuchandola ya que sabia que si me quedaba no soportaria mas y terminara derrumbandome de dolor, pude sentir como unas lagrimas de dolor bajaron por mis mejillas y decidi caminar antes de que mi madre me viera, cerre la puerta con seguro y despues no pude evitar gritar de dolor, no queria recordarla no queria que regresara a mi mente, pero ya no podia hacer nada, su recuerdo habia regresado a mi, porque tenia que ser este dia? porque precisamente en mi cumpleaños el dia que la recordara? Me deje caer en la cama y solo cerre mis ojos dejando que los dolorosos recuerdos llegaran a mi.

*****************Flash Back(RECUERDOS)**********************

Como todos los años esperaba con ansias que mi cumpleaños llegara, cada vez se acercaba mas el dia en el que me iria de la casa de mi madre y por fin podria ser libre, ese dia cumplia 16, solo me faltaban 2 años mas y por fin partiria a la universidad y podia ser libre, como siempre los chicos me habia echo una pequeña fiesta en casa de Carly, eso era lo que mas extrañaria cuando cumpliera 18 años, a mis amigos y sobre todo a ella, la chica de cabellos dorados y que me traia como loco, no sabia como ella habia aceptado estar conmigo un ñoño intelectual, aunque ella me habia echo prometer que no le diriamos a nadie lo nuestro no podia evitar extremeserme cada dia que la veia, sus besos me llebaban al cielo en verdad sentia que no podia vivir sin ella, La fiesta tranquirrio normalmente asta que llegaron las 11 y mi madre llego a casa de Carly y dijo que era demaciado tarde y que yo tenia que dormir, em verdad odiaba todo esto que mi madre me humillara frente a todos, pero ya solo quedaban 2 años mas, solo 2 años y seria libre, llegue a casa y lo primero que hise fue ir a encerrarme en el cuarto, queria que mi madre se diera cuenta de que estaba molesto y gracias al cielo lo habia comprendido ya que no entro a la habitacion, yo me recoste en la cama y solo deje que mis pensamientos llegaran, podia sentir sus besos, esos rizos me volvian loco, aun no me hacia a la idea que ella estuviera conmigo pero era una realidad, ella estaba conmigo, estaba tan consentrado que no senti cuando alguien llego y se acosto a un lado de mi

-Porque sonries tanto?

Yo abri mis ojos rapidamente y voltee a ver a mi angel acostada a un lado de mi

-Sam como entraste a ...

-Force las cerraduras

-Tipico de ti

Ella solo sonrio mostrandome la sonrisa mas bonita que habia visto en mi vida, era imposble no volverse loco con tanta belleza, y era imposible no querer besarla, sin darme cuenta nuestros labios ya estaban unidos y parecia que ninguno de los 2 queria separarse, entonces me separe de ella y comenze a rozar sus labios, podia sentir sus respiracion tan tibia y calmada, no pude evitar atacar sus labios de nuevo, y sin su permiso subi encima de ella pero sin dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella, baje de sus labios a su cuello y lo comenze a besar, pude escuchar un pequeño gemido de parte de ella y eso hiso que me impasientara mas, y sin vacilacion comenze a recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo, estaba tan consentrado que en el momento que me separe de ella para respirar fui conciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sam perdon yo no...

-Shhuuuuuu-dijo ella poniendo su dedo en mi boca- continua yo quiero estar contigo

-Pero estas segura?

-Nunca habia estado tan segura de algon, yo quiero ser tuya

Despues de eso ya no habia vuelta atras, yo estaba conciente que despues ya no tendria las fuerzas necesaria para detenerme, asi que queria estar seguro de esto

-Sam encerio, si quieres me detengo

-Que no entiendes que quiero que continues Benson

Pude ver su rostro de molesta y despues me mostro una hermosa sonrisa, eso me confirmaba que ella estaba decidida a hacer esto y yo tambien lo estaba, lentamente nuestra ropa fue quedando esparcida por todo el cuarto asta que ninguna prenda era parte de nuestro cuerpo, era tan hermosa y su piel era tan suave, el minimo rose con su piel hacia que mi piel se erizara, Entonces lo hise, finalmente lo estabamos haciendo, fue una sensacion tan extraña al estar dentro de ella, era extraño pero se sentia perfectamente bien, Me costaba encontrar un ritmo adecuado, ya que para ser exacto yo nunca habia estado con una chica y ella tampoco ya que al momento de estar dentro de ella pude sentir una pequeña barrera y cuando la atravese senti como ella dejaba salir unas lagrimas y arrañaba mi espalda con fuerza, pude notar como ella al principio se notaba incomoda, pero en poco tiempo parecio disfrutarlo, yo me estaba volviendo loco y despues no pense en nada, quise ser un caballero pero sabia que no me habia controlado mucho y habia actuado como loco, la verdad tenia que ser sincero esto no habia sido perfecto ya que habia demaciado desconosimiento por parte de ambos y estabamos demaciado anciosos, pero sabia algo, esta noche no la cambiaria por nada del mundo.

La mañana llego demaciado rapido y yo no queria que llegara ya que sabia que Sam se iria de mi lado, estaba dormida a un lado de mi y yo sostenia su cintura con un brazo, entonces pude sentir cuando se levanto y entonces pude ver los pequeños moretes que tenia en su cintura, sus caderas y su cuello, en verdad no me habia controlado anoche y me arrepentia de haberla lastimado

-Perdon por haberte lastimado-dije acercandome a ella- fui un loco no supe controlarme

-No te preocupes, solo son pequeños moretes se quitaran muy pronto, pero lo que nunca sera la magnifica noche que pasamos

-Te arrepientes?

-Me vez cara de arrepentimiento?

Pude notar como comenzo a sonreir y se acerco a besarme, eso hiso que todo mi ineterior se extremeciera por completo

-Ya me ire antes de que la loca de tu madre se levante

Ella tomo rapidamente su ropa comenzo a vestirse y antes de irse se despidio de mi con un beso, yo me deje caer en la cama, aun nisiquiera me habia cambiado, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo posesivo que era, ahora Sam era mia y no permitiria que nadie se acercara a ella.

*******************Fin del Falsh Back******************************

Ahora se cumplia un año de esa noche tan maravillosa que habia pasado con ella, pero ahora ella ya no estaba a mi lado y sabia que ya nunca mas la volveria a tener, deje escapar mas lagrimas y ahoge un grito en mi almohada, me senti tan fatal y de verdad queria que este dia pasara demaciado rapido, Pero entonces comenze a sentir algo, una sensacion horrible, antes la habia sentido y habia sido cuando estaba en coma, habia podidos escuchar un latido del corazon que me derretia, pero ahora se sentia diferente era como si mi corazon me doliera, como si le estuviera pasando algo malo a alguien muy cercano a mi.

PVO Spencer

Podia escuchar el replicar del celular, pero no podia contestar, estaba en una exibicion de arte en Francia, pero sentia como que algo no estaba bien, asi que decidi contestar, me di cuenta de que era el numero de Melannie

-Hola pequeña que se te ofrece? esque estoy en una...

-Spencer, ella callo y el bebe

-Melannie que pasa? porque estas asi?

-A sam la empujaron de las escaleras y ahora esta en el hospital, no se como esta ella y tampoco la bebe

Cuando dijo eso senti que casi me desvanecia, como era posible que todo esto le pasara a Sam, esa niña habia sufrido demaciado y si algo le pasaba a su bebe estaba seguro de que ella moriria, deje la esposicion a la mitad, no me importo que ahi se encontraran los mejores escultores del mundo, Esas niñas eran unas de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, Subi rapidamente al auto y me dirigi al hospital, estaba desesperado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, en verdad no queria que nada le pasara a esa niña, en cuanto llege pude ver a Melannie y a Maggie llorando

-Que paso? y Sam y el bebe?

-Aun no sabemos, no nos han dicho nada

Entonces pudimos ver como un doctor se acerco

-Sam Puckett famille(Familiares de Sam Puckett)

-Nous, comme cela, elle et le bébé?-Somos nosotros, como esta ella y el bebe?-pregunto Melannie desesperada

-Le tube de fille un grand coup sur le dos et la tête, l'inconscience et maintenant ce bébé était bien trop sensible et je pense que peut-être plus dans le ventre de sa mère, de sorte que d'une urgence par césarienne-(La chica tubo un fuerte golpe en la espalda y la cabeza, ahora esta inconsiente y el bebe estaba demaciado delicado y no creo que pueda estar mas dentro del utero de su mama, asi que la someteremos a una cesarea de emergencia)

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al escuchar eso, la bebe de Sam apenas tenia 7 meses, aun no estaba lista para nacer, pude escuchar cuando el doctor dijo que solo una persona podia entrar para estar con Sam y decisimos que fuera Melannie.

PVO Melannie

Al momento de llegar a la habitacion en donde estaba Sam no pude evita llorar mas, como era posible que esa chica le hisiera eso a mi hermana sin importarle que estuviera embarazada, quise olvidar eso y consentrarme en mi hermana que se encontraba acostada en esa camilla llena de tubo por todos lados, me partia el corazon verla asi, yo sabia que si algo le pasaba a Jenn, Sam no se lo perdonaria nunca, yo queria que todo pasara y que la bebe estuviera bien.

Los doctores se comenzaron a acercar a donde estaba Sam, nunca haboa visto a mi hermana asi, tan bulnerable, tan calmada, eso no era tipico de Sam, me dolia verla incosiente, Poco a poco los doctores comenzaron a pasar el bisturi por el vientre de Sam, yo solo me quede a un lado de ella tomando su mano, Sam habia deceado tanto ver el naciento de Jenn y ahora se lo estaba perdiendo, poco a poco comenzaron a abrir el vientre de Sam, asta que porfin pude ver como una pequeña cabesita salia por el vientre de Sam, despues salieron sus hombros sus brasitos y despues su piernitas asta que estaba fuera, sentia que me derritiria al verla, eran tan hermosa, yo solo queria tomarla en mis brazos, entonces porfin escuche que lloro y eso derritio mi corazon, una de las enfermeras la comenzo a limpia y despues la acerco a mi, pude ver que esa bebita era tan blanca como Sam y su cabello era castaño, y sus mejillas rosadas, era la bebita mas bella que habia mirado

-Sam es tu bebe, ya nacio

Me acerque a Sam, sabia que ella no escuchaba nada, pero queria decirselo, le di un beso en la frente a Jenn y despues la enfermera la puso en una encubadora, la bebita aun tenia 7 meses y tenia que estar en observacion. Los doctores comenzaron a limpiar a Sam y yo decidi salir a decirles a todos que la bebe ya habia nacido

-Que paso? como esta la bebe? y Sam?

-La bebe ya nacio tia, parece que esta bien

-Y como es?

-Es hermosa, es blanca como la nieve, tiene su cabello castaño y unas mejillas rosadas, es la bebita mas linda que he visto

-Y Sam?

-Aun no se que pasa con ella, cuando Jenn nacio ella aun estaba inconsienten

Entonces pude ver como el doctor se acercaba a nosotros

-Comme Samantha et son bébé sont?-(Como estan Samantha y la bebe?)

-La jeune fille est bien pour le moment n'est que dans quelques heures endormieréveillée, mais je suis inquiet pour le bébé-(La chica esta bien, por ahora solo esta dormida en unas cuantas horas despertara, pero la que me preocupa es la bebe)

-Que sucede con la bebe?-(arrive au bébé?)

-Al parecer esta delicada, pero haremos los posible por hacer que este bien-Apparemment, cette délicate, mais nous allons faire leur chemin pour faire de cettebonne

Todos suspiramos aliviados, Sam y la bebe estaban bien y eso nos causaba una gran alegria


	37. Capítulo 37

SOY TU MAMA Y TE PROMETO QUE TODA MI VIDA TE VOY A AMAR (CAPITULO 37)

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, lo unico que recordaba era a Andrie lanzandome por las escaleras, y si ella habia lastimado a mi bebe? y su mi pequeñita habia muerto, no yo no queria pensar eso mi bebe tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que hacerlo por mi, ese pequeñita tenia que vivir por mi ya que estaba segura de que si la perdia yo en ese momento moriria. no sentia nada todo estaba obscuro nisiquiera sabia si esto era solo un sueño o una pesadilla todo estaba completamente obscuro y yo lo unico que queria saber era que mi bebe estuviera bien, no se porque pero en ese momento sentia un vacio dentro de mi, como si algo me faltara

-Y aun no ha despertado?

Podia escuchar la voz de mi tia Maggie muy cerca de mi

-Esperemos que ya despierte

Esa era Melannie, dios queria saber que estaba pasando, queria saber si mi bebe estaba bien

-Y ella donde esta? como se encuentra?

Pude escuchar como mi tio Mike estaba gritando, que diablos habia pasado? en donde me encontraba? tenia que abrir mis ojos, tenia que tener las suficientes fuerzas como para abrir mis ojos o moverme, entonces sucedio, senti como una de mis manos se movian lentamente a mi vientre

-O por dios! esta moviendo sus manos, llama al doctor Melannie

Nisiquiera me intereso saber quien habia gritado, yo solo queria comprabar que mis sospechas no fueran ciertas, entonces lo senti y queria morir en ese instante, mi vientre ya no se encontraba, me senti vacia y sin vida, mi bebe no estaba, habia perdido mi ilucion de vivir habia perdido toda mi alegria, queria morir en ese intante queria que mi vida se esfumara en este momento, ya no queria vivir, mi vida no tenia sentido sin mi pequeñita, Andrie habia acabado con mi ilucion de vivir, ella habia terminado con mis ganas de seguir luchando, por salir adelante ahora estaba perdida, sentia como mis lagrimas salian sin control y pude oir como un pequeño sonido salio de mi boca

-Sam, no llores aqui estamos

-Mi bebe, mi bebe

PVO Freddie Benson

No sabia cuanto tiempo me habia quedado dormido, lo unico que agradecia era que la luz de la mañana ya habia llegado, por fin mi tortura se habia terminado, por fin habia pasado ese dia que tanto odiaba, habia tratado de borrar todos esos recuerdos, pero habia algo que no me dejaba empaz era esa sensacion como si algo lastimara a mi corazon o como si una persona que yo quisiera estuviera sufriendo en este momento, por mas que queria sacarlo de mi cabeza no podia, me levante rapidamente de la cama, queria distraerme con cualquier cosa, asi que comenze a acomodar unas cosas que tenia en mi buro, habia demaciado papeles y cosas que ya no tenian significado para mi, tome una bolsa de basura y empeze a tirar todos mis examenes que tenian calificacion A y eran un orgullo para mi y ahora habia decidido botarlos a la basura, encontre fotos de cuando estaba obcesionado con Carly y sin que ella se diera cuenta le tomaba fotos a escondidas, eso tambien se iria a la basura, entonces la ultima foto que mire casi me hace desmayarme

Ese dia ella estaba acostada en el estudio, se miraba tan hermosa con su cabello esparcido en el suelo, esa blusa azul que tenia le hacia resaltar mucho mas su ojos, y tenia esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba, no pude evitarlo y le tome una foto sin que Carly se diera cuenta

Ahora estaba indesiso entre que hacer con esa foto si tirarla o conservarla, asi que lo unico que hise fue ponerla sobre la cama y terminar de tirar todo lo que habia en esos cajones asta dejarlos vacios, pero cuando quise cerrar los cajones algo me lo impedia, asi que con cuidado saque uno de los cajones y pude ver que lo que impedia que se cerrara era un dije que estaban ahi, y cuando decidi sacarlo no pude evitar comenzar a llorar al recordar quien me lo habia dado

*****************FlashBack**********************(RECUERDOS)

Sam se acababa de ir de mi habitacion, encerio anoche habia sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida ya que la habia pasado con la chica que mas amaba en el mundo, no podia describir que tan feliz me encontraba en ese momento, comenze a vestirme y entonces pude ver una pequeña caja arriba de mi buro, me acerque y me di cuenta de que habia una nota

"Feliz Cumpleaños, te odio, Odio Sam"

Jajaja eso es mentira, espero que este dia siempre lo recuerdes, amm no soy buena para dejar cartas ya que me parecen algo cursi asi solo te dire Feliz cumpleaños ñoñito

PD: Espero que te guste el pequeño dije que te compre ya que cada vez que lo mire te acuerdes de mi, se que esto es cursi pero lo hise y cuidadito con decirle a alguien que te escribi una nota, ya que si lo haces no viviras para contarlo ..Te amo

No pude evitar sonreir al terminar de leer esa nota, no podia creer que yo la habia hecho cambiar, ella nunca se habia atrevido a hacer esto por alguien y ahora lo hacia por mi, me sentia el chico mas afortunado del mundo, decidi abrir la cajita y mire un pequeño dije con la letra "S" Ahora entendia el porque me decia que era para que siempre la recordara

****************Fin del Flash Back***************

Lloraba desconsoladamente, porque todas las cosas que habia en mi habitacion tenian que ver con ella? porque todo me la recordaba? por mas que queria sacarla de mi mente su recuerdo se aferraba a mi y nunca lo podria sacar de mis pensamiento, Yo siempre te voy a amar Sam Puckett

PVO Sam Puckett

-Mi bebe, donde esta mi bebe?

-Sam pequeña tranquilizate

Porfin abri mis ojos y pude ver a Melannie, Spencer y a mis tios alrrededor de mi, voltee a ver mi vientre y podia ver que ya no estaba mi abultado vientre, ya no estaba esa pequeña bebita con la que hablaba todos los dias, ya no estaba esa pequeña bebita que hacia que mi corazon se estremeciera de solo saber que venia al mundo

-No quiero vivir quiero morirme

-Porque dices eso Sam? tu debes de vivir

-Para que? mi vida ya no tiene sentido...Mi be..be noo...es- tenia un gran nudo en mi garganta y eso me evitaba poder hablar

-Sam la bebe esta bien

-Queee

En ese momento pude sentir que volvia a respirar, acaso era cierto lo que estaba escuchando?

-Donde esta? donde?

-Esta en la incubadora, ya que nacio de 7 meses, no pudieron conservarla en tu vientre ya que por la caida te lastimaste, afortunadamente no les paso nada a ustedes 2

-Quiero verla, quiero ver a mi bebita

En ese momento quise pararme y casi cai al suelo

-Sam, aun estas debil no puedes caminar, deja que pida una silla de ruedas

-Al demonio la silla de ruedas, yo quiero ver a mi hija

Me levante con todas las fuerzas que tenia, y cuando estube apunto de caer pude senti que Spencer me tomo del brazo

-No te preocupes chiquilla grosera, yo te ayudare

Pude ver que el comenzo a sonreir y eso me tranquilizo un poco, comenzamos a caminar asta las encubadoras y fue ahi cuando la mire, no pude evitar llorar, ella estaba ahi se miraba tan pequeñita, tan debil, sus ojitos estaban cerrados por una pequeña cinta, y tenia un respirador ya que era dificil que ella respirara sola, me acerque a ella y le pedi a la enfermera que estaba ahi que si la podia tomar en mis brazos, ella me dijo que me sentara y pude ver como me la dio con mucho cuidado, yo no pude evitar llorar, por fin la tenia en mis brazos, por fin tenia a mi bebita conmigo, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, esto era lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida, con mi mano comenze a acariciar su pequeña manita y pude sentir como la apreto con cuidado y eso hiso que yo llorara mas de la emocion

-Soy tu mama pequeñita y te prometo que te cuidare y te protegere de todo, nunca estaras sola y nada ni nadie nos separara, sabes porque?- me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en la frente- Porque soy tu mama y te prometo que toda mi vida de voy a amar


	38. POR FIN ESTAS CONMIGO

POR FIN ESTAS CONMIGO (CAPITULO 38)

Ok, aquí esta el capitulo como se los prometí :) No me maten por este capitulo, les prometo que el siguiente será mejor, a por cierto a lo ultimo llegan 2 personas importantes para Sam, quienes creen que sean? :)

Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo :)

El solo sentirla en mis brazos, el solo sentir su suave piel me hacían que mi mundo fuera el mas bello de todos, esto era un hermoso y bello sueño del que nunca quería despertar.

Aunque me dolía ver a mi pequeña en esa incubadora, pero sabía que dentro de 2 meses la tendría en mis brazos y estaría fuera de este hospital. Los días comenzaron a pasar y mientras lo hacían el amor por mi bebita seguía creciendo aun mas, no entendía como alguien podía amar tanto a una persona que tan solo tenia poco tiempo de conocer, yo a los 5 segundos de haber visto por primera ver a mi bebita quede enamorada de ella y la amaba mas que a mi vida.

Quería grabarme cada gesto, cada reacción y movimiento que mi pequeña Jenn hiciera, con el paso de las semanas las enfermeras ya me había dejado tenerla en mis brazos por mas tiempo y por fin había podido quitar esa pequeña cintita de sus ojos, en verdad quería ver su color de ojos y si eran igual a los de el? enserio si sus ojos eran iguales me desmayaría.

Pude ver como una de las enfermeras se acerco a mi Jenn y comenzó a quitar la pequeña cinta, yo aun estaba nerviosa sus ojos serian igual a los míos o a los de el? Jenn permaneció con los ojos cerrados por unos minutos y después poco a poco los comenzó a abrir, aun era muy pequeña para que el color de sus ojos se definiera, pero podía ver que eran claros, al menos no lo vería a el todos los días reflejado en los ojos de mi niña

Las semanas pasaban lentamente y yo no podía evitar estar mas feliz que nadie, solo faltaba 3 semanas para que a mi Jenn la dieran de alta del hospital, por fin saldría de ahí y estaría conmigo y ya nada me separaría de ella

Aunque me decían que debía de descansar yo no podía dejar de ir ningún solo día al hospital, ya que a mi me habían dado de alta al siguiente día de haber dado a luz a Jenn, pero ni aunque yo estuviera muriendo iba a dejar de verla un día, Mi tía Maggie y Spencer se quedaban con Jenn a veces se quedaban mi tío Mike y Melannie. Mientras yo iba a comer o a darme un baño a casa, o para ir a la escuela.

El primer día que llegue todos me miraban sorprendidos, creían que no iría por el accidente que había tenido, pero yo me había prometido a mi misma que terminaría la escuela y empezaría la universidad para conseguir un buen trabajo y así poder darle un mejor futuro a mi nena

Dominique y Danielle unos chicos que llevaban una clase conmigo se acercaron a mí, Dominique era Un chico Castaño algo atractivo y Daniella era una linda pelirroja, yo nunca había hablado ellos pero sabía que eran de Estados Unidos como yo y agradecía no hablar francés

-Hola Sam

Pude ver como los 2 estaban nerviosos al hablarme

-Hola

-Supimos lo de tu accidente, como te sientes? y tu...be...

-Tu bebe esta bien?-pude notar la preocupación de la pelirroja

-Si, gracias al cielo la bebe esta bien

-Menos mal, pensamos que Andrie las había lastimado

-No se preocupen

-Al menos ya la expulsaron de la escuela, ya no te hará daño

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me se defender sola pero no podía decirle nada ya que estaba delicada por mi bebe, pero si me la vuelvo a encontrar no dudare en darle su merecido

Los 2 comenzaron a sonreír y después de ese día los 3 nos volvimos inseparables, Varias veces me acompañaron a ver a mi pequeña Jenn y hasta iban a comer a casa

Llegue al hospital donde estaba mi bebe, Alex me había acompañado, desde que mi Jenn había nacido el no se había alejado un momento de mi y la verdad no sabia como agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi, llegue a la sala de maternidad y Me acoque a donde ella se encontraba durmiendo y no pude evitar suspirar de felicidad, nunca me había imaginado esto yo siendo dulce y tierna con una persona, en realidad Jenn me había hecho cambiar bastante había madurado un poco y siempre se lo agradecería, quien iba a imaginar que Yo Sam Puckett cuidaría a una persona con su propia vida y no permitiría que nada le pasara, me acerque a ella y comencé a cargarla con cuidado gracias al cielo Jenn había subido de peso ya que cuando nació tan solo pesaba 1 kilo 600 gramos y ahora ya casi pesaba 3 kilos y se veía es su mejillas un tierno color rosado, el parecido a Freddie era notable y eso no podía ocultarlo, tenia su misma forma de los ojos, sus labios y su cabello castaño, sabia que siempre lo tendría presente en mi y aunque quisiera olvidarlo siempre estaría Jenn y ella siempre me recordaría al chico que siempre amaría y siempre tendría mi corazón.

PVO Freddie Benson

Me encontraba Frente a la ventana viendo llover, genial estúpido Seattle odiaba los días lluviosos tenia que salir de la casa de alguna forma no podía seguir mas tiempo aquí ya que eso me traía demasiados recuerdos, tome mi suéter y decidí salir de mi habitación, pude ver que mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tele y yo solo decidí salir de la casa. Deje que el agua callera sobre mi y decidí ir a reunirme con los de mi grupo, solo con ellos podía distraerme y no pensar en ella

-Ey Fred como estas? que cuentas?

Pude ver como Chuck se acerco a mí con unos botes de cerveza

-Como quieres que me sienta, solo dame una cerveza y lárgate de aquí

Aunque estaba en su grupo ellos me obedecían y admiraban ya que era de esas personas que hacían lo que querían sin temerla a nada

-Miren quienes están aquí, el grupo de las nenitas

Pude ver como Luke se acercaba a donde todos estábamos, ese grupo era el contrario a nosotros

-Aun sigues llorando porque tu querida Carly te dejo?

Yo ni siquiera le conteste, todos pensaban que mi depresión y mi cambio de personalidad se debía a que Carly me había dejado, luke se acerco a mi y me tiro la cerveza de las manos yo solo me levante y lo mire directamente a los ojos

-Mira Luke no estoy para tus juegos, mas te vale largarte de aquí ya que esta no es tu zona

-En ninguna parte veo que diga que este lugar te pertenezca, no veo que diga ESTE LUGAR LE PERTENECE A FRED

-No te tengo miedo así que mas te vale largarte o...

-O que? acaso llamaras a la loca de tu madre a defenderte o a Puckett? esa chica tiene mas fuerza que tu

Porque diablos ese estúpido la tenia que mencionar? definitivamente Sam siempre estaría presente en cualquier lugar que yo estuviera

-A esa chica lo que le faltaba era un hombre que la hiciera entender, si a mi me la hubieran prestado unas cuantas horas le hubiera hecho sentir lo que era un hombre, en verdad yo si le hubiera hecho el favor a Puckett tenia un cuerpo...

Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando yo ya lo tenia en el suelo golpeándolo fuertemente, nadie se atrevía a hablar así de Sam, nadie absolutamente nadie a ella ningún hombre debía tenerla en sus pensamientos, ningún hombre podía fantasear con ella y decírmelo en mi cara, sentía como mi sangre hervía por completo, estaba furioso y no podía dejar de golpearlo por el coraje que tenia en mi interior, entonces pude sentir una punzada en mi espalda y cuando puse mi mano en ella pude sentir como mi mano se llenaba de sangre y yo caía al suelo

Apenas pude ver como Luke se levanto y salió corriendo junto con el chico que me había apuñalado

-Lastimaron a Fred que hacemos?

Pude ver como Chuck se acerco a donde yo estaba

-Nosotros no haremos nada-dijeron los demás chicos corriendo

-No te preocupes Fred yo te ayudare

Chuck tomo su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a una ambulancia, después de eso yo ya no recordé nada

PVO Sam Puckett

Por fin había llegado este día tan importante para mi y mi bebita, ella por fin saldría de ese hospital y yo me la podría llevar a casa, Alex me acompaño por ella para ir al hospital

-Se ve que estas feliz

Pude sentir como Alex me abrazo

-Y como no estarlo, mi bebe por fin estará conmigo

Mi sonrisa se podía notar de aquí a china, enserio estaba muy emocionada, llegamos a pediatría y por fin pude tener a mi Jenn en brazos y sacarla de se hospital, Yo odiaba los hospitales y haría todo lo posible por no volver a uno

-Por fin estas conmigo

No podía quitar esa sonrisa de mi rostro, al fin la tendría para mi solita

Salimos del hospital y subimos al auto de mi tío Mike con mucho cuidado

-Como esta la bebe mas linda de todas- decía mi tío Mike tocando las mejillas de mi Jenn

Mi tío comenzó a conducir y yo no pude evitar mirar a mi bebe, me tenia hipnotizada, era tan hermosa y tierna enserio no podía dejar de verla, era el regalo mas grande que alguien me podía haber dado

Llegamos a casa y cuando entre no pude evitar chillar de la emoción, había una manta grandísima en la sala de la casa que decía Bienvenida a casa Jennette, estaban todos incluyendo a Dominique y a Danielle que recibieron con abrazos y besos a mi Jenn, enserio no podía estar mas agradecida con todas esas personas que me querían, entonces escuche que comenzaron a tocar la puerta

-Yo voy

Me dirigí a la puerta y lo primero que hice fue abrazar a esas 2 personas que estaban Frente a mí

-No puedo creer que estén aqui-decia yo llorando de la emoción


	39. SE LO TIENES QUE DECIR

SE LO TIENES QUE DECIR (CAPITULO 39)

-Sam por dios mírate!

-Sam ya te extrañaba

Pude ver como Scarleth corrió a abrazarme al igual que Marie, enserio esto era lo mejor que me había pasado, Marie había traído a Scarleth y aunque yo tenia poco tiempo de conocerlas podía sentir como si fueran mi madre y mi hermana, no podía explicar lo que sentía en mi interior, mi corazón latía velozmente estaba emocionada y feliz

-Dios...como supieron donde vivía?

-Melannie me hablo por teléfono, acaso no me ibas a presentar a mi pequeño sobrino asta que naciera?

-Perdón Marie, enserio perdón nunca te dije que me había venido a vivir a Francia yo...

-Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí

Podía ver suaves lagrimas resbalar por el rostro de Marie y de Scarleth, enserio no podía ser mas feliz, aunque deseaba que 3 personas mas estuvieran aquí, eran 3 personas especiales para mi, Gibby mi amigo, Carly mi mejor amiga la chica a la que consideraba como mi propia hermana, y el ese chico al que amaba con todo mi corazón y que nunca en mi vida lo olvidaría.

-Ya basta de lágrimas

Marie se acerco a mí y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por mis mejillas

-Por ahora lo que quiero es conocer a mi pequeña sobrina

Marie se acerco a donde estaba mi pequeña Jenn y en cuanto la tuvo en los brazos no pudo evitar besarla en la frente y llorar

-Quien es ella?-pregunto mi tío Mike

-Ella es Marie tía de...Amm un amigo

-Mucho gusto

-Tía puedo verla?

Pude ver como Scarleth se acerco con mucho cuidado a donde estaba Jenn y le tomo la manita

-Tía se parece mucho a Mi Freddie

Cuando ella dijo eso yo no pude evitar quedarme paralizada, ella era solo una niña y había notado rápidamente el parecido con Freddie, y si el alguna vez miraba a mi Jenn? acaso se daría cuenta de que esa niña era hija de el? trate de quitar ese pensamiento de mi mente y solo me concentre en ver lo felices que seriamos de ahora en adelante.

-Quien es Freddie? Pregunto mi tío Mike

En ese momento todos nos quedamos en silencio, Mi tío Mike no sabia la verdad, el pensaba que Jenn era hija de Alex

-Scarleth en ese momento comenzó a sonreír y saco un pequeño osito

-El es mi Freddie

Dios...esta niña me había salvado de tener que darle una explicación a mi tío Mike

PVO Marissa Benson

Algo parecía que no andaba bien, no sabia porque me sentía de esta manera era como si algo malo estuviera pasando trate de ignorar un poco lo que pasaba y me dispuse a ir a la habitación de Freddie solo para decirle que la cena ya estaba lista, aunque sabia que no cenaría conmigo al menos quería escuchar su voz

-Freddie la cena esta lista!

El no contesto, ya lo sabia no me esperaba mas de el, llegue a la cocina y comencé a servirme la cena para mi sola pero antes de sentarme en el comedor el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar

-Bueno casa de los Benson

-Hablo con la mama de Fred

-Fred? Mi hijo se llama Freddie

-Fred Freddie es lo mismo, señora lo que le tengo que decir es que Freddie esta en el hospital

-Que como que en hospital? dime que paso?

-Un chico lo apuñalo

Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo, mi bebe estaba en el hospital de nuevo, como podía acabar con todo esto, lo que estaba haciendo Freddie no estaba bien, tome rápidamente mi bolso y comencé a llamar a Marie

PVO Marie

Esta niña era el vivo retrato de Freddie, enserio era muy hermosa mi sobrino era un tonto al no saber cuidar a Sam ya que es una chica muy linda y Freddie toda su vida se iba a arrepentir de no conocer a su hija pero en realidad el era el culpable de que todo esto sucediera, el tenia la culpa por haber jugado con 2 chicas a la vez y no solo eso el había estado apunto de acostarse con la gemela de Sam, En verdad no podía creer el parecido que estas 2 chicas era como 2 gotas de agua, la única diferencia en ella era la forma de vestir.

-Melannie puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ella solo se acerco a mí y yo con mucho cuidado le di a Sam a la pequeña bebita

-De que quiere hablar señora Marie?

-De lo que paso entre tu y Freddie

-Yo...yoo este

En ese momento pude notar el nerviosismo de esa chica, y me di cuenta de que ella aun no le había dicho nada a Sam

-No se lo has dicho aun?

-Yo...no

-Se lo vas a decir?

-Señora Marie no se si sea conveniente decirle esto a Sam

-Porque no Melannie? Ella tiene que saber lo que estuvo apunto de pasar entre tu y Freddie, se lo tienes que decir

-Pero ella no se merece que le diga esto, si se lo dijera solo arruinaría todo lo que ha logrado asta ahora

-Y piensas ocultárselo para siempre

-Yo no... pero entienda usted cree que me va a perdonar después de decirle que casi me acuesto con su novio ya que me hice pasar por ella?

-Y porque no se lo dijiste antes?

-Ella sufrió demasiado por el, y cuando se entero de su embarazo ella se puso delicada y estaba segura de que si le decía lo que había sucedido ella se pondría mal y tal vez podría dañar a la bebe

-Tienes que decírselo pórtemelo que se lo dirás? ella no merece que tu le hagas esto y si no se lo dices tu se lo diré yo

Pude notar como la chica bajo la mirada, al parecer estaba arrepentida pero esto que yo estaba haciendo era lo mejor, Sam no se merecía que su hermana le ocultara algo tan grabe, aunque sabría que esto lastimaría a Sam seria lo mejor para todos ya que no habría mentiras y además yo no sabría cuanto tiempo podría ocultarlo

-Esta bien, esta misma noche se lo diré

-Muchas gracias pequeña, enserio esto me haría sentir mucho mejor

No pude evitar acercarme a ella y abrazarla, desde ahora estas niñas se convertiría en mi familia

Entonces pude notar como mi celular comenzó a sonar y era Marissa

-Hola Marisa como estas?

En cuanto mencione el nombre de Marissa Sam se quedo paralizada, ella estaba muy cerca de donde yo estaba

-Marie es Freddie-podía escuchar a Marissa del otro lado del teléfono- mi Freddie esta mal

-Que le paso a Freddie?

En cuanto Mencione a Freddie Sam se puso Pálida

-Freddie fue apuñalado-dijo Marisa totalmente alterada

-Apuñalado?

Enserio no era mi intensión decir eso en voz alta, pero en cuanto lo dije Sam cayo desmayada al suelo


	40. TRATAR DE SEGUIR ADELANTE

TRATA DE SEGUIR ADELANTE (CAPITULO 40)

No podía ser mas tonta, como me había atrevido a decir eso es voz alta? lo único que había hecho era preocupar a Sam, pude ver como todos corriendo a levantarla y yo podía ver que aun no reaccionaba, me maldecía internamente por haber dicho en voz alta que habían apuñalado a Freddie

-Marie estas ahí?

Escuchaba la voz de Marissa aun alterada

-Marissa dime que el esta bien?

-No lo se aun-sus sollozos se escuchaban- me acaban de hablar por teléfono y me lo dijeron, estoy preocupadísima por el, por favor necesito que estés aquí

-No te preocupes, estaré ahí lo antes posible, háblame en cuanto tengas noticias de el

-Ok Marie

Después de colgar me dirigí a donde se encontraba Sam, estaba tan pálida y aun no reaccionada

-Porque se desmayo? porque esta tan pálida? Acaso tú la embarazaste de nuevo?

Pude ver como Mike quiso golpear a un chico, al parecer era novio de Sam, pero antes de que lo hiciera Spencer logro detenerlo

-No señor Puckett se lo juro que yo no he tocado a Sam

-Como lo puedo saber? sabia que no era buena idea dejarla contigo

-Tío Enserio te puedo asegurar que ella no esta embarazada

-Como lo sabes Melannie?

-Tío por favor ya basta, Alex no embarazo a nadie ok, ya cálmate deberías de preocuparte por Sam

Esta discusión no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría así que decidí ir a la cocina por un poco de alcohol y un algodón

-Sera mejor que la suban a su habitación, Talves ahí este mejor

Pude ver que el chico quiso tomarla en los brazos pero Mike lo empujo y el subió a Sam a su habitación, en verdad me sentía mal por lo que estaba sucediendo, yo era la culpable de todo esto

-Tía Sam va a estar bien?- Scarleth se acerco a mi y comenzó a abrazarme

-Claro que si pequeña

Subí las escaleras y pude ver que todos estaban alrededor de Sam

-Por favor no deben de estar todos aquí, ella necesita aire

Sabia que no debía decir eso ya que no era mi casa, pero solo así podía hacer que ellos se fueran, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Melannie y Spencer

-Ella se desmayo porque escucho lo que le dijo de Freddie, Marie dígame que no es verdad? Freddie esta bien

-No Melannie el no esta bien

-Que le paso a Freddie?

-Lo apuñalaron

-Que? Pero cuando?

-Marissa me acaba de hablar para decírmelo

Me acerque un poco a Sam y comencé a poner un poco de Alcohol en un algodón y lo acerque a su nariz, entonces me di cuenta de que ella comenzó a reaccionar y lo primero que hiso al verme fue comenzar a llorar y a tomar con fuerza mi blusa

-Dime que no es cierto por favor!, Dime que Freddie esta bien?

Me partía el corazón ver a Sam de esa forma, sus lagrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas ella estaba sufriendo y eso yo lo sabia

-Marie dime que el esta vivo! Por favor dímelo, si algo le pasa a Freddie te juro que me muero

-No lo se Sam, Marissa me hablo para decirme que Freddie estaba en el hospital porque lo había apuñalado

-Tengo que ir a verlo, tengo que verlo

-Pude ver como ella se levanto de la cama y quiso salir por la puerta

-No Sam! Tú no puedes ir, yo iré y te prometo que en cuanto llegue te hablare para decirte como se encuentra

-No! Yo necesito verlo, quiero verlo si le paso algo me muero Marie enserio que si me muero

Me acerque a abrazarla estaba completamente alterada, pero en verdad había sufrido mucho y si miraba a Freddie sufriría mas

-Yo lo amo, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y no podría vivir sin el

Spencer y Melannie salieron dejándonos solo a mi y a Sam

-Yo se que lo amas, pero aun no es tiempo de que lo veas, enserio te prometo que te diré como se encuentra, si quieres en este momento le hablo a Marissa para preguntarle como esta

-Si por favor háblale

PVO Marissa Benson

No podía ser cierto, mi bebe de nuevo aquí en hospital como era posible que estuviera haciendo esto? porque se lastimaba? porque no me permitía ayudarlo a recuperarse ? quería ayudarle, quería decirle que contaba conmigo, pero el simplemente se alejaba de mi

Llegue al hospital y suspire aliviada al ver que Freddie estaba en un consultorio y estaba despierto, solo estaba siendo vendado por unas enfermeras

-Buenas noches ustedes debe de ser la madre Freddie?

-Si doctor, como esta mi bebe? esta bien

Sabia que estaba alterada, pero Freddie era mi único hijo y no podía evitar preocuparme por el

-Se encuentra bien, no es muy grave la navaja solo entro algunos 3 centímetros en su espalda pero no causo ningún daño, solo perdió un poco de sangre y la verdad esa herida si dejara una pequeña cicatriz

Me acerque un poco a Freddie y el solo se volteo a otro lado, pero la verdad no me importo así que seguí ayudándolo a vestirse

-Se que me vas a evitar, pero soy tu madre y te tengo que ayudar

-Solo déjame ok

-No, asta que te recuperes no te dejare solo, ya después has lo que tu quieras

Después de decir eso el simplemente se dejo que lo ayudara y a llevarlo al auto, el doctor quería que se quedara en el hospital para observación pero yo lo había convencido de que me podía hacer cargo de el ya que yo era una excelente enfermera, en cuanto llegamos a la casa le ayude a recostarse en su cama y después fui a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer, entonces escuche que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar

PVO Marie

-Hola Marissa como esta Freddie? en una hora tomo un vuelo a Seattle

-No te preocupes, el ya se encuentra bien la navaja no le causo mucho daño y perdió poca sangre, el ahora esta acostado

-Ay Gracias a dios!

Cuando suspire pude ver que Sam comenzó a recuperar su color y en su rostro se formo una linda sonrisa y unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

-Entonces puedo ir mañana?

-No es necesario, tu estas ocupada además no es nada grave

-No te preocupes Marissa, yo quiero verlo además tengo tiempo que no los visito

-Ok Nos vemos entonces

-Cuídate Marissa, y mándale mis saludos a Freddie

-Ok

Después de colgar pude ver que Sam sonreía de nuevo

-Ya vez el esta bien no ahí de que preocuparse, solo fue un pequeño rozón, el ahora esta en su casa

Me acerque a ella y comencé a limpiar sus lagrimas

-Pensé que se encontraba grave, te juro que casi moría si no escuchaba que el estaba bien

-No te preocupes, yo lo voy a cuidar te lo prometo a Freddie no le pasara nada

-Lo amo tanto, y la verdad yo estaba dispuesta a ir a donde el estaba sin importar lo mucho que me lastimo

-Yo se que lo amas, pero por ahora no te preocupes el ya se encuentra bien, tu solo trata de seguir adelante

-Y eso hare Marie, Eso hare!


	41. EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA (CAPITULO 41)

Ok, en este capítulo han pasado 2 años Sam y Freddie tienen 19 años :) Sam esta en segundo año de Universidad y Estudia Mercadotecnia y Freddie está en primer Año de Universidad ya que perdió un año, estudia Ingeniero Informático :)

Enserio es difícil para mi saber que esta Novela está a punto de terminar ya que es mi bebe :) Es la primer novela Seddie que escribí y jamás pensé que a muchas personas les fuera a gustar y ahora saber que solo faltan 3 capitulo para que se termine es demasiado Doloroso para Mi :)

Basta de sentimentalismo espero que el capítulo les guste :)

2 años había pasado desde la primera vez que había tenido a Jenn es mis brazos, 2 años desde que mi vida había cambiado para siempre y no de una manera mala si no de una de las mejores maneras, ya que mi vida había cambiado para siempre ya que me había convertido en madre, esa era una de las mejores cosas que me había podido pasar, mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados y ahora no solo me estaba preparando para tener una nueva vida, si no también superarme y poder darle una vida perfecta a mi Jenn.

En mi último año en secundaria había hecho algo que enserio ni yo lo podía creer, había pasado todas mis materias con excelentes notas, cada vez que tenía un examen frente a mi yo simplemente pensaba en mi Jennette y todas las respuesta llegaban a mi mente, en definitiva esa niña era una bendición para mí y sobre todo me daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante, si ella no hubiera existido mi vida hubiera sido otra pero enserio esto era lo único que le agradecía a Freddie, darme estas esperanzas para seguir adelante.

Había terminado la secundaria con buenas calificaciones y gracias a eso había ganado una beca en una buena universidad, Vaya... eso nunca me lo había esperado "Samantha Puckett había conseguido entrar a la universidad", siempre me había imaginado sin terminar la secundaria, haber trabajado en un lugar de mala muerte, viviendo con mi madre y haber terminado embarazada de un alcohólico que a los pocos meses me dejara botada al igual que lo que le había pasado a mi madre y sobre todo vería como Carly, Gibby y Freddie entraban a prestigiosas universidades y conseguían exitosos empleos

Pero sabía que ahora mi vida sería totalmente diferente ahora sabía que tenía a personas que me amaban y que yo también amaba con todo mi corazón, Estaban mis tío Mike y Maggie sabía que ellos nunca me dejarían sola, estaba Spencer él se había acercado demasiado a mi tía Maggie y hasta estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, y aunque sabía que Spencer era hermano de la chica que tenía el amor de la persona que más amaba yo no podía odiarlo, al contrario lo quería como a un hermano mayor, También estaban Danielle y Dominique 2 grandes amigos que había conseguido en la secundaria y gracias a ellos había podido salir adelante, y sabia cuando me quería tanto que hasta había decidido entrar a la misma Universidad que yo, También estaba Mi quería Hermana Melannie, Gooooou ni esa palabra me la podía creer yo, nunca me había imaginado que yo llegara a querer tanto a ella, pero le estaba agradecida en todo ya que me había apoyado en todo, Estaba Marie y Scarleth estaba tan agradecida de que ellas 2 estuvieran en mi vida y siempre me agradecería a Marie nunca haberle dicho a Freddie en donde vivía ya que no podría soportar saber que lo podía encontrar de nuevo junto a mí, También estaba Alex él había sido hasta ahora una de las personas que más quería y le agradecía demasiado el que todo este tiempo el siempre estuviera y gritara a los 4 vientos que Jenn era de él, aunque todos sabíamos que no era verdad yo no podía negarme a decirle que no lo hiciera ya que él no se merecía eso después de todo lo que había hecho por mí y lo que tampoco podía hacer era quitarle a Jenn, ya que desde el primer día en el que ella había nacido Alex jamás se había alejado de ella, y Aunque me había dolido escuchar cuando Jennette había dicho por primera vez "Papa" había sido mirando a Alex y no a Freddie yo tenía que aceptarlo Freddie nunca sería su papa ya que él nunca estaría con ella y el que siempre había estado ahí para ella había sido Alex.

Y la que tenía todo mi amor en el mundo era mi pequeñita, ella era mi esperanza de seguir adelante y no derrumbarme cada vez que alguien mencionara o recordara a Freddie, Aunque no lo quería reconocer esa niña era más parecida a Freddie que a mí, su cabello era castaño al igual que él , sus ojos esos ojos eran tan parecidos a los de el pero con un hermoso color verde esmeralda igual a los ojos se Marissa, su piel no era tan clara como la mía era parecida a su color de piel, aunque sabía que aún era mi pequeña podía notar que tomaba las cosas con la mano izquierda tal vez era zurda igual que Freddie y también era propensa a desangrase ya que no se podía raspar ya que no podía detener el sangrado.

Aunque quisiera negarlo esta niña era demasiado parecida a Freddie y si el algún día se la encontrara en su camino se daría cuenta de que ella era su hija.

Ahora lo único que faltaba para que mi vida fuera la más feliz de todas era Gibby, Carly Y Freddie el amor de mi vida

PVO Freddie Benson

Más de 2 años ya había pasado, 2 años que no sabía nada de ella, 2 años en los que no había podido sacarla de mi mente y mi corazón , estos 2 últimos años los había pasado pensando en ella y no en mí y mucho menos en las personas que me querían.

El último año en la secundaria había sido un desastre, había reprobado la mayoría de las materias y si no obtenía mínimo un promedio de 7 no saldría de la secundaria, intente estudiar un poco y había conseguido el 7.2 ya que mi excelentes calificaciones de los años pasados me había ayudado mucho y pues me había graduado de la secundaria sin honores y sin la beca que tanto había deseado, había querido esa beca para estudiar en Harvard desde que estaba en la primara, aún no había creído el día que me llego la beca, ese había sido una de las cosas que me habían pasado ya que había conseguido el 100% de la beca y no pagaría nada, pero así como ese sueño llego también termino esfumándose junto con Sam y mis ganas de seguir viviendo.

Siempre había pensado que cuando cumpliera 18 años dejaría de vivir con mi madre y podría alejarme de ella para poder hacer mi vida, pero justo el día que cumplí 18 años me entere de que mi madre tenía un tumor en la cabeza, eso fue un duro golpe ya que aunque desde que Sam se había ido yo había tratado muy mal a mi madre y ella siempre había perdonado todo lo que yo le había hecho y eso nunca me lo perdonaría, porque justamente en mis cumpleaños tenían que pasar cosas que me dejaran marcados de por vida? Mi madre me había dicho que ella se estaba controlando ya que la enfermedad se la había descubierto a tiempo.

Yo había dejado mi rebeldía y había comenzado a encargarme de ella, por mí la univerdad se podía ir al demonio, por ahora lo que me importaba era mi madre, Chuck el chico que me había salvado de morir apuñalado se había convertido en un gran amigo y él me había ayudado a llevar a mi madre a las quimioterapias, también Gibby había regresado a mi vida, él había tomado un año libre y no había querido ir a la universidad así que ahora eran 2 las personas que me ayudaban.

También estaba mi tía Marie y mi hermana Scarleth y aunque sabía que mi tía viajaba mucho podía saber que contaba con ella y por ahora me ayudaba con mi madre.

Sabía que las Quimioterapias eran cara pero yo había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo y había comenzado a ganar dinero y no solo eso tenía guardada la herencia que mi padre me había dejado antes de morir y que yo nunca había tocado ya que la quería para cuando entrara a la universidad, pero ahora esto era más importante mi madre era más importante que ir a la Universidad. Mi madre se había negado ya que ella quería que yo fuera a la universidad pero había logrado convencerla

**************Flash Back***********(RECUERDOS)

-Mama tienes que aceptar ese dinero

La veía tan frágil acostada en la cama, había vomitado muchas veces y eso la ponía completamente pálida, yo me había encargado de alimentarla y cuidarla

-Ese dinero es tuyo Freddie, tú lo guardaste para la universidad

-Mama Yo perdí la beca de la Universidad y lo que no quiero perder es a ti

Me acerque hasta donde ella estaba y tome con cuidado su mano

-Por favor perdóname por cómo me comporte contigo, tu siempre estuviste ahí para cuidarme y yo solo me comporte como un desgraciado, sé que no merezco tu perdón pero...

-Freddie eres mi hijo y te amo, yo no tengo porque perdonarte ya que no me has hecho nada

Pude sentir como unas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, eso que ella me decía hacia que mi vida tuviera alguna razón para seguir adelante.

-Te amo mama- Me acerque a ella y la abrase con cuidado

-Y yo te amo a ti

-Aceptaras el dinero?

-Con la condición de que te lo regresare

-Ok trato hecho...Ahora iré por tu comida

Le di un beso en la frente y me levante caminando directamente a la puerta

-Freddie?

-Si mama!-Dije volteando

-No olvides usar calzoncillos antibacteriales

Después de eso me guiño un ojo y comenzó a reír, ella nunca cambiaria

-Claro que no lo olvidare

*****************Fin del Flash Back***************

Al pasar de los meses y de las quimioterapias pude ver como mi madre comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco, el cabello que había perdido estaba creciendo, el color de sus mejillas estaba volviendo, los doctores decían que ella se estaba recuperando muy bien, y aunque sabía que el Tumor había sido extraído había posibilidades de que regresara de nuevo, pero lo que importaba era que ella se encontrara bien.

Su recuperación fue exitosa y mi madre poco a poco comenzó a ser la misma, un día regresando del trabajo pude ver que había un sobre arriba de la mesa y mi madre al verme comenzó a sonreír

-Me tome la molestia de abrir el sobre, creo que necesitas abrirlo es una buena noticia para ti

Ella sonreía yo tome el sobre y al abrirlo casi me desmayo, había una beca de la universidad de Stanford, yo había sido aceptado y había conseguido el 70% de la beca, no pude evitar llorar de la emoción, pero yo no había mandado solicitud a esa Universidad, que era lo que había pasado?

-Me tome la molestia de mandar una solicitud a esa Universidad, yo sé que no es como Harvard pero Stanford es muy buena Universidad

Podía ver como caían varias lágrimas por sus mejillas

-Hijo perdiste unos años de la Universidad cuidándome y esta es mi manera de agradecértelo

No pude evitar correr a abrazarla, esto era lo mejor que me había pasado por fin la pesadilla en la que vivía se había terminado, esto era un sueño hermoso, ahora todo sería mejor para mí, ahora mi vida tenía sentido

Pero había algo que me faltaba para que mi vida fuera perfecta y eso era la persona que se había llevado mi corazón y esa persona era Sam Puckett el amor de mi vida


	42. UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD EN MI VIDA

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD EN MI VIDA (CAPITULO 42)

PVO Sam Puckett

Segundo año de Universidad, Woou quien lo creería yo estudiando en la Universidad Pierre et Marie Curie y siendo de las mejores de la clase y siendo casi una ñoña, Pero aunque sabía que era algo inteligente nadie se atrevía a meterse conmigo porque conocerían a Sam Puckett, Una vez, solo una vez Aarón Smith me había dicho matadita(Ñoña) y termino sobre el suelo sin sus 2 dientes de enfrente, desde ese día nadie se atrevió a decirme nada, Al poco tiempo comencé a tener popularidad y muchos me invitaban a sus fiesta y pensar que cuando estaba en Seattle la única que me invitaba a sus fiesta era Carly ya que yo maltrataba a todos y nadie me quería en sus fiesta, y ahora era una de las chicas más invitadas en la universidad. Pero aun así prefería no ir ya que siempre prefería pasar todo el tiempo posible con mi Jenn

No me gustaban mucho las fiestas y mucho menos quería mucha popularidad, pero aun así la tenía y no podía evitarla, La capitana del equipo de porrista de la universidad me había invitado a estar con ella y yo lo había rechazado ya que no quería mas popularidad, pero Danielle me había obligado a entrar a ese grupo, vaya! Sam Puckett de porrista, esa loca pelirroja tenía tanta influencia en mi era casi igual que la influencia que Carly tenía en mí

Enserio estaba agradecida de que ella estuviera a mi lado, ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, Danielle era una chica linda y se podía decir que tenía la misma personalidad de Carly y no solo estaba ella si no también Dominique un loco desquiciado igual que yo, bueno casi igual que yo, había estado a punto de ser expulsado de la escuela, ellos me caían tan bien que se podía decir que había regresado el tiempo en el que Carly, Freddie y yo éramos amigos, Dominique era exactamente igual que yo, grosero , no le importaba la escuela, comía todo el día aunque no engordara ya que Dominique tenia buen cuerpo, Danielle era igual que Carly preocupada por su vestimenta, cuidando su maquillaje y su cabello, y a mí que me tocaba? Parecerme a Freddie, que ironía tanto que me había reído de el cuándo estábamos en la escuela que yo había terminado igual que él, Preocupándome por el estudio mas no por la tecnología, cuidando que mi vestimenta fuera perfecta, No me vestía como ñoña obvio que no, me vestía normal pero no como antes que usaba pantalones cortos y blusas un poco más grandes de mi talla, ahora me preocupaba por usar tacones altos, vaya eso ni yo me lo esperaba, usaba ropa más ajustada pero no tanto para verme como una zorra pero me veía bien, pero en lo único que no cambiaría seria en mi amor por el jamón, el tocino y los grasitos, amaba eso y no los cambiaría por nada.

A veces pensaba en que pasaría si yo no hubiera huido de Seattle, que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera quedad? no me quería ni imaginar

-Sam en que piensas? Tienes tiempo como perdida- Me decía Danielle sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Solo en cosas que no tienen importancia- comencé a sonreír en verdad si eran importantes pero trataba de olvidarla

-Quiero un Helado y creo que Jenn también

Voltee a ver a mi pequeñita y no pude evitar sonreír, no podía creer que esta bebita tan hermosa fuera mía, me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes y no pude evitar pensar en Freddie, que estará haciendo en este momento? a veces deseaba regresar con él y decirle que lo amaba y que quería estar junto a él, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Mirando a mi pequeña comencé a sonreír y me levante para dirigirnos a la tienda de helados

-Oye espera, quiero tomarles una foto a ti y a Jenn

-Danielle sabes que no me gustan las fotos

-Anda vamos! Sabes que eres muy linda y nunca sales mal en las fotos, Hazlo por mí

En definitiva no podía decirle que no, esta chica tenía el mismo tonito de voz que Carly no podía decirle que no, tome a mi pequeña Jenn en los brazos y comencé a hacer poses graciosas con ella, yo solo sonreía al verla reír de esa forma parecía como si le encantara que nos tomáramos fotos juntas, no me di cuenta de cuantas fotos fueron pero era feliz al tomarme fotos con mi bebita, quería que cada recuerdo, cada foto, cada gesto quedaran grabados en mi

-Si quieren yo puedo tomarles una foto?- decía un joven rubio de algunos 25 años acercándose a nosotras

-Ok Gracias-dijo Danielle pasándole la cámara y poniéndose a un lado de mí

Cuando terminamos de tomarnos fotos el Joven se acercó a regresarnos la cámara

-La cámara las adora

-Gracias!-dijimos al mismo tiempo Danielle y yo

-Y más a esa pequeñita-Pude ver que toco la mejilla de Jenn y ella comenzó a sonreír

-Vaya que raro que sonría con cualquiera, es un poco especial y no se deja que todos la cargue o que la toquen

-Creo que le caí bien, a por cierto! Mi nombre es Andy y trabajo en una agencia de modelos y estoy buscando a chicas interesadas en trabajar

-Modelos! Enserio! De qué agencia es?-pregunto Danielle

-Fashion Paradise

-Fashion...Fashion Paradise! Enserio?

La verdad yo ni sabía que era Fashion paradise y no estaba para nada interesada en ser modelo de nada no nadie, para empezar no me pondría poca ropa y desfilaría frente a muchos pervertidos, "No eso sí que no"

-Les interesaría señoritas?

-Claro-Dijo Emocionada Danielle

-No!-dije yo mirando confundida a Danielle

-Porque no Sam? Esta es una de las cadenas de modelos más famosas del mundo

-Quien nos asegura que no es un traficante de mujeres, así como sale en las películas?

-Sam! No seas grosera

-Es verdad Danielle, a ver cómo me aseguras que trabajas ahí?

-Acaso no compran la revista Fashion Paradise?

-Yo sí, la acabo de comprar-decía Danielle sacando la revista

-Ok mira la pagina 23 y dime quien sale en la foto

Danielle y yo comenzamos a hojear la revista y en efecto ese chico no mentía el sí salía en la revista

-Perdón, enserio perdón por este mal entendido, es que mi amiga es un poco grosera

-Yo! Pero...

-Discúlpate Sam-dijo dándome un pequeño codazo

-Perdón

-No se preocupen, pero mi pregunta sigue en pie, les interesaría trabajar conmigo?

-Y porque nosotras?-pregunte un poco confundida

-Por su naturalidad, su forma de ser frente a las cámaras, tenía unos minutos observándolas y la que me llamo mucho la atención fuiste tú-dijo señalándome

-Yo? pero porque yo?- enserio estaba sorprendida

-Tu naturalidad y tu sonrisa me cautivaron

-Gracias-dije un poco apenada, jamás pensé que esto me pasaría a mí

-Por cierto no me han dicho su nombre

-Yo me llamo Danielle y ella Samantha

-Pero si quieres mantener todos tus dientes más te vale decirme Sam

-Ok. Ok Sam y Danielle ya tomaron una decisión?

-Un momento y que gano yo con esto?

-Sam ya basta

-Si entro a su agencia de modelos que gano yo?

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Para empezar una dotación de filetes cada semana a mi puerta y una buena paga

-Sam! No hagas eso

-Ok será una dotación de filetes y créeme que les pagaremos muy bien

-Pero estamos hablando de mi definición de filetes no de la tuya

Enserio para la comida no había quien le ganara a mama, Mama amaba los filetes

-Ok, será tu definición de filetes- decía Andy sonriendo

-Y otra cosa

-Sam ya basta-Decía Danielle apenada

-No adelgazare para parecerme a esas modelos anoréxicas

-No claro que no, nosotros lo que buscamos son chicas totalmente naturales

-Ok Andy creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

-Entonces Bienvenida a trabajar en Fashion Paradise

-Escuchaste eso Jenn, Mama trabaja de modelo para darte un mejor futuro

Pude ver como Jenn comenzó a sonreír

-Pero una cosa más

-Sam! Enserio ya basta no creer que es demasiado lo que pedimos?

-Silencio Danielle déjame hablar

-Ustedes pidan lo que quieran, yo se los cumpliré

-Eso no nos afectara en la escuela?

-Vaya enserio nunca me imaginé esto!-decía Andy sorprendido

-Qué cosa?

-A las chicas que les hemos dado trabajo siempre dejan la escuela pero veo que tú aun sabiendo que puedes ganar mucho dinero de modelo quieres seguir superándote

-Claro que sí, todo esto lo hago por mi hija- decía abrazando a Jenn- Quiero lo mejor del mundo para ella

Tanto Danielle como Andy comenzaron a sonreír, esto en verdad era una nueva oportunidad para seguir adelante y darle una mejor vida a mi Jenn, esta Era una segunda Oportunidad en mi Vida

PVO Freddie Benson

Vaya Jamás había pensado en entrar a una Universidad y ahora estaba en una y estudiando lo que más amaba, después de haber perdido esa beca en Harvard había pensado que jamás entraría a una Universidad, pero el destino me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para seguir adelante y todo esto se lo agradecía a mi madre, ella era la mujer más valiosa del mundo y gracias a ella yo había podido llegar hasta aquí, en verdad no podía estar más agradecido con ella.

Al tiempo que llegue comencé a adaptarme rápidamente, enserio amaba la tecnología y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, no entendía como había llegado a odiarla pero ahora lo importante era que tenía que salir adelante.

Era uno de los mejores en la clase, pero lo que si no quería era intentar ser un ñoño como en mis años de secundaria, ahora también tenía que tener tiempo para salir con amigos y conocer a más personas, no como antes que mis únicos amigos eran Carly, Gibby, Spencer y Sam, y los demás solo me ignoraban por ñoño.

Ahora no solo había logrado un poco de popularidad, si no que varias chicas habían insistido en que saliera con ella y en verdad yo no estaba interesado en ninguna, no me importaba si eran hermosas yo simplemente las ignoraba.

-Bueno clase antes de irse tengo que decirles que nunca me imaginé que un grupo de primer año tuviera tan buen desempeño, Ahora están pidiendo al alumno con más desempeño para un intercambio estudiantil por un mes al extranjero

-Y quien será el alumno? -pregunto uno de mis compañeros

-Bueno dado el desempeño que ha tenido desde que llego a la universidad hemos decidido que el estudiante seria Freddie Benson

-Enserio!

Vaya que si estaba sorprendido, jamás me hubiera que a mí me tocara esta suerte

-Y en donde sería el intercambio?

-En la Universidad Pierre et Marie Curie en Francia


	43. JENN

CAPITULO 43: JENN (PENULTIMO CAPITULO)

Enserio voy a llorar :') este es el penúltimo capitulo :), pero pues lo bueno es que habrá una continuación, pero aun así no dejo de estar triste, trabaje tanto en esta novela que no puedo creer que se vaya a terminas :) Pero todo principio tiene su final y veo que a esta novela le falta poco para el final :), Espero que el capítulo les gusté, ahora solo me falta el capítulo final :') Les prometo que les gustara y espero que sigan la continuación. Les mando un beso y les agradezco por seguir leyendo :)

PVO Sam Puckett

Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta el mismo día que les dije que trabajaría en Fashion Paradise, aun no creían que yo estuviera trabajando de modelo

-Pero como tú!- decía Melannie asombrada- Pero a ti ni siquiera te gusta la moda y mucho menos modelar

-Pero si con eso MAMA puede conseguir dinero, no me importa para nada tener que modelar, además que tiene de malo? Es solo ponerse ropa de niñita fresa y caminar frente a muchas personas obsesionadas con la ropa y tomarme muchas fotos

-Pero de eso no se trata solamente, tienes que saberte desenvolverte bien en la pasarela

-No importa Melannie, estoy segura que puedo hacerlo

-Yo también estoy segura que puedes hacerlo, pero enserio es una buena decisión? Dejaras la escuela?

-Claro que no, nunca en mi vida dejaría la escuela, pero lo que más me importa es lo que me pagaran

-Sam tu sabes que por el dinero no te debes de preocupar, ni a ti ni a Jenn les faltara nada- Me decía Mi tío Mike acercándose a donde yo me encontraba

-Ya lo sé, pero no toda mi vida dependeré de ustedes, quiero ganar mi propio dinero y así tal vez algún día valerme por mi misma y sacar adelante yo sola a Jenn

Todos sonrieron con mi comentario, sabía que siempre contaría con ellos para todo,

El día de mi presentación en la agencia de Modelos llego, esas habían sido las 2 semanas en las que más nerviosa me había sentido , Alex y Melannie nos acompañaron a mí y a Danielle , estaba tan nerviosa jamás lo había estado tanto, este sería mi trabajo y tenía que hacerlo para poder sacar a mi Jenn adelante, en cuanto entramos pude notar lo grande y hermoso que era el edificio, por fuera estaba pintado de color Rojo y las palabras Fashion Paradise resaltaban en color Dorado, por dentro era un lugar maravilloso, era rojo como afuera, los muebles y todo era hermoso, no había palabras para describir ese lugar.

-Nerviosa?- Decía Alex sosteniendo mi mano con cuidado

-Solo un poco, Pero a MAMA nada la pone nerviosa así que tratare de calmarme

El solo me dedico una linda sonrisa y después me dio un pequeño beso en los labios yo solo sonreí, después de ver todo lo que él había hecho por mi yo tenía que darle una pequeña oportunidad, aunque él sabía muy bien que nunca podría amarlo, el insistía en tratar de lograr que yo lo quisiera, al menos el sabia la verdad y no estaba engañado yo siempre amaría a Freddie y no habría persona que lo sacara nunca de mi corazón

-Todo saldrá muy bien no te preocupes

Pego su frente junto a la mía y volvió a darme otro pequeño beso, y me dio una pequeña pulsera con las iniciales A Y S

-O por dios! Es hermosa Alex, muchas gracias

-De nada, te aseguro que te dará mucha suerte

No pude evitar abrazarlo, Alex era una persona demasiado dulce y de verdad lo quería demasiado y estaba agradecida haberlo encontrado en mi vida

-Mira quien está ahí, tu mami y tu papi-decían Danielle y Melannie acercándose a nosotros con Jenn en los brazos

-Hola mi hermosa nenita, tú también eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte

No pude evita abrazarla, estar solo un minuto separada de ella era como una eternidad para mí, la amaba más que a mi vida, más que a nada en el mundo y no podía vivir sin ella

-Sam, Danielle están lista?

Pude ver como Andy se acercó a nosotras y miro asombrado a mí y a Melannie

-Woou Gemelas, no sabía que tenías una gemela Sam

-Es mi hermana Melannie

-Mucho gusto soy Melannie, hermana de Sam, acaso no se nota?

Cuando ella dijo eso todos comenzamos a reír

-Ok tenemos 2 horas para arreglarlas y para que comience el desfile

-Espera un momento, un desfile? Pero aún no sabemos modelar, nunca hemos estado en una pasarela- Decía Danielle asustada

-No se preocupes, todo saldrá bien solo quiero que sean naturales, Ok tenemos mucho que hacer, ustedes nos pueden esperar en primera fila de la pasarela, Joan Lleva A estos chicos a la sala principal

-Ok-dijo Joah la asistente de Andy – síganme

-Nos vemos hermosa-dijo Alex dándome un beso en la frente- Buena suerte a las 2

-Gracias-dijimos Danielle y yo al mismo tiempo

Me acerque a Jenn y la tome en mi brazos y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Adiós mi pequeñita, te voy a extrañar- Después se la di a Melannie

-Suerte hermana

-Gracias

Comencé a caminar y me di cuenta de la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, y entonces mire a demasiadas chicas y muy hermosas, dios cuando las mire no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, eran tan altas y con unos cuerpos y caras demasiado perfectos, yo a un lado de ellas era demasiado bajita

-No te preocupes Sam, todo saldrá bien-decía Andy sonriendo- Esas chicas son muy lindas pero no se comparan contigo

Enserio esas palabras que él me dijo me quito un poco los nervios, así que entre a un camerino en donde varios maquillista y estilistas nos esperaban a mí y a Danielle, Miraba como me maquillaban y era algo muy natural el maquillaje ya que Andy quería que Danielle y yo nos viéramos naturales, Comenzaron a alizar nuestro cabello y por últimos nos dieron unos hermosos vestidos a mi uno negro y a Danielle uno azul.

La primera impresión al verme al espejo fue sorprenderme, en verdad me miraba muy bien, pero los nervios no me dejaban en paz, así que antes de ir a la pasarela fui directo a mi bolsa y mire la pulsera que Alex me había regalado, estaba dispuesta a ponérmela pero entonces abrí un pequeño cierre de mi bolsa y saque una pequeña cadena de oro con la inicial F grabada, me la había regalado Freddie el mismo día que yo había cumplido 16

-Por favor Freddie dame fuerzas para seguir- decía yo sosteniendo la cadena en mis manos, los de vestuario me había dado un collar negro para ese vestido, pero yo simplemente me lo había quitado y me había puesto la cadena que Freddie me había regalado, en cuanto me la puse pude sentir que los nervios estaban desapareciendo- Estoy lista-dije caminando en dirección de donde se encontraba la pasarela. Pude ver como Danielle se acercó a abrazarme y después no pusimos en lugar en donde Andy nos había indicado, antes de decirnos que nos veíamos hermosas y que nos deseaba suerte. Al momento en que era mi turno tome mi cadena con fuerza y susurre "Te amo Freddie" Después comencé a caminar tratando de no caerme del nerviosismo y entonces mire a mi pequeña Jenn sentada en los brazos de Melannie y eso me dio más fuerzas para continuar, Mientras pasaban los minutos y los cambios de vestuarios mi nerviosismo se había terminado, ahora todo salía tan natural y podía ver que a Danielle también todo le salía muy bien.

Al momento de bajarnos el primero en felicitarnos fue Andy

-Muchas Felicidades chicas, lo hicieron excelente

-Muchas gracias- Danielle y yo sonreiremos

Antes de que Melannie y Alex llegaran me quite la pequeña cadena

-Lo hicieron perfecto-decía Melannie acercándose a nosotros, yo tome a mi pequeña en los brazos y nos pude evitar besarla, estaba tan feliz, Alex y Melannie se acercaron a abrazarnos.

-A los diseñadores les encantaron los vestidos que tenían y la marca D&G está interesada en tu vestido Sam y sobre todos les encanto la forma en como hicieron la pasarela

-Enserio Andy? No lo puedo creer

Al parecer todo estaba saliendo perfecto para mí, tenía a mi niña, una familia que me quería y ahora tenía asegurado un buen futuro para mí y Jenn.

PVO Freddie Benson

El camino hacia Francia enserio había sido algo agotado, pasar 8 horas en el avión enserio era demasiado cansado, pero al fin estaba aquí, En verdad no quería venir ya que no quería dejar sola a mi madre, pero mi tía Marie y ella me había insistido en que viniera, y ahora aquí estaba en Francia y me quedaría por todo un mes.

Llegue demasiado cansado, lo primero que quería hacer era descansar, pero el profesor que me acompañaba en mi intercambio me había dicho que teníamos que ir a conocer la Universidad, En verdad desde el primer momento en el que llegue pude notar lo hermosa que era esta universidad, visitamos las aulas, y el dormitorio en donde yo me instalaría, el chico con el que me tocaba compartir habitación no era muy bueno que digamos, ya que desde el primer momento en el que llegue note que me miro con una cara de pocos amigos, y la verdad sabría que no era buena idea hablarle, me pareció gracioso ver el parecido que tenía con Sam en su forma de ser, y al parecer se llamaba Dominique, así lo decía en la puerta de la entrada, Salí de esa habitación y el profesor me dijo que fuera a visitar la biblioteca y el jardín, En verdad quede maravillado ante la biblioteca, era enorme y no podía esperar para leer todos esos libros, pero por ahora lo que me interesaba era salir a tomar un poco de aire, en cuanto Salí a los jardines pude ver lo hermoso que estaba, no dude en sentarme en el césped, este sería mi hogar por un mes, enserio agradecía haber estudiado francés si no en este momento estuviera muerto, Me acosté en el césped y mire al cielo, se veía tan azul y hermoso, no pude evitar pensar en ese momento en Sam en verdad deseaba que ella estuviera aquí.

Entonces pude sentir unas pequeñas manos en mi rostro y voltee y lo primero que mire fue unos hermosos y pequeños ojos verdes mirándome, me senté y me di cuenta de que una pequeña bebe de algunos 2 años se reía, no pude evitar comenzar a reír era imposible no hacerlo, era tan hermosas, su cabellos castaño y rizado y esos ojos que me recordaban a los de mi madre

-Hola-le dije tocando su pequeña manita, en cuando la toque no pude evitar sentir en escalofrió, esa había sido una sensación demasiado rara, pero me había gustado sentirla, la bebe se acercó a mí y me abrazo, yo simplemente la envolví en mis brazos y no pude evitar sentir esa sensación de nuevo, Voltee a todas partes, quería saber dónde estaba su mama o alguien que la estuviera buscando, pero no había nadie a mi alrededor

-Cómo te llamas?

-Deen-dijo abrazándome con más fuerza

-Jenn?

Ella solo dijo que si, en verdad no podía explicar lo que sentía al tener a esa bebita en mis brazos, quería entender que era todo esto pero no podía

-Vamos a buscar a tu mama, debe de estar preocupada- Me levante del césped y la cargue en mis brazos y me dispuse a buscar a la mama de esta bebita

-Jenn por dios!, tengo varios minutos buscándote- Pode escuchar que una chica gritaba


	44. SIEMPRE AMARE LA FORMA EN QUE ME MINTIO

SIEMPRE AMARE LA FORMA EN QUE ME MINTIO (CAPITULO 44) CAPITULO FINAL

Voy a llorar :') es el último capítulo de mi novela :) enserio no saben lo feliz que me siento y a la vez tan triste porque ya termino, pero habrá continuación muy pronto

Sé que a muchos no les gustara el final, pero no se preocupen en la segunda parte si les gustara :) ahora quiero sus comentarios hacer que de que les pareció mi novela, además quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que siguieron mi novela desde el principio y aún siguen leyéndola, :) quiero decirles que los quiero tanto y no me alcanzas las gracias para agradecerles todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando a que cada capítulo fuera publicado, eso me motivaba a seguir escribiendo, los amo a todos y espero que este capítulo final les guste :)

Pude ver como la bebita se volteo a ver a la chica que se veía completamente desesperada, era una linda pelirroja, en verdad si se miraba asustada

-Dios! Jenn tu mami y yo te estamos buscando como locas

La chica se acercó a mí y le pidió los brazos a la bebe y esta se aferró a mi camisa

-No se quiere ir-decía la pelirroja sorprendida al ver que la niña no se soltaba de mi- Que raro

-Qué cosa?-dije sonriendo

-Esta niña es muy especial, no todos le caen bien, son pocas a las personas que se dejan que la toquen y contigo asta se dejó que la tomaras en los brazos

-Creo que le caí bien

-Eso creo, y enserio gracias por encontrarla estábamos muy preocupadas, estábamos comprando helado y en menos de un segundo se desapareció

-Pues creo que ya la encontraste

-Sí y muchas gracias, creo que debo de hablarle a su mama debe de estar muy asustada

-Me imagino

Pude ver como la chiquilla seguía aferrada a mí y cuando la quería separar ella decía que no y comenzaba a llorar

-Sammy ya encontré a la niña, bueno mejor dicho un chico la encontró

Podía ver como la pelirroja hablaba por celular

-Si Sammy la niña está bien….no Sammy la niña no está herida…..no seas paranoica…..ok ok no grites, estamos en los jardines

Sammy, me recordaba mucho al nombre de Sam, porque todo me recordaba a ella? En verdad no podía sacarla de mi mente,

-Ok Sammy aquí te espero

Pude ver que la pelirroja colgó el celular e intento tomar a Jenn de nuevo en los brazos pero la niña volvió a llorar

-Pequeñita te tienes que ir con ella, yo me tengo que ir

Toque su pequeña carita y ella me miro con sus pequeñitos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y me decía que no

-Ahí dios que hare con esta niña, en verdad no la entiendo nunca se comporta así con nadie, creo que nos tenemos que esperar a que su mama llegue

-Creo que sí, porque veo que esta bebe no se quiere ir

PVO Sam Puckett

Solo había sido un segundo el que me había distraído y solo había sido para comprarle su helado favorito, mi Jenn en menos de un segundo se había desaparecido en cuanto no la mire sentí un vacío horrible en mi estómago, casi me desmayaba al no encontrarla, Dominique y Danielle salieron corriendo a buscarla y yo solo me quede parada en el mismo lugar, aun no podía creerlo y si a mí bebe le pasaba algo? Y si alguien la dañaba? Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, no podía dejar de pensar en que algo malo le había pasado, si a esa niña le pasaba algo yo no resistiría y dejaría de vivir solo para estar con ella, Sentía que mi corazón se detenía por un momento un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y estuve a punto de desvanecerme en ese momento pero quería mantenerme fuerte, quería tener las fuerzas necesarias para buscarla, pero en ese momento mis músculos no se movía no podía siquiera moverme de ese lugar. No sé cuantos minutos estuve en ese lugar, solo pensaba en mi Jenn y que esto no había pasado, entonces mis músculos comenzaron a reaccionar y me pude mover , en el momento que sentí mis músculos moverse Salí corriendo en busca de mi hija, ahora entendía lo que era ser madre y la desesperación que uno sentía cuando un hijo se perdía, busque en todas las partes donde podía estar, apenas sentí que mi teléfono vibro y lo tome rápidamente

-Donde está, dime dónde está? La encontraste?-decía yo completamente desesperada-la niña está bien?

-Si Sammy la niña está bien-me decía Danielle del otro lado

-No está herida? No está sangrando? Le paso algo? Le hablare a una ambulancia necesito llevarla al hospital

-No Sammy la niña no está herida

En ese momento me sentí como la misma señora Benson, cuidadora y sobreprotectora, ahí fue cuando comprendí por qué cuidaba tanto a Freddie, ahora mi corazón latía calmadamente ya que segundos antes estaba segura que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho

-No seas paranoica

-No soy paranoica solo que estaba muy preocupada, no sabes lo que sentí cuando se desapareció de mi lado- En ese momento comencé a suspirar pero mi desesperación aun no terminaba, yo tenía que ver a mi niña- en dónde están? Dímelo ahora Danielle

-Ok ok no grites, estamos en los jardines

-Ok ya voy-colgué el teléfono y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, tenía que ver a mi bebita o si no moriría

PVO Freddie Benson

La pequeñita aún seguía aferrada a mí y cuando la mire de nuevo no pude evitar pensar en el falso embarazo de Carly, y si ella hubiera estado embarazada de verdad ahora mi hijo tuviera la misma edad que esta niña, cuando me dijo de su embarazo sentí por un momento que mi vida se había derrumbado, pero entonces me di cuenta de que un hijo no te arruinaba la vida, yo me había hecho a la idea de que tendría un hijo y lo cuidaría con todo mi amor, aunque ese amor no sería el mismo que sentiría por la madre, pero el día que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada en ese momento me di cuenta de que perdería a Sam para siempre, y ahora estaba tan molesto, yo había sido un estúpido al haber jugado con ellas 2, yo era el único culpable de que Sam no estuviera a mi lado, y la verdad no la culpaba ella tenía toda la razón en irse y dejarme sufrir, ya que lo que yo le había hecho no se comparaba con nada.

-Oye parece que la niña se durmió

Pude ver como la pelirroja se acercó a mí y me saco de mis pensamiento, yo sonreí y mire a la pequeña niña dormida en mis brazos y no sé porque pero en ese momento me recordó a Sam

-Debo de dejar de pensar estupideces-dije en voz baja

-Perdón que dijiste?

-No nada, solo…que…olvídalo y cómo te llamas?

-Mucho gusto me llamo Danielle y tú?

-Yo me llamo Fre…- En ese momento escuche que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y con mucho cuidado le pase a Jenn a los brazos de Danielle y conteste

-Freddie te necesitamos, tenemos unos problemas con la interfaz de la página

-Ok en unos minutos voy-le conteste a Frank un chico ingles que también estaba de intercambio

-Te necesitamos ahora mismo

-Ok ya voy entonces

Colgué el teléfono y no sé porque pero me acerque a la pequeña y toque con cuidado su carita y no pude evitar sentir esa sensación que había sentido la primera vez que me toco con sus manitas

-Nos vemos después Jenn-dije dándole un pequeño beso en la Frente

-Muchas gracias, enserio te agradezco que la hayas encontrado, pero no te gustaría quedarte a conocer a la mama de Jenn?

-Me encantaría conocerla, pero me tengo que ir fue un gusto conocerte Danielle, me despides de Jenn cuando despierte

-Ok nos vemos pronto

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y sin querer choque con una chica rubia

-Perdón

-Ve por donde caminas idiota

No sé por qué pero en ese momento me quede paralizado, acaso era ella? Ni siquiera tuve el valor de voltear, pero después comencé a sonreír- es imposible-dije corriendo de nuevo, ni siquiera la había visto a la cara, pero estaba seguro de que no era Sam

PVO Sam Puckett

En cuanto Danielle me dijo que se encontraba en los jardines no dude en salir corriendo directamente a ese lugar, no me importaba nada solo seguir corriendo entonces sentí que choque con alguien

-Perdón- Escuche que alguien me decía, cuando escuche su voz sentí que mi corazón casi se salía, pero eso era imposible Freddie no podía estar aquí, en ese momento que quede paralizada-él no puede estar aquí-pensé

-Ve por donde caminas idiota

Después de eso corrí lo más rápido posible asta poder encontrarme con Danielle y Jenn en sus brazos, yo solo corrí y no pude evitar tomarla en mis brazos y llenarla de beso, ella aún estaba dormida y no le había importado que yo la moviera tanto, eso era algo que mi niña había heredado de mí, lo perezosa

-Donde estaba?

-Un chico la encontró, el la tenía en los brazos y estaba buscando a su mama

-El chico tenía en los brazos a Jenn?-dije levantando la ceja- pero si ella nunca se deja que nadie la tome en los brazos

-Eso no es todo, cuando quise tomar a Jenn en mis brazos ella se aferró a su camisa y comenzó a llorar

-Qué? Pero cómo? Esta niña es tan rara como yo, como alguien desconocido le pudo caer tan bien? Estoy sorprendida

-Créeme que yo también estoy sorprendida, en verdad no se quería separar de el

-Y donde esta ese chico?

-Se acaba de ir en esa dirección

-Lastima, me hubiera gustado conocerlo y agradecerle que encontrara a Jenn

-Al parecer tenía mucha prisa y se fue corriendo

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya tengo a mi bebe conmigo, ni te imaginas el susto que me dio

-Me lo imagino, pero creo que desde ahora tenemos que tener más cuidado con ella, creo que le hablare a Dominique, debe de estar hecho loco

-Está bien

En ese momento mire a Jenn dormida en mis brazos y ya nada me importo, solo amarla el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Ya habían pasado 1 mes desde el incidente que habíamos tenido al perder a Jenn, ahora le había comprado una correa, no de esas que se les ponen a los perros, sino una cuerda morada que salía de una pequeña mochila de osito y yo la llevaba atada a mi mano.

Acababa de terminar de practicar para la próxima pasarela que tendría el fin de semana y sobre todo estaba un poco cansada ya que ese mismo día en la mañana había tenido practicas con las porristas y habíamos ensayado una nueva rutina.

-Cansada?-pregunto mi tía Maggie al ver que me deje caer en el sofá

-Claro que sí, estoy muerta, además mañana tengo examen y tengo que estudiar

-No crees que te estas sobrepasando demasiado? la escuela, el modelaje y ahora porrista

-No te preocupes, todo esto es por sacar adelante a mi nenita, además solo me quedan 2 años más de universidad-Me levante del sofá y fui directamente al refri y tome un pedazo generoso de jamón- además el jamón me da fuerzas

-Anda señora jamoncita vete a estudiar entonces, no quiero que repruebes

Yo solo sonreir y voltee al sillón en donde mi Jenn estaba sentada y cambie le tele poniendo la vaquita, vaya no podía creer que le encantara la vaquita, después de eso subí a mi habitación, quería darme un baño y después solo repasar lo del examen, no tenía que estudiar mucho ya que ya había estudiado días antes, quien lo creería Sam Puckett estudiando.

En cuanto entre a la habitación no pude evitar mirar a Melannie sentada en mi cama, se veía demasiado nerviosa, y no sabía él porque

-Qué te pasa Melannie?

-A mí? No me pasa nada

Podía notar su nerviosismo de aquí a cien metros, esta chica se traía algo

-Qué te pasa? Me lo vas a decir ahora mismo

-Está bien-dijo suspirando-no tiene caso que te lo oculte por más tiempo

-Ocultarme qué?

-Sam yo enserio, sé que no me vas a perdonar pero no te lo podía decir antes

-Decirme que Melannie? Dime lo que pasa, estoy confundida

Pude ver que varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer pos sus mejillas y me comencé a preocupar más

-Melannie….

-Sam yo no sabía que tú y Freddie salían

El solo escuchar su nombre hiso que mi corazón se estremeciera

-Que dices?

-Yo nunca supe que tú y Freddie eran algo hasta que me confesaste que estabas embarazada de el

-Y eso que tiene que ver Melannie?

-El día.. El día que mama murió..Yo..Yo

El solo recordar ese día hiso que miles de recuerdos regresaran a mí, así que no pude evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas

-Tu qué?

-Ese día yo fui y busque a Freddie a su casa

-Para que lo buscaste?

Me estaba empezando a imaginar cosas que no quería en ese momento

-Yo estaba muy triste y necesitaba consuelo de alguien y pensé en Freddie

De mi boca no salía ninguna palabra, aún estaba en shock

-El en cuanto me vio comenzó a sonreír y la verdad yo no sabía porque, era como si el me estuviera esperando, me dijo que me extrañaba y que pensaba que nunca lo perdonaría

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más intensidad, acaso Freddie se había atrevido a acostarse con Melannie?

-Tú te acos…te acostaste- el nudo que tenía en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar

-Casi lo hacemos, pero llego su tía, pero Sam te juro que no pasó nada, además el en el momento en que miro el lunar que tenía en la espalda me reconoció, se puso tan pálido y se quedó paralizado, yo solo tome mi blusa y Salí con toda la vergüenza del mundo, después no quise saber lo que su tía le había dicho a el

-Como te atreviste?

-Sam perdóname yo no quería que esto pasara, Marie me dijo que te dijera la verdad pero yo fui una cobarde, no me atrevía a decirte nada

Estaba completamente furiosa, como mi propia hermana me había ocultado todo esto?

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes? Porque Melannie?

-Te lo quise decir pero fue cuando descubrí que tú estabas embarazada de él y te veía sufrir, no quería que sufrieras más, Sam enserio si me hubiera enterado de que entre tú y Freddie había algo yo nunca hubiera hecho eso, pero no sucedió nada entre él y yo y no sabes cómo le agradezco a Marie que hubiera llegado en ese momento, y después cuando quise decirte todo fue cuando estaba muy delicada por tu embarazo y no quería decírtelo por miedo a que algo malo le pasara a Jenn, tú y ella eran lo único importante que tenía y no quería perderlas.

Yo solo dejaba que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas, no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido

-Creo que esto es todo, yo sé que en este momento me odias y te entiendo, yo solo tomare mis cosas y me iré a buscar un departamento, solo quiero que me dejes ver a mi sobrina

-Que dices?- Yo en ese momento no pude evitar quedarme sorprendida

-Que me iré yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Yo no pude evitar correr a abrazarla, ella era mi hermana y no le iba a permitir que se fuera de mi lado

-Tu no sabías lo que pasaba, tu siempre pensaste que yo odiaba a Freddie por eso hiciste lo que hiciste?

-Soy una estúpida-dijo abrazándome

-No eres una estúpida, solo estabas confundida por lo que acababa de pasar con nuestra mama

-Si lo soy, yo nunca me imaginé que estuvieran juntos, enserio perdóname

-No me tienes que pedir disculpas, además te agradezco que no me hayas dicho la verdad cuando me sentía destrozada y cuando estaba delicada por mi embarazo, si lo hubieras hecho tal vez yo hubiera perdido a Jenn

-Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado Sam, si algo les hubiera pasado nunca me lo hubiera perdonado

-No te preocupes, ya todo estará bien te lo prometo

-Muchas gracias por no molestarte

-Ya olvida el pasado, solo hay que preocuparnos por el futuro

-Te quiero mucho

-Yo también Melannie

PVO Freddie

Había pasado ya el mes que debería de quedarme en Francia, la verdad no quería irme y no sabía porque, era como si algo me detuviera para seguir aquí, comencé a acomodar mi ropa y todos los recuerdos que había comprado para mi mama, mi tía y mi hermana, en verdad nunca pensé que Francia fuera tan hermosa, estaba en el lugar más hermoso del mundo, estaba en la cuidad del amor y yo me encontraba solo y sin amor en verdad que ironía.

-Ya te vas ñoño?

Voltee y mire que Dominique este chico tenía el mismo carácter que Sam y por eso me caía bien, no me había convertido en su amigo y él tampoco quería mi amistad pero éramos compañeros de habitación y teníamos que dirigirnos la palabra siquiera

-Si ahora en 2 horas mi vuelo a Seattle saldrá

-Eres de Seattle?

-Sí, porque?

-Yo tengo una amiga que vivía ahí

-Enserio? Y como se llama?

-Para que quieres saber?

-Simple curiosidad

-Pues te quedaras con la curiosidad-dijo riendo

En verdad este chico si me caía bien

-Voy a extrañar toda tu tecnología en el cuarto, ahora a quien le robare su computadora y comprare cosas en línea con su tarjeta de crédito?

-Que tú haces que?-dije sorprendido

-No nada, que te vaya bien Freddie

Yo solo comencé a reír sin duda si fuera hermano de Sam no se parecieran tanto

-Gracias Dominique nos vemos

Salí de la habitación con las maletas en mi mano ya era hora de partir a Seattle, en verdad si extrañaba mucho a mi madre y solo por eso había rechazado estudiar aquí, no me atrevería a dejarla sola, aunque sabía que aquí tendría más oportunidades de sobresalir también pensé en mi madre y en su enfermedad, que pasaba si volvía ese tumor y yo no estaba ahí? No quería ni imaginarlo así que lo mejor era estar con ella.

Fui a la biblioteca y me despedí de mis compañeros y después Salí a los jardines, en donde me había encontrado con esa linda bebita, no sé porque pero quería verla de nuevo y grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a la niña en brazos de la pelirroja, en cuanto la niña me miro comenzó a sonreír y yo no pude evitar acercarme a donde ella estaba

-Hola Jenn-dije tocando su carita, la niña al instante extendió sus brazos para que yo la cargara y no pude evitar hacerlo, la pelirroja me la paso con una sonrisa en el rostro

-La niña te reconoció

-Sí y eso que tenía mucho que no la veía

La pelirroja miro que puse mis maletas en el suelo

-Te vas de viaje?

-No, es que soy estudiante de intercambio y solo me quedaría un mes aquí

-Ooh pensé que eras de esta escuela

-Me hubiera gustado, pero mi madre está algo enferma y no puedo dejarla sola

-Lo entiendo

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-La mama de Jenn es porrista y estamos viendo sus nuevas rutinas

-Cuál es la mama de esta pequeñita?

-Es la rubia que esta de espaldas

Voltee y mire a unas 12 chicas con uniforme de porrista rojo, en verdad bailaban muy bien, pero lo que mejor lo hacía era esa chica rubia, estaban un poco alejadas así que no podía verla perfectamente, pero ella volteo y no sé porque mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, aunque estaban lejos pude ver un parecido con Sam

-Deja de pensar eso Freddie, ella no está aquí

-Que dices?

-No nada, es que suelo hablar solo, creo que me debo de ir-mire a la pequeñita y comenzó a sonreír conmigo en verdad no entendía la conexión que tenía con ella, era algo difícil de explicar, bese su frente antes de dársela a Danielle

-Nos vemos Jenn, espero verte algún día de nuevo, y Danielle fue un gusto conocerte, pero creo que me tengo que ir

-El gusto fue mío, esperamos volverte a ver, a por cierto ten aquí está mi teléfono por si algún día quieres hablar con Jenn

-Muchas gracias-dije guardando el pequeño trozo de papel que ella me dio, comencé a caminar y miraba como Jenn me decía adiós, no podía evitar sonreír, entonces voltee de nuevo a donde estaban las porrista y por un segundo mi mirada y la de la rubia se cruzaron y no pude sentir de nuevo como mi corazón latía fuertemente

-Tienes que olvidarte de ella Freddie, tienes que hacerlo si no te volverás loco- dije comenzando a caminar en dirección de la salida- aunque sé que nunca la olvidare

PVO Sam Puckett

-Muy bien chicas tenemos una nueva rutina, Francis tu iras arriba de Andrea y tu …..

Escuchaba como Melissa daba instrucciones para la nueva rutina, no sabía porque pero desde la mañana había tenido una sensación extraña, era como si algo fuera a pasar, entonces no pude evitar voltear a donde estaban mi Jenn y Danielle y juro que casi me desmayo al ver a un chico castaño cargando a mi Jenn, no sé porque en ese momento sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

-No seas estúpida Sam, él no puede estar aquí, porque diablos piensas eso?

Seguí ensayando mi rutina de nuevo, pero los nervios no me dejaron continuar, volví a voltear a donde estaban Danielle y Jenn y pude notar que el chico ya no estaba ahí, lo busque con la mirada y pude ver que se encontraba caminando a la salida y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, no pude evitar estremecerme al verlo, aparte mi vista y continúe con lo que estaba haciendo

-No es el, quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, él no está aquí, y aunque quiera sacarlo de mi mente nunca lo hare, ya que lo amo como a nadie y toda mi vida lo amare, aunque me haya mentido, aunque me haya hecho sufrir, yo siempre amare la forma en que me mintió y sobre todo siempre lo amare a él.

P.D: Bueno chicos esta nove tiene una continuacion llamada I'D Come For You espero pasen a leerla mañana la subire espero sus reviews gracias :D


End file.
